


The Gifted Apprentice

by SnapesAngel20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apprentice Harry Potter, Corporal Punishment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Severus Snape, Parental Severus Snape, Runaway Harry, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Angst, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapesAngel20/pseuds/SnapesAngel20
Summary: After running away in the summer after 1st year, Harry is rescued by Snape. His enrollment at Hogwarts has been revoked, and he can only stay and continue his magical training if he agrees to become Snape’s apprentice. Neither of them are thrilled with this arrangement, but Snape is determined to give Harry the stability and guidance he needs to work through his past and teach him everything he needs to learn to be a great wizard.  Lots of angst, some occasional fluff. Mentor/guardian fic
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 211
Kudos: 336
Collections: Mentor Snape, Severitus





	1. Chapter 1: Harry on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just added this story to AO3, I’m a new user here but I’m excited to be part of the community and really hope you enjoy this fic!!
> 
> If you read and like the fic, please leave a review! I decided to come over to AO3 so that I could engage with my readers more easily and look forward to connecting with you.

When Dobby had come to see him the summer after his first year, Harry had been stuck with a choice- return to Hogwarts or run away. He had desperately wanted to return, but he spent nights awake worrying—less about himself—and more about the only people he really cared about. If he was in danger, he knew that meant that it would put other people at risk, people like Ron and Hermione.

He knew he could never live with himself if anything happened to them because of him. When the Dursley's had left on a weekend away to visit Aunt Marge, Harry took his moment to escape for good.

He was able to break down the locks and retrieve his wand and his invisibility cloak- he was packing light so he'd leave everything else there. He grabbed one of Dudley's backpacks and filled it with a few essentials and then stole 200 quid from Aunt Petunia's "emergency" money in a coffee can under the sink.

Harry knew that this was best for everyone, so he said his goodbyes to 4 Privet Drive and walked out the front door, making his way to the bus stop just as the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon.

By his calculations, it would take 3 bus transfers and a few hours to make his way to Croydon. He had decided it would be best to stay on the outskirts of London for the time being, afraid someone might recognize him if he was creeping around in the main part of the city.

He knew he had to be smart about things and avoid using magic at all costs. If he was going to stay under the radar, he had to be careful. He knew his cloak would help him move around easily, and he just hoped that his years of fending for himself would help him survive. Anything was better than being at the Dursleys, or getting himself and his friends killed back at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was nearly the start of term before Dumbledore or anyone in the Wizarding community realized that Harry Potter had gone missing. His relatives had returned to find him gone and counted it as a blessing, going about their normal lives considering themselves quite fortunate that their freak of a nephew had taken it upon himself to remove himself from their care.

It was the Weasley's who raised the alarm, after multiple letters went unanswered, they finally took a trip to Surrey and found the Dursley residence completely devoid of a Potter. They immediately reached out to Dumbledore to formulate a plan to track him down and keep him safe.

Dumbledore had convened a group of his most trusted colleagues- he called on Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Alastar Moody. They knew that they could not let news of Harry's disappearance leak into the Wizarding world at large, and that they must find him as quickly as possible in order to keep him safe and return him to Hogwarts.

At first it was days, then weeks, then months without any signs. They had told the other students that Harry was recovering from a particularly terrible case of Dragon Pox and that he would return when he was feeling better. After a few weeks, the questions died down and everyone seemed to go on without asking too many more questions.

Behind the scenes, however, everyone "in the know" was frantic. Dumbledore had regularly called on Snape to investigate any potential tips or ideas as to where to find him, but they had continued to come up empty. Harry had not used his magic once since walking out the door of Privet Drive and tracking him down, without alerting those who might want to harm him, was proving a very difficult task.

* * *

It was the end of April and it had been 10 months since Harry had run away. He had started his adventures in Croydon, but realized that it didn't take too long before his face became known by the locals and things had become too familiar for his comfort.

He moved on every few months, staying in Muggle areas and trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He had moved on from Croydon to Bristol, then Bath, and finally to Brighton, where he found there was just enough of a transient community to pass unnoticed with all of the people on holiday.

Harry had learned that as a younger person, one who looked quite innocent, he could get by fairly easily with handouts. He knew the bakeries and shops who put their "expired" food out, carefully wrapped up in plastic just outside their back doors. There were also several kebab shops and other places that would give him a free meal if he walked in and asked for it.

When he needed to, he had his cloak, and he'd become quite adept at swiping whatever he needed if he didn't have a choice. He tried to avoid stealing if he could, but he knew if he had to he could get away with it.

He was lonely often, and while he tried not to let anyone get to know too much about him, he'd occasionally hang out with some of the other kids he knew were sleeping rough. Most of them were a few years older, and the group was constantly changing as kids went back home, got picked up by police, or moved in and out of hostels or other crash pads with their friends or partners.

He learned a lot from these other kids- following them around to know the best spots to hide out during the day when it was too cold or too hot, where to get food, and where to avoid getting harassed by police. They'd taught him quite a bit about survival, and it also helped him feel less alone to know there were other kids who had come from quite horrible circumstances- many of which made him feel like life at the Dursley's was rather tame. Still, none of them had a crazed evil wizard trying to murder them, so, he tried not to play the "whose life is worse" game in his mind.

The weather was just starting to be somewhat decent in Brighton and the crowds were picking up, which meant he was able to slink around and survive out in the open a whole lot easier.

It had been a pretty uneventful day, and Harry was pleased that he'd waited long enough on a Tuesday night that the kind lady at one of the local kebab shops had given him a bag full of chips and a chicken shawarma and wished him a pleasant evening. He walked out of the shop and headed back toward his little hideaway, not realizing that he was being followed.

* * *

Harry had rounded the corner, heading toward a cozy courtyard where he'd stashed his stuff and usually slept the night in a small garden surrounded by mostly pensioners in a half-empty apartment complex. It was always quiet there, and safe, and with his cloak draped over him at night, no one ever bothered him or even knew he was there.

But what Harry didn't realize is that as he was mindlessly enjoying his hot chips, two teenage boys had followed him out of the shop. They weren't part of the crew of usual runaways and other teens that he knew slept rough in Brighton, but they were local lads who would sometimes drink a bit and cause some trouble when they were bored.

"Oi, give us some chips!" one of the boys shouted at Harry, grabbing his arm from behind.

Harry spun around and tried to keep his face neutral. His heart was racing but he knew that he had to keep his cool. He didn't want them to see the fear in his eyes, but neither did he want to act tough and antagonize them. They were much much bigger and there were two of them.

He handed over his bag of food. "Take it," he said, trying to sound unfazed.

The bigger of the two boys laughed and pushed Harry against the brick wall. "What else you got there?" while he started pushing his hands around Harry's pockets, looking for cash, a card, or anything they might be able to take.

Harry didn't have anything on him. His wand and his cloak were hidden in the bushes near his hideaway, and he only had a few coins on him which he would gladly give them. But it seemed obvious to Harry that these boys didn't really want his food or the few quid he had, they were just looking for trouble and were amusing themselves with him the way an alley cat might play with a mouse they'd pounced on.

"Where's your mummy li'l boy?" laughed the other boy, swigging from a large can of beer. "You shouldn't be out all by yourself at night like this, tsk tsk tsk. Summat bad could happen to you."

Both boys laughed and the bigger boy again pushed Harry against the wall, grabbing at his shirt and ripping the collar, causing both boys to crack up even harder.

The second boy grabbed Harry's pants, reaching into his pockets and finding a few pound coins and about 60 pence in change. He pocketed the 1 pound coins and threw the rest onto the street.

Harry tried to remain calm but he knew now that he was in a position where his internal alarm bells were ringing and his anxiety was skyrocketing. These boys were ASBO delinquents, a little drunk, and fully capable of harming him in more ways than one. He could feel his magic starting to well up inside of him.

When the bigger boy put one hand around his neck, and reached for the waistband of his pants with the other, something exploded in Harry. He knew he had to get away from them and only his magic was going to save him, so he closed his eyes and let it explode out of him.

The boys were blown back away from him, beer can going flying, and the two of them landing on the street, unconscious, with a thud. Harry looked around quickly and realized they were still alone in the alley, and he made a run for it.

He ran quickly to his stash, grabbing his backpack with his wand and his cloak and the few items of clothes he had, and kept running. He ran for a while, making his way to the beach but making sure to run indirectly so that no one could follow him.

It wasn't the height of tourist season yet, but there were still people along the boardwalk. He made his way in that direction hoping he'd be safer in the one part of town where there were still people walking around.

He knew he needed to get out of Brighton, but now it was close to midnight and there was no way out tonight. He'd have to wait until morning and take buses and trains and find his way somewhere else. He knew it wouldn't be long before they tracked his magic, but he'd hoped that he would still have a good enough headstart. He just needed to find somewhere he could rest and plan for a few hours.

He walked down to a deserted part of the beach off the boardwalk, finding his way to an abandoned pier. He figured he could see a long way down the beach in both directions and he could just camp out underneath it until daybreak when he'd find his way out. He set his bag down and leaned up against one of the columns, catching his breath and trying to push the events of the evening out of his mind, willing himself to relax and think clearly.

He was exhausted. He was scared. He was lonely. He quite felt like indulging himself in all of his feelings of misery and self-pity, but he also knew that he didn't really have the energy for it. He just needed to rest a bit and make a plan. He'd get out of there tomorrow and he'd start all over again.

Harry allowed himself to close his eyes and think about happier times. He thought about Hogwarts and playing quidditch and chatting away happily with Ron in the Great Hall. He hadn't meant to fall asleep...but his mind drifted off, desperate for the comfort of his happiest memories.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing Harry

It was close to midnight on a Tuesday night when Snape received Dumbledore's "urgent message" to come to his office. He wasn't asleep yet, but he couldn't help but be annoyed. He'd received similar messages nearly once a week since Potter had been gone, and each time it usually meant Snape was going to be sent off on some wild goose-chase to find the boy.

He would never tell Dumbledore "no," but frankly he was tired of being an errand boy. He was trying to keep up with his duties as-not just a Potion's professor-but also the master of his house, a spy, and a supposed "Deatheater." Playing Sherlock Holmes to track down the missing Golden Boy was very much an unwelcome addition to his overpacked schedule.

The Headmaster's door swung open just as Snape walked up to it.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster," Snape drawled, keeping things respectful but allowing the tiniest hint of indignation to seep through.

"Severus, I've had word from one of my contacts that there has been an incident in Brighton. I think it might be Harry."

He kept his exterior cool and his face unmoving, but Snape's heart began to race. While he always kept a stable facade, the truth was that he had been deeply concerned since finding out that Harry was missing. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he did harbor tremendous feelings of guilt. He tried not to imagine what Lily might say if she knew her baby boy was out alone in the world, being hunted and preyed upon by Merlin knows who. He also pushed back on his concerns that he hadn't acknowledged what were quite obvious signs that things in his home life at the Dursley's were insupportable.

"Well, that is quite a development. Do continue."

Snape sat himself down in the chair opposite Dumbledore, waiting for further details and willing himself to get his emotions under control. They'd had tips before, but they never turned out to be anything, and inevitably Snape would search all night and come back empty-handed. But something in Dumbledore's voice seemed different tonight, maybe this would finally be the night they found him.

"There was a magical explosion in an alley in Brighton. Two teenage boys were knocked unconscious. They are largely unharmed, but unfortunately there were several Muggles who saw a bright flash of light and heard the noise. One saw from their window a small dark-haired boy with glasses running from the alley. The police are on-scene now."

"I suppose you'd like me to investigate?" Snape sighed, resigning himself to yet another sleepless night chasing Potter around the UK.

"Yes, Severus. We won't have much time before this leaks out and people put the pieces together. We have to find Harry, as soon as possible. Moody is trying to handle things from the Auror's side, but the truth is that now that this has been reported to the muggle authorities, it's going to be impossible to contain within the Ministry. We need to find him before anyone else does."

Snape steeled himself for the task at hand. "Of course, Albus. I'll find him."

Dumbledore came around his desk and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as Snape pushed himself up from the chair. "Thank you, my boy. We're all depending on you."

With that, Snape excused himself and walked out the door, making his way quickly to this quarters to prepare himself for another all-nighter hunting Harry Potter. He changed quickly out of his robes into Muggle clothes and walked out the gates of Hogwarts. He felt a different energy tonight, but he tried not to let himself get his hopes up.

He took a deep breath, and apparated to Brighton, hoping that this was finally the night that he would find Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape apparated not far from the commotion in the alley. He saw the two teenage boys sitting on a curb, talking to police while the medics checked their vitals and bandaged up their minor injuries. Flashing blue and white lights lit up the streets and he tried to connect with the remnants of the magic.

As a skilled Legilimans, he could connect with the minds of other wizards and witches with ease, but he generally needed to be face-to-face with them. While he was not going to be able to connect directly with Harry, if he cleared his mind and opened himself up, he could sense the magic and try and latch onto it.

He wasn't close enough to get any visions, but he could feel where Harry had been. He walked along the street, hoping that he'd sense when he was getting closer. He had a feeling he should head in the direction of the ocean, so he gave in completely to his intuition, hoping it would steer him the right way.

As he walked along the boardwalk, willing his mind to connect with Potter, he got the tiniest flash of a vision. It was brief and faint, but he knew he was by the sea, and he was curled up somewhere outside, but under a shelter. He continued to walk hoping he'd feel it get stronger.

Snape walked for a good 15 minutes before he felt another flash, this one a bit stronger, and he saw Harry running down the sand to a pier. He looked ahead and saw the same pier in the distance and quickened his stride, praying to Merlin he'd find Harry.

When he first approached the pier, he didn't see anyone, but as he walked around the columns he saw a small backpack, and then the form of a young boy, crunched up in a ball, sleeping quietly with his back against the concrete.

The relief hit him first, but as soon as he allowed himself to breathe, the emotional floodgates opened and Snape was overwhelmed with everything else he'd been holding onto for these 10 months. The fear and anxiety, the guilt, the anger, and the multitude of other feelings he refused to acknowledge rushed back into him.

"Potter, get up" he barked, perhaps a bit harshly, as he kicked a bit at the boy’s foot.

Harry's eyes flew open in terror before recognizing that the towering dark figure standing above him was none other than his dreaded professor, Snape.

Before Harry could even respond, he felt Snape's hands around his upper arm, dragging him up from the sand.

"Enjoying a little holiday by the seaside, are we?" Snape said sarcastically, keeping all of his emotions at bay by resorting to his sardonic wit.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" It was a dumb question. Harry knew exactly why Snape was there. He'd blown his cover with the accidental magic and now Snape was coming to take him away. He wouldn't be surprised if he was about to drag him directly to Voldemort.

Snape kept one hand on Harry's arm, and started to brush the sand aggressively from his back and legs.

"Oww!" yelped Harry, "Stop! I can do it myself."

Unable to keep his irritation in check, Snape gave him a hard smack on his backside.

To Snape's surprise, Harry kept his mouth shut and gently started brushing off any remaining sand.

"You're absolutely filthy," Snape snapped, continuing to dust the sand off of Harry's shoulders and back. "And as much as it pains me to interrupt your little gap year by the sea, I'd prefer not to take half of the beach with me when we apparate back to Hogwarts."

He was truly a pathetic sight. Even though it had been nearly a year since Snape had laid eyes on the boy, he didn't look like he'd gained an inch or a pound. He was emaciated. His face looked slightly older and more mature, but he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was sunburnt and unclean. His hair, which was a mess even in the best of times, was longer and matted in places, completely out of control. He was covered in scratches, bug bites, and dark patches that could either be bruises or dirt.

In other words, he looked like one of those feral children that were found in the woods on a Discovery channel documentary. Snape felt a pang in his heart when he looked at the boy, but he shoved any feelings of sympathy deep inside. He had a job to do. Not to mention, Potter did this to himself, and he was not about to let that go without some serious repercussions.

"We need to go, Potter, do you have everything? We're not coming back." Snape snarled, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Yeah" Harry said, resigned to his fate and too mentally and physically exhausted to put up a fight. He'd heard Snape say they were going to Hogwarts, and while he didn't fully trust the man, he figured he'd find out soon enough.

Snape was tempted to make a snide comment about his blatant lack of respect in addressing a professor, but one look at the boy and he decided against it. They were both too tired. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"Brace yourself, Potter, we're leaving." And with that, Snape slung the backpack over one arm, grabbed Harry with both hands, and apparated the two of them back to the gates of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts

Harry nearly crumpled to the ground during the side-along apparition. Snape was glad he had a firm grasp on the boy when they reappeared in front of Hogwarts.

"Stand up straight, Potter."

The boy felt like a ragdoll in his hands. Snape pulled him up on his feet—not exactly gently—but with precision and care. The boy felt light in his hands. _Way too light._

Snape gave him a moment to orient himself before he spoke again, recognizing that the boy was obviously in a pretty poor state.

"If you're feeling better, we'll be on our way." Snape loosened his grip on Harry's arms and released him once he was sure the boy wouldn't fall over.

Harry stayed silent as they made their way back to the castle. He was relieved to be back at Hogwarts, and now that he was fairly sure that Snape wasn't carting him off to Voldemort (at least not at the moment), he could feel the tension leaving his body. Now all he felt was exhaustion. Like he'd been hit by a truck.

The two walked in silence as they approached the doors, Snape deciding to hold him gently (but firmly) by his wrist.

He wasn't in the mood for any hysterics. He definitely refused to chase the boy any more this evening, so he felt it was wise to at least keep one hand on the boy to remind him exactly who was in charge.

Not totally unfeeling, Snape slowed his gate enough so that Harry could keep up with him and not feel like he was being dragged.

"It's late. I'm taking you directly to Madame Pomfrey and we'll talk about everything tomorrow."

"But I'm fine," Harry whined, looking up at Snape."Why can't I just sleep in my dorm?"

Harry stopped moving his feet, pulling back on his arm making a rather poor attempt to free himself from Snape’s grasp.

Snape wasn't having it. He turned around and gave the brat a glare. "Don't even think of throwing a tantrum, Potter, it's not up for debate," Snape snapped sharply, pulling on his arm. "Now move your feet."

They moved toward the castle again. Snape held his lips in a hard line and did everything he could not to completely lose it at the kid.

"You are clearly very exhausted, and unless you somehow qualified as a healer during your little Rumspringa, I don't believe your opinion here is relevant. Madame Pomfrey will examine you and we'll make decisions from there."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Harry mumbled, loud enough to be heard but low enough that he hoped Snape didn't think he was arguing. He could sense, as usual, that his professor wasn't to be pushed tonight.

"Well, if that is indeed the case, then you should be out of the Hospital Ward tomorrow." Snape gave a little pull on his arm for good measure. "Now stop dawdling, it's late."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were waiting inside the hospital wing when they arrived. On seeing Harry, they both sprung up from their seats and rushed toward the boy.

"Harry, my boy! We're so glad you're safely back at Hogwarts. I imagine you're quite tired, so I won't keep you tonight, but I just wanted to see you for myself."

Although the twinkle was back in his eyes, the concern and stress was still evident on his face. He gave Harry a gentle pat on the back.

"Try and rest tonight, we will talk more tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and gave him a tight squeeze on his shoulder. Snape gave him a nod and the two exchanged a look that said more than words could probably say in that moment. Relief peppered with a sense that their work was far from over.

"Goodnight sir, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry was a bit embarrassed to be standing in front of the Headmaster. Not only because he had disappeared without explanation for nearly a year, but because he knew he was in a right state. He looked down at his dirty, torn clothes and cringed. He wouldn't even THINK about what he must look like to everyone. He felt every bit like the orphan he was.

"Severus, thank you for bringing him back here safely. I'll be in my office when you're done here." And with that, Dumbledore took his leave.

"Oh Harry, we've been worried sick!" Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side, looking him up and down and soaking in the pathetic state the boy was in.

"You've given us quite the scare, Harry. I don't know what you've been up to, but you have a lot to answer for young man," she scolded mildly. "But not tonight, let's just get you settled now, hmm?"

As Madame Pomfrey fussed over the boy, Snape recognized that his work here was done.

"Thank you, Poppy. I'm going to stop by to see Albus, but I'll be in my quarters if you need anything. I look forward to hearing a full report tomorrow."

Snape turned Harry toward him so he could look him in the eye. "Behave yourself, Potter. I mean it. I expect you to be cooperative with Madame Pomfrey. And don't even think of stepping one foot outside of the Hospital Ward. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"You might also want to take this time to remember your manners, Mr. Potter. When I see you tomorrow I better be hearing you address me properly."

He paused for effect, and focused a hard look at the boy. "That would be 'Sir' or 'Professor'- just in case your little sabbatical as a street urchin has affected your memory."

"Yes, sir."

Snape turned toward Madame Pomfrey "He'll obviously need a bath and probably some food, but I'll leave him in your capable hands."

"Of course, Severus! Don't you think I know how to do my job after this many years?"

"I have the utmost confidence in your care."

Snape headed for the door pausing only to send another warning. "I mean it, Potter. You had better be on your best behavior. Get some rest."

And with that, Snape left them for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Well, why don't we get you out of these clothes and into the bath, first," she said while gently leading him toward the bathroom at the back of the ward.

Pointing her wand at the tub, she filled it up with warm water and added in some soaking salts and soothing potions. "I'll bring in a fresh pair of pajamas and there are new toothbrushes and toothpaste in the drawers."

There was no one else in the ward, but she knew as a teenage boy he probably wanted some privacy, so she left Harry to undress by himself, keeping the door open just enough that she could hear when he got in.

Harry peeled the dirty clothes off of him. The tub looked so inviting, he was thrilled to be climbing in. It had been a long time since he'd had a relaxing bath. In fact, he couldn't even remember when he had last soaked in a tub.

As soon as he set himself down, the water turned a brownish gray. I'm disgusting, he thought. But then he just laid back for a moment and closed his eyes.

Hearing Harry in the tub, Madame Pomfrey returned to the bathroom to place clean towels and a fresh pair of pajamas on the counter. "There should be soap and shampoo by the tub, Harry. Take your time, but please clean yourself well. You look like you haven't been clean in months."

She cast her wand at the water and added some bubbles and clean water to the tub. Mostly for his modesty, but also because she could tell he needed to feel a little luxurious right now.

Poor boy, she thought, he looks like he's been to hell and back.

Harry's mind was all over the place. On the one hand, he'd never been so happy to be back at Hogwarts, but he also knew that whatever danger was lurking before, was likely still waiting for him. He wanted to see his friends. Would they be mad at him for running away without telling them? What's going to happen with school? Oh shit, what about the Dursleys? Is he officially an orphan again?

It was too much. He would think about it tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to lay back and soak. It felt so so good.

* * *

Snape made quick and determined strides down the hall to Dumbledore's office. He would have liked to have avoided this conversation tonight, but there was no way around it. He had no idea what they were going to do with the boy now that he was here, and they needed a plan before things went off the rails entirely.

"Toffee Tiddlywinks" purred Snape, rolling his eyes as he waited for the door to open.

"Come in, Severus, come in." Dumbledore was standing behind his desk, hand feeding some snacks to Fawkes. He turned toward Severus and beckoned him in with his free hand.

Snape tossed himself into a chair, letting out a deep sigh. "Well, the Wonder Boy has done it again. He's managed to somehow survive this ridiculous adventure."

His words were flippant, but he was hugely relieved, and even feeling a big smug for having tracked the boy down before anyone else could get to him.

"Well done, Severus. Truly, I can't thank you enough for all you've done to get Harry back here safely."

"Remind me, was there a reward listed on his Wanted poster? Surely the brat must be worth at least a few thousand galleons?" he said letting a smirk cross his lips.

Dumbledore smiled. "Surely, there is no greater reward than knowing we have brought the boy back safely, and the future of the Wizarding World is forever in your debt."

"Indeed, I'm sure they'll be lining up at my feet to shower their praise." Snape closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the older wizard.

"So, now what? The term is nearly over, and I imagine now that this episode in Brighton has -for no better words-"blown up," I'm not sure what we can do with him."

Dumbledore finally sat down at his desk. "Ah yes, I've been thinking that over and I may have a solution."

"Go on." Snape could hear in his tone that this might not be something he wants to hear, but as usual, he probably wouldn't have much of a say in the matter.

"Well, Harry is not going to be able to rejoin his classmates at this point. We can't keep him at Hogwarts if he isn't enrolled as a full-time student, so I considered the idea of an apprenticeship."

Dumbledore braced himself for Snape's response, but when none came, he continued. "It hasn't been done in over a hundred years, but it will keep him on Hogwart's grounds where he can be safe. And hopefully, out of the Ministry's meddling.

"And what of his studies? He's only 12. He's had practically no magical education. He couldn't possibly focus on one thing to the exclusion of everything else. Not to mention he lacks the maturity and focus for an apprenticeship at this age."

"Precisely!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "As a junior apprentice to one of our own staff, he would still have plenty of time to do independent study while he catches up on his coursework. And apprenticed to the right person, he would be able to explore several subjects in greater depth. Assuming, that is, that his mentor was someone who possessed the right skills and qualifications."

Snape just stared at Dumbledore, willing him with the arch of an eyebrow to carry on.

"I see. And who did you have in mind? Whomever it is would have to have an extraordinary wellspring of patience and tenacity if they're going to be taking on Potter. He lacks the smallest amount of self-discipline, I'm not sure he could possibly apply himself to an apprenticeship and independent study without everything falling apart."

Snape was sure he'd need a firewhisky to continue this conversation. But alas, Dumbledore wasn't much of a drinker, so he'd have to wait until he made it back to his own quarters for that.

"As usual, Severus, you are correct. This is not a job for just anyone. Harry can't possibly return to the Dursley's after this, so the apprenticeship would come with the responsibilities of being a guardian as well. And there are very few-in fact, really just one-I would consider trusting completely to do this job."

Here it comes, Snape thought. "Do tell."

"There's no one else here that could I would trust to do this besides you, Severus. There's no one else who could keep him safe, teach him, and train him to become the wizard we know he needs to become. Not to mention, as a qualified Potion's Master, you're one of the only members of staff who could legally take on an apprentice."

Dumbledore looked at Snape, trying desperately to read his face. But Snape's poker face was too good. His mind was reeling, but he gave nothing away on the surface.

"I see."

Snape willed himself to stay calm. He knew, of course, that Dumbledore had very good reasons. He also knew there was little alternative if they were going to keep Harry safe within the confines of the castle. Nonetheless, he could think of a million reasons why this was a terrible, if not extremely inconvenient solution.

He took a dramatic breath in and out and waited for Dumbledore to squirm and beg. He wanted the old man to convince him that this was the only choice and ultimately, he had no option. He would not agree to this flat out, the logistics of it were too horrific to accept on the first go around.

"I know I've already asked a lot of you, Severus, but without Harry, all of your sacrifices will have been for nothing. At the end of the day we need him to be safe, healthy, and prepared. You're the only one who can do this."

This conversation had not been completely unexpected. He had been considering the possibilities for months, running through potential scenarios for what they would do if they were able to successfully recover Harry. But it bothered him deeply that Dumbledore was so focused on Harry's role in the future, that he wasn't fully appreciating all of the difficulties that lie ahead.

"I have absolutely no interest in taking the boy on as an apprentice." Snape said matter of factly, making his displeasure apparent but knowing it would be difficult to flat out refuse.

"You realize, Albus, that this will not be a simple exercise. Harry requires MUCH more than just learning some spells and potions. Merlin knows what he's been up to this year, but he is clearly not well. He was spoiled and arrogant to begin with, now he's been out on the streets for a year, and I don't think he's going to merrily agree to being magically bound to me-or anyone for that matter-until he graduates from Hogwarts."

Snape closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"The boy completely lacks any focus or self-discipline. I also have reason to believe that his despicable attitude and emotional outbursts are related to some kind of neglect and abuse at the hands of the Durselys. That's not going to be an easy fix, and frankly, I don't think I'm the right person for it."

"I think you're mistaken, Severus. I think there's a lot more than potions and defensive spells that you could teach Harry. I also think that if he were under your guidance and care, you might be able to reign in some of these...less desirable character traits."

"I'm not a tolerant man, Albus! He needs a lot more than I can give him," the vitriol coming out in his tone. "I can provide him with structure and discipline- but I will NOT coddle him and indulge his emotions. For Merlin's sake, the boy can't even make it through a simple potion's class without some kind of outburst or cheek! You and I both know that an apprenticeship will not afford him any leniency."

Snape was trying not to be irrational, but he was frustrated and angry. Part of him knew that there was no other real option, but it felt supremely unfair.

"I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could do it. And if I didn't think it was the most important thing that you will ever do."

Now Dumbledore was playing his ultimate trump card: emotional blackmail.

"Severus, I know you haven't always been fond of the boy-"

Snape cut him off and sat up in his chair. "Fond of the boy? Really, Dumbledore? You know he's been nothing but trouble since he walked in the door. He's exactly like his father- his arrogance and selfishness has no bounds!"

"He's Lilly's son too. You seem to forget that. And she and James both died so that he could live. I would think you of all people might have some appreciation for that."

There it was. Checkmate. Dumbledore knew that he couldn't possibly respond with anything convincing after that.

"Harry is not just any boy, Severus. You and I both know he has an important role to play, and we must do our part so that he can do his."

There was no arguing with Dumbledore after this. Snape might be pissed, but he was backed into a corner. There was no way out of this.

Still refusing to give him an answer, Snape got up from the chair. "I will need to reflect on this before I give you my decision. If this is going to possibly work, I'm going to have a list of demands. We will do things my way. I will not agree otherwise."

"Goodnight, then, Severus. And thank you."

Snape said nothing as he walked out the door. Let the old man stew in uncertainty a bit. Now what he needed a glass of firewhisky and a few hours of solid sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Snape Comes to Terms

As soon as Snape returned to his quarters, he poured himself a generous glass of firewhiskey. He rarely indulged himself like this—especially in the middle of the week—but he needed to take a few moments to himself after a long and draining day.

He sat on his favorite armchair sipping his drink while the fire flickered in front of him. His mind was reeling; not only with feelings and emotions that he usually shoved deep inside, but also with the impending doom of Dumbledore's request.

Snape had never liked the boy- he was disrespectful, lazy, and willfully disobedient. Just looking at his face was enough to conjure up some of his worst memories of James Potter, and as irrational as it was, it added to his disdain. The boy ran around the castle without any respect for the rules, not only putting himself in danger, but risking the safety and lives of everyone around him...just like his father had. It was hard not to draw the comparison.

It pissed Snape off that Dumbledore, and even McGonagall, seemed to let Harry get away with everything, and at times even encouraged his dreadful behavior. Honestly, giving him points for running after a mountain troll? And 50 points for nearly getting himself killed going after the Philosopher's Stone? Infuriating.

At the same time, Snape knew what the boy represented and how important he was. And while Snape could sometimes be a petty and bitter man, he took his commitments and duties very seriously. He had made promises to Dumbledore—and in his heart, to Lily—that he would protect Harry and dedicate his life to the destruction of the evil that threatened them all.

He kept these promises because at his core, he was an honorable man. A flawed and imperfect man, one who had made mistakes in the past, but one who lived to redeem himself. He wanted to do right by the boy and he was determined not to let his personal feelings get in the way of fulfilling his duty.

Snape took a long sip of the firewhisky and let out a deep sigh. He knew he would have to take Harry as his apprentice. It was truly the only way the boy would be safe and able to resume his studies. The potion's professor was confident in his ability to teach him everything he needed to know- to train and prepare him for all of the inevitable unpleasantness that laid ahead. The greatest challenge would be with himself.

If he put his own feelings about the boy (and his father) aside, he knew that Harry deserved better than the lot he'd been given in life. Although he didn't know much about the details of his life before Hogwarts, after Harry had run away he'd heard rumblings from McGonagall and the Weasleys. The boy must have had a good reason to leave his relatives. Or maybe the boy was just an arrogant brat who decided he knew better than everyone else and wanted to live without any rules so that he could do as he pleased.

Either way, in Snape's mind there was no excuse for what Harry had done. Having had a pretty horrific childhood himself, Snape understood the urge to run away...he had wanted to leave his own home a thousand times while growing up. But to actually do it, without telling anyone, especially given what the boy knew about the dangers he faced, was truly idiotic.

Halfway through his glass of whiskey, Snape was feeling a little bit better. He had locked back up all of the uncomfortable emotions (his guilt, his regrets, his memories of Lily and his own horrible childhood) and was storing them tightly away into the dark recesses of his mind. This is where he could control them—and preferably—avoid them. If he allowed them to float around freely, he would never function. He was a master of compartmentalization.

Snape finished his drink and went to bed, lamenting the late hour and cursing the fact that he never seemed to get enough sleep.

* * *

Back in the Hospital Wing, Harry had bathed and eaten, and Madame Pomfrey was packing him into bed. The diagnostic spells hadn't shown anything surprising- he was underweight and vitamin deficient with some minor scrapes and bruises, and some old healed injuries. These could be easily remedied, but it was his psychological and emotional state that truly concerned her.

"Harry, are you sure you had enough to eat? You're very underweight" Madame Pomfrey asked as she filled a spoon with an ugly brown potion and pushed it toward his face. "Here, take this, it is just a nutrient supplement."

Harry scrunched his nose and looked at the disgusting liquid being forced in his direction. "Um, I'm quite full, actually. Do I really need to take that, it looks gross."

Madame Pomfrey tilted her head and glared at him, urging him to open his mouth. "It's important, Harry, please don't make a fuss. I'd like to be able to tell Professor Snape that you've been a model patient. Now be a good boy and open up."

Harry rolled his eyes, he hated being talked to like a baby. But he also didn't want to incur the wrath of Madame Pomfrey or Snape, so he swallowed the spoonful of potion without further complaint.

"Yuck" he murmured under his breath, tilting his head down so he could scowl to himself. He adjusted his face and then looked up sweetly at Madame Pomfrey "Can I have some water, please?"

"Of course, Harry. Do you want me to get you some Dreamless Sleep? You look quite exhausted and you've been through a lot, it would do you some good to get a long night of rest." She looked at the boy with a maternal concern in her eyes.

Harry smiled back at her. "No thanks, I'll be OK. Just some water would be good." He climbed under the covers and settled into the bed.

Madame Pomfrey brought him a glass of water and set it down on the table beside him before pulling his covers up a bit and patting his head gently.

"Try to get some sleep now, Harry. And if you need anything, just give us a shout."

Harry took his glasses off and put them on the table next to the water glass. As the lights dimmed in the hospital ward, he snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes. He felt so good being clean, well-fed, and in a comfortable bed. He had forgotten just how comfortable a real bed could be. Even though there was a lot on his mind, the exhaustion in his body took over, and nearly as soon as he'd closed his eyes, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning came too soon for Snape. He didn't have his first class until the afternoon, but with Harry back in the castle, there was a lot to do.

He showered and dressed himself back in his teaching robes, taking his time doing up the many buttons of his frock coat. It was like a meditation for him. He was a precise and exacting person-his shirts and pants were always ironed to perfection-and the act of putting himself together each morning helped him feel prepared and in control.

He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect before giving himself a nod and a short internal pep talk. _You've got this, Severus. There is no one who can do this job better than you. Keep it together._

With a flick of his wand, he extinguished the lights in his quarters and walked out the door. As soon as he hit the hallway, he put on his Professor face. It wasn't exactly a scowl, but it was certainly not inviting, warm, or friendly. He kept his jaw tight and his eyes narrow, and he walked with his head up, his chest out, and his stride brisk and authoritative. Any students that had the misfortune of being in the hall when he walked by would quickly scurry to get out of his way. No one would dare attempt idle chatter. Just the way he liked it.

Snape stopped first at the Hospital Ward, quietly making his way inside, hoping the Potter brat was not yet awake.

Madame Pomfrey waved him back to her office, putting her index finger over her mouth to signal that Harry was still sleeping and he should be quiet.

 _Excellent_ , Snape thought to himself, _I may still get a few more Potter-free hours._ He walked quietly into her office and flicked his wand in a quick circle, enveloping the two of them with a silencing charm. He definitely didn't want to risk waking the boy just yet.

"Poppy," he nodded. "How was your night?"

"Everything went smoothly, Severus. Harry's been sleeping rather soundly since I put him to bed last night," she said as she glanced over at Harry's bed where the boy was curled up on his side, long dark hair falling over his face.

Snape glanced over at the boy, thinking to himself how small and frail he looked lying in the bed like that. He really was just a child. So innocent looking when his eyes and mouth are shut and he's not causing any trouble. False advertising.

Snape crossed his arms and leaned casually against the wall of Madam Pomfrey's office. "So, what did you find?"

Madame Pomfrey picked up a parchment from her desk and read it over. "The diagnostics showed he was severely underweight for his age. He's slightly anemic and has several nutrient deficiencies including iron, several B-vitamins, and Vitamin C. I've given him a nutrient supplement that he should continue for the next few months."

She put the paper down and looked up at Snape. "Although, I'm not sure he's going to like hearing that, he did not enjoy taking it last night."

Smirking, Snape let out a little huff. "Whether he likes it or not, he will take it every day. I will not allow him to come down with scurvy because he's too stubborn to take a potion."

"Oh Severus, Harry is a good boy, I'm sure if I explain it to him, he'll take it without a fuss." She playfully slapped at his shoulder.

Snape raised his eyebrow at her playfully. "He'd better if he knows what's good for him. Did you find anything else?"

She scanned down her parchment "He's got a few minor bruises and abrasions all over him, but no major injuries. I've also treated him for scabies, he had bites all over his hands and legs. Other than that, no new injuries."

"Any old ones?" Snape asked, his face narrowing slightly with concern. He tried to lean over to read the parchment but Madame Pomfrey snatched it away from his prying eyes.

"Nothing to be concerned about. A broken wrist a young boy. It doesn't look like it was ever set properly, but it's hard to know with Muggle healers, they don't have the same resources available to them. Other than that and some chronic signs of poor nutrition, there's not much else."

"Thank you, Poppy. Let the boy sleep as long as he can, we'll be back later to talk to him. It will go much more smoothly for everyone if he's not sleep-deprived."

And with a curt nod, Snape walked quietly out of the hospital ward, taking one last glance at the small sleeping figure of Harry Potter before making his exit.

* * *

Snape's next stop was Dumbledore's office, where they would finalize all of their plans for The Boy Who Lived.

He ran into the Headmaster in the hallway beneath the stairs. "Good morning, Severus, I hope you've slept well." Dumbledore reached out and put a hand on Snape's arm, and the two walked up the stairs toward the Headmaster's office together.

Dumbledore paused as the door flew open "After you, professor." He gestured to Snape who walked through the door and took a seat. Dumbledore followed closely behind, closing the door gently before taking his own seat behind his desk.

"Tell me, Severus, did you have time to think about what we've discussed." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in hope and anticipation as he crossed his hands in front of them on the desk.

"I did, Albus." Snape said, looking at him directly in the eyes and allowing the silence to hang in the air for a moment before he continued. "Regrettably, I see no other solution."

Dumbledore let a huge smile cross his lips. "That is excellent news, my boy! I think Harry will learn a lot from you. This is a most wonderful outcome."

 _It is most definitely the worst possible outcome._ Snape cringed to himself before he opened his mouth to speak. "As I mentioned last night, Headmaster, I will only agree to it if my conditions are met. I would like to flesh out the details of this arrangement now, before we talk to Potter."

"Of course." Dumbledore said, nodding in agreement. "I think that's the best idea. I also want to have everything worked out so that we can deal with the paperwork as soon as possible. As you can imagine, I've already heard quite a bit from the Ministry regarding this whole mess. Harry cannot return to the Dursleys, the blood wards have broken and they have renounced custody. If we do not get this taken care of quickly, the Ministry will take him into care and they will have control over what happens to the boy."

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the desk and a tea set appeared. He poured two cups and offered one to Snape who graciously accepted it.

"Milk? Sugar?" Dumbledore offered.

Snape shook his head. "No, thank you." He took a slow sip of his tea, waiting for the Headmaster to continue.

"I'm afraid that the Ministry of Magical Education has revoked Harry's enrollment since he didn't show up at the beginning of the year, and he had not appealed to the Board of Governors to request permission for absence. As you know, Lucius Malfoy heads this board and he's been quite vocal about refusing him admission back to school. While we may be able to appeal this, for the time being the apprenticeship is the only way we can keep Harry here."

Setting down his cup of tea, Snape sat back in his chair before speaking. "I can say for certain that Malfoy controls most of the Board of Governors, getting Harry admitted back to Hogwarts will be nearly impossible at this point. I agree that an apprenticeship may be the only way back in, but I'm concerned about how we'll get approval for this. As you mentioned before, it's been nearly a century since Hogwarts has had an underage apprentice."

The practice of apprenticeship went back hundreds of years in the Wizarding World, and even today, it was not uncommon for wizards and witches to become apprentices after leaving school. Depending on their field of study, they could spend 3-8 years learning their trade before gaining qualifications.

Snape himself had done an apprenticeship in Potions after he graduated from Hogwarts. In fact, an apprenticeship was required to qualify as a Potion's Master. It also meant that Snape was legally able to take on his own apprentice, given it was approved by the Academy of Potion Masters, or the APM as it is also known.

Since apprenticeship is bound by a magical contract, in the modern age it generally involved wizards and witches who are of age (with the rare exception made for a gifted student who finished school before they turned 17). In the past, younger children—very often orphans and children from poor families who couldn't care for them—had been made apprentices so that they could learn a craft and have someone else take care of their basic needs. While not illegal, this practice had fallen out of favor decades ago, having lent itself to exploitation and abuse.

"My concern, Albus, is how we will be able to gain approval for this apprenticeship. Harry is only 12 years-old, surely there will be resistance."

Dumbledore refilled his cup. "Ah yes, we will have to be careful how we go about this. Since the magical bond and contract goes through the APM, we will need to secure their support first. I was hoping with your position, and the respect with which you're held amongst members of the organization, you could work on this for us. Although, we will also need the Ministry to approve of the bond since Harry is under-age and they are currently overseeing his custody.

"This may prove difficult, Albus." Snape sipped slowly at his tea, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening as he reflected. "As you know, I've been a member of the APM for many years. I also sit on the Committee for Research and Innovation. My own mentor, Prof. Barclay, is among the senior leadership of the organization, but I don't know if he'll agree. If I can convince him and get his backing, I think he can help us get our petition for an underage apprenticeship passed. My greatest concern, however, is the Ministry."

Dumbledore reached across the desk and patted Snape gently on the hand. "Let me worry about the Ministry, I just need you to work on the APM."

Snape nodded and poured himself another cup of tea."I'd like to discuss the details of this apprenticeship if we could, Albus."

Steeling himself, Snape continued. "While this agreement goes against my better judgment, and will certainly be an enormous burden, both personally and professionally, I see no other solution.

Snape took a slow breath in and tried to keep his face neutral, although he could feel his anxiety rising. "It is without question that if Harry were unable to continue his magical education, it would be a disaster. Equally important, I fear for his safety if he were to go into the custody and care of the Ministry. They've proven themselves incompetent at best, and malevalent at worst. There are certainly those in power whom I fear do not have Potter's best interest at heart. Therefore, I will put my own reservations aside and make Mr. Potter my apprentice."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together softly and gave Snape a broad smile. "Excellent, Severus. I know it will be a difficult adjustment for you, but you've always risen to a challenge."

"I will commit myself fully to Mr. Potter's academic and personal development, but that means that I will have final say over what he does and how he does it. I am trusting you by taking this position, so I am asking that you trust me in return to do my job well."

Snape glanced at Dumbledore who looked at him kindly, encouraging him to continue.

"I know the boy is reasonably intelligent and he's capable enough to become proficient, if not exceptional, if he applies himself. He clearly has what it takes to be a very powerful wizard...IF he is trained properly. My concerns are not with his intellectual ability, but with his personal qualities. His lack of focus and discipline has given rise to impulsive and risky behaviour. If I take him as my apprentice, this cannot be allowed to continue."

Snape paused for another breath, watching Dumbledore for any sign of disapproval. He knew that the Headmaster loved Harry deeply, but he was also prone to overlook his flaws. In fact, by Snape's account, Dumbledore had been one of the main perpetrators who coddled and spoiled him.

"I don't disagree with your observations, Severus."

The wrinkles in Snape's forehead relaxed slightly as he spoke. "Headmaster, things are going to change very quickly for Mr. Potter once he's in my care. I will not tolerate his disrespect, nor will I accept anything less than his best effort in all things. I will take this apprenticeship very seriously, and since he is underage, his health and well-being will also be my responsibility. He will have to follow my instructions and my rules in all things. While I will never abuse my position or harm him in any way, I expect to have full authority over him and the way I discipline him."

Snape let that last part hang in the air. He knew Dumbledore understood what he meant. He didn't want any interference when it came to keeping Harry in line. Dumbledore had never been much of a disciplinarian—in fact, he rather enjoyed being the "good cop" who occasionally rewarded students with House points and gave out candy. He was happy to leave the difficult work to the rest of the faculty.

"I mean it, Albus, it is going to take a great effort on my part to train Mr. Potter into the wizard I know he can become, and if he is my responsibility, I don't want you or Minerva interfering every time he gets in trouble."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I understand, Severus. I trust you completely, however, I'd like you to remember that Harry is still a boy, and that he will make youthful mistakes. You cannot be too hard on him or he will resent you. He's a sensitive boy."

It took every ounce of self-control Snape had to not laugh right at the Headmaster's face. "I'll try to remember to send him to you when he needs a cuddle," Snape quipped.

He hardened his face before beginning again. "I fully recognize that Mr. Potter is still a child, and that is why I will treat him accordingly. He needs consistent boundaries and consequences, two things he has clearly lacked so far in his life. I will set clear rules and expectations for him, but if he violates them, he will be punished. I will never punish him cruelly or unfairly, but I will be firm. At the end of the day it is my goal to build trust and respect between us and for him to learn the self-discipline he needs to be successful in life.”

Snape was feeling more in control of things now, and as much as he dreaded having the brat around permanently, there was a part of him that was somewhat looking forward to it. He loved a challenge. He would moan and complain about the extra work and the constraints on his time, but deep down he was thrilled with the idea that he could do a better job than anyone else. He was sure if he could do things his way, he could turn Harry into a brilliant wizard.

After thinking for a moment, Dumbledore finally replied. "I understand, Severus. It is my greatest hope that Harry will blossom under your care. There are many of us who care deeply for him and want to see him happy and healthy. I do not doubt your intentions for a moment, but I only hope that you will remember to temper justice with mercy and patience. Minerva and I will still be a part of his life here at Hogwarts, but we will not interfere with your role as Harry's mentor and guardian.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore waved his hand and the door flew open. It was Minerva McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the News

"Minerva, do come in!" Dumbledore smiled and waved her inside. "Cup of tea?"

"Good morning, Albus. Severus." She nodded in Snape's direction before taking a seat on his left. "Yes, thank you. With milk and sugar, please."

Dumbledore poured her tea, adding a drop of milk and two cubes of sugar. Stirring gently, he handed her the cup and saucer.

"I could hardly sleep a wink last night knowing you'd found Harry. How is he? I went by the hospital ward this morning but he was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him, the poor dear."

Professor McGonagall hadn't slept well in the months that Harry had disappeared. She was exhausted and it showed on her face, she looked like she'd aged five years in barely one.

She turned to her right. "Thank you so much, Severus, I'm so grateful you were able to find him before someone else could get to him." She felt like giving him a hug, but she knew Snape was not the kind of man who appreciated having his personal space invaded. She settled by placing her hand on his arm.

"I found him in quite a pathetic state. But according to Poppy, he's uninjured and just a bit underweight. He's lucky to be alive, honestly. I can't believe he's been running around the streets like a little Oliver Twist for the past 10 months."

Albus set his cup down and cleared his throat gently. "I thank you for coming, Minerva. We wanted to talk to you about our plans for Harry."

Professor McGonagall had been part of Dumbledore's meetings about Harry for the last year. She knew that bringing Harry back to Hogwarts was going to be difficult, but she trusted that Dumbledore would do everything he could to keep the boy safe.

"Severus has agreed to take Harry on as an apprentice. Since the Board of Governors has petitioned the Ministry of Magical Education to revoke his enrollment at Hogwarts as a regular student, it is the only way we can keep him here legally."

A look of shock moved across McGonagall’s face. "An apprenticeship? He's only 12 years-old, Albus, no one will ever approve that. There hasn't been an underage apprentice here in generations."

Snape chimed in. "I'm going to do my best to lobby the Academy of Potion Masters. With the right people backing me, we should be able to get them to approve the request."

Minerva stared at Snape. "Do you really want to do this, Severus? That's an incredibly big responsibility."

"Albus and I have...discussed things. While I was initially quite reluctant, we both decided this is the only option. As bothersome as I find the child, I don't want to see him denied his magical education or a safe place to live."

A heavy silence hung in the air while Professor McGonagall absorbed everything that had just been said.

"Will Harry come back to Gryffindor? How will this apprenticeship work, exactly?" Minerva glanced back at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not, Minerva," Dumbledore said as he pulled out an older looking parchment. "According to the bylaws, Harry will not be able to continue his house affiliation as long as he's not an enrolled student at Hogwarts. The apprenticeship will grant him access to Hogwarts as an apprentice, however, until we can petition the Board of Governors for a reinstatement, I'm afraid we will have to set him up with alternate accommodations at the castle."

 _Dammit_ , thought Snape, _it never occurred to me where the boy would stay._

Snape bristled uncomfortably in his chair, waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

"Historically, when an underage wizard is bound to a Master, they are taken into their home as a ward. This solves both of our problems, as Harry's guardianship would be transferred to Severus when the apprenticeship bond is formed. When he makes the contract, he is accepting full responsibility for Harry, both in his magical education, his advanced study of potions, and all of his worldly needs."

A look of defeat crept across Snape's face as he forced a neutral expression. He knew that he'd be taking responsibility for all aspects of Harry's life, but he had been so fixated on what he wanted to teach the boy that the logistics of the apprenticeship-mainly that Harry would be living with him-had completely escaped his attention.

"If I may, Headmaster. Surely the boy would be able to stay in the dorms during the school year?"

"I'm afraid not, Severus. There is strong precedent and a section of rules governing the rights and regulations of an apprentice, and unfortunately, Harry will have to stay with you. He may visit with his friends on school grounds, but he's not permitted in the dorms."

"What about quidditch?" Minerva eyed Dumbledore with a pleading look. "Surely, he can still play on the quidditch team."

Snape rolled his eyes, as if quidditch matters at all right now. They were trying to save Harry from being shipped off to care of the Ministry where Merlin knows what kind of place he'd end up in or how long it would take before Voldemort got his hands on him. "Honestly, woman, do you really think that's important?"

Minerva looked indignant. "It's important to Harry, I'm sure!" She pursed her lips and gave Snape a mean glare.

"I'm afraid for now, Minerva, Harry will not be able to play for Gryffindor. There are no rules preventing him from flying around and practicing with his friends, but until we can catch him up on his work and appeal to the Board, Harry cannot have any official house affiliations."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell him that." Minerva set down her cup with a huff.

"I'll tell him, but I think the three of us should speak to him together. This is going to be a lot of news for him all at once," Dumbledore said as he glanced between the two irritated professors.

When no one else spoke, Dumbledore continued. "Well then, Severus, why don't you take some time to sort out your quarters. We will speak to Harry at lunch. Hopefully he will be well-rested and up for some company."

"What are we going to tell the other students, Albus? I'm sure they're going to want to see him and there will be lots of questions." Minerva folded her hands into her lap and looked back to Dumbledore.

"I think we'll have to keep things quiet right now. The students will go on Easter break in 2 days, hopefully we can get Harry settled and the paperwork completed before they return. This will give Harry, and us, another week to figure things out while the students are gone."

Snape wondered how he'd possibly keep Harry locked up in secret for another two days. He couldn't even get the boy to sit still for a single class period. This was ridiculous.

"Well, seeing as I need to Potter-proof my quarters, I will take my leave now. I will see you both in the Hospital at lunch."

Snape gave a curt nod to both of them before walking to the door.

Minerva's face was still locked in a scowl. "I am afraid this is not going to go down very well with Mr. Potter. Merlin help us all."

* * *

When Harry awoke at 11:30am, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table and sat himself up in bed. He looked around for Madame Pomfrey but the ward was empty.

He grabbed the glass of water and gulped it down. Swinging his feet around the edge of the bed, he pushed himself up, stretching his arms as he stood.

Harry walked to Madame Pomfrey's office and found the door was open, but the room was empty. He peaked around to her storeroom but that door was closed. Figuring she'd be back soon, he walked to the washroom.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Harry stared into the mirror. _Bloody hell, I look awful._ His hair was longer than it had ever been, his face was gaunt and pale, and he barely recognized the boy staring back at him.

He walked back toward his bed, suddenly very bored. He searched in the drawers beside him for his clothes, hoping to change out of his pajamas before he saw anyone else. He was sure he'd have visitors soon.

His clothes been so filthy and full of holes, Madame Pomfrey had thrown them out as soon as Harry had changed out of them. Not finding them anywhere, Harry opened up a cabinet and looked to see if there were any extra laying around. All he found were bandages and a few bottles of saline.

Harry walked toward the door of the Hospital Ward. He vaguely remembered Snape telling him not to go anywhere, but he was all alone and very bored. Not to mention the fact that he'd missed Hogwarts desperately. All he wanted to do was forget about the past year and wander in the halls just like he used to do. He even missed the damp smell of the castle.

Harry wandered back to his bed again and debated whether or not to sit back down. He was feeling restless. He glanced at the door and walked again to it. Maybe I can just peak outside. That wouldn't hurt.

The hallways by the Hospital Ward were empty. Looking at the clock, he knew students were in class for another 15 minutes or so, then they would be piling into the Great Hall for lunch. He wondered if Madame Pomfrey would let him have lunch in the Great Hall. After all, there was nothing really wrong with him.

Then he remembered he was still in pajamas. He was desperate to see his friends and catch up, but there was no way he'd be caught dead in the Great Hall wearing pajamas from the Hospital Ward.

Suddenly, Harry remembered his cloak. He had it, and his wand, inside the backpack he'd come with. The backpack must be here somewhere! He checked again under his bed and in the drawers of his bedside table. Nothing. Then he remembered Madame Pomfrey's office, surely it would be there!

Harry walked quickly to the door of the office, it was open and it appeared like Madame Pomfrey would return any minute. He looked around again and decided to go in and take a closer look. It didn't take him long before he saw his backpack sitting in a corner under her desk. He grabbed it and made his way back to his bed.

If he was being completely honest with himself, Harry knew that he shouldn't have been in Pomfrey's office, and that he definitely shouldn't be taking out his invisibility cloak. But he silenced that little voice inside that screamed _Don't do it,_ _Harry_ and opted to give himself a little adventure. He wasn't going to be able to sit in the hospital ward with nothing to do.

Surely there would be no harm in just taking a little walk through Hogwarts? Maybe stepping outside for a breath of fresh air. He was embarrassed to be in his pajamas, but as long as he was under the cloak, no one would see him. He'd be back in a few minutes, no one would ever know he was gone, right?

He shoved the backpack under his bed, put his wand in his sock, and wrapped the invisibility cloak tightly around him. This feels so good he thought. Without another thought, he stepped out into the empty halls, breathed in the castle air, and went for a stroll.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey returned to the Hospital Ward at ten to noon. She had stepped out for a few moments to follow-up with a Ravenclaw 5th year who'd had a horrific quidditch accident last week. She'd had to regrow several bones, and although he was no longer in need of inpatient care in the Hospital Ward, she wanted to make sure that he was feeling better and not developing any infections or complications.

She had thought about leaving a note, but she figured she'd only be gone for 10-15 minutes and surely Harry wouldn't go anywhere in that amount of time. He had been dead asleep when she left him.

Looking at his empty bed, she gasped. She ran to the washroom and realized that it too was empty. There were water droplets in the sink and his toothbrush looked wet. So he'd clearly been there recently.

Not knowing what to do, Madame Pomfrey sent an urgent message to Professor Snape telling him that Harry had disappeared and she wasn't sure where to find him.

Even though she hadn't done anything wrong, Madame Pomfrey felt terribly guilty. She shouldn't have left him alone, even if it was just for a few minutes. They'd spent 10 months tracking the boy down, and now within 12 hours in her care, he was gone again. She was utterly despondent.

Snape arrived momentarily after receiving Poppy's message. _Damn that boy! How DARE he attempt to leave the Hospital Ward. I warned him to stay put. Why can't he follow even the most simple instructions!_

He was positively livid. When he reached the Hospital Ward and saw that Harry still hadn't returned, he was on the edge of a full-blown fit.

"What happened?" Snape snapped, the anger in his voice visibly apparent on his face.

Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, her arms propped up on the table, her head laying in her hands. "I don't know. He was asleep when I left 15 minutes ago, I only stepped out for a few minutes and when I came back, he was gone!"

She lifted her head up enough to see the Potion Master's face, clenched in a rage.

Snape didn't blame her, well, not completely. She shouldn't have left the boy alone, but that said, he was 12 years-old, not a toddler. Harry was perfectly capable of following instructions and staying put for a few minutes. He had made a decision to ignore Snape's warning and leave the ward without permission. That's what he was truly angry about.

"Get it together, Poppy. We need to find Harry." It came out harsher than he intended. He wasn't very good with sympathy in his best moments, but right now he was filled with rage. He could tell Madame Pomfrey was visibly upset, but he had little patience for dealing with other people's emotions. They needed to find Harry, and fast, and it would be better if they both had a clear head. This was not the time for tears.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I don't know where he went, but it's only been a few moments. He can't be far." She stood up from her chair and tried to compose herself. Where would he have gone?

"He was in his pajamas, I can't imagine he'd get very far. I had to throw away his clothes last night, they were little more than a dirty pile of rags."

Snape paused for a moment, thinking about what the mediwitch said. "Where are his things? He brought a backpack with him, where did you put it?"

Madame Pomfrey turned around and bent under the desk. "It's gone. I had his bag here, but it's been moved!"

Snape was kicking himself for not taking custody of the bag last night. When he'd found Harry, it was the only thing he had in his possession, but he was so concerned about getting the boy back to Hogwarts, that he hadn't thought about what was in the bag or whether it was safe.

Remembering back to a conversation he'd had with Dumbledore a few months ago, he knew that Harry had an invisibility cloak with him. He was obviously smart enough not to use his wand or his magic while he was on the run, but Dumbledore had mentioned that he had a cloak, and they had all hoped this would help Harry survive out on the streets.

 _Dammit, I bet he has the cloak. He could be anywhere._ Snape swore under his breath before turning back to Madame Pomfrey. "I have reason to believe he has an invisibility cloak in his possession. If that's the case, we may have some difficulty tracking him down."

Snape walked over to the boy's bed. His glasses were gone, the glass of water was nearly empty. He bent down and saw the backpack under the bed. Pulling it out he held it in front of him, rummaging through the main compartment. "Well, he didn't take this with him, but the cloak isn't here so I can only deduce that he has taken his cloak, defied my instruction, and gone for a little walkabout."

He looked through the bag- inside there was a few quid, two ratty t-shirts, a pair of dirty socks, and a paper menu from a takeaway in Brighton. No cloak, no wand.

It was nearly noon, so Snape knew that McGonagall and Dumbledore would be arriving shortly for their lunch chat with Harry. He debated whether to go looking for the brat or to just wait for them to get there and make a plan.

Just as he was considering his options, the door to the Hospital Ward creaked open, and Harry slinked through, pulling off his invisibility cloak in the process. He looked up and panicked.

"Hi?" squeaked Harry in a high pitch, moving his eyes between the shocked and irate faces of Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey. He closed the door behind him and slowly folded up the cloak. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He planted his feet firmly at the doorway, refusing to walk himself to the gallows.

Snape took a deep breath before he spoke. _Control your emotions._ "Mr. Potter, how good of you to join us. Madame Pomfrey must have neglected to tell me that you are suffering from amnesia, because I clearly remember telling you NOT to step foot outside of the Hospital Ward."

Harry gulped, shrinking in place at the icey tone and murderous glare his professor had addressed him with. "I'm sorry, I just needed a bit of fresh air, and Madame Pomfrey wasn't here."

Snape made his way ominously toward Harry. He grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "You were supposed to stay here, Potter. Was there something about my instructions that were unclear?" He gave the boy a mild shake.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. I just needed a little bit of air." Harry's green eyes were wide with fear. Seeing nothing but piercing onyx looking back at him, he couldn't hold the gaze and he dropped his head and stared at the floor.

Snape pulled him roughly toward the bed. "Sit down" he barked, tossing the boy onto the cot.

Madame Pomfrey stood by silently watching. She could tell that Snape was furious, but she didn't want to interfere. She felt bad enough for leaving Harry alone, but she would let the professor handle him. She slinked away back to her office. No one noticed or cared.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will be here shortly. We will be discussing your...future here at Hogwarts. You and I will discuss this little outing later. For now, it would be prudent to sit quietly and reflect on your situation. You're on extremely thin ice, and while in the past your disobedience has been...tolerated...that won't be the case for much longer."

Harry backed up on the bed, scooting himself as far away as he could from his angry professor. He tucked his legs under the covers. "I only stepped out for a minute. You don't have to freak out about it."

"Silence!" Snape barked, staring him down with a fire in his eyes. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You knew very well that you shouldn't have left the ward, but as usual, you decided to do exactly what you wanted without any thought to the consequences of your actions."

Harry dropped his head and avoided the glare. His heart was racing. He wanted to shout back and be angry but there was something about Snape's tone that made him feel like it would be dangerous to open his mouth again.

The clock on the wall ticked audibly, the only sound perforating the heavy silence in the room.

Snape was furious. He was tempted to throw the boy over his knee right then to show his displeasure, but he recognized that it was neither the time or place. He had to get his emotions under control. He took a breath in and willed himself to calm down. As angry as he was, he knew that there were difficult discussions ahead and he needed Harry to be fully alert and focused when they explained his situation.

Although he was never one to let blatant disobedience slide, even Snape had to admit that his anger was slightly out of proportion. But his nerves were fraught. They'd all been a mess when Harry disappeared, and as much as he was loathe to admit it, he was truly concerned about the boy. There had been much focus on how to keep him at Hogwarts, worrying that the Ministry would come any moment and steal him away, that no one had taken the time to truly discuss what was going on with the boy emotionally. It wasn't Snape's area of expertise, but even he recognized that the boy was likely traumatized. He tried not to imagine all of the terrible things he'd been through. There would be plenty of time for that once he was settled, right now he just needed to keep the boy in one piece and take care of the matter at hand. _Be mindful, Severus. The boy has been through a lot._

The minutes ticked by slowly as Snape awaited the arrival of the others. He stood like a statue in the middle of the ward with his arms crossed and his face rigid.

It wasn't but three minutes later when Professor Dumbledore walked through the door with Professor McGonagall right behind him.

If he felt the chill in the air, Dumbledore didn't react. He smiled calmly as he made his way toward Harry's cot. "Wonderful to see you, Harry. I do hope you've had a nice rest."

Harry felt relieved not to be alone with Snape. While he hated for the Headmaster to see him lying in bed in pajamas, he smiled back at him, grateful for his presence there. "I slept well, thank you Professor Dumbledore."

McGonagall followed quickly to the foot of Harry's bed. "We're so glad you're here, Mr. Potter. We've had quite the fright with you gone so long."

Her words were gentle and her face was full of relief and concern, but Harry could still feel the disapproval in her tone. He blushed slightly at her mild admonition.

"I'm glad to be back. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." Harry looked up at her for a moment, but was too ashamed to keep the eye-contact for longer than a second.

"Nonsense, Harry, we were just worried about you out there alone for so long," Dumbledore chimed in. "I hope you're feeling better now. I'm sure there's a lot you want to say, but I'm afraid right now it's most important to talk with you about your current situation."

With a quick movement of his wand, three chairs made their way around Harry's bed. "Please sit, professors," Dumbledore said, motioning to Snape and McGonagall.

"I know you've been through a lot, Harry, but I want you to know that we want what is best for you. When you didn't come back to Hogwarts at the start of the term, we were all very concerned. You've been gone for nearly 10 months now, and as I'm sure you realize, you've missed quite a lot while you were gone."

Harry's eyes were filling with tears already, despite the gentle tone Dumbledore was using to talk to him.

Dumbledore reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's OK, Harry. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you, but we're all going to have to adapt a bit if we're going to get through this. I'm sorry to say that the Board of Governors at Hogwarts has petitioned the Ministry of Magical Education to remove you as a student."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he yelled out, "What? No! They can't!" Harry started panicking, his hands were shaking and he felt the adrenaline surge through his body.

"Shhhh, calm down, Harry. Take a deep breath and relax." Dumbledore's hand patted his shoulder. "We've found a solution that will allow you to stay here at Hogwarts and continue your magical education. It's an unusual solution, but I think you will find that if we do things right, you will catch up with your classmates and we may be able to appeal the decision and enroll you officially again in future."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Please, sir, I'll do anything. Don't kick me out. I want to stay at Hogwarts. Please. Please don't send me away."

"Of course not, Harry." Dumbledore looked at Snape, signaling with his eyes that he should chime in.

"Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, trying to keep his tone flat and even so as not to excite the boy. "Our options are extremely limited. Since you are no longer enrolled at Hogwarts as a student, the only way you'll be permitted to remain here is as an apprentice. Do you know what this is?"

Harry avoided looking at his professor, instead playing with his hands and staring at the blanket. "Not really."

He'd heard the word before, but only in old books. He had never heard of another student his age being an apprentice. He had no idea what that meant. Is it like being a slave?

Dumbledore stepped in."An apprentice, Harry, is someone who is magically bound to someone else for the purpose of learning an important skill or craft. There are many Hogwarts students that become apprentices when they leave. Professor Snape was once an apprentice to a very prominent Potion Master. It is another path of focused magical education."

"But I don't know what I want to study. How am I supposed to decide this now?" Harry looked like he was about to cry.

"Not to worry, Harry, we want you to do your apprenticeship here at Hogwarts, with one of our professors." Dumbledore hesitated to drop the bomb they were all waiting for, so he continued his explanation without detail. "While you will fulfill all of your obligations as a junior apprentice, you will also have ample time to catch up with the work that you've missed this year. You will still learn everything you should have learned in the 2nd year curriculum, but on top of that you will be given extra lessons. Think of it as an independent study, I think you will find you enjoy the one-on-one instruction, you are an extremely capable young wizard."

Harry was not convinced. He had begged to stay at Hogwarts, and he meant that he'd do anything, but he wanted to come back as a normal student, not whatever this apprenticeship stuff was.

"Who will I work with?" Harry asked, focusing his puppy dog eyes on Dumbledore.

"Your apprenticeship will be with Professor Snape, Harry."

Before he fully finished his statement, Harry jumped out of bed. He screamed out "Are you mental? I can't work with him, he's evil! He hates me! This is crazy!"

Snape stood up and in a flash he had his hand on Harry's shoulder. He willed himself to keep an even tone. "Sit down, Potter, and mind your cheek. There's no need for hysterics." His voice was surprisingly calm, but he pushed down firmly on the boy's shoulder and gave him a stern look, arching his eyebrow for added effect.

Harry threw himself down on the bed and put his face in his hands, the tears now flowing fully.

Professor McGonagall couldn't take it anymore, she scooted her chair closer to the bed and put her arms around Harry. "There, there, Harry. Everything is going to be just fine. We care about you very much, which is why we're doing everything we can to keep you here. I know you've been through a so much. We just need to get through this right now so we don't have to worry about where you'll go." She accioe'd a handkerchief and pushed it into his hands.

She waited a minute for his sobs to die down. "No more tears, Mr. Potter. Dry your eyes, now. You're quite alright." McGonagall had given in briefly to her soft side, but she only indulged the boy for a few moments. She felt bad for Harry, but her staunch Scottish countenance gave little room for overly emotional displays.

Snape stayed silent, but he was already over it. He had prepared himself for Harry's dramatics, but now that he was sitting in front of him, he wasn't sure just how much more of this he could tolerate. The boy had no choice, and the faster he accepted that, the faster they could all get around to seeing things get done.

Harry wiped his nose with the handkerchief and reached over to the bedside table for a sip of water. His breath hitched slightly as he tried to come to terms with what he'd just heard.

"Why can't I just come back as a normal student?" Harry asked, tears still streaming quietly down his cheeks. "I promise I'll work hard. I can make up the work, I know I can do it if you give me a chance." He pleaded with his words and his eyes.

Snape jumped in. "Enough, Potter. That's not an option. Thanks to your little escapade, you've been kicked out of school and your relatives have given up custody. You can sit here and wallow in your self-pity, but at the end of the day this is your only option if you want to stay at Hogwarts."

McGonagall shot Snape a strong stare, sending the message with her face that she thought he was being too harsh. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus, Harry has been through a lot, give him a moment."

Dumbledore chimed in again to try and lighten the mood. "I know this is difficult, Harry, but I think this could be a wonderful situation for you. You will learn things that other students your age might never get to learn. You will get focused studies in several subjects, and you can maximize your potential. On top of that, you will get to stay here at Hogwarts and have your friends nearby and all of the staff here who care for you. You will not be alone. It will be a magnificent opportunity for you."

Harry wasn't convinced. He still had no idea exactly what this apprenticeship entailed, but the hell if he was going to be bound to Snape in any capacity.

"What if I don't want to...what are my other choices?" Harry continued to sniffle and wipe his nose with the handkerchief.

"If you refuse, you'll be carted off to Care with the Ministry, never to return to Hogwarts again," Snape said, matter of factly. "We do not have the luxury of much time, Mr. Potter, so I suggest you decide shortly whether you'd like to continue your magical education or whether you'd prefer to play social services roulette."

There was no way Harry wanted to go into foster care. And regardless of what dangers might lurk here at Hogwarts, he knew this was where he wanted to be. "I guess I'll stay here, then."

"You'll see, Harry, everything will work out just fine. Take some deep breaths" Dumbledore patted Harry's back. "Why don't you calm down now and have some lunch."

"Poppy, can you bring Harry a tray please?" Dumbledore glanced over his shoulder toward the mediwitch's office.

Harry sat in silence, overwhelmed with everything he'd just been told, wishing now that he'd never run away. He could see and hear everything around him, but it seemed very far away. He felt like he was detached from reality. Snape? He was going to be an apprentice to Snape? Shit. I'm so screwed.


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Dungeons

After Harry finished his lunch, he found himself alone again in the Hospital Ward. Madame Pomfrey had brought him some clothes to change into and he sat on his bed, bored once again, waiting for his official discharge.

"Don't forget, Harry, you need to take these potions every day. I've let Professor Snape know so he will give them to you, but they are very important." Once again she offered him a spoon filled with a disgusting sludge on it.

Harry opened his mouth and swallowed it down. It was just as horrid as he remembered. He grimaced and couldn't help but let out a small "ick."

Madame Pomfrey searched for the right words. Although her diagnostic spells had shown few concerns in the way of physical injuries and illnesses, she was very concerned about his mental well-being. She had expressed as much to Snape and Dumbledore. It was technically outside of her realm of expertise. She was a trained and experienced mediwitch, but her job was mostly to fix the physical things she saw. Nonetheless, her instincts and training told her that this was a boy who was suffering.

"How are you, Harry? You must have been through a lot." She paused and looked over at the boy. She was out of her comfort zone, but she felt strongly that ignoring his mental well-being was a dereliction of duty.

"I'm completely fine, Madame Pomfrey. Just tired."

It was a lie, he was not completely fine. He was exhausted and terrified about everything that was happening. He felt completely thrown under the bus. He had not expected the conversation he'd had earlier with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

Harry was gutted that he was no longer officially a Hogwarts student, and even more upset that he had agreed to an apprenticeship with one of the people he hated the most. Not to mention, he was still worried that there were people trying to kill him. He also felt conflicted about the fact that the Dursley's didn't want him anymore. While he had no desire to ever go back there, it confirmed his worst fears that he had never been loved. He felt lonely and his future felt bleak.

Madame Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic look, waiting for him to speak again.

"No really, I feel fine."

This is what Harry had done his whole life. He'd never bothered to complain or talk about his feelings because for most of his life, no one had ever listened or cared. He was used to shoving things inside and attempting to go on with life just like everyone else. Besides, what could Madame Pomfrey possibly do to help? She wasn't going to be able to change the situation, he would just have to deal with it. Like he always did.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I just want you to know, everyone here really cares for you, Harry. We've all been so worried about you. I hope you know that you can always come here if you need anything. So if you're not sleeping or you're having nightmares, or you're just overwhelmed with stress, you better come see me!"

This was very out of character for Madame Pomfrey. She was an extremely competent mediwitch, but she was also known for being brusque and to the point. She had never been mean or snide, but she also hadn't ever been the type to mollycoddle those in her care.

Just as the silence was becoming awkward between them, the door to the ward flew open.

Snape swooped in and walked toward Harry's bed in quick but quiet strides. After their lunch meeting, he had returned to teach his afternoon classes and was now back to collect Harry and take him to his quarters.

"If you're ready, Mr. Potter." His tone and affect were flat, and he gave away no emotions. In the world of Snape encounters, this was nearly as good as it gets.

Harry stood up and grabbed his backpack off the bed. He turned to Madame Pomfrey and muttered a quick "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"Of course, Harry. Please remember what I've said. And don't forget to take your potions!" She squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Poppy," Snape said, giving the mediwitch his customary nod before spinning around on his heels and heading back to the door. He let the rest of his words fall behind him "Let's go, Potter."

Harry followed his professor out the door. As they walked along the hallways he stayed a few steps behind, having to jog every few paces to keep up.

Not one for unnecessary words, Snape avoided speaking in the halls. He wanted to get Harry into his quarters before the hallways filled back up with students after their last class. He made his way quickly down the steps to the dungeons and paused outside of his door, flicking his wand casually with a silent incantation.

The heavy door opened and Snape stood to the side, glancing back at Harry, he ushered him forward. "Get in."

Harry walked cautiously through the doorway and paused after a few steps. It was dark—it was a dungeon after all—but then the fireplace roared and he saw the parlor come to life.

It was surprisingly cozy. There were bookshelves filled to the brim lining the walls, a comfortable dark couch and two armchairs placed in a semi-circle around the fireplace.

"Take a seat, Potter," Snape directed, pointing at the couch.

Harry heard the door close ominously behind him. He looked back briefly before walking around to the front of the couch, slinging his backpack onto the floor and dumping himself unceremoniously on the couch. He tried to make himself comfortable, but he was anything but. He felt completely out of place, like he was trespassing somewhere he didn't belong.

Snape walked through one of the doorways on the other side of the room and Harry heard the unmistakable sound of glasses and cutlery clinking around. He sat silently, taking in his surroundings as his professor tinkered in the kitchen.

A few moments later, Snape returned with two cups of tea. He handed one to Harry and took his time settling down in the armchair to his right.

Snape sipped slowly at his tea before putting the cup down on a small table to his left. He was thinking about what he should say. He realized the boy was probably still reeling from the conversation earlier, so he wanted to choose his words carefully. He was desperately trying to avoid any further tantrums or outbursts.

"How are you feeling, Potter?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wanted to recoil in disgust. He really had no intention of engaging the boy in a therapy session, but Albus and Minerva had impressed on him that he needed to make an effort to be "sensitive." Even with his Slytherins, he didn't engage in mindless conversation about their "feelings." He took his responsibilities as Head of House very seriously, but he generally avoided one-on-one chats unless it was to lecture them or threaten them about their grades and behavior. He left the tearful conversations about homesickness and inane teenager drama to his prefects.

Harry held his cup with both hands and looked down at his feet, repeating his usual mantra: "I'm fine."

Of course Snape knew that wasn't true, but if the boy wasn't up for talking, that suited him perfectly. "Yes, well, I imagine you're less than enthused with this arrangement. Personally I have never intended to take an apprentice—certainly not someone underage—but here we are. We will both need to adjust."

Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that. Was he supposed to get down on his knees and thank him? He hadn't asked for this. If he wasn't afraid he'd be thrown into some orphanage or picked up by Death Eaters, he would have never agreed. There were a thousand sassy things he could say, but his self-preservation won out, and he stayed quiet.

Snape, sensing that Harry wasn't going to respond, took another breath before beginning again. "Despite our...differences...I am fully committed to seeing that you succeed with your studies and in this apprenticeship. If you fail, it reflects poorly on me. As such, I will do everything in my power to see that all of your needs are met and that you excel in every possible way. Do you understand what I'm saying, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said, putting his cup to his lips and taking a swig of tea to avoid having to look at his professor.

"Pardon?" Snape narrowed his eyes and hardened his tone. He'd been lenient with the boy when he'd arrived last night, and during their conversation earlier today, but he refused to set a poor precedent going forward.

"What?" Harry said, looking up at Snape with mild indignation.

"Manners, Mr. Potter. You know perfectly well the proper way to address an adult." By Snape's standards, it was an extremely gentle admonition. His voice was stern, but he was trying hard to keep things calm. It took everything he had not to threaten the brat with something extremely unpleasant should he not take heed.

Harry was tempted to roll his eyes, but he controlled himself. He knew Snape well enough to know how poorly that would go over.

"I mean 'Yes, _sir_.'" He made sure to emphasize the last part, giving off the smallest hint of attitude. If Snape picked up on it, he ignored it, and Harry took that as a win.

Snape nodded. "I understand that you've been through a lot. But I want to make it clear right now," he paused when he realized Harry was fidgeting with his tea cup. "Eyes up. Look at me."

He waited until Harry's eyes met his before continuing. "I will not tolerate any disrespect or cheek from you. This is your last warning. Are we clear, Mr. Potter?

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled.

"Good, then we won't have any problems."

Snape was making a real effort to tone down his rhetoric. Generally he found that a harsh tone and a few solid threats were extremely effective to ensure his students stayed in line, but he had promised Dumbledore he wouldn't upset the boy tonight.

"It will take a few days to get paperwork together for the apprenticeship. During this time, we will get adjusted to one another and iron out the details of this arrangement. I will endeavor to make my rules and expectations crystal clear. This will be your opportunity to ask any questions. After that, I will not be lenient. Once the contract is formalized, you will be officially under my care and playtime is over. An apprenticeship is not a joke. My credentials and my reputation are on the line and I will not allow them to be tarnished."

 _Play time? What the hell is he on about, there was no such thing as "playtime" with Snape_. Harry made small circles on the carpet with his foot. He desperately wanted this conversation to be over. He'd heard every word his professor said, but he didn't have anything to say. Snape was going to do what he wanted anyway. He just wanted to get out there so he could go to the dorms and see his friends.

"Can I go visit Ron and Hermione now?" Harry asked, finally looking up from the floor to shoot Snape a pleading look.

"No, Potter, you may not." Snape braced himself for an impending meltdown. "You'll see them next week when they return from Easter holidays."

Harry scrunched up his face and slammed his hand down on the couch. "That's not fair! They're my best friends, I haven't seen them in ages!"

"Then you can certainly wait a few more days." Snape replied curtly. He gave him a stern look and lowered his voice in warning. "And watch your tone."

"This is rubbish! You can't keep me down here like a prisoner, I haven't even signed anything yet!" Harry leaned back on the couch with an angry huff and kicked at his backpack.

Snape got up from his chair and snatched the backpack off of the floor with one hand before leaning over and grabbing Harry's chin between his thumb and fingers with the other. He pulled his face forward to meet his own and looked him directly in the eyes. Anger flashed in his own eyes and he growled "Get control of yourself, Potter. Right. Now. I assure you, my patience is _not_ unlimited."

Snape kept his eyes locked in threatening gaze for a moment before releasing the boy's face and standing up. "I have no intention of keeping you prisoner, but it is not safe for you to be running around the castle right now. It is of the utmost importance that we keep your whereabouts here as quiet as possible until the apprenticeship is finalized."

Snape paused, waiting to see if Harry had taken his warning. The boy stayed quiet, but his eyes were burning with anger and tears of frustration.

Hoping he made his point, Snape allowed his voice to return to its neutral baritone. "You've had an eventful day. I'll show you to your room and you can rest quietly before dinner." He stood by the arm of the couch, waiting for Harry to follow him.

Harry stood up, quietly wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He waited for Snape to move before he fell into step behind him.

Snape walked through a doorway at the back parlor. He paused in the hallway, gesturing to a door on the right. "This is your room. I didn't have much time to set things up, but we can make any changes over the next few days."

Stepping forward, Harry opened the door to see a small, but adequate bedroom. There was a double bed with long dark curtains, and a small desk pressed into a corner. A wardrobe and a bookshelves lined the wall but they were all empty.

Harry's trunk sat at the foot of the bed. "How did you get my trunk?" he asked, turning back to look at Snape.

"We collected your things, including your owl, shortly after you failed to return to school. It was at that time that we spoke with your relatives and learned you'd been gone for weeks."

"You met the Dursleys?" Harry asked, feeling his ears burn red as he shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Briefly. The headmaster and I made the trip together. They were most...unhelpful."

Snape had plenty of opinions he could offer about the despicable muggles, but seeing Harry's embarrassment, he stopped short of offering a full commentary.

"There is a washroom here," Snape pointed to the next door on the right, "and my own room is at the end of the hall." He glanced over at Harry before adding "Obviously, that is completely off-limits."

Harry nodded at him. _As if I would ever think of stepping foot in that git's room. I don't have a death wish!_

"Dinner will be at 6:30. Now go and rest quietly for an hour."

"What am I supposed to do for a whole hour?" Harry said with a touch of whine in his voice.

Snape placed one hand on Harry's open door and the other on his back, gently pushing him through his bedroom doorway. "Figure it out, Potter. You're not a toddler. It is not my job to entertain you."

"I've been laying around all day, and I don't have anything to read!"

Snape closed his eyes slowly and let out an exasperated sigh. It had been less than an hour and he was already growing tired of the brat. "You may borrow a book," he said, waving in the direction of his parlor.

Harry scurried past him into the parlor and began browsing his bookshelves for something fun to read. It was mostly thick academic books and old potions manuscripts.

"Do you have any books on Quidditch?"

"No," he said with annoyance in his voice. He paused for a moment before adding "But there may be some books of interest on the small bookshelf near the door."

Thumbing through the different spines, Harry found what looked like a young adult novel about a group of teenage vampires who solved crimes. This was obviously not one of Snape's personal selections, but over the years he'd amassed a small collection of books left behind by Slytherins in the common room.

"Got one!"

"Good. Now go. I'll knock on your door when supper is ready." Snape suddenly remembered the backpack in his hands. He unzipped it and pulled out the invisibility cloak, holding it up for Harry to see. "Oh and Potter, I'll be holding onto this."


	7. Chapter 7: Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has very mild CP- if this offends you feel free to skip it, but please don’t flame.

_Good. Now go. I'll knock on your door when supper is ready." Snape suddenly remembered the backpack in his hands. He unzipped it and pulled out the invisibility cloak, holding it up for Harry to see. "Oh and Potter, I'll be holding onto this." (Chapter 6)_

* * *

Harry turned around to see his invisibility cloak balled up in his professor's hand. His smile immediately evaporated and he felt a surge of anger flare up inside of him. He raced toward Snape to grab his cloak.

"You can't take that, it was my dad's!" He went for the cloak, but Snape pulled it out of his reach. "Give it here!" he squealed.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter. Absolutely not," Snape turned away slightly while he folded it and put it inside his robes. "There is absolutely no reason someone your age should have a valuable and dangerous object like this. It will only get you into trouble."

The adrenaline rush pushed Harry over the edge and his emotions surged completely out of control. He launched himself at Snape, ripping and pulling at his robes, desperately trying to grab the cloak from his inside pocket.

"Give it to me you stupid git! It's mine!" he screamed as his hands and fists flailed against his professor's chest. He was grasping at the man like a rabid animal.

Snape was caught completely off guard. No student had ever dared to attack him this way-neither verbally nor physically. It took him a moment before he reacted, but then he reached down and grabbed Harry's arms tightly with both hands. He pried the boy off of him and gave him a strong shake.

"Stop it, Potter!" It was the loudest his voice had been all day. "Get control of yourself. NOW!"

The booming voice and the strong hands gripping his upper arms shocked Harry into silence and he let go of Snape's robes. His heart was racing and his eyes were wide with anger and fear. He looked like a mini madman.

Snape kept a tight grip on both of Harry's arms while he bent down to eye-level. His voice was low but dangerous and his eyes flashed with rage. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again! How _dare_ you come at me in that manner!"

Harry's body went rigid. The adrenaline rush had gone from an energy surge of fight or flight immediately to freeze. His brain was completely shut down—he felt like he was having an out of body experience.

Snape kept a tight hold of the boy and turned him sharply to the side. With his right hand he delivered a resounding smack to the boy's backside before bringing him back in front. He pulled him close and put a finger right in his face. "That kind of behaviour is completely unacceptable."

He paused for a moment to get his bearings. The sound of the smack had echoed against the stone walls, and for a moment everything went quiet.

But before Harry could even react, Snape was dragging him to the nearest corner of the parlor. "Put your nose in the corner, Potter, and don't even think about opening your impertinent mouth." He leaned down to his ear and hissed barely above a whisper "This is your only warning-if you dare move or utter a single word before I give you permission, I promise you, you will _sorely_ regret it."

The smack had jolted Harry immediately back to reality. He suddenly found himself staring at the corner with a stinging rear end, Snape's words lingering in his ear. He was mortified. His face and ears went completely red with embarrassment. _What the hell was I thinking, I can't believe I just attacked Snape! And I can't believe he smacked me and put me in the corner like a little kid._

Harry was so overwhelmed with emotions that he couldn't help it, he started to cry. Quietly at first, but once the emotional floodgates opened he felt like everything he'd had bottled up inside started to pour out. He was sad, scared, angry, and lonely all at once and he couldn't control himself, he began to sob.

Snape stood behind him, still in shock. He might think of Harry as an arrogant, disrespectful brat at times—but this was way out of character, even for him. Something clearly wasn't right with the boy. He tried to push away those feelings and convince himself that he'd acted justly. _The boy was completely out of control-honestly-screaming and hitting a professor? There's no way he should get away with that. No, the boy clearly needed to be put in his place. He had been warned to behave himself at least half a dozen times today. He was lucky he got away with a single smack._

Unsure of what to do with himself, Snape walked back to his armchair and picked up his tea. He tried to ignore the brat, but he was finding it extremely difficult. His own anger had faded away almost immediately and it had been replaced by nagging concern for the boy.

Snape had never been one to feel bad about doling out a well-deserved punishment—in fact, he quite relished in giving a misbehaving student their rightful comeuppance. While he lamented the fact that he was generally limited to taking house points and giving detentions to most of his students, he took pride in trying to make his detentions as miserable as possible. When it came to his Slytherins, as Head of House he had a bit more leeway, and although rare (and generally considered to be a rumor), he had occasionally resorted to corporal punishment. Whatever the punishment, it was always his goal to sufficiently deter a student from repeating their offense— he wanted them to fear him, it made his job infinitely easier. He was of the belief that if you make a strong impression the first time, hopefully you only have to do so once. Or at least, not very often.

But this felt different. He didn't feel any satisfaction from this at all. He generally took care to be completely in control when dealing with his students, but he had been thrown off his game by Harry's unexpected outburst. He didn't regret smacking the boy—it was more than well-deserved in Snape's opinion— but he was having a hard time ignoring that there was something unusual going on with Harry. This wasn't just a boy being cheeky or rude, this was something else entirely. And it made him very uncomfortable.

Despite his best efforts, Snape caved in less than 4 minutes of Harry being in the corner. He couldn't stand to hear him cry anymore. His point had been made and he hoped it was sufficient enough time for the boy to get his anger under control. Now he wanted to find out what was really going on with him.

"Come here, Mr. Potter," Snape said calmly.

Harry walked slowly out of the corner until he was standing in front of his professor. His face was red and tears were still running down his cheeks. His breath hitched loudly several times when he inhaled. He was a right mess.

Snape pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the boy. "Take a deep breath. There's no reason to work yourself into hysterics."

Not knowing what else to do, he tapped the boy on the arm and nodded at the couch. "Sit."

Harry obeyed silently, his breath still hitching every few seconds. He took his glasses off and wiped his face with the handkerchief.

Snape rapped the small table with his wand and a glass of water appeared. "Here. Drink some water. You need to calm down."

As much as Snape had tried to avoid any conversation that revolved around feelings, there was no way around it now. He took a deep breath and prepared himself before he began to speak.

"Explain yourself, Mr. Potter. Surely even you know better than to behave like that."

It wasn't the most empathetic way to start a conversation, but Snape's tone was gentle and his face was forgiving. Harry knew him well enough to recognize that he was making an effort to talk.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I just...I got really angry and before I even realized what was happening you were pulling me off of you." Harry dropped his head in shame and a tear rolled down his face.

"Eyes up, please." He waited for Harry to look up at him before he continued. "Why are you crying so hard? Surely a little smack and a few minutes in the corner haven't traumatized you to that extent."

Harry's face burned bright red at the reminder. "No, sir. I don't know. I guess there's just a lot on my mind." He could feel the emotions welling up inside of him but he was trying not to start crying again.

"It's OK to cry. You certainly have a lot of reasons to be upset. I did not punish you because of your feelings. I punished you because of the atrocious way you acted on them."

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Snape nodded in acceptance and encouraged him with a sympathetic look. "Tell me what made you so angry."

"You took my dad's cloak. It's the only thing I have from him. I don't have hardly anything from my parents and it means a lot to me." A fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes.

"I wasn't taking it from you, Potter. I was merely holding onto it for safekeeping. If you had asked me, rather than assault me, I would have explained that to you and we could have discussed it rationally." Snape scolded him gently.

"But what if I need it?" Harry asked, looking up at Snape with a pathetic look in his eyes.

"Why would a 12-year old possibly need an invisibility cloak at school? The only thing I imagine you would _need_ it for is breaking rules and causing mischief."

"But what if someone comes after me, or I need to escape?" Harry's voice got higher and Snape could hear the anxiety behind it.

"As long as you stay where you're supposed to be and follow the rules, you will be safe inside this castle, Potter. It is only when you go out looking for trouble that you seem to find it." He arched his eyebrow and looked down at the boy with a disapproving glare.

"That's not true," Harry mumbled. "I don't go looking for trouble."

"Oh really?" Snape drawled, a smirk crossing his lips. "Do I need to remind you about all of your little adventures last year? Where shall we start? Hmmm, constantly gallivanting around the castle and out on the grounds after hours, maybe? Or perhaps, going after the Philosopher's Stone? I also believe I heard a certain rumor about a dragon?" He paused for effect and shook his head. "Honestly, Potter, I would say you have quite the reputation for breaking the rules that are meant to keep you safe."

Harry felt the heat rising in his ears again. Snape wasn't wrong about any of that, but it sounded so much worse when he put it like that.

"That's not what I meant, sir." He paused, debating whether he should continue. "I think...I think someone's trying to kill me," he said quietly.

He hadn't wanted to tell anyone without talking to Ron and Hermione first. After everything that had happened with Quirrel last year, he wasn't sure who he could trust. Snape hadn't exactly been at the top of his list of people to confide in, but he had been the one to rescue him and bring him safely to Hogwarts. And now he was taking him in. He still didn't fully trust the man, but he didn't want to hold it in any longer, the truth was eating away at him.

"Why do you think someone is trying to kill you, Mr. Potter?" Snape was careful with his tone, he was sufficiently concerned enough that he wanted the boy to be honest with him.

"Something happened last summer. Before I ran away." Harry glanced up at his professor through the top of his glasses.

Snape returned the look, keeping his face neutral. "Go on. I'm listening."

"I got a visit from a house elf called Dobby. He came to my relative's house one night and he warned me that I shouldn't come back to Hogwarts. He told me that there were people who wanted to hurt me and it wasn't safe."

Snape's blood immediately ran cold. He knew Dobby belonged to the Malfoy family and this was a very disturbing development.

"Is that why you ran away? You were afraid to come back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir." Harry paused for a moment before deciding to continue. "At first I told Dobby I was still going to go back, but then he broke a bunch of stuff and embarrassed my relatives during a dinner party. They were so furious with me they locked me up and took my owl."

Snape nodded. "I see." _Shit, now this all makes sense_. The boy was terrified.

"When I was sitting there, locked in my room, I started worrying that if I went back, maybe it wouldn't just be me that got killed. What if other people got hurt because of me? I felt really bad that I'd dragged Ron and Hermione into everything last year, they could've been killed. I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt," he barely choked out the last sentence before tears were flowing again.

Harry hunched over his knees and buried his face in his hands as fresh tears poured down his face.

Snape felt truly terrible. When Harry hadn't shown up at the start of term, he had immediately assumed the boy was just acting out to get attention, or wanted to arrive late and make an entrance.

But when Harry didn't show up within a few days, he knew there was likely more to it. He and Dumbledore had gone to Little Whinging to find out more from his relatives. Once he'd met those vile cretins for himself, he realized there was clearly something wrong. They didn't seem concerned at all, in fact, they seemed rather glad to be rid of him. Dumbledore and McGonagall had assured him that Harry was well-taken care of there, but having grown up in an abusive home himself, he knew that no one outside could ever truly know what horrors went on inside someone else's home.

Still, he had never even considered the fact that someone had found a way to breach the blood wards and threaten Harry. Much less tell him not to return to Hogwarts. Knowing it was Dobby and the Malfoys made this a serious situation indeed. He didn't want to alarm Harry, but he would need to discuss this with Dumbledore as soon as possible.

Snape got up and sat next to Harry on the couch. He put his hand on the boy's back and patted him awkwardly a few times. "It's going to be OK, Mr. Potter. You are safe now. I can promise you that as long as you are here at Hogwarts, we will not let anyone harm you."

This was difficult for Snape. He wasn't one who ever gave comfort or sympathy, but at this moment it felt like the only thing he should do. But he was way outside of his comfort zone.

"I told you earlier that with this apprenticeship, I am taking full responsibility for you. You will be in my care, which means I will do everything to keep you safe. That said, it is going to be VERY important that you listen to me and follow the rules." He tapped Harry's back gently with his fingers to make sure he was paying attention. "I mean that. If you ever disobey me and put yourself at risk, I will put you over my knee and give you a proper spanking."

Harry’s face went bright red at the thought of it. _Is he even allowed to do that?_ He didn’t think so, but he didn’t want to find out.

Snape couldn't help adding that little reminder at the end. He didn't want to appear too soft. Unsure of what else to say, and seeing that the boy was spent, Snape brought both of his hands down on his lap and gave his own knees a peppy double tap before standing up. "Alright. Up you get, Potter. Go wash your face and freshen up and we'll have dinner. I think we've both had enough excitement for one day."

Harry stood up and Snape gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. He wasn't sure what else to say or do, he was still completely gobsmacked by what the boy had told him. He also realized there was more that the boy wasn't telling him, but it might take some time before Harry would feel comfortable to share it. He wasn't going to push it.

While Harry was in the washroom, Snape sent a message to Dumbledore telling him he wanted to speak tonight. He had planned on putting Harry to bed as early as possible and having an early night himself, but after everything he'd just learned he imagined it would be another late night.

Snape sighed to himself and rubbed his temples. _Damn it, I'd give anything to have a firewhisky and an early night. No rest for the wicked._

Harry came back into the parlor a few minutes later and followed Snape to the kitchen table. A huge spread appeared (courtesy of the house elves) and the two sat down to enjoy their meal in relative silence.

As they were finishing, Snape spoke up. "You desperately need a haircut, Potter. You look like one of those ragamuffins out of a Charles Dicken's novel. I'm cutting it tomorrow, and I don't want to hear any objections." Snape said in a mock scolding tone.

He was trying to lighten the mood, but Harry was too exhausted to play along, so he just smiled weakly. "OK, sir."


	8. Chapter 8: Snape’s Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little less action and a little more about Snape’s past and his own Apprenticeship. 
> 
> We also get a chance to see a little bit more of Harry’s side of things. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think of Snape and Harry. Will they survive this week?

Snape sat alone in his parlor, relaxing in his armchair by the fire and reflecting on the past two days. He rubbed one hand along his temple, trying to ease a mild headache that was no doubt a result of several sleepless nights and the effort of dealing with— and mostly suppressing—all of the emotions that were attempting to surface without his consent.

It had been an intense and draining afternoon with Harry, but thankfully the two had enjoyed a relatively calm dinner before retreating to the parlor to read quietly. Snape knew the boy must be exhausted, so at 8:30 he insisted he get ready for bed. He'd anticipated resistance and steeled himself for childish defiance, but Harry surprised him by putting up little fuss and heading to his room. His lights were out just after 9pm.

_Ah, peace at last._

The Hogwarts students would be leaving the following day for Easter holiday. Snape would be busy in the morning getting them all ready and organized for their trip home, but then he'd be free for a week. It would be a welcome break that gave Snape time to get everything else done. He wanted everything with Harry's apprenticeship resolved before the students came back.

Snape desperately needed the Academy of Potion Masters (APM) to approve the apprenticeship with Harry or they would be in a very precarious place with his custody and the Ministry. He sipped a cup of tea while he played out various strategies to secure this unorthodox bond. Although he had several good contacts at the APM, knew it would ultimately never work without the approval of his mentor, Potion Master Barclay. Unfortunately just imagining this particular conversation with the man caused Snape's muscles to tense.

Master Barclay was one of the most renowned Potion Masters, not just in the UK, but in the world. He was a true academic and was highly respected for his contributions to the Wizarding World, both in terms of his research and the policies he crafted. While he could be found teaching an occasional advanced seminar, he was so devoted to his lab work and writing that he rarely trained other wizards. When he'd taken Snape on as an apprentice, it had been nearly twenty years since he'd last done so, and he hadn't taken another one since.

Although he had initially thought Snape was somewhat awkward and withdrawn, he soon found he was actually extremely focused and dedicated. The young wizard also had an extraordinary intuition that allowed him to create and innovate new potions in a way that Master Barclay had never seen. He'd found that working with Snape inspired his own passion for potions and in return, he did his best to teach him everything he knew.

Snape's apprenticeship with Master Barclay had been fruitful, but far from easy. Master Barclay, like Snape, was a perfectionist and he demanded excellence at all times, both from himself and his apprentice. But unlike Snape, he cared very much about how he was perceived by others, and he was extremely competitive by nature, which at times would lead him to become somewhat neurotic, compulsive and difficult to work with.

Although he would never admit it, there was also a small part of Master Barclay that was somewhat jealous of Snape's natural talent, but he cared enough for his young apprentice that he never let it get in the way of teaching him or nurturing his passions.

But ultimately the two were very different; Snape was driven by a desire to create and explore, while Master Barclay was concerned with cranking out data and publishing as much research as possible. He prided himself on being the preeminent Potion Master when it came to describing magical properties and characterizing interactions between ingredients. Master Barclay truly lived for the awards and the professional accolades and he derived enormous joy from being a leading contributor to the annals of the Academy of Potion Masters.

While this ambition fed his mentor, Snape had never cared for public acclaim or recognition, and in his last year of apprenticeship he began to focus less on his mentor's research, and more on his own work. He was much more interested in using his depth of knoweldge to create something new and useful.

Although Snape was well-known for being an impossible person to read, he was actually incredibly perceptive and intuitive about the world. It was this intuition that made him such a brilliant Legilimans, as well as being a talented Potion Master. His magic was not just powerful, it also allowed him to connect strongly to the world around him, whether it was other people's emotions or nature or even the potion ingredients themselves. He couldn't explain it, but it was as if he could visualize the way everything connected to the universe, he could just sense what a potion needed the same way he could see the color of the sky or smell the scent of a flower. Once he allowed himself to connect with and develop his intuition, he was able to create new potions and spells that might have taken others years of work.

When Snape had taken his apprenticeship, it was the first time he had ever had someone else so involved in his everyday life. Even if he didn't always enjoy the tedious research and micromanagement, he worked with dedication and basked in having the one-on-one attention of his mentor, a man who saw and appreciated his talents. He was eager to please and he applied himself diligently in all things, desperately hoping to gain the praise of Master Barclay. He would never have admitted it, but Master Barclay was more of a father figure than his own biological father had ever had been. He yearned for his approval and withered at his displeasure.

There were days during his apprenticeship when Master Barclay would take great interest in spending time with Snape, teaching him techniques and sharing his many insights and ideas. Snape lived for this, he soaked it up like rain on a desert cactus. But then there were days—or even weeks—when his mentor was busy with other things and barely had time to do more than emphasize a deadline or a to-do list. Although he would never show it, this was painful for Snape. He craved the validation and when he didn't receive it, he began to pull away a bit, building walls to protect himself and his emotions.

When Snape finally finished his apprenticeship, he had already started to gain a reputation as an exceptional young Potion Master. His intuition had been nurtured, but he had also been given an extremely strong foundation on the chemical and physical properties of potions that would serve him in whatever he chose to do. He also had the admiration and respect of one of the most well-connected and admired Potion Masters, which gave him clout, especially amongst the purebloods and high-born wizards.

In the years after leaving his apprenticeship, things had taken a dark turn for Snape. Without the stabilizing relationship of his mentor, his own childhood wounds festered and he found himself falling in with the wrong crowd as he sought out opportunities outside of academics. His first job was a commission from a collective of pureblood wizards who wanted him to create bespoke potions for them for a very good fee. He thought it would be a brilliant opportunity, but it soon devolved into his personal hell.

The requests started out rather benign, but as time went on the pureblood families (many of whom turned out to be Death Eaters) wanted more from him. Always the outcast, Snape had initially thrived in the way they fawned over his skills, and it gave him the validation and inclusion he was constantly seeking. He also reveled in the freedom he had to explore his own creativity without anyone giving him any boundaries; for the first time in his life, he had the time and the funding to indulge his imagination. The men had challenged him, and he loved when he not only met those challenges, but exceeded all expectations resulting in brilliant new creations.

His descent into becoming a Death Eater was slow, until all of a sudden it wasn't. He had edged the ethical boundaries at first, justifying his foray into dark magic by telling himself that knowledge and innovation were inherently amoral. He told himself it was a disservice to the wizarding world to deny any exploration of magic just because someone could potentially do harm with it. Knowledge was never evil on its own, it only became evil when someone put malicious intent behind it. But once those boundaries were blurred, they quickly disappeared completely.

And like that, Snape fell head-first into the world of Death Eaters. Once he had seen for himself how people utilized his creations to harm and torture others, he regretted it completely but he didn't know how to extricate himself. Despite winning the favor of the Dark Lord for all of his capabilities, he was horrified when he realized that his potions and spells were being used to their most sadistic potential. It was that which eventually led him back to Hogwarts to seek the counsel and redemption of Dumbledore.

It was reflecting on these mistakes that filled Snape with deep shame and regret. It made him hesitant to reach out to his former mentor. Although he had been in a respectable position as Hogwart's Potion Master for many years now, he was still embarrassed that he had allowed himself to go down such a dark path right out of his apprenticeship. He worried that Master Barclay would be ashamed of him and find him unworthy or incapable of training an apprentice of his own. Even though it had been fifteen years since he'd been an apprentice, he was still desperate for his mentor's approval.

Just as he was deep in thought, the floo flared to life and Albus Dumbledore's voice broke the silence.

"Good evening, Severus, might I step through?"

"Of course, Albus," Snape replied, standing up from his chair to greet the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry it is so late, it was quite a busy day indeed" Dumbledore replied, stepping through the flames and brushing the ash off of his turquoise robes. "May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the sofa.

"Please, sit. Can I get you a drink? Some tea, or perhaps a firewhisky?" Snape offered, knowing that Dumbledore didn't really drink alcohol but hoping that he might surprise him so they could both enjoy a bit of booze to calm the nerves.

"No, thank you, Severus. I won't be long." Dumbledore sat on the sofa and stroked his beard for a moment absentmindedly. "How's Harry doing?"

Snape sighed audibly before answering. "It was a long afternoon. He finally explained to me why he ran away. It turns out that over the summer he was approached by a certain house elf who told him it would be too dangerous to return to Hogwarts. This was the impetus that led to him leave. He was terrified, Albus."

Dumbledore paused for a moment to soak in these words. He continued to stroke his beard before responding "I don't understand how this could be, Harry should have been protected by the blood wards."

"Yes, well, apparently those blood wards didn't apply to house elves." Snape crossed his legs and sat back in his armchair, feeling rather irritated that Dumbledore had missed this. "Harry told me it was Dobby who came to see him, the elf that works for the Malfoys."

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to be shocked. "What did this house elf say to him?" he asked, the concern in his voice audible.

"He told Harry that if he returned to Hogwarts, he would be killed." Snape sipped his tea, feeling a bit smug but keeping a neutral expression on his face while he waited for a response.

"Dear me, that is very concerning indeed," Dumbledore said, the lines on his face getting deeper as he considered the implications. "Have you heard anything on your end from Lucius Malfoy or anyone else?"

"Not a whisper. And I'm quite surprised," Snape responded, putting the teacup again to his lips before continuing. "Clearly, whatever Malfoy had planned could not go forward with Potter on the run. It appears Dobby's warning put a stopper in their plans."

Nodding his head in agreement, Dumbledore put a hand on his face, rubbing his chin gently as he was locked in thought. "I suppose it is more important than ever that we finalize this apprenticeship with Harry. Our first priority has to be to keep him safe while we investigate who exactly is targeting him and how."

"Yes, Albus, I agree completely. I can't say that I am shocked to hear that Malfoy is behind this. Nonetheless, we will need to tread carefully. My first priority is to keep Potter safe, and the sooner the better."

"Have you reached out to the APM?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes focusing on Snape.

"No, not yet. I plan to do that tomorrow. I will try to set up a meeting with Barclay, but I'm still very concerned about how he will react."

In truth, Snape dreaded the conversation. Although they had crossed paths casually at various conferences and at the APM annual meetings, they generally kept to simple pleasantries and Snape had never made an effort to confide in or explain himself to his former mentor.

"I will write him a letter tonight and request a meeting," Snape said calmly, not letting Dumbledore see his fear and apprehension. "Hopefully he can meet with me in the next few days, I want this all resolved before the students get back."

"I couldn't agree more. Do keep me updated, and if you need my help for any reason, all you need to do is ask."

"Thank you, Albus. I think we'll be fine. I just hope you can convince the Ministry to sign the paperwork if I am able to procure the support of the APM."

"Don't worry about that at all, Severus, there are a lot of people I can call upon on my end as long as you have the Academy's support on yours."

The two sat silently for a moment before Dumbledore got up again. "It appears you have everything under control, so I will take my leave now. Do not hesitate to reach out if you need my help."

Snape stood out of politeness to wish the old wizard goodbye. "Thank you, Albus. Goodnight."

Moments later, his parlor was empty again. Snape debated going straight to bed, but he decided he should first sit down at his desk and write to Master Barclay. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he also knew it was his only choice to get the apprenticeship finalized.

Just as he was about to sit down, he felt a sudden urge to check on Harry. He slinked quietly down the hallway and peaked into the door. Harry was fast asleep, laying on his stomach with one foot hanging off the side of the bed. Snape breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door quietly behind him before returning to his desk to write. He pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill.

_Please Merlin, I hope this works._

* * *

The next morning Snape woke early, the burden of his giant to-do list weighing heavily on him even in sleep. He dressed himself in a fresh pair of teaching robes and made himself a cup of tea, moving quietly in his quarters and trying not to wake Harry.

At quarter to 8, Snape knocked softly on Harry's door and peaked his head through. Harry lifted himself onto his elbows and turned his head toward the noise, squinting to focus his eyes on his professor.

"Don't get up, Potter," Snape said as Harry fumbled to grab his glasses from the bedside table.

"The students are leaving for their holidays today. I need to go to the Great Hall for breakfast and then take care of a few things with my prefects. I'll leave breakfast for you in the kitchen. I will be back early in the afternoon as soon as I've gotten all of the students on the train."

Harry was still extremely groggy. He pushed himself into a sitting position before speaking. "Oh, OK, sure."

"Take your time and sleep more if you need to. After you eat breakfast, you can just read in the parlor or take care of things here in your room."

Snape wasn't really sure what to do with the boy. He desperately needed to take care of some of his House Master duties and he prayed Harry could entertain himself and stay out of trouble for a few hours.

"I won't be gone long. When I return we'll discuss our plans for the next week, we may need to take a few trips out of the castle."

Harry's ears perked up with this. He was already tired of sitting around in the dungeons all day, he was dying to get some fresh air and a change of scenery. "Great! Where are we going?"

"We'll discuss things when I return. For the time being I expect you to stay in these quarters and entertain yourself. You are welcome to borrow any books from my personal library, but if you do, you should treat them with great care and respect." He gave Harry his stern professor face.

"Yes, sir, I will."

"Good. I'll only be gone a few hours, but it's important you stay inside, Potter. I don't want you wandering around the castle while I'm gone, do you understand?" Snape put extra effort into giving him an intimidating glare.

Harry nodded.

"Use your words, I don't want there to be any confusion."

"Yes, sir," Harry said before giving him a yawn and laying back down on the bed.

"Get some rest, then." And with that, Snape closed the door. He worried slightly that he was leaving Harry alone in his quarters, but he hoped the boy was smart enough not to cause too much trouble. Besides, he had far too much to do today to worry about it.

Harry had fallen back to sleep after his short conversation with Snape. He was drifting in and out of twilight sleep, hovering between the dream world and reality, vaguely aware of both but allowing his mind to float freely. It had been a long time since he'd felt comfortable and safe enough to do that.

When he finally dragged himself out of bed, it was nearly 10:30am, later than he'd ever been able to sleep but he had desperately needed it. He was glad he'd had the morning to himself and by the time he put on his clothes and washed his face he was feeling quite refreshed.

He walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the table letting him know there was juice, milk and fruit in the fridge. There was a also bowl of porridge on the table and a plate with eggs and bacon, both of which had been charmed to stay warm. He went to the fridge and pulled out the bowl of fresh fruit and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He enjoyed a leisurely breakfast-it was a real treat compared to his usual mornings and he felt a bit like a king.

Having gorged himself on everything at the table, Harry felt stuffed. He had nothing to do, he decided to lay himself down on the couch in front of the fire. Even though it was April, the dungeons were still quite chilly, and Snape kept the fireplace going nearly all of the time. Harry was content just to lay there and relax, enjoying the feeling of a full belly, the warmth of the fire and the comfort of the cozy couch.

After a brief post-breakfast kip, Harry got up and wandered around the parlor, pulling out books and running his hands along the shelves. It didn't take long before Harry started to feel restless and bored. He knew he should just sit quietly and read his Vampire Detective book but he wasn't really in the mood for reading. He wanted to _do_ something.

At first he went back to his room and considered unpacking his trunk, but after opening it and looking inside, he frowned to himself and shut the lid. He wandered back into the parlor.

This time he sat down in Snape's armchair. He put both of his arms on the armrests, sitting straight up and pretending to be Professor Snape. He chucked to himself as he imagined sneering at some student. "10 points from Gryffindor for being the stupidest student in my class" he barked out loud, amusing himself with his best Snape impression.

Harry looked at the clock, it was now 11:30am. He was bored out of his mind and knew Snape still wouldn't be back for a while. He got up from the armchair and paced around the parlor for another minute before throwing himself again onto the couch. He let out a long annoyed sigh. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh." He was so SO bored.

He knew Snape had warned him not to leave his quarters, but what did he really expect? He had to know that he couldn't leave a curious 12 year-old boy alone for that many hours with nothing to do. Especially when that boy was Harry Potter.

Harry was picking at a loose thread in the couch he suddenly remembered his invisibility cloak. His heart raced a little bit and he swallowed hard, feeling a small shiver of fear just imagining how Snape would react if he found out Harry had tried to find—much less take back—his cloak. But that same feeling also gave him a thrill. The small adrenaline rush he got from just thinking about this little adventure made him feel good and it seemed to quiet the anxiety that he never seemed to get rid of.

He sat up on the couch and tried to think. _Where would Snape hide it? He had put it inside his robes last night before that little blow-up. Maybe it was in his room? Perhaps it was still tucked into the pockets of one of his robes._

A small voice warned Harry to let it go. But the euphoric high he felt when he imagined getting his cloak back, and maybe even leaving the quarters to see his friends, quickly overpowered the rational part of his brain and the voice disappeared.

For Harry, the cloak was more than just a fantastic tool for sneaking around (although he loved it for that reason too). Over the last year it had become almost a security blanket to him. It had kept him safe those months out on the street, and the fact that it had belonged to his father made him feel an extra sense of comfort when he was wrapped up in it. He knew he was too old to sleep with a teddy bear or a blanket, but the feeling of being cocooned in its soft, silky magic added the sense of calm it gave him. He sometimes even imagined that the cloak was his father hugging and holding him.

Harry glanced at the clock once more, trying to figure out exactly how much time he had. Maybe an hour? Having made up his mind to get the cloak, he walked down the hallway to Snape's room. He moved slowly and kept his ears open for any sound of the man returning to his quarters. His own heartbeat pounded loudly in his head, but instead of stopping him, it just emboldened him.

He reached out for the door handle and pulled it down slowly before giving the door a gentle push. To his surprise, the door opened. _I can't believe he didn't lock this. Is he daft?_

Harry took a few steps into the darkness. Pulling his wand out of his waistband he cast a Lumos and light filled the room. It was mostly what Harry expected- simple, elegant, and filled with dark wood and warm fabrics. It was odd to see that while the room was certainly clean and well-organized, there was still evidence that it was being lived in. Small touches of Snape peppered the room. There was an old leather-bound book with a bookmark sticking out next to an empty water glass on the right-hand bedside table. A pair of well-worn slippers lay on the floor near the end of the bed. One of the doors to the large wooden wardrobe was a centimeter ajar, suggesting Snape had been rushing in the morning when he was getting dressed.

Harry walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open the door on the right. He paused for a moment when he got the faintest smell of Snape; it was an earthy scent, like when rain fell in the forest, a combination of sandalwood and cedar with a hint of fresh grass and the tiniest bit of spice. He'd never thought about how Snape smelled before, but as soon as the air hit him he recognized it immediately. The smell, which came from standing for hours over cauldrons, penetrated his robes. Harry didn't know what compelled him, but he ran his hands across the dozen or so identical black robes, putting his face next to them and breathing them in.

He felt embarrassed as soon as he'd done it. _Stop being a weirdo, just get the damn cloak and get out of here._

Harry opened both doors to the wardrobe as far as they would go and stepped back for a moment to look over everything. In a very Snape-like fashion, everything was organized and its place. Nearly all of his clothes were black, except for a few white collared shirts and a few sweaters in various shades of gray and green. His belts and ties hung from a modified hanger, and there was a row of nearly identical black shoes and boots on the bottom.

On a shelf above the hanging clothes, a gorgeous hand-carved wooden box drew Harry's attention and he reached for it. Opening it up, he found the few family heirlooms Snape had inherited from his mother's side; two pairs of beautiful silver cufflinks, one with a Celtic knot and another with the Prince family crest, and an expensive old watch with a face made from mother of pearl. Harry closed the box gently and quickly replaced it, sensing that those were very personal items. He reminded himself that it was rude to snoop for the sake of snooping.

Harry couldn't see back very far on the shelf because of its height, so he stood on the bottom edge of the wardrobe and ran his hand along the top shelf. He passed over a few piles of folded clothes and towels. And then he felt it. There was no mistaking the silky magical feel of his cloak and he felt his stomach flutter in excitement as he wrapped his hand around it and pulled it down.

A huge smile crossed his face and he was filled with an immediate warmth and sense of accomplishment. I got it! I can't believe he didn't hide this better. He shut the doors to Snape's wardrobe tightly and rushed out, closing the heavy bedroom door quietly behind him.

That was so easy, Harry thought to himself as he wrapped himself in the cloak. He glanced at the clock a final time before heading out the front door into the empty hallways of the dungeon.

So easy. _Too easy._


	9. Chapter 9: The Holidays Begin

Snape sat quietly at the staff table and observed the students in the Great Hall. Although generally a tea drinker, he poured himself a generous cup of coffee hoping it would give him an extra bit of energy. The last few days had been draining and he still had not had the chance to get more than a few hours of sleep.

He wasn't a morning talker. He was never known for idle chatter, but he was especially not fond of anyone who tried to speak to him or engage in conversation before 10am. Preferably noon.

Snape looked down over the students. They were much more animated than usual this morning as they got ready to head home for the Easter holidays. Just looking at them smiling and bouncing around made him want to gag. He settled for an eye-roll.

He took another sip of his coffee, trying not to grimace at its bitterness, and projected a look that warned he was not in a mood to be trifled with.

Unaffected by his scowl and the obvious disdain for the energy that surrounded him, Professor McGonagall turned to him and said, "How's Harry getting along, Severus? What do you have planned for the week?"

 _None of your business you nosey old witch_ , he thought to himself. He wore a look of pure contempt, and after a brief pause and dramatic breath to telegraph his displeasure, he shot his eyes at her and replied. "He was breathing last I checked. But if you're so interested, please be assured I'd more than happy to have you take him off my hands."

McGonagall let out a huff. "Honestly, Severus, I just wanted to make sure the two of you were going to be alright. I do care for the boy, you know."

Snape decided not to dignify that with a response. Of course she cared, but he was the one who was taking all of the responsibility for the boy. He was the one balancing so many roles and was now being forced to take on the 12 year-old brat all by himself.

He let the silence hang in the air and he took another sip from his coffee. "He's fine, he's resting. I have yet to torture him or remove his vital organs."

With that, he narrowed his eyes on the Slytherin table where he saw several fourth years giggling to one another. Recognizing this as a sure sign of mischief, he scanned down the table until he saw the first years hiccupping out multi-colored bubbles.

"Excuse me," Snape said, setting his cup down as he stood up from the staff table. Within the blink of an eye he was down at the Slytherin table. He bent down behind the likely fourth-year ring leaders and muttered something so low that only they could hear it. He flicked his wand and the first years stopped hiccuping.

Whatever he'd said, it had killed the jovial mood at the table. Hearing the ominous words in their ears, the fourth years' faces blanched and they all went silent, several heads dropping down in shame while they slowly poked at their plates and brought food to their mouths. The entire table stayed silent as Snape stood back up, smoothed his hands down his robes and walked with brisk, purposeful steps out of the Great Hall.

It had been a harmless prank, but Snape refused to tolerate any nonsense this morning. A collective sigh of relief came over the table as soon as he'd stepped out of the Great Hall.

While the students finished their breakfast, Snape returned to his office, readying himself to do a dorm inspection and make sure that he had accounted for each of his Slytherins and where they were going. He also generally made time to speak with any students who were struggling academically so that he could give them a stern talking to before they left—he hoped that giving them a bit of a scare before break, it would give them plenty of time to reflect over the holidays on how they could improve before they returned.

The Hogwarts Express would leave at 12:30pm, and Snape had roughly 3.5 hours to run all of his checks, meet with his prefects and struggling students, and ensure each and every one of his little snakes was safely on the way home. It would be a busy morning, but he held onto the fact that he would be free of the dunderheads in a few short hours.

* * *

Having wrapped himself up in his invisibility cloak, Harry poked his head out of the front door. Seeing that the hallway was empty, he slipped through the door and allowed it to close quietly behind him. He wandered through the hallways for several minutes before realizing he didn't really have a plan.

He felt free. With his invisibility cloak wrapped around him, he felt safe and happy, and he just let himself walk around the castle, soaking it all in.

He desperately wanted to see Ron and Hermione, so he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. He knew he couldn't go into the dorm, but hoped maybe to catch sight of them coming in or out. He didn't know the password, and he also knew that if he tried to get in he would probably cause havoc, so he just sat down against the wall next to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

It had felt like ages in the cold corridor before he heard the Prefects calling for everyone to line up by year. As the portrait swung open, he heard the headcount as each student stepped through hole into the hallway.

Everyone seemed happy and excited. Harry watched in envy as they giggled and prodded at each other, making their way down the halls. He waited patiently to see Ron and Hermione.

As the 1st years finished coming through, Harry sat up straighter, holding his breath and watching each person who climbed through, hoping it would be one of his friends.

Seamus came first, followed by Neville (who tripped and stumbled as he stepped through, and then looked around nervously to see if anyone noticed). Finally, Harry heard two familiar voices.

"Are you mental? I'm not planning on doing anything but sleeping all break," he heard Ron say as he stepped through the portrait hole.

"Honestly, Ron, you could do so much better if you took this time to read ahead. We're going to be 3rd years soon, which means our OWLS are only 2 years away. We can't afford to slack off during the holidays."

"Give it a rest, Hermione." Ron said, as he rolled his eyes.

Harry's heart jumped in his chest- he was SO happy to see them. He missed them so much and he wanted nothing more than to talk with them and catch up and laugh like they used to. But he knew he couldn't. So instead, he just followed them. If he couldn't engage directly, at least he could look at them and listen to their conversation and feel a part of it that way.

"I hope my mom cooks Shephard's pie," he heard Ron say. "It's my absolutely favorite and no one makes it as good as her."

"Really, Ron? Is that all you can think about?" Hermione lifted her chin up slightly and continued walking.

"Food is the best part of going home. Well, that and not having to wake up for classes. I'm just planning to sleep and eat as much as I can."

"You'll never get ahead if you think that way, Ron," Hermione said, dripping with indignation.

"I also heard my dad has been rebuilding this muggle car. It sounds SO wicked! I reckon once he finishes it, he'll be able to make it fly, how freaking cool is that!?"

"There are rules and laws about these things, Ron. I'd hope your father knows the rules, what with him working at the Ministry and all. When I get home, we're going to plan our summer holiday in France. We're going to travel around and visit sights outside of Paris. I can't wait to see the Matisse museum and the places where Monet painted. We're also planning to visit the ancient city of Carcassonne. I can't wait."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You're going to spend the holiday planning for an educational holiday? Blimey, Hermione, don't you ever just relax?"

"I enjoy learning, Ron. And travelling and seeing new things is the best way to learn."

Harry followed them the entire way until they were waiting to get on the Hogwarts Express. He'd been thrilled to see them at first, but after seeing how happy they were, he suddenly experienced a deep sense of sadness at realizing that they seemed...normal. Did his absence mean nothing to them? It was as though they were perfectly happy living in a world without him. He'd hoped he'd hear them talking about him and how much they missed him-or at least, he'd see them miserable and unable to function without him.

He felt really sad. Maybe they didn't miss him at all.

As he watched the students loading onto the Hogwarts Express by year, he decided to make his way back to Snape's quarters. He knew the man would return as soon as all of his students were safely on the train.

Harry hustled through the halls and down to the dungeons. Thankfully the door opened when he pressed on it, and he flew in, closing the door behind him as he gasped for air.

He took off his invisibility cloak and folded it neatly as he made his way back to Snape's room. He quickly darted inside, opened the wardrobe, and pushed the cloak deep into the top shelf where he'd found it. After closing up the wardrobe, he quickly left Snape's room, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Harry was still breathing heavily, both from running to get back and from the adrenaline rush of what he'd done. He found it difficult to sit still, but he grabbed his book and sat on the couch, taking deep breaths and willing himself to calm down.

He scanned and turned the pages, but after about 10 minutes he realized that he didn't remember a single he'd read. His mind had been on Ron and Hermione and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. Had they really forgotten him so quickly? He missed them desperately, but it seemed to him that they didn't miss him at all.

Five more slow minutes went by as Harry laid on the couch, holding the book that he wasn't quite reading. And then, he heard the unmistakable click of the door.

Harry shot up on the couch, book in his lap, and turned toward his professor.

"Good to see you sitting quietly, Potter, I was afraid I'd return to find my quarters in complete shambles."

Harry smiled nervously. "Yes, sir. I was just reading." He felt his heart thumping in his ears, his adrenaline surging again with the lie. He subconsciously wiped the sweat off of his brow with his sleeve. Act cool, he doesn't suspect anything

Snape removed his outer teaching robes and walked through the parlor toward his room without speaking another word to Harry. He felt relieved to find the boy sitting quietly on the couch.

When he reached his room, something felt...off. There was nothing out of place, per se, but Snape just got the sense that it wasn't exactly as he'd left it. ˆ He opened his wardrobe to hang up his outer robes. Everything seemed in place. He reached up on the shelf and saw the invisibility cloak still folded in the space where he left it. I'm probably being paranoid. Harry knows he shouldn't be in here. Let it go.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his cufflinks slowly—these were silver snakes with green gem-stone eyes—and reached for the box on the shelf. He deposited them carefully in the box and then replaced it on the shelf. He closed his wardrobe again and walked to his washroom to freshen up for lunch.

He carefully folded up each cuff before rolling his sleeves midway up his forearms. He rinsed his hands first in the warm water and then splashed it onto his face. He stared at himself in the mirror. He never loved the way he looked but he could see the dark circles under his eyes and even he had to admit he looked more tired than usual.

He dried his hands and face on a clean towel and breathed out all of his stress from the morning. Looking down and seeing the Death Eater tattoo on his left arm, he unrolled that sleeve until it was covered again.

Snape walked back to the parlor, stopping in front of Harry on the couch. "Did you have a productive morning?" Snape asked, rather sarcastically.

"Not really. I slept for a while, had breakfast, and I've just been reading." Harry responded, not making eye-contact. It wasn't a complete lie. He had done all of those things. He just happened to omit the part about where he'd snuck into Snape's room, stolen his invisibility cloak, wandered around the castle, and then returned before he got caught. He felt his heart quicken and he wondered if Snape could tell he was lying.

"I'm amazed that you could behave yourself for so long," he looked down at Harry, trying to read his face for any signs of deception. Harry smiled up innocently at him. Snape stared into his eyes, playing a visual game of chicken with him until finally Harry looked away. Satisfied, Snape said, "Get up, Potter, let's eat."

Harry leapt up and ran toward the kitchen, leaving his book open and laying on the couch.

As soon as they sat down, Snape tapped his wand on the table and a large amount of food appeared from the kitchens. "We'll take our meals in the Great Hall when we've finalized everything. For now, we'll eat here."

Harry nodded and began serving himself rather large helpings of potatoes and roast chicken.

"Take some vegetables, Potter," Snape said to him. "You need the vitamins."

Harry reached out to grab a small spoon of green beans. He placed about three on his plate when he heard Snape clear his throat and throw him a disapproving glare. "More, Potter. Don't try my patience or I'll see that you get nothing but a plate full of broccoli for dinner."

Harry scooped another spoonful of green beans onto his plate. He didn't dislike them, he would just rather save room for the things he enjoyed most.

Once again, they passed their meal in relative silence. A few times Snape had paused to admonish Harry on his atrocious table manners. "Keep your mouth closed when you chew, Potter" or "Don't shove so much into your mouth at once, the food isn't going anywhere." Snape honestly felt like he was eating lunch in a barn. He would have to work on that, clearly no one had ever taught Harry what real manners were.

As they were finishing, Snape clasped his hands together and laid them on the table. "As I mentioned, we will need to take some trips out of the castle over the next week."

He waited for Harry to put down his cutlery and look at him. "I'm assuming you don't have your books for 2nd year?"

"No, sir." Harry replied, running his finger along the edge of the table.

"Yes, well, we'll need to take care of that as soon as possible. We'll also need to get you the things you'll need for your apprenticeship. Some new robes are in order, as you'll no longer be wearing your Gryffindor robes. And judging by the rags you've been in over the last few days I think you could probably use some new clothes as well."

"It's fine, sir, I can make do."

"I don't think so, Potter. You're my apprentice and you're under my care. How you look and how you act reflects directly on me. I'll not have you looking like a common street urchin. As such, I'd prefer if you looked a little less...tragic." Snape sneered as he looked the boy up and down.

"As for other matters, we will be taking a trip to meet my mentor, Potion Master Barclay in the coming days. We will need his blessing and support for the apprenticeship bond. I hope I do not need to emphasize how important it is that you behave yourself when meeting him."

"No, sir, I'll be good." Harry hated being talked to like a toddler, but he was so excited about getting out of the castle that he'd say anything to keep Snape happy.

"Very well. Clean yourself up, we'll go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping this afternoon. I don't want you meeting Master Barclay looking like you've just stumbled out of a homeless shelter."

Harry was feeling energized. He was still riding his high from getting away with his little outing earlier, and he was thrilled to be going out for the afternoon. He'd never been a huge fan of shopping, per se, but anything was better than sitting around the castle with nothing to do.

Once the two reconvened in the parlor, Snape rapped Harry on the head with his wand, placing a disillusionment charm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry complained, rubbing the top of his head and scowling at Snape.

"Quit your whining, it was just a charm to conceal your appearance. I don't want to spend my afternoon having the paparazzi following around our famous Hogwarts celebrity," Snape replied dryly.

Harry gave him a disapproving look, "You could have warned me," he said, adding "you stupid git" under his breath.

"Mind your cheek, ," Snape said with a change in his tone that sent a warning,"It would be very inconvenient to have to delay our trip so that we could make time for you to write lines or stand in the corner."

"Sorry, sir."

Holding Harry's arm with one hand and grabbing a handful of floo powder in the other, Snape tossed the powder into the flame, stepped in and yelled "Diagon Alley."

* * *

Snape was on a mission. They stopped first at Flourish and Blotts and picked up all of the books for both the 2nd and 3rd year curriculum. On top of that, Snape browsed the potions section and grabbed a few more books on potion making that he thought would be useful for Harry with his apprenticeship. He also got a few more advanced textbooks for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was hoping to add this into his curriculum nearly as much as potions.

Next they stopped in to an apothecary to buy some more tools for Harry. Snape had nearly everything one would need for brewing in his collection, but he wanted Harry to have a set of his own tools and a few nice cauldrons. Snape remembered how excited he was when he bought his supplies as an apprentice. He picked up a gorgeous leather toolkit that held tweezers and blunt dissectors, shiny new scalpels and knives for dicing, small spoons in different sizes, stirrers of different lengths and materials, a scale, a mortar/pestle, and a collection of small beakers and glass containers. He was hoping that having his own, brand-new tools would encourage Harry in his brewing.

Harry was impressed by all of the little things that Snape was buying for him. He had taken his time looking at each tool before giving his approval; he wanted Harry to have the best and most useful tools he would need. As excited as he was, Harry still wasn't sure how he felt knowing he'd be spending so much time learning Potions, but he had to admit that getting all of the neat little items excited him. He had offered to go to Gringotts to get out his money to pay for it all, but Snape was insistent that this was his responsibility.

Their next stop was buying new clothes. Harry dreaded this. He felt embarrassed about his hand-me-down clothes, and although he'd always wanted to have new things, the fact that Professor Snape had noticed the terrible state of his clothes and was buying them for him felt utterly humiliating.

"Good afternoon, sirs," the man said as they entered into "Every Wizard's Wonderful Wardrobe."

Snape nodded at the man in greeting. "My ward here has outgrown his clothes, so we will need to buy several sets of basics."

"Of course, sir. We'll get the measurements first, of course. Over 'ere, lad, stand on this stool." He called out to Harry who was hovering several feet away. Harry was sulking, and he dragged his feet unenthusiastically toward the man.

Snape grabbed him as he walked past and bent down to whisper in his ear "Quit sulking. If you don't adjust your attitude, I assure you, I will find somewhere and I will do it for you. Understood?"

Harry's ears turned red and he nodded his head, forcing a smile on his face as he walked to the salesman.

Harry stood on the stool with his arms out wide while the man's magical tape measure flew around his body and took all of his measurements, a quill and parchment hovering nearby to jot the numbers down. Within a minute, the tape measure was finished wrapping around Harry and the measurements were completed.

"That's it, lad, you can step down," the friendly salesman said to Harry, offering a hand out to help him get down from the stool. "What all will you be needing today?"

Harry turned toward Snape and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know. Snape quickly took control of the situation and began listing items to the salesman. "We'll need several pairs of trousers- 2 pairs of jeans, one khaki, one grey wool, and two pairs of black dress trousers. For shirts, he'll need eight short sleeve t-shirts, two long sleeved, and four dress shirts: two white, one light blue, and one black. For formal wear he'll need two dark waistcoats and a formal suit jacket. For the summer, two pair of casual shorts- one khaki, one navi, two pairs of athletic shorts and a bathing suit. He'll also need four wool sweaters. A brown belt and a black belt. Eight pairs of dark dress socks, five pairs of athletic socks. Two sets of summer pajamas and a set of warmer ones for winter. Oh, and 10 pairs of underwear."

The magic quill and parchment had taken everything down.

Snape glanced over at Harry. "Take a moment and let him know what your color/style preferences are. I've already detailed the important ones. Whatever you want for your t-shirts, pajamas, shorts, and underwear is up to you."

Harry blushed slightly. The salesman handed him a small book that showed the different styles and colors and he picked out what he wanted.

"He will also require a winter coat, a plain scarf, mittens, a woolen hat, and two thick pairs of woolen socks."

"Yes, sir, we'll add those to the list. Anything else?"

"No, that will be sufficient. We will come back in a few hours to collect them." Snape said and handed him a bag full of galleons and sickles. "We'll need them today so I hope that is sufficient to cover the cost of a rush order."

"No problem, sir. We'll 'ave it read in no time."

Snape nodded again and turned to Harry. "Let's go," he said with a firm push between his shoulder blades.

Harry was glad that Snape hadn't made a big deal out getting the clothes. Snape's matter of fact way of doing business made him feel less like a charity case. He was actually kind of excited to have brand new clothes fitted just for him!

After a few hours in the different stores, trying things on and buying supplies, Snape had taken a few moments to stop in to a few other specialty stores to see if he could get some ingredients he needed for his own store. This bored Harry to no end, and after a while, his patience wore thin.

"Aren't we done yet?" Harry whined at their third apothecary and herbalist shop of the day.

Snape shot him a dark look. "Stop whinging. We still have a few more places to go." He paid the man at the counter and grabbed his bags. "Honestly, Potter, you sound like a toddler."

"I do not. We've just been shopping for ages and my feet are tired."

"That's enough. Keep your mouth shut unless you have something important to contribute, lest I feel compelled to cast a silencing spell," he said with a hint of acid in his voice.

He was annoyed and tired, but after hearing Harry's complaint, Snape glanced down at the boy's feet and realized that his shoes were in just as bad of a state as the rest of his ratty clothes. Which reminded him, Harry should get new shoes as well.

Snape paused in front of a shoe store. He held the door open and gestured to Harry to go ahead. "Get in, Potter."

Harry was actually really impressed- he didn't remember ever getting brand new shoes. And just looking at all of the shoes on the wall put him in a state of complete awe.

"Pick out a pair of trainers you like, and then you'll need a pair of dress shoes, and a pair of black lace-ups you'll use in the lab. What size are you?"

Harry didn't know his size. He'd never had proper shoes that fit. "I don't know, sir?"

Within 15 seconds, a young witch came out to help them. "Hi, my name is Marley, how can I help you today."

"We need a few pair of shoes for him"-Snape gestured toward Harry-"he needs to be measured."

"Come over here, love," she said, tapping on the bench where she wanted him to sit. She pulled out her wand and ran it across the underside of Harry's feet from toe to heel. He giggled a bit as it tickled. "Size 36 I'd say. What kind of shoes are you looking for?"

Harry jumped up and went to the wall of trainers. They were all so cool. After picking a few of them up, he decided on the ones he loved best and brought them to the nice sales lady. This particular trainer had colored stripes going down the sides that changed color depending on how fast you ran in them. They looked so stylish and amazing, Harry had to have them.

"These, can you get these in my size?"

"Sure, love. Anything else?"

Snape walked to the wall without trainers and pulled two off the shelf. A pair of black dress shoes, and a pair of more sturdy lace-up boots that could withstand trampling around in the forest or having dangerous potions dropped on them. "These two as well."

"I'll be right back, then," and she disappeared into the back of the store. She returned a minute later with three boxes in her hands. "Try 'em on, love, see what you think."

Harry went for the trainers first and they felt amazing. He walked up and down the store looking at himself in the mirror and smiling as he jumped up and down in them. They felt so comfortable!

"Wow, these are wicked! Can we please get these?" He looked up and pleaded with Snape.

"Yes. Now try on the other two pair so we can get a move on." Harry was less enthusiastic about the dress shoes but his black lace-up boots seemed pretty neat. They all fit really well and didn't look to bad, so he gave Snape his approval and they walked out of the store with 3 new boxes of shoes shrunken into Snape's wizard robes.

Their final stop was at Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to pick up robes for Harry. No longer a Hogwarts student, he would need several sets of robes that identified him as a Potion's apprentice. Like academic regalia in the Muggle World, the colors and markings on the robe are coordinated based on the subject they were studying and title of the wearer. This was usually a big deal in the life of a new apprentice, but Harry was so young and his understanding of this so limited, Snape thought he would share in some of the rituals and understandings down the road, when Harry could understand and appreciate it better.

"We require new robes for my apprentice in Potions," Snape said to the man in the robe shop.

After another half hour, Harry left the store with several casual robes and two sets of dress robes. As potions fell under the "healing sciences" his robes were black and adorned with green velvet trim. Unlike the Potion Master's formal robes, which had several dark green velvet stripes on each shoulder, his were plain black but bore a small insignia of the Academy of Potion Masters on the left side embroidered in green and gold. His everyday robes were made of a thick fire and chemical resistant fabric and were plain black, other than the green embroidered crest which identified him as an apprentice.

By the time they'd left the robe shop, Harry was seriously knackered. He was grateful for all of his new clothes and books and supplies, but as the day wore, the more tired he got, the more he thought about Ron and Hermione and the more his emotions began to bubble to the surface.

"I'm tired," Harry groaned as they left the robe store.

"Well I apologize for inconveniencing you so much today," Snape responded sarcastically, irritated that the boy dared to complain after he'd spend the entire day trying to take care of his every need.

The two walked back toward the clothing shop to pick up the clothes they'd ordered earlier. No words were exchanged as Snape walked in the door, picked up the bundle, shrank it down and put it into his robes.

They returned to Snape's quarters by floo a few minutes later.

As soon as they came through the fireplace, Harry threw himself on the couch and laid his head on its arm, letting out a dramatic sigh. He kicked his shoes off and curled his feet up on the cushions, closing his eyes briefly.

Snape pulled out the various packages from his robes and enlarged them again, setting them down on the parlor floor. "Take these to your room, Potter, and put them away carefully."

"But I'm tired," he whined, not moving from the couch.

Snape walked over to the couch and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to his feet. He stared into his face before saying "Take them to your room. Now."

Harry jerked his arm out of Snape's grasp. "Stop! Jeez, cant you just give me a minute."

Both of them were exhausted from a long day, and Harry especially had been thinking about Ron and Hermione all day, fueling his own anger and disappointment.

Snape shot a hard look at Harry, "You do NOT tell me to stop. Now take these things to your room and put them away properly. Right. Now."

Harry sighed audibly and picked up the packages, pushing his door open loudly with his foot. He dropped the packages on his floor before turning around and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Anger boiled inside of Snape and he stormed toward Harry's room, throwing open the door. "You do NOT slam doors here. EVER." He stood in the doorway, practically shaking with rage. He took a breath to calm himself down. 

"I don't know what your problem is, Potter, but I've spent all day trying to do things. FOR. YOU. And how did you repay my kindness? Was it by thanking me? No, it was not. Or perhaps you let me know how appreciative you are by not whining or complaining all day? No, that's not it either. Instead you spent the entire day sulking and throwing tantrums and basically being the most ungrateful, entitled, arrogant brat I've ever laid eyes on." He glowered at Harry and dared him to respond.

Harry was frozen in place. Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He didn't know how to explain how he was feeling. He was upset about Ron and Hermione. And while he was grateful for everything Snape had done for him, it had also been a stark reminder of how little he had ever been cared for before. He didn't have any words, so he just stood there, not saying anything, seething in his own emotions.

Snape could see that the boy was upset, but it didn't make any sense to him. He hadn't mistreated him in any way, and in fact he'd done everything he could to try and make the brat comfortable. He'd even bought him a new wardrobe for Merlin's sake. What the hell was he on about?

"Don't let me ever hear you slam this door again, Potter, or you will be very sorry indeed. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat and put your things away. You've got thirty minutes," Snape said sternly, but without anger, before turning around and closing the door quietly, but firmly, behind him.

Snape made his way back to his armchair where he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had done everything he could think of to make Harry feel comfortable, going out of his way to make sure he had everything he needed. He couldn't understand why the boy was acting so poorly.

Just then, there was a knock on his door. Opening it up, he found a student who had brought him a note from one of the school owls. He grabbed the letter and dismissed the student,returning to his chair to read.

It was from Master Barclay. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Severus,_   
_So nice to hear from you. I would be delighted to meet you at my offices in Paddington, London. I will be available from 10:00am. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_I hope you are well._

_Sincerely,_   
_Potion Master Barclay_

The letter had been straightforward and to the point, very much in the style of Master Barclay. It seemed he would need to prepare himself, and Harry, for a meeting tomorrow.

He sat in front of the fire and relaxed with a cup of tea. Forty-five minutes later, Snape had cooled down and he hadn't heard a single peep from Harry. He got up and knocked on the door.

Not hearing anything, he pushed the door open to find Harry laying on his bed, awake, but looking miserable. There was nothing on the floor so Snape could only assume his clothes and supplies had been put away properly.

Harry didn't look up, instead committing to laying on his side, staring at the wall.

Snape didn't have the energy or motivation to deal with a sulking 12 year-old. "Get up Potter, you've been indulged enough for one day. We'll have dinner in 5 minutes."

Harry waited until Snape left before rolling off of the edge of the bed and making his way to the kitchen table.

He sat down and reached for the food.

"Not so fast, Potter, put your napkin in your lap first. It is also polite to wait for the more senior people to serve themselves before you dive in like a pig at a trough."

Harry paused and picked up his napkin, placing it in his lap before waiting for Snape to scoop up his first helping. Then, without a word, he made his own plate.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I will not tolerate your attitude any longer. I have asked very little of you, thus far, and you have repaid my kindness with abysmal behavior. It ends now."

Snape stared at Harry with a menacing glare. Harry looked down at his plate and continued to eat in silence.

"We're going to make another trip to London, tomorrow. This time to meet my own mentor, Potion Master Barclay."

Harry didn't respond, instead shoving another spoonful of food into his mouth so as to avoid being forced to give a verbal answer.

"We will leave here at 9:30am. You will be the absolute paragon of a respectful, well-mannered boy. You are not to speak unless you've been spoken to and you will answer every single question politely, with 'Yes, sir' or 'Yes, Professor.' If you even think of embarrassing me with your insolence, I swear to Merlin, I will make you regret the day you ever survived the Dark Lord."

Snape was being harsh, even for Snape, but he was fed up with the boy's attitude and the last thing he wanted was to give Master Barclay another reason to refuse his request. If Harry showed up and gave him cheek, or acted rudely in any way, his mentor might be inclined to believe he wasn't capable of keeping the boy in line and training him to be a powerful wizard.

Once again, Snape's tirade was met by silence. This fueled Snape's frustration even more. "Respond to me when I speak to you, Potter," Snape spat.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, refusing to let his anger spill out. He waited a moment before adding "Can I leave now? I'm finished."

"May you please be excused?" Snape corrected. "And yes, you may. Take a bath and then you can read quietly in your room. Lights out at 9."

Harry scooted his chair back forcefully to cover the annoyed sound he made as he exhaled loudly. He walked toward the washroom and closed the door, turning on the bath.

Snape didn't know what else to do. He vanished the food and dirty plates from the table and poured himself a small glass of firewhisky before sitting down once again in his chair by the fire.

Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day. He hoped that Harry would get enough sleep tonight and be in a much better mood tomorrow, the last thing he needed was for Master Barclay to think he was incapable of managing his own apprentice.

Snape read quietly for another thirty minutes before glancing at the clock. It was nearly 9pm. He hadn't heard anything from Harry since he'd sent him to the bath, so he walked back and knocked on his door.

Before awaiting an answer, he walked in. Harry was sitting up on the bed in his new pajamas, his hair wet and a book in his hands.

"Lights out in five minutes, Mr. Potter. I hope that with some sleep you'll be in a much more agreeable mood tomorrow." Snape's tone was firm but not harsh. "I'll wake you in the morning. Until then, I expect you to stay in your bed unless you're using the washroom."

Harry looked at him but didn't respond. Snape decided not to push it.

"Very well, then, get some sleep." And with that, he closed the door behind him and made his way to his own bedroom.

Snape was generally a night owl, finding he did his best work late in the evening when the castle was quiet and no one could bother him. He rarely went to bed before midnight, but after several days of barely 3-4 hours of sleep, he was exhausted. He changed into his own sleep clothes, closed and locked his door, and laid down in bed. He hoped tomorrow would go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! This is my first fic and I’m really excited about sharing this story with all of you. It helps me a lot to know that there are people reading it, and hopefully enjoying it!
> 
> What are your thoughts on Snape? Do you think Harry will keep getting away with sneaking around? 
> 
> We will meet Master Barclay in the upcoming chapter- how do you think that conversation will go? I want to hear from you :)


	10. Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this chapter evolved in ways I didn't anticipate, it might be my favorite so far! If you're a Snape fan, I hope you will enjoy the mental 3-dimensional chess he's playing with Harry, here.
> 
> There's angst, there's fluff, there's tears, there's comfort. There's also a generous portion of Snape's razor sharp wit with just a dash of emotional blackmail. This Chapter has it all, folks.
> 
> Now gather 'round the common room fire, children. It's story time!! 
> 
> (And if you enjoy the fic, please write a review!!)

Harry had turned the lights out at 9, but despite feeling exhausted he struggled to fall asleep. He dozed in and out of a shallow sleep for a few hours before finally sitting up in his bed with frustration. His mind was racing with anxiety. He was thinking about Ron and Hermione, and wondering if they were missing him at all. He was worrying non-stop about the apprenticeship- he was afraid it would work out and he'd be stuck with Snape, but then he was also afraid he wouldn't get it and he'd be forced into foster care.

He laid in his bed for several minutes trying to force himself back to sleep. When that didn't work, he tried closing his eyes and counting sheep. Finally, he tried relaxing each part of his body from his head to his toes. When none of those worked, he decided to get up and go to the parlor. Perhaps he could relax better with a change of scenery. He brought his book and laid on the sofa, propping his head up with a few of the dark green throw pillows as he laid by the dying fire.

Harry read for about 15 minutes before he realized he still couldn't sleep. He felt a restlessness that he knew he could only get rid of if he walked. It was 3:30am in the morning. With the students gone for the holidays he knew there wouldn't be anyone in the hallways, the Professors didn't bother doing night rounds during school breaks.

He desperately wanted his invisibility cloak, but he knew there was no way to get it from Snape's wardrobe right now. If he wanted to go out, he'd have to do it without the security of his cloak.

Harry put on a pair of his brand new socks, deciding to forgo his shoes so he could move with more stealth. He silently walked through the parlor, listening for any signs of Snape. When he didn't hear anything, he crept out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He walked for a while in the dungeons before he thought of Hedwig and decided to take a trip up to the owlery. Snape had mentioned that he and Dumbledore had rescued her when they went to visit the Dursleys and he wanted to see her and make sure she was still OK.. Damn, I should have brought her a snack.

As he walked through the long corridors, Harry felt his body relax. It had been so long since he'd felt this safe. Even though he was worried about everything going on, he was also just plain happy to be back at Hogwarts. This was the one place where he had felt loved, safe, free, and just like a normal kid for the first time in his life. Even if he had to agree to be apprenticed to Snape, it felt like it was worth it. He couldn't imagine never being able to come back here.

The sky was incredibly clear. With no clouds and a nearly full-moon, the moonlight lit up the castle and the grounds like a dreamy film set. Harry could see all of the stars perfectly. He traced the outline of the big dipper until he found Polaris. Then he traced Orion's belt in the sky and looked up to the right to find the W of Cassiopeia. He loved looking at the stars.

Harry paused often on his way to the owlery, soaking in the ambiance of the castle, breathing the fresh air, and just enjoying the feeling of serenity. When he finally got to the owlery, he climbed the stairs to the tower and called out for Hedwig.

"Hedwig, come here, girl! Where are you? I've missed you!" he called out to her in his most gentle baby voice. He heard a squawk and then he saw her in the upper rafters.

Hedwig was definitely not happy with him and she refused to fly down to Harry right away. So he continued to cajole her. "Hedwig, come here girl, I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I'm so so sorry, girl. Please come to me, Hedwig, I've missed you. Please forgive me."

After about two minutes of begging and calling out to her sweetly, Hedwig finally flew down. She pecked at the side of his head for a moment before she allowed herself to be held and gently petted.

Harry sat in the owlery for hours, stroking Hedwig and looking out into the stars. He let his mind run free. He imagined that his dad had taken him on a camping trip and it was just the two of them, star-gazing and talking. He imagined what he would be doing for Easter break if both of his parents were still alive, how his mom would cook all of his favorite foods and hug him when he walked in the door. Just before dawn broke, Harry finally dozed off to sleep with Hedwig in his arms and a smile on his face.

* * *

Snape had planned to sleep until 8:00am, that way he'd get in a good amount of rest and still have plenty of time to eat breakfast, get ready, and travel to London before meeting with Master Barclay at 10:30.

But for some reason, Snape woke up with a jolt around 5:45am. He looked at his watch and cursed to himself. He wanted to go back to sleep but he had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right. He put a dressing gown over his pajamas and walked into the parlor.

He saw Harry's book on the seat of the couch, which was odd because he was pretty sure the boy had taken the book to his room after his bath. Snape picked it up and set it on the end table before heading toward Harry's room.

He slowly opened the door and saw that Harry's bed was empty. Snape rushed in and checked under the bed, on the floor, and even in the wardrobe. Next he ran to the washroom. It was also empty. He called out Harry's name but he heard no response. He saw that his glasses were no longer on the bedside table and he immediately knew that Harry must have left the quarters.

Snape searched every inch and corner of every room before he started to panic. It was 6am, still too early to wake others to ask for help. Besides, he didn't want the rest of the staff to think he was a failure for losing the boy in two days!

Snape calmed himself down and tried to think rationally. _Where would the boy go? There were no students in the castle so who else or what else would he want to see?_

He threw a thick pair of teaching robes on over his pajamas and wrapped himself in a cloak before leaving his quarters.

He tried what he'd done that day at the beach to see if he could attempt to connect to Harry's mind even if he wasn't in direct proximity. This was a new skill for Snape, one he had only discovered that night when he was searching for Harry in Brighton. He still wasn't entirely sure how it worked or if it was just a fluke, but it was worth giving it a try.

He calmed his mind and focused his mental energy, casting a long-distance legilimens. Nothing pinged back to him at first, so Snape did what he did before and just started walking, allowing himself to be guided by his own intuition, attempting to feel Harry's energy along the way.

He was walking slowly for about ten minutes before he was suddenly hit by a vision. Just like it had been before, it was a quick flash, but it was unmistakable. He had seen the stars, the tower, and the owls. Snape knew just where to go.

Snape had been panicking and worrying like a mother hen for the past thirty minutes, but now that he knew where Harry was, he felt the anger taking over. _Just wait til I get my hands on that brat. How DARE he deliberately disobey me. He knows damn well not to leave my quarters._

Instead of the fresh air and the nice walk calming him down, Snape became more enraged with each step. When he finally got to the tower, he was on the verge of spontaneous combustion until he saw Harry asleep, leaned up against the wall, Hedwig snuggled in his arms.

Snape paused for a moment and the anger started to evaporate. He was deeply relieved that Harry was safe, and seeing him sitting there so peacefully might have been quite adorable if he wasn't so PISSED.

He debated about what to do. Should he just scoop the lad up and carry him back to his bed? Or does he wake the brat up, give him a stern talking to and force him to walk.

He looked at the boy's feet- he had no shoes on, just a pair of socks (which were now filthy on the bottom).

_Dammit Potter, don't you have ANY common sense!_

Against his better judgment, and certainly fighting against his urge to strangle the boy, he bent down and scooped Harry into his arms. Hedwig took that as her signal to go and she flew out of Harry's arms to find a comfortable perch.

The boy barely stirred and instead laid his head on Snape's shoulder. Harry's skin felt ice cold to the touch, so Snape wrapped him in his cloak - he prayed the boy wouldn't fall sick. Once again he realized just how light Harry felt. It was like carrying a baby bird.

Snape held him tightly against his chest as he made his way through the castle and back to the dungeons. He laid Harry gently on the couch and used his wand to add more logs to the fire. He then transfigured his cape into a giant down blanket and covered Harry, tucking the covers in tightly all around him. He removed his glasses, and carefully placed them on the end table.

This whole little escapade had been entirely outside the scope of anything Snape had ever done. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but he felt an attachment and concern for the boy that he'd never had for anyone. Ever. It was clearly clouding his judgment. He needed to separate his emotions from his duty and his responsibilities-immediately. This kind of sentimental nonsense could not be allowed to continue.

* * *

Daybreak was near. Snape, seeing Harry sleeping comfortably, went back to his room and showered, shaved, and pulled out his finest clothes. He was nervous, so he soothed himself in the simple rituals of readying himself to meet with Master Barclay.

He picked out a fresh pair of black trousers and his most crisp white collared shirt, one that had SS embroidered onto the cuffs. He pulled his Prince family cufflinks out of the box and carefully threaded them through. After tucking in his shirt and putting on his belt, he put on his nicest black frock coat. This one had intricate patterns embossed in black velvet and the buttons were made of onyx. It was a gorgeous piece of clothing that he'd treated himself to while at a conference in Milan two years ago. He almost never got the chance to wear it, but when he did, it made him feel elegant and powerful.

Next, Snape pulled out his formal Potion Master's robes. They were a heavy black wool/silk blend with three green velvet stripes on each shoulder designating his status as the highest level of Potion Master. The inside of his robes were embroidered with gold thread listing his name, his mentor's name, and the date on which he received his qualifications as a Potion Master. Sewn into the lining of the right sleeve was a small Latin motto, passed down from Master to Apprentice, a special code that bonded a wizard or witch to the many generations who passed through the same academic lineage. It was only ever to be shared at the time an apprentice passed their final qualifications, and never to be seen or spoken of to anyone outside of that.

Snape believed in the power of words and rituals—both those spoken and unspoken. While he rarely wore these robes except for special occasions or certain meetings with the APM, he felt a certain empowerment when he put them on. He felt seen, like he belonged to an elite group of brilliant minds that stretched through time. It gave him an internal sense of validation, and he relished it on the rare occasion he allowed himself to experience it.

He kept the top robes off for the moment, laying them across his bed and casting a de-wrinkling charm so they'd look fresh and neat.

When he came back out to the parlor and hour later, Harry was still sound asleep on the couch. Snape would let him sleep as long as possible and then they would have a _much_ needed conversation.

Snape sat in his armchair and drank his tea while he watched Harry sleep. He didn't know what to do with the brat. They had such an important meeting today, he really didn't want to get the morning off to a bad start. He knew he needed to punish the boy, but he also knew that might put him in a terrible mood, causing him to sulk and whine the whole day.

This was such an important day for both of them, he didn't want to take any chances of ruining it before it had even started. But at the same time, he didn't want the boy to think he could get away with this. He had deliberately disobeyed Snape and left his quarters without permission. On top of that, he was gallivanting around the castle, alone, after dark, after they had already discussed how unsafe that was. He didn't know what to do. He would just have to play it by ear.

* * *

At around 8am, Harry began to stir. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in his room- he was on the couch in front of the fire. Before he could put on his glasses and orient himself, he heard the unmistakably silky voice of Professor Snape.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. You enjoyed a restful night of sleep, I hope." His voice was a dangerous calm dripping in sarcasm.

Harry's mind began to spin- how did he get back here? The last thing he remembered was going to visit Hedwig...and then, he woke up on the couch. _Shit. SHIT. Did I fall asleep outside? Did Snape find me and bring me back here?_

"How did I get here, sir? I don't remember much, I sometimes sleep-walk you know." Harry let the lie roll right off of his tongue. He wasn't sure what else to do, Snape would kill him if he told him the truth. Besides, how could he possibly call his bluff? The burden of proof is on the accuser, Harry was innocent until proven guilty.

"Sleepwalking, really?" Snape arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. "How interesting," Snape drawled calmly, bringing his teacup to his mouth for a long, slow sip. "Are you sure, Mr. Potter? Did you not purposely go out for a midnight stroll last night, despite being told to stay in your room?"

Harry decided to double down. He was all in with the lie now. He wasn't going to fall for such an amateur attempt to get him to confess. "No sir. The last thing I remember I was falling asleep in my room and then all of a sudden I woke up here in the parlor. I have no idea what happened."

Snape could tell this was complete rubbish. He'd been a teacher for ten years. Being a human lie detector was practically his job description. The boy was lying straight to his face.

There were several ways he could handle this. He could use Legilimency, but that would be highly unethical against a young student, especially without consent. He could yell and scream and threaten him to confess, which was way more drama then he was prepared for this morning. Or he could let it go—for now—and see if he could use other means to get Harry to confess later. If Harry wanted to play this game, he'd chosen the wrong opponent. Snape was a master of the long game, and he never, ever lost.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Now that I am aware of your..."sleep walking" issue...I shall have to strengthen the wards so I'll know if you leave your room. Perhaps, I should also tie a little bell around your neck like a kitten, just so that I can hear when you're moving about. I'd hate for you to harm yourself in one of these unfortunate sleep-walking episodes."

Harry was annoyed. Snape was purposely speaking to him with a calm voice, although anyone who knew him would know that it was drenched in indignation and sarcasm. He was sure that Snape knew he was lying, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. Snape was obviously playing some kind of mental game with him. But there was no way Harry was going to fall for it.

"Before we move on, let me just make a few things clear for you. You know you are not to leave these quarters without permission. Do you understand that, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah."

"I beg your pardon?" Snape's voice hardened at the disrespect.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I also feel VERY strongly about _not_ being lied to. If you lie to my face—whether a lie of omission or a direct bald-face lie—the consequences will be most severe. Do you understand this?

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent. So then, let me start all over again and let's see if we can't get to the truth, hmm?"

Snape paused for dramatic effect but kept his voice light, almost like he was talking to a naughty puppy. "Did you purposely leave our quarters last night to go to the Owlery?" Snape stood tall and crossed his arms against his chest, looking down disapprovingly at Harry. "The truth, now, if you please."

Harry felt the panic rising inside of him. He could lie once, but being asked to repeat the lie over and over again was starting to be difficult. His heart raced, his breathing was getting faster, and he could feel sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck. He tried to force himself to calm down but his body was giving him away. Still, he was fully committed to the lie at this point. There was no way back. "No sir, I must have sleep-walked. I really don't remember anything after going to bed last night."

Ever the master of games, Snape allowed his eyes to fix on Harry's, letting the silence play the supporting role. Seconds ticked by, painfully. Harry was nearly bursting with anxiety.

"Very well, then we will put this episode behind us...for now. I just hope you had enough sleep, this is a very important day for both of us." Snape looked down at Harry with a combination of disappointment and disapproval.

Harry felt terrible. He hated lying, but worst of all he hated Snape knowing that he was lying and letting him get away with it. Snape had to know that the guilt was going to eat him up, it was probably just another one of his mental torture techniques.

Snape acted as if nothing had happened. He knew this would unnerve the boy even more. He worked hard to keep his tone free from scorn. He was rather enjoying toying with the boy, it was like a little game of psychological cat and mouse.

"Now then, time to get up, Potter. We'll eat breakfast and then I will cut your ridiculous hair. I want you to look every bit like the perfect little apprentice today."

As they walked to the table, Snape grabbed Harry's arm suddenly and whispered in his ear: "By the way Potter, if I ever find out you've lied to me about gallivanting around last night or any other time-I will put you over my knee and spank you until sitting will be nothing but a fond memory for you."

Snape let go of Harry's arm and gave him a smirk. Harry's heart rate was in the 180s and his entire face had gone red, but he moved quickly to sit in his chair, desperate to avoid any more talk of his nocturnal escapades.

Just making those threats put Snape in a somewhat better mood. He knew the boy was pushing boundaries, and now he was going to start pushing back. He had wanted to formalize things before he laid out all of the "official" rules. He honestly didn't expect Harry to be running wild in the few short days since he arrived. Clearly he needed to do more, and a little intimidation could go a long way. As tempted as he was to end this game and put the brat in his place, today...today he needed Harry in a good mood and on his best behavior. So, let the boy think he's gotten away with it.

Harry waited until Snape had served himself breakfast before putting his napkin in his lap and politely serving his own food. Recognizing that he was on thin ice, he was making every attempt to be on his very best behavior.

He didn't know if it was anxiety for the meeting, poor sleep or whether it was lying to Snape so blatantly, but his stomach felt like it was in knots. Breakfast was usually his favorite meal, but Harry could barely eat.

"You haven't eaten much, Potter, are you feeling ill?" Snape said, casually, looking at Harry's half empty plate. The boy had been moving around the same few pieces of eggs and hashbrowns for five minutes.

"No sir, I'm not ill. Just not very hungry."

"Try and at least finish your milk and have some fruit," Snape said, eyeing a bowl of fruit on the table. "Surely you can have a few raspberries and maybe some apple slices."

Harry put a few on his plate but then continued to pick at them. He couldn't finish.

"Very well, don't force yourself." Snape tapped the table and the dishes disappeared. "Now let's get your haircut out of the way."

Snape walked Harry to the washroom, and with a flick of his wand, a small chair appeared. He sat Harry in the chair and Snape laid out all of his tools out on the bathroom counter. Snape had never been one for fancy haircuts, so he hoped that this would be good enough. He'd learned the charm sequence from a book yesterday. Worst case scenario, he'd shave the boy 's head and he'd look like he came from one of those military schools for boys who needed to be scared straight. The thought made Snape smile.

"Stay still, Potter. If you move even half an inch, one of these charmed scissors could take your ear off or put an eye out. That would be most inconvenient for me, so do try your best to stay calm."

Snape wrapped a towel around Harry's neck and splashed his hair with a bit of water. He then called out several incantations to the combs, scissors, and razors that would shape Harry's hair.

As soon as he flicked his wand and finished the incantations, scissors and combs were buzzing around and hair was flying everywhere. Standing back in the doorway, Snape was rather amused watching Harry panic while several styling tools attacked his head. After the first round of cuts got rid of the long hair, the clippers came in and shaved a line around his neck and faded up a little bit to make the cut look shorter on the back and sides.

Snape muttered the counter spell to stop and have a look. He had to say, he was quite impressed. It looked mostly even. It certainly looked a hell of a lot better than it did five minutes ago.

"Well, Potter, you're a new man."

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. It was not the worst haircut he'd ever had.

"Yeah, it's fine, I guess."

"Excellent. Now get in the shower and clean up. I will lay out the clothes I want you to wear today for the meeting with Master Barclay.

"Yes, sir."

Snape used another spell to clean the hair from the bathroom and banish it outside. He put the scissors, combs, and clippers into a drawer, leaving Harry alone to shower and get ready.

Stepping into Harry's room, he went to his wardrobe. He was pleased to see that Harry had followed his instructions and hung everything up neatly. He pulled out a pair of black trousers, a black belt, and a white dress shirt. Next he got out a charcoal gray waistcoat. He then looked for one of his formal academic dress robes- a beautiful black robe with green velvet trim (for Potions), and an APM insignia on the left side.

He actually felt really proud just looking at Harry's robes and he hoped that if today went well, Master Barclay would agree to grant them the bond and he would have the robes embroidered with "Apprentice Potter." Although a year ago he could have never imagined this, he now felt motivated to help Harry- there was so much he could teach the boy if he was given the chance. He knew he couldn't undo the first twelve years of his life, but he could make sure the next twelve were infinitely better. He wanted Lily to be proud of him, and to know that her son would be in good hands. For the first time in a long time, he felt a sense of purpose, and it felt good.

Snape left Harry's room and returned to his desk in the parlor where he gathered together some parchment, quills, and a portfolio he'd compiled with a Letter of Intent, two letters of reference (one from Dumbledore and one from McGonagall) and series of academic papers he'd sourced to help him gain some academic precedence for making this appeal. He hoped all of this would be enough. He packed the papers carefully together in a portfolio which he would shrink and place into the inner pocket of his robes.

* * *

Harry dressed himself in the clothes Snape had laid out for him. He had to admit, he felt like a completely different person. He didn't feel like a scraggly orphan, he felt like a confident young wizard. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

It was getting close to 9:00, so Snape knocked on Harry's door. "We need to go soon. Are you ready?"

Harry opened the door, a huge smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"You actually look like a proper young gentleman. I may die of shock." Snape added the sarcasm, but he was clearly very pleased.

"You need a tie, Potter. Do you have any besides your school ties?"

"No, sir."

"Follow me, you can wear one of mine."

Harry followed Snape to his bedroom door, hovering outside of his room politely while his professor searched his wardrobe for the perfect tie. He chose a tie with a silver and black woven pattern that looked nice with his waistcoat and his dress robes. He handed it to Harry.

The boy paused for a moment, staring at the tie in his hands. "Um, can you help me with this please, sir?" Harry asked, blushing. "I don't know how to tie it, the prefects did it for me at the beginning of last year and I just never unknotted it."

Snape grabbed the tie back. He took Harry by the arm to the washroom and stood him in front of the mirror. Standing behind him, he put the tie around his neck so that Harry could see his movements clearly in the reflection. "Watch what I'm doing, Potter, this is something every young man should know how to do."

Harry watched Snape carefully in the mirror as the man's arms reached over his shoulders and grabbed each end of the tie. "The skinny side goes on the right. Give yourself a lot of length on the left so that the tie isn't too short. You can always adjust it later."

Snape made sure he talked through each step. His long, deft fingers moved slowly enough so that Harry could see them but with great precision and care. At the end, he had a perfectly knotted Double Windsor. He turned Harry around to adjust it.

"Right then, we need to leave. I don't want to be late."

"How are we getting there, sir?"

"We will Floo to Diagon Alley, and then take the tube from King's Cross to Paddington. We'll walk from there to Master Barclay's office. For the time being, we will hold onto our dress robes, we can put them on once we arrive. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Good. And I know I've said this to you ten times before, but today is very important, Mr. Potter. I want you to behave like the proper young gentleman I know you can be. I don't think I need to detail what tragedies would befall you if you made the grave error of disrespecting me or misbehaving in front of Master Barclay."

Snape gave him his most foreboding Professor look.

"No, sir. I'll be good." Harry's face turned red. Even though he knew the man wasn't seriously scolding him, he hated being talked to like a naughty kindergartener.

To be honest, Snape wasn't too worried. Harry had actually been on his best behavior all morning. Perhaps that little threat earlier had been enough to scare him into line. He could also tell that Harry was feeling confident in his new clothes and he was eager to make a good impression. Whatever it was, Snape was happy as long as he stayed that way.

"See that you do. Now then, let's go."

* * *

Snape glanced at his watch as they walked out of Paddington station. By his calculation it was less than a ten minute walk to Barclay's office from there. They had 40 minutes before the meeting started.

"We have a few extra minutes, Potter, do you want something small to eat? You hardly touched your breakfast. And I wouldn't mind another cup of tea."

Harry was confused at how pleasant Snape was being, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yes, sir, that would be nice."

They stopped in a little patisserie across from St. Mary's Hospital. Harry had a pain au chocolate and some fresh-squeezed juice and Snape had a cup of Earl Gray. They watched all of the people passing by, and as usual, said very little.

"Is Master Barclay nice?" Harry asked, as he absent-mindedly used his index finger to pick up crumbs from his plate before putting them in his mouth.

Harry sucked his finger and then put it back on the plate attempting to pick up the rest of the crumbs.

With the precision of leopard pouncing on his prey, Snape reached out and gave Harry's hand a sharp smack. "Your table manners are atrocious, Mr. Potter. We're in public, make an effort."

Harry withdrew his hands to his lap, gently rubbing the sting from where Snape slapped him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Master Barclay is a very well-respected Potion Master. He is a leader in his field and is widely admired for his excellence in research and technical skills in brewing. People seek his counsel from all over the world. He is very knowledgeable."

"Yeah, but was he nice? Like, when you were his apprentice did he treat you nice?"

"Nice _ly_ , Potter, it's an adverb. But to answer your question, he never mistreated me. He could be very strict, and he demanded a lot of me, but he was always fair, and he always treated me with respect."

"Oh. Were you scared of him?" Harry asked with eyes wide, a hint of excitement in his voice. He couldn’t imagine Snape being afraid of anyone, but he also couldn’t imagine Snape as a student either.

Snape nearly smiled, but he kept a straight face. "I did my best not to disappoint him...Now go wash your hands and wipe your face, you've got chocolate and crumbs all over yourself."

Snape finished his tea and left some change on the table. He stood up and pushed his chair in, brushing any crumbs off of his own shirt and trousers.

Harry came bounding out of the loo and followed Snape out the door. Snape paused for a moment outside to inspect Harry's face, hands, and clothes. Satisfied he wasn't sticky or covered in pastry, they walked down the street toward Barclay's office.

Snape pushed a button outside the large white building and the two were buzzed inside. They took the elevator to the 5th floor, pausing to put on their dress robes before knocking at the office door.

Harry was nervous but excited to meet Master Barclay. He could also tell that, even if he wouldn't admit (and he kept the same neutral scowl on his face), Snape was also a bit anxious. It was funny to Harry to try and imagine Snape as the apprentice, with someone else bossing him around and yelling at him when he did something wrong. He nearly giggled at the thought until Snape shot him a warning glare.

Snape adjusted his own robes and then leaned down to fix Harry's. He straightened his tie and smoothed the back of his robes before putting his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and bending down to look at him in the eye. "I'm doing this, Mr. Potter because I believe you are capable of great things. I hope you will not disappoint me."

Harry felt his heart leap. Snape had never said anything like that to him before. He definitely wanted to make him proud.

Snape stood up again, straightened his robes once more, and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a man in his 70's with thick, wavy white hair, a well-trimmed goatee, and bright blue eyes behind wire-framed glasses. He wasn't short by average standards, but Snape towered over him by several inches.

"Severus! So wonderful to see you, come in." He opened the door and ushered them inside. "And this must be the young Mr. Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re enjoying the fic! If you are, please take a moment to write a quick review- I love hearing from readers!!
> 
> Coming up next, more with Master Barclay, and Snape decides to finally set some formal boundaries. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. The Apprentice Doesn’t Fall Far from the Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the AMAZING reviews- your enthusiasm and feedback has inspired me to keep writing and posting. Please keep them coming- this is what inspires me to write, and I love hearing your feedback, thoughts, and ideas.
> 
> This chapter introduces us to Master Barclay- I hope you like him! I enjoyed writing him (he may or may not be inspired by several of my own grad school/med school professors) and I hope we'll be seeing more of him. It also gives us some great insight into how Snape became so Snape-ish.
> 
> Also, I did my graduate degree in London, so I've sprinkled in many of the places I used go as a shoutout to my old neighborhood.
> 
> There's some good fluff here, but strap yourselves in, this ride is just getting started!

Harry stood tall and offered his hand out, looking the older man in the eyes. "Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Barclay."

"What a polite young man," Master Barclay said, looking over at Snape with a smile. He turned back to Harry. "It is very nice to meet you as well."

Snape was impressed. It turned out the brat did know how to act when he was sufficiently motivated. He looked at Harry and gave him a quick nod of approval.

Master Barclay sat down in a rather large desk chair behind an enormous, massive wooden desk. Behind him on the wall were dozens of plaques and framed certificates, and there was an entire bookcase dedicated to trophies and awards. Scattered amongst the different plaques and awards were framed photos of Master Barclay with all sorts of famous wizards and witches, ranging from politicians and musicians to famous Quidditch players.

Snape remained standing until Barclay invited him to take a seat. Harry watched Snape carefully and followed his lead, sitting down quietly when Snape did.

Although Master Barclay was a warm and outgoing man, he was also a stickler for manners and protocol. He was very open-minded about many things, but when it came to interacting with people, whether personally or professionally, he was extremely formal and very Old School. As an apprentice, Snape learned very quickly that there was no room for error with this, Master Barclay took it as a sign of personal disrespect and affront if someone ignored protocol or forgot a title. Everything from who sits and who stands first, who speaks first, who ends the conversation—who opens the door, who walks through it— there was a "right" way to do everything. Hierarchy and order were very important to him, especially when he was at the top of it.

But Snape learned to appreciate this- it meant that every social interaction had rules and a rhythm to follow, and in his life after his apprenticeship he'd found himself keeping to these formalities, even insisting upon them for his own students and members of house. In his experience, people always appreciated a person with good manners. It was an instant way of showing one's character.

"Master Barclay, I just wanted to thank you for meeting with us today, I know how very valuable your time is and both Mr. Potter and I are very appreciative."

"It's been a long time since you've come to see me, Severus. I hope that means things have been going well for you and you've just been busy. I enjoyed your recent publication about your rapid blood replenisher- fascinating discovery! I do hope you'll be presenting that at the annual meeting later this year."

Snape knew Master Barclay well enough to know that he would have to be patient before they got down to business. The man liked to control the conversation, he enjoyed the power dynamics of deciding when people could speak. Snape always imagined him like a traffic robot of conversation. He gave the green light and the red light for any discussion and everyone else around him had to obey. Snape knew this and was prepared for it, and he would only have success with this meeting if he followed the man's lead and went at his pace.

Master Barclay tapped his wand on the desk and a tea service appeared. "Tea?"

Snape nodded before attempting to politely move the conversation forward. "As I mentioned in my letter, I am coming to you today with a rather unusual request, Master Barclay, and I hope you will be kind enough to grant me the courtesy of allowing me to explain in full before you make any judgments."

Barclay poured Snape a cup of tea, remembering that he took it without any milk or sugar. He handed him the cup across the desk and then sat back in his chair, clearly listening, but not yet ready to allow the conversation to forward.

_Red Light._

"Mr. Potter" he smiled at the boy who was clearly doing his best to sit up straight and listen. "Would you care for some tea, young man?"

Harry looked over at Snape for permission. Snape gave him a small nod and Harry returned his eyes to Master Barclay, "Yes, sir, that would be lovely."

"Milk and sugar?"

"Yes, sir. Both, please."

Master Barclay poured the tea and added in some milk with two lumps of sugar. He stirred it dramatically for several seconds, and instead of passing the tea across the desk, he stood up, walked around the desk, and set the cup down directly in front of Harry.

After taking a good look at the boy, Master Barclay took his own cup of tea and sat down on the black leather couch that was pushed up against the adjacent wall. He sat back casually and waited while Snape and Harry adjusted their own chairs to face him in his new location.

If anyone thought Snape was the master of dramatic pauses, they had clearly never met Master Barclay. Sipping his tea and leaning back on the couch he finally decided to respond to Snape's opening statement.

_Green Light!_

"Of course, Severus. As long as I've known you, you've always been a logical man, I imagine you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a compelling reason for it."

Taking the opening while he had it, Snape jumped right in.

"Thank you, Master Barclay. It concerns the future of young Mr. Potter here. Due to some…" He paused to choose his words carefully in front of Harry. "... unforeseen circumstances, I would like to make him an apprentice. My apprentice."

_Yellow Light_

It was like the Olympics of dramatic pauses. Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two men, waiting to see who would speak next. There was an entire conversation happening in unspoken words and pauses. The anticipation was maddening. But the two Potion Masters knew the dance, and they maneuvered elegantly through the breaks in conversation.

Master Barclay finally spoke. "He's too young, Severus. You know that apprenticeship is a binding magical contract. It is a huge commitment and a life-changing decision, one needs to be of age. The APM has not approved an apprenticeship for someone so young in over 100 years"

_Green Light_

Harry felt crushed hearing those words. He tried not to show it, but putting on a poker face was not one of Harry Potter's gifts. He looked at Snape, pleading to him with his eyes to make a strong argument on his behalf. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts. He definitely didn't want to go into Care. And he absolutely wasn't prepared to be tortured and killed.

Now it was Snape's turn to make his pitch. "This is true, sir, and I believe the APM's recommendation to only perform the bond with wizards of age is an important one…"

He paused for a moment. "However, these circumstances are unique, and in fact, this decision may very well be a matter of life or death for Mr. Potter, thus my urgent and unusual request."

 _Life or death? What is he on about?_ Panic flashed across Harry's face and he turned his head quickly to stare at Snape.

Snape ignored Harry's less than subtle reaction and continued with his plea, his face abandoning its usual stoicism to show the gravitas of the situation. "What I am about to tell you next is something few others know, I trust that I will have your confidence and discretion in giving you these details?"

Now Snape was playing the game. Everything he said was true, but he also knew that he would have to present it in a very certain way if he wanted to hook Barclay. At the end of the day, Master Barclay's weakness was that he loved to feel important. He was not malevolent in any way, but he enjoyed the power. And possessing certain information that others didn't would make him feel superior. If Snape could appeal to that dynamic, he was sure he could get him to agree to anything.

"Yes, of course Severus," he replied, his body language changing slightly as he leaned forward, eager to know the details.

_Green light, green light!_

"Mr. Potter's life is currently being threatened by known...darker entities. In fact, he was forced to go on the run for nearly a year, a fact that we've tried to hide from the wider wizarding community."

Snape had deftly put himself in control of the conversation, and he was using Master Barclay's very own techniques to do it. He paused for a sip of his tea before continuing, knowing the old Potion Master was hanging on his every word.

"During this time, political factions on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts used this as an excuse to revoke Mr. Potter's enrollment, with the obvious goal of forcing him away from the protections at Hogwarts. As you might imagine, given Mr. Potter's...family history...there is great concern for his continued safety as well as his magical education. Headmaster Dumbledore, as well as myself, believe that he will only be safe if he stays at Hogwarts. Since he is no longer enrolled as a student, the only other option that would grant him similar protection would be to make him an apprentice."

Snape held his teacup in his hand, before turning in his chair and placing it gently on the desk that was now behind him. He watched Barclay's face carefully to make sure his words were having the intended effect.

Master Barclay looked at Harry and smiled sympathetically. "Mr. Potter, what do you think of the idea of doing an apprenticeship? Has Professor Snape explained to you how that would work?"

Now Harry was nervous. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, so he looked at Snape for guidance, but Snape's face was still and his expression gave nothing away. Harry was on his own.

"I really want to stay at Hogwarts, sir. Professor Snape explained that if I become an apprentice, he will still help me learn everything I would have learned as a normal Hogwarts student. And on top of that he'd teach me potions and I'd help him with his research and things. He said it would be a lot of hard work, but I said I would do anything, sir. I will do ANYTHING to be able to stay at Hogwarts, I don't have anywhere else to go."

Harry felt tears welling up and his voice started to crack, so he stopped talking. He didn't want to beg Master Barclay, but he wanted him to know that this apprenticeship was his only option.

 _Bravo, Potter,_ Snape thought. Harry had just made his job ten times easier. He knew that Harry's genuine emotions would affect the older Potion Master. He was a good man with a kind heart, but above that he also considered himself an honorable man, and what was more honorable than saving a boy's life. And not just any boy- Harry Potter.

Snape felt like he was vying for a BAFTA award now, and he decided to lay it on rather thick so he could seal the deal. He forced a pained expression on his face before he continued.

"Regrettably, Mr. Potter's only remaining relatives have found themselves suddenly...incapable of continuing to care for him. More importantly, the blood wards meant to protect him were breached this past summer, making the whole arrangement especially dangerous. As Muggles, they are ill-equipped to protect him if further attacks are made. If we are not able to get your help to secure this apprenticeship, Mr. Potter will become a ward of the Ministry. I'm sure I don't need to explain what our concerns are there."

Harry didn't make a sound, but several tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt pathetic, crying in front of a total stranger, but just hearing Snape put words to the fact that he was so alone in the world, and that no one wanted him-not even his own relatives-was like a sucker punch to the gut. Not to mention the fact that people were clearly out to kill him. He held his cup in front of his face, sipping at his tea hoping that if he stayed silent, no one would notice the few tears that slipped out.

Master Barclay, like Snape, was extremely observant. He saw the tears rolling down Harry's face, but he didn't want to embarrass the boy, so he kept his eyes firmly on Snape, hoping to spare the boy's dignity. That said, he was extremely moved by the boy's plight.

"I see…"

_Yellow Light_

There was another ridiculously long pause.

Snape waited, but the man didn't speak. He was growing impatient so he decided to jump the queue and fill the silence by further pleading Harry's case.

"If I were granted this bond, Master Barclay, I would obviously be taking Mr. Potter, not just as an apprentice, but also as my ward, very much in the old style of apprenticeship. Although it has fallen out of favor, I believe there are many merits to this system that would be of benefit to him in his current situation."

Instead of pausing to sip his tea, this time Snape paused and readjusted his legs, crossing them in the other direction and smoothing down his robes.

"I recognize that my role would be—not just to teach him and prepare him for excellence in potions and spells—but also to keep him safe and help him grow into a healthy and strong young wizard. I would hope after our many years of working together, Master Barclay, you know that I never fail to honor my commitments. You also know that I apply complete dedication to everything I do. I give you my word that this apprenticeship would be my most important commitment."

Master Barclay nodded his head and stroked his chin. He took another sip of tea. "Hmmmm."

Snape continued. "Mr. Potter is only 12 years-old, but he has already shown exceptional potential to grow into a powerful wizard. He has shown extraordinary promise, not just in potions, but in many subjects. He is respected and looked up to by his peers and teachers alike and he possesses a strength of character that is unusual in a boy his age. If he were denied this apprenticeship, and thus denied his magical education, it would not only be a great disservice to Mr. Potter as an individual, it would also be at great peril to his life and the future of the wizarding world."

 _Checkmate_ , Snape thought to himself. There was no way the man could possibly refuse after hearing that. He had delivered his coup de grace.

Harry nearly dropped his cup. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Snape's mouth. The man had never so much as said a kind word to him, and now, suddenly, he's singing his praises and calling him "exceptional" and "extraordinary." He had never been more shocked in his life.

Finally, Master Barclay spoke. "And you truly believe you're the right person to do this job?"

_RED LIGHT, RED LIGHT!_

It wasn't a critical tone or even a particularly harsh question, but Barclay had clearly opened the door to discussing the very things Snape wanted to avoid. He knew he would have to explain and defend himself, but he didn't want Harry in the room for it.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to have Mr. Potter step out for a few moments," suggested Snape.

Barclay nodded in agreement. "Certainly, there's a small break room down the hall, two doors down on the right, he is welcome to wait there."

"Then please excuse us, Master Barclay, while I accompany Mr. Potter to the lounge."

Snape didn't say a word, he just looked at Harry and opened the door, waiting for the boy to walk through it. He closed the door quietly and walked several paces down the hallway before he spoke to Harry.

By now Harry was feeling pretty good about himself. His tears were long gone and he had a giant smile on his face after hearing what Snape said about him.

"Don't get a big head, Potter. You and I both know you're a mediocre student at best, I'm merely playing up your potential—were you to actually apply yourself and have someone hold you accountable. I'm sure if Master Barclay knew what your grades really looked like he'd be wondering why we don't just ship you off to Muggle school and be done with it."

Harry didn't let Snape's words bother him at all, he knew it was a half-hearted attempt to counteract the very un-Snape-like situation in which he had been forced to begrudgingly talk up The Brat Who Lived.

Snape opened the door to the small break room. It smelled like stale coffee and the inside of an old fridge. In the middle of the room was a rectangular table covered with old magazines and academic journals, surrounded by a few mismatched folding chairs. Against the left wall was a counter with a sink, a small mini-fridge, and an electric kettle. A hodgepodge of stained and dirty mugs sat in the sink and on the counter. It was a grim sight.

Harry sat down at the table and Snape leaned down to look at him.

"I need you to stay here, Potter, and entertain yourself quietly. This is very VERY important. Do not"—Snape grabbed Harry's chin gently between his thumb and forefingers and made sure that he was looking at him in the eyes—"Do NOT leave this room. Do not touch anything. Sit quietly, read, meditate, sleep—I don't really care what you do as long as you stay in that chair and don't make a sound until I come back for you. Do you understand?" He let go of the boys face.

Harry continued to look him in the eye— his tone was not threatening and neither were his words, but Harry knew that this was the most serious he'd ever seen Snape. This wasn't an act, he needed Harry to listen.

"Yes, sir. I won't move, I promise." And this time Harry really meant it. Being in that meeting made Harry realize how desperately he wanted this apprenticeship. Even if Snape was a mean and scary git sometimes, he was starting to believe that he would at least keep him safe. Besides, he had nowhere else to go. And at least Snape didn't think he was totally useless. _He said I could be a powerful wizard._

Snape pulled Harry's vampire book out of his robes and tossed it on the table. "Here, I brought this for you to read. Although, if you're feeling rather studious you can get a head start on your apprenticeship and start reading the Journal of Industrial Potions" His eyes moved down to the old journals on the table "I heard the November 1991 issue was a real page turner."

Harry felt relieved hearing Snape make a sarcastic comment. He smiled and picked up his book.

"Now behave. We're nearly there." And with that, Snape walked out of the room, leaving Harry with the buzzing of the fluorescent lights, a bunch of outdated potions journals, and the Vampire Detectives book he'd been attempting to read for two days but had barely made a dent in.

* * *

Harry was starting to go crazy, it had been nearly an hour since Snape had left him sitting in that abysmal lounge. True to his word, he hadn't moved from the chair, but he was getting antsy. His life was being decided in another room and all he could do was just sit there and wait.

Too anxious to read, Harry folded his arms on the table and laid his head down. He closed his eyes and tried to think about anything else. He thought he could hear a fly stuck in the ceiling lights somewhere. He was so bored.

Finally, the door burst open and standing in the doorway was the imposing figure of Professor Snape.

"Get up, Potter. Your presence has been requested with Master Barclay." Snape held open the door for him before closing it quietly behind them.

Harry tried to read him, but as usual Snape gave nothing away on his face. "What happened? What's going on?"

Snape didn't respond, instead he walked briskly to Master Baraclay's door. He paused in front of the office, leaned down and said, "Just be honest. And stay polite."

Even though he'd only just left, Snape knocked on the door, waiting to hear "Enter" before opening it. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him into the room.

Master Barclay was back behind his desk. He smiled at Harry and motioned for him to sit. "Please take a seat, Mr. Potter. And you, Severus."

They both sat. It was Master Barclay's show now, so all eyes were on him to see where things would go.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Snape has explained everything to me in great detail. I agree with him that your circumstances are extenuating and life-threatening, and that this apprenticeship would offer you stability, security, and continuation of your education."

Barclay went quiet. Harry hadn't heard a question or been addressed directly, so he kept his mouth shut, hoping the man would either continue talking or clarify if he wanted an answer from him.

After a moment, he continued. "I know you are only 12 years-old, and while you are not of age, it is very important that you enter into this apprenticeship bond of your own free will. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, sir. It means I am doing it because I want to do it, not because someone is forcing me."

Barclay nodded. "Very good. Now this decision isn't up to me. In order to get approval to perform the apprenticeship bond, we will need to have a majority of the APM board agree to it. I am a member of that board, and I would like to think that my opinion carries a lot of weight, but it is not a guarantee."

Harry's face fell with disappointment at these words, he had thought that if everything went well today, Master Barclay was going to be able to approve it.

"After meeting you, I am quite in agreement with Professor Snape's assessment that you are a mature and clever boy, and that you would benefit greatly from this apprenticeship in both your personal and professional life. As you know, Professor Snape was once my apprentice, many years ago, and since then I have always held him in the highest esteem. He is a brilliant wizard, an exceptionally gifted Potion Master, and an honorable man. I have no doubts that he will teach you well and take good care of you."

Harry was surprised to hear Master Barclay say such nice things about Snape. Sure, he knew Dumbledore always thought highly of him, but to hear this from someone else made Harry feel better about putting his life in the man's hands.

Harry looked over at Snape to see his reaction to all of this— as usual, there wasn't one. Snape had on his 'resting neutral face' and if he was feeling happy or relieved, Harry couldn't tell.

Master Barclay was quite enjoying holding the floor, so he continued. "I want you to know, Mr. Potter, that I will do whatever I can to support you and Professor Snape in this apprenticeship. And hopefully, I can get it approved quickly. If so, I will be one of the wizards who performs the bonding ceremony for you."

"Thank you, sir" Harry said, his gratitude genuine. He'd spoken slightly out of turn, but he wanted the man to know how much this meant to him.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter. I hope you realize that once you've been bonded to Professor Snape, we will also share an important relationship. Apprenticeships are like a family tree- and we share the same branch. Whether you are an apprentice or a full-grown wizard you can always come to me. We will be bonded as well, and I will always do my best to help and protect you as well."

Harry hadn't thought about that. He felt like he was kind of getting a whole wizarding family with this apprenticeship. He wondered if he would meet others from this family tree.

"Very well, I'm sure you two have other things to attend to. Severus, I've taken copies of your letters and your proposal. I understand there's urgency so I will try to get this moving quickly."

And just like that, Master Barclay was done. He smiled at Harry and walked him to the door before offering his hand, "It was wonderful to meet you, Mr. Potter. I hope I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Good-bye, sir" Harry said, smiling and shaking his hand. He was feeling hugely relieved, and for the first time, somewhat excited about becoming an apprentice. He liked the idea of having several people looking out for him and teaching him things. He'd been somewhat intimidated by Master Barclay, but he liked him a lot, and he could tell that he was a kind and honest man, even if he was a bit formal.

"We thank you for your time, Master Barclay. Please know you have our sincerest gratitude. If you need anything else from me, please let me know. Finalizing this apprenticeship is my highest priority, and if possible I'd like to get it done by week's end."

"Of course, Severus. I'll be in touch. It was good seeing you," the two men shook hands and Snape walked through the door, his hand on Harry's back as they walked down the hall. Master Barclay stood in his doorway and added: "I hope this means I won't have to wait another decade before you make a point to come see me, Severus" he scolded, half-jokingly.

Snape turned around and gave the man a slight bow. "My sincerest apologies, Master Barclay, I look forward to seeing you again soon."

* * *

Snape and Harry got in the elevator without saying a word. Snape took off his formal robes, and tossed them over his right elbow. "Robes, Potter" he said, gesturing with his hand to give them to him. Harry undid the clasps and Snape helped him remove them, tossing them over his elbow on top with his own.

When the elevator dinged on the lobby floor, the two walked out casually, passing for well-dressed Muggles (and with their matching black trousers, crisp white shirts, stylish waistcoats, and dark hair, Harry rather looked like Snape's bespeckled mini-me).

As soon as Snape pushed the door open into the spring sunshine, he let out an audible sigh of relief. Harry was bursting to talk about everything but he was waiting for Snape to go first. He was trying really hard to be extra well-behaved.

What Snape really wanted to do was go to a pub and have a pint. He looked at his watch and realized it was 1pm. He should take the boy for some lunch. They were in London, so he decided they might as well kill two birds with one stone- eat lunch and have a pint.

Snape remembered a quiet little pub nestled between Paddington and Bayswater where they could get delicious pies and relax for a bit. It was only a five minute walk away.

As they walked, Snape could tell Harry was dying to talk, but he didn't want to have a conversation on the street surrounded by a bunch of muggles. He was amazed that the boy had been able to keep his mouth shut this long.

If Snape was honest with himself, he had been very impressed with Harry today. He was perfectly behaved and was charming and emotional enough to push Barclay over the edge. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

He didn't want to say so, but this little lunch outing was a bit of a celebration and reward for Harry. He knew the boy had tried his hardest to do everything right today, and he wanted him to enjoy a special lunch. He was sure it wasn't often that anyone took Harry out, so this should be a fun treat for him.

Snape stopped in front of the Kings Head Pub. He looked down at Harry, "I hope you're hungry, Mr. Potter, the food here is quite excellent."

Harry's eyes lit up and he looked up at Snape with a huge grin, "You're taking me out for lunch?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on starving you. Not today, at least." Snape said dryly, feeling uncomfortable with Harry's obvious joy and excitement. He had wanted to do something nice for the boy, but he didn't want Harry to know he was doing something nice, especially not just for him. So, he deflected with sarcasm.

Snape opened the pub door and cocked his head to the side, "Get in, Potter, I don't have all day."

Harry was overjoyed to be going out to lunch in a proper London pub. He couldn't stop smiling and he practically skipped through the front door.

Snape walked to a booth in the back corner and an older gentleman slid two menus onto the table. "Specials are potato leek soup and a lamb roast with veggies. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a pint of Stella," Snape said without hesitation. He looked at Harry, "What do you want to drink? You can have whatever you like...non-alcoholic, obviously."

Harry felt like he'd entered the Twilight Zone. Snape, the most controlling man in the universe, a man who nitpicked every single thing that went onto his plate or into his mouth, a man who insisted he eat his fruits and veggies at every meal and complained constantly about sugar—this man was offering to let him have whatever he wanted?

"Can I have a ginger ale?" Harry asked, looking at Snape.

"You may. But this is a one-time thing, it won't become a habit." Snape was feeling pretty light-hearted, but he didn't want the boy to think he was going to spoil him.

Harry looked at the server, "A ginger-ale for me, please."

"Be right back with those, have a look at the menus."

Harry looked at the menu but wasn't sure what he should order. He didn't want to make Snape mad if he got the wrong thing or picked something too expensive.

Sensing Harry's discomfort and remembering his own experience going to lunch with Master Barclay the first time, Snape spoke up before Harry felt the need to ask.

"Order anything on the menu, Potter. Whatever you want." He narrowed his eyes slightly as though he were about to say something ominous, "But I'll be extremely displeased if you try to pull the sad little Oliver Twist card and order something silly, like a bowl of celery soup, when what you really want is a burger.".

Harry smiled and glanced down at the menu. I like this Snape. Where has he been? "I'm stuck, everything looks so good! I'm thinking about either a Steak and Ale Pie or Fish 'n Chips."

"Both are excellent choices," Snape said, giving the menu a last minute scan. "They are known here for their homemade pies, but I'm sure either is delicious."

The server came back and set their drinks on the table. "Know what you want?"

Snape nodded at Harry to go first. "Um, I'll have the Steak and Ale Pie, please."

"You want chips or veggies with that, lad?"

Harry looked at Snape, and not hearing a demand for vegetables, he replied warily "Um, chips I guess?" He waited for Snape to jump in and scold him, but he didn't.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the Fish Pie. With chips." Snape handed his menu to the server, who then collected Harry's menu and went back to the bar.

Snape picked up his pint and took a refreshing sip. _Merlin, this tastes good. Cheers to me, we survived today._

The two sat quietly at the table, like they often did at mealtimes. Snape wasn't so good at this part. He was much more comfortable lecturing students or scolding them. He was also quite good at making elaborate threats (most of which he never carried out). But he hated idle chatter, and he definitely didn't enjoy giving praise or encouragement. Nonetheless, he knew if he was going to expect good behavior from Harry in the future, he would need to acknowledge it and give some positive reinforcement. He looked at this as investing in himself.

"You did very well today, Potter. Your manners and behavior were impeccable. I was quite proud of how you handled yourself with Master Barclay."

Harry beamed. He felt like he could practically fly. He'd never heard Snape say this many nice things to anyone, much less him. He was sure he'd fallen down a rabbit hole.

"It's clear you know how to act when you feel like it, so I hope you know that this is what I will expect out of you anytime we are out in public. Despite the appalling manners you've shown me in the past, it's clear that ignorance isn't to blame, but rather willful disregard."

Once again, Harry wasn't going to let Snape's half-hearted attempts to lecture him take away from the compliments. He felt too good to let Snape ruin it.

"Thank you. I know you think I'm spoiled but I'm really not. I wanted to do a good job today. I really wanted Master Barclay to like me. You told me that as your apprentice I reflect on you, and I didn't want him to think anything bad about you because of me."

He could tell Harry was being really sincere. "I appreciate that, Mr. Potter. And I think Master Barclay was quite charmed by you today, and as a result, we accomplished what we set out to do today which was to get his approval and support. That's why we are treating ourselves to a nice lunch. I want you to enjoy your success today."

Snape hoped that was enough of the positive affirmations. He didn't want the boy to get cocky about it. But he could see the pure joy and happiness in Harry's face, and even he wasn't cruel enough to try to take it away. When Harry smiled, his eyes got bright, and Snape could almost see Lily's spirit flicker in them, and it reassured him that he was doing the right thing.

* * *

By the time Harry and Snape returned to Hogwarts, they were both exhausted, but in good spirits. They had enjoyed their lunch and had even taken a short stroll in Hyde Park afterward, making the most of a somewhat sunny April day in England.

After arriving home, Snape had sent Harry to change out of his dress clothes and get into something more comfortable. Snape did the same, returning to the parlor in a pair of dark black jeans and a more casual button-down, one without monograms or cufflinks. But he still tucked in his shirt and put on a waistcoat. Even Snape's casual wasn't particularly casual.

Now that they were back home, Snape tried to put himself back in Professor Snape mode. He had let himself relax a little bit over lunch, making jokes and letting loose a little, but he and Harry had a lot of work to do, and a lot to discuss. He didn't want to throw too much at him at once, but he wanted to set-up some rules and expectations for the next week.

He called Harry into the parlor.

Snape's voice was calm and even, but he was ready for business. "I know it has been a very long day, but I think we need to go through a few things." He pointed to the couch. "Sit down, Mr. Potter."

Harry was still on Cloud Nine. Despite the pressure of meeting with Master Barclay, today had been one of the best days of his life. For the first time ever he had heard, not one, but two people say really nice things about him. And not just anybody, two very powerful wizards who had promised to look after him. After that he'd had an amazing lunch out and walked through the park, and Snape hadn't scowled or shouted at him once. Maybe being an apprentice would be even better than being a Hogwarts student!

Harry recognized the change in Snape's tone instantly. It wasn't angry or mocking, but it was authoritative and serious, with none of the relaxed snarky side he'd seen earlier today.

Harry plopped down on the couch, relaxed. "So, what is it?"

Snape felt like he'd been given an electric shock. The perfect, polite boy from earlier today was gone, and a cheeky, insolent 12 year-old was now in his place.

"Are you forgetting your manners again so quickly, Mr. Potter?" Snape shot him a disapproving glare and his voice had a definite edge. "Do you want to try that again?"

 _Not really_ , thought Harry. He didn't understand how Snape could turn on him so quickly. They had just had a really nice day together, and now he was being a git.

"You don't have to be such a git." The words had come out before he even thought about them. _Whoops_. But he was frustrated, and he meant it.

Snape didn't even think about it. He knew he needed to get control and start drawing some lines. He raised his voice slightly and shot daggers out of his eyes. "Get in the corner, Potter. You clearly need a moment to remember where you are and to whom you're speaking."

Harry was pissed. He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he had done everything right, all day. Snape had even said so. And now that they were back here in Hogwarts, all of a sudden Snape wants to treat him badly again.

Harry didn't move. In fact, he leaned back on the couch, folded his arms across his chest and gave Snape a defiant glare, as if to say: _Make me!_

Snape had no desire to engage in a battle of wills, but now that Harry had stepped up to the plate, he didn't have a choice, he'd have to play ball.

"To the corner, Potter. Now" his tone got even lower and his eyes even icier. He paused before proceeding. "If I have to get up and drag you there, I will. And I can promise you the outcome of that will not be pleasant for you or your backside."

Harry hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to challenge him or not. He didn't want to test the man, but he was angry and hurt and not thinking clearly. "You're being so unfair. I did everything you asked me to do and now you're punishing me for no reason!"

Snape ignored him and got up from his chair. He wasn't going to argue with the boy right now. He stood over Harry, with fire in his eyes, but he kept his voice calm. He reached down to grab his arm.

He pulled Harry up from the couch. "Corner. _Now_. Last chance. We'll discuss everything when you've calmed down."

Harry saw the look in Snape's eyes and knew he was in deep trouble, so he took his chance while he had it and moved quickly over to the corner of the parlor. _This is so unfair. I hate him._

Snape could see that Harry's feelings were hurt, but he was not going to be manipulated. He'd let Harry get away with far too much and if he didn't enforce these boundaries soon, Harry was going to keep pushing them.

"We've had a nice day, and I would have liked to keep it that way, but I will tolerate your disrespect. _Ever_. You will stand there for 20 minutes and think about how you will adjust your attitude, and I highly recommend that you do. I've been far too lenient with you, but that ends today."

Harry fumed in the corner but kept his mouth shut. He didn't have a death wish, and he could tell from Snape's tone that he meant business. He had no doubt Snape would follow through on his threats and he wasn't eager to test him.

Snape left Harry in the parlor and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He could have just tapped his wand, but he wanted to busy himself and go through the motions while he calmed down. He turned on the kettle and pulled a mug out of the cabinet, then he turned around and leaned back against the counter. He took a deep breath as he reached up to pinch the bridge of nose. Dammit, Harry.

For once, Snape didn't want to be the disciplinarian, but Harry had given him no choice. He steeled himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Master Barclay? Do you think Snape is going to be able to balance being both the good guy and the disciplinarian? Tell me what you think!
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you're enjoying and what you're looking forward to, or just whatever you're thinking!
> 
> Your reviews keep me writing- and I promise as long as you keep telling me you're enjoying it, I'll keep writing and posting!
> 
> Beware: Angsty chapter coming next! Snape is definitely struggling to set boundaries, especially after such a good day with Harry. Oh no.


	12. Fool me once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have taken the time to review- I love getting your feedback!
> 
> This is a big chapter for Harry & Snape- we see their dynamic shifting as they both try to figure out how to grow in this new relationship. Snape's never been a parent, and Harry's never really had one. They're learning.
> 
> Also- I wrote in a scene with some relaxing mental ASMR (so if you can hear Alan Rickman's voice when you read Snape, do yourself a favor and imagine it- it is VERY relaxing).
> 
> Warning: This chapter will have parental spanking, so if you're not cool with that or it triggers you, please skip over it. As a reminder, this is a work of fiction. In my fic, Snape is old school and that's just how he rolls.

Snape stood in the kitchen for a few minutes with his tea. He wasn't that angry, but his emotions were all over the place and he needed to figure out what he was going to do.

He didn't want to admit it, but Harry's words had stung him. _Was I being unfair_? _No, he call you a git and was being a petulant little brat._

He took a few more deep breaths and put the cup to his lips, soothing himself with the warm, earthy liquid. He stayed in the kitchen because he wasn't ready to look at Harry right now, he knew it would just make him feel worse. He had never felt these feelings before; whenever he had scolded or punished students in the past he'd known they deserved it and he didn't care if they thought he was mean or evil. It was not his job to be their friend, he was a teacher, he needed to maintain order and enforce the rules.

But it didn't feel like that with Harry. Yes, the boy was in desperate need of structure, discipline and boundaries, but the bond between Master-Apprentice required much more than that- there needed to be a deep level of trust and a mutual respect for it to succeed.

Snape drank the rest of his tea then waved his hand and banished the cup before heading back to the parlor. Harry was still standing quietly in the corner. _Good, at least this time the brat isn't crying_. He sat back in his armchair and watched the clock.

When the final five minutes passed, Snape called Harry out of the corner. "Come here, Mr. Potter."

Harry was still feeling hurt and confused, but the time in the corner had taken the edge off of his anger. He walked over to Snape and stood in front of him. He stayed quiet, with his head bent down, not sure of what to expect.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?" Snape asked, his voice even but his face creased slightly.

Harry didn't really think he should have to apologize, but he could see that that was what Snape expected. He also figured this might be his best chance to avoid serious punishment.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I was rude to you." It wasn't the most heartfelt apology he'd ever given, but he hoped it was good enough.

 _Thank Merlin_. Snape felt huge relief. He didn't want to punish the boy and he felt quite bad about how he had reacted earlier, but he also didn't want to lose face and look weak. He was glad Harry had given him an out by apologizing.

Snape nodded at his apology. "Very well. Take a seat. We need to talk."

Harry shuffled over to the couch, hoping this wouldn't take too long. He was still feeling extremely disappointed that his day had gone from being such a good one to absolute crap in about 30 seconds.

"Mr. Potter, while I understand you were frustrated earlier, I want you to know that it is never an excuse to say rude things, raise your voice at me, or refuse to obey me when I ask you to do something. This is something you've done several times now, and it needs to stop." Snape scolded him half-heartedly.

Harry blushed slightly at the accusation. He had been so focused on feeling wronged that he hadn't realized how it might look to Snape. Even though he hadn't _meant_ to behave badly, he knew he had disrespected Snape a number of times in the last few days. He was actually pretty surprised he still had all of his vital organs.

"I'm not going to punish you any more for this. I realize that today was a long, difficult day and I'm sure we both could have handled ourselves better." Snape slipped in his pseudo-apology, trying not to make a big deal about it. He wanted Harry to know that he recognized he was a bit unfair without excusing what was becoming repeatedly disrespectful behavior.

"While we will put this behind us today, I want to be very _very_ clear about my expectations moving forward. Are you paying attention, Mr. Potter?

"Yes, sir." Harry felt relieved, he was worried Snape would take this opportunity to make good on his prior threats of punishment.

"Good, because I'm going to hold you accountable from this moment forward. First of all, whether we are inside this house or out in public, I expect you to be polite and respectful at all times. I know you know how to do that because I saw a perfect example of it earlier today. You will address me properly, as 'Sir' or 'Professor' and I expect you to keep a respectful tone. No cheekiness, no talking back, and certainly no name-calling or cursing. Is that clear so far?

"Yes, sir."

"Secondly, I expect you to listen and obey without argument or complaint. Whether it is with schoolwork, potions, or things at home, when I ask you to do something, you are to do it. If I ask you not to do something, you will not do it. Fairly straightforward, I should think." He looked directly at Harry to make sure he was taking it in.

Harry nodded. _So, he just wants me to do everything he says, all the time and then everything will be fine? Control freak_.

Snape paused for a moment and took a sip of tea. "Finally, there will be no lying. I know we touched on that this morning…" he arched an eyebrow at Harry, "but I mean it, I have a zero tolerance policy for lies. Aside from the fact that it is a stain on your character, lying destroys trust. I am not just teaching you how to brew potions, Mr. Potter, I will be training you in very powerful magic. I will be sharing with you important knowledge and skills that are sacred among wizards, and it is vital that we are able to trust one another or both of us will fail in our responsibilities."

Harry just stared at him. It had never occurred to him that Snape was going to be more than a glorified babysitter and homeschool coordinator. He figured his apprenticeship would mostly be chopping things up for the man, kind of like a six-year detention. But it sounded like Snape actually meant to take this seriously.

"Are you really going to teach me things like that?"

"Of course. But only if I can trust you. The bond we will have as Master-Apprentice is far more than just a contract, Mr. Potter. It is a sacred magical oath that we make to one another and to all of the other Potion Masters who have come before us, and to those who will come after us. I know this is hard for you to understand right now, but we are keepers of generations of sacred magical knowledge. When I share it with you, I am entrusting that you will hold onto and safeguard that knowledge until you can entrust it to the next generation. It's an unbroken chain of trust that reaches through time."

Harry was speechless. He hadn't realized that becoming an apprentice meant all of this. He had known Snape was pretty serious about it by the way he had talked about things in Master Barclay's office, but this was way more intense than he imagined.

"We will talk more about the details of the apprenticeship as the week goes on. For now, I want to impress on you the importance of these rules. No disrespect, no willful disobedience, and absolutely no lying. Do you understand what I've said?

"Yes, sir."

"Good, because your grace period is officially over, Mr. Potter," Snape said before taking a moment and focusing his eyes on Harry. "The next time you break any of these rules, you will find yourself on the receiving end of a very sound spanking."

Harry's ears flushed and he avoided making eye contact with Snape, praying that this was the end of the conversation. He was mortified to think Snape would actually spank him, but having been on the receiving end of a few of his smacks, he didn't doubt for one minute that Snape meant every word.

"You've had a long day, why don't you go to your room and rest. I'll come get you when it's time for tea."

Harry pushed himself up from the couch and made his way toward his room. Now that Snape had mentioned it, he was feeling pretty exhausted.

As he walked past Snape, the man reached out and put his hand on Harry's arm, "I meant it earlier when I said I was very proud of you today." He gave him a pat and sent him on his way.

* * *

Harry closed his door and flopped onto his bed. He was on the verge of tears. He didn't know why those few simple words made him feel so emotional, but he couldn't help it. He took his glasses off and put them on his table before he buried his head in his pillow and cried quietly.

The tears were a release. It had been a very emotional day. Harry would never be able to put words to everything he was feeling because it was all too complex. His tears were the expression of so many things. He cried for the childhood he didn't have and the love he had missed out on. He cried for being abandoned, first by his parents and then by his relatives. He cried out of fear for his life and his uncertain future.

But they weren't all unhappy tears. He also cried because he felt hopeful in a way he never had before. His heart, which had always felt empty, was being filled by the fact that someone cared for him, believed in him, was proud of him and wanted him to succeed. He had never felt those feelings before, but they filled a need in him that he hadn't even known he was missing.

In less than five minutes, Harry had cried himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Snape knocked on his door. He opened it to see the boy laying on his stomach on top of the blankets, dead asleep.

"It's time for tea," Snape's voice echoed loudly from the doorway.

When Harry didn't stir, Snape walked over and put his hand on the boy's forehead, feeling for signs of a fever. Thankfully, his skin felt cool.

He shook the boy's shoulder gently and said, "Wake up, Potter."

Harry finally opened his eyes and lifted his head up to see his Potion Master sitting on the edge of his bed. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He had been in such a deep sleep, he actually felt more exhausted and groggy now than he did before his nap. He groaned a bit and turned his head, laid back down on the pillow and shut his eyes.

"No, no you don't. Up you get, Mr. Potter," he gave him two light taps on the hip. "If I let you sleep now you'll never get to bed tonight."

Harry didn't budge. Snape considered just leaving him alone, hoping he would just sleep til morning, but it was only 5:30pm. He didn't want the boy getting up and wandering in the middle of the night again.

Snape waited a bit before adopting a slightly harsher tone. "Potter, I said get up. Now move it." He waited another moment before giving him a light smack on the rear. "Come on, let's go."

Harry groaned again but rolled himself over into a sitting position. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "But I'm sooo tired."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. That's what happens to naughty little boys who wander around the castle all night when they should be in bed." He arched his eyebrow at Harry for emphasis.

Harry turned red. He had hoped Snape had forgotten about that whole situation. He was not eager to revisit that conversation anytime soon.

Snape stood up and walked to the door before turning around to Harry, "I haven't forgotten, Mr. Potter. But I had hoped that my little lecture on lying and the importance of trust might have made you reflect a bit on your...explanation," he said casually as he disappeared through the doorway.

 _Dammit_. Harry went to freshen himself up in the washroom before returning to the parlor. He splashed his face with water and combed his hair. _What the hell does he want me to do? Tell him I lied? If he knows I'm lying why doesn't he just punish me and get it over with. I'm not going to confess to him, that's nuts._

* * *

By the time Harry made it back to the parlor, Snape had set-up a small tea service with a few biscuits and some fresh fruit. Harry sat down on the couch and yawned.

"You may help yourself to tea and biscuits," Snape said, motioning to the table. "But no more than two, I want you to be able to eat dinner later."

Snape wanted to keep things light, but he had an agenda to get through. "So, Potter, I was thinking we should make some plans for this week."

Harry poured himself a cup of tea and grabbed a biscuit, dipping it into his tea and then pulling it out just before it collapsed in his cup. _Perfect_. He popped it in his mouth and let the biscuit dissolve.

"I am going to set you a schedule so we can see how things go and make adjustments from there. You'll be working on your school work in the mornings, and in the afternoons and evenings we'll do some work in the potions lab or related to the apprenticeship."

"But it's Easter break, it's a school holiday, no one is doing school work!" Harry whined, not wanting to study while everyone else was relaxing at home.

"Well, isn't that rich coming from the boy I found laying on a beach after missing nearly an entire year of school." Snape chided him gently. "I think you've had quite enough of a break from school work, Mr. Potter. Besides, I need to see where you are with everything so I can determine what speed we will work at. I was hoping by the end of next summer we will have caught you up with both the second and third year curricula."

"Fine." Harry said, not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

"Good, then I hope I won't hear any more complaining." He gave Harry a stern look as a warning to mind his attitude. "You will wake up each day at 7:30am, then shower and get ready. We will have breakfast at 8. Then I will set you up with your morning assignments in my study which you will begin at 8:30. You will work until noon and then take a break for lunch."

 _He's a slave driver. Just like I thought._ "Can I take a break before lunch?"

"I think that can be arranged. Now, after lunch our schedule will vary some. There will be some days where you'll help me brew potions, and other days where we might need to run errands or harvest ingredients, or perhaps even read and discuss research papers. But this will be time that you and I spend together preparing you for the apprenticeship."

This actually sounded much more interesting to Harry. "So, we'll be working together, or will I be like, scrubbing cauldrons and dicing flobberworms while you do all the fun stuff."

Snape stifled a smile. "I suppose that depends on how you behave, Mr. Potter. I certainly wouldn't rule out the possibility."

Harry gave a small pout and Snape smirked. "However, the purpose of this is for you and I to spend quality time together, so we can discuss things and we can learn how to work with each other."

"OK, cool," Harry said, trying not to sound too excited. He was actually really looking forward to spending this time with Snape, learning new things and secret magic that no other students would ever know.

"In the evenings you'll have free time, assuming you are caught up with your school work. When the students come back, you may be able to spend time with your friends for a few hours, or go out flying, but until we finalize things, you'll stay inside. Do you have any hobbies, Mr. Potter?"

"Um, not really. Just quidditch I guess." He'd never really thought about it- he spent most of his free time at school just kind of hanging out with Ron and Hermione. Sometimes they played cards or chess, but he didn't really have a hobby of his own.

"Do you like reading? Or drawing? Or writing? I'd like to help you find an activity that you can do, quietly, to relax your mind when you have some down time."

Harry looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. I mean, I like reading OK, but sometimes I get distracted and I forget to focus on the words and then I don't remember anything."

"Hmmm, yes, well, we'll have to work on that. I'm sure that doesn't help your studying at all."

Snape reflected for a moment. "Perhaps we can take a trip into Hogsmeade tomorrow and pick up some different activities for you to try. That way you can pick out any books or art supplies or anything you're interested in and try them out. Having a hobby you enjoy can be a wonderful stress reliever."

Snape was actually a bit worried about Harry's mental health and coping skills. He wanted to help him find outlets for his stress and anxiety. He knew that the boy often got in trouble when he got wound up, so he hoped he could find ways to help him express himself in a more healthy way.

"That would be really great! Thanks!" Harry was excited about this. He had never had anything of his own to play with or enjoy as a kid. He liked the idea of a hobby that was all his.

"Excellent. Then we'll get started tomorrow. I want you ready for bed tonight by 8:30pm. Lights off by 9pm."

 _9pm? I'm not a baby, what the hell._ Harry wanted to complain, but he figured he had pushed Snape enough for one day. He'd choose his battles wisely. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Harry and Snape spent a relatively calm evening together. After dinner, Harry went back to his room to organize all of his schoolbooks and unpack all of his potion's supplies. He spent a lot of time holding and looking over each tool, and arranging them neatly in different ways. He felt really excited, he couldn't wait to get started learning all of the cool things Snape would teach him.

When it was time for lights out, Snape knocked on the door and opened it to find Harry sitting on the floor near his bookshelf, carefully arranging his potion's tools onto the shelf. For the second time that day, Snape felt his heart flicker with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. It was like his heart had been in hibernation for 20 years and was just starting to wake up again. _Stop being so damn sentimental, Severus_.

"It's 9 o'clock, Mr. Potter, time for lights out."

Harry was already in his pajamas, so he got up from the floor and walked directly to bed, pushing his legs under the blankets before pulling the covers up to his chest.

Snape walked over to the side of Harry's bed and held out his hand, "Glasses." Harry took them off and put them in his hand. Snape folded them gently and put them on the bedside table. With a flick of his wand, the lights in the room dimmed.

He pulled Harry's desk chair beside his bed and sat down.

"You've had a very long and tiring day. I hope that you can sleep well tonight and get some good rest, you're going to have to dust the cobwebs off that brain of yours tomorrow." He gently tapped the side of Harry's head with his finger.

"I shouldn't need to say this, but you are not allowed to leave this room for any reason other than going to the loo. There will be no 'sleepwalking' tonight, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Harry was glad the lights were low so that Snape couldn't see his face go pink.

"I'm very serious. You're all out of second chances, Mr. Potter." He gave the boy a stern look. "When I come in to wake you at 7:30 tomorrow, I want to see a well-rested boy who has been asleep in his bed all night."

"Yes, sir. I won't go anywhere, I promise."

"So good to hear, a very wise choice indeed." Snape put his hand on Harry's forehead and brushed down gently, closing Harry's eyes. "Close your eyes. I want you to practice calming your mind. This is a very important skill for a wizard."

Snape took his hand away from Harry's face and rested it at his side. "First, I want you to take a deep breath in, hold it...and now let it out slowly. I want you to keep your eyes closed and listen very carefully to the sound of my voice...Now, I want you to picture a place that makes you feel relaxed. It can be a real place or it can be a place you imagine. Whatever makes you feel calm. For some people it's a quiet beach, for others a meadow, some even imagine they are floating in space. Do you have a place in your mind?"

Snape's low, silky voice was like a calming draught and Harry was already starting to feel sleepy. "Yes sir, I'm laying in the grass by a river."

"Very good, Mr. Potter, very good." His voice was soothing and he was speaking very slowly, keeping his voice at just above a whisper. "I want you to keep your eyes closed and imagine everything you feel at your little place by the river. I want you to feel the soft grass underneath you. Feel it on your legs, on your arms, on your neck. Feel it on the palms of your hands as you move your hand gently on top of it. Feel how soft the ground is beneath your, it's like laying on a cloud. Now feel the warmth of the sun on your skin. I want you to imagine a warm pleasant breeze is moving over your face, and your arms, and your body. Now I want you to listen...What do you hear in your special place? Can you hear the sound of the river water, slowly babbling over the rocks? Listen for the sounds of the nature around you, are there birds or is it quiet? Can you hear the blades of grass moving next to your ears when the wind blows gently? Now listen for the sounds of your own breath, in and out, in and out. If you are very quiet, can you hear and feel your heart beating? Focus on your heart beat. That's very good, Mr. Potter. You're doing a very good job."

Snape looked down and saw that Harry was fast asleep. He hoped that if he started to teach him these relaxation exercises, he would slowly be able to teach him the skills he would need later to learn Occlumency. He knew that Harry was an anxious boy, so he wanted to teach him the power of his own mind so he could learn to quiet the noise inside of him.

He got up slowly and moved the chair back to the desk. As he left, he flicked his wand to extinguish the light completely. He closed the door gently behind him.

Standing in the hallway, he debated for a moment before casting another few spells to put wards and alarms on the doors. He didn't think Harry would dare try and leave, but he didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

The next morning, Snape awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in days. He showered and dressed himself and made himself a cup of tea before waking Harry.

Snape knocked on Harry's door before opening it slowly. Harry was tangled up in his sheets and still asleep.

"It's 7:30, Mr. Potter, time to wake up."

Harry forced himself to sit up and reached for his glasses.

"You have 30 minutes to shower, dress, and take care of your personal needs before breakfast. Don't dawdle."

Snape closed the door and returned to the parlor to enjoy his tea and The Daily Prophet. At 8am, Harry came out with his hair wet (but combed), wearing his grey trousers and one of his white button-downs. Snape was surprised to see him dressed up, but he was pleased that he seemed ready to get to work.

After breakfast, Harry ran to his room to get his books. Snape walked him to a locked door on the other side of his parlor. Harry had never really noticed the door, it had been closed and locked the whole time he'd been there. It turned out to be a door to Snape's study, but because it also connected directly to the Potion's lab and to the hallway, he generally kept it separate from his living quarters.

Snape's study was rather large and in addition to his desk, there were shelves filled with reference books and random knick knacks. There were a few odd things in jars, but they seemed to be more for display than use in potions.

Like Master Barclay, Snape had a sofa along one wall, and a separate round table surrounded by chairs where Harry imagined groups of students would sit for a special study group or meeting.

Snape set Harry up at the round table. He put parchment and quills on the table and gestured at Harry to put his books down.

"Today you will start with Transfiguration and History of Magic. I've outlined your work on this piece of parchment. You are to read and take notes on the pages listed. There is a writing assignment listed for each when you have completed the reading."

Snape handed Harry the list of assignments for each subject. "You will work quietly and diligently until 10:30 at which point you may take a ten minute break. I will be working at my desk but I expect not to be disturbed unless it is urgent. Do you have any questions?

"No, sir."

"Very well, then get to work."

Snape returned to his desk where he could keep an eye on Harry while he took care of his own to-do list. He wrote letters to Dumbledore and Barclay, and then spent his time sketching out what he wanted to do with Harry during the week.

The morning passed without incident. When Snape checked Harry's work at noon, he realized that the boy was a lot further behind than he realized. His work still looked like it belonged to a beginning first-year, terribly researched, poorly constructed and filled with spelling and grammatical errors. Snape would have to adjust the way he was doing this, he didn't think Harry would get a lot out of purely independent work at this point.

During lunch, Snape received a message from Dumbledore requesting to meet with him as soon as possible to go over his meeting with Master Barclay and to discuss plans to move forward with the APM and the Ministry.

"I will need to step out for a little while, Mr. Potter, I have some meetings to attend to. You and I will still do some work together later, but in the meantime I want you to do some reading for Potions."

Harry was crushed that Snape was leaving him alone during the time that they were supposed to be doing work together. He had been looking forward to this since yesterday.

"I'm going to give you a special Potion's book, not one of our usual textbooks, and I want you to do a different kind of assignment for me. After you browse through the book, I want you to find a potion that you find interesting, and write out all of the ingredients needed to brew it, and where to find each of those ingredients. Next I want you to write about what you think might be easy or hard about brewing the potion, and what you think is really important or unique about the process."

Harry was frustrated and he sat with his arms crossed on the sofa, choosing not to engage with Snape as he explained the assignment.

Snape didn't seem to notice that Harry was throwing a silent tantrum. Leaving the boy wasn't at all what he had planned for the day, but he needed to give him something to do while he took care of important business.

"It's OK to choose something challenging, I want you to write about what interests you, what you want to learn and why you want to learn it."

Snape went into his study for a moment and came out with a large book and handed it to Harry.

Harry took the book but didn't say a word and refused to make eye-contact.

Snape was too busy rushing around and thinking about his meeting with Dumbledore, he wanted to finish quickly so he could still do some work with Harry and take a trip to Hogsmeade.

"You can work in the study or you can work in your room, I'll leave the door to the study open. I should be back by 3:30 at the latest"

Snape walked out leaving Harry sitting on the couch holding the Potion's book and sulking. Harry was tired of sitting and reading by himself, he'd been doing that all day. He looked at the clock and it was only 1 o'clock.

It was the first time he'd been alone in the quarters since the first day. His thoughts went immediately to his invisibility cloak. _I could leave for a bit and he'd never know. He didn't find out last time._ Plus, he was desperate for a change of scenery.

He thought about the last conversation he had with Snape and he knew that if he got caught he'd be in big big trouble. But as long as he came back quickly, he could still get everything done and Snape would never know. _Screw him and his rules. He does what he wants, so I'm going to do what I want._

Without a second thought, Harry ran to Snape's room and grabbed his invisibility cloak out of the wardrobe. Just holding it in his hand he felt that euphoric rush of excitement and adrenaline, it made his mind feel both energized and relaxed. He threw the cloak on and walked out the door.

* * *

Snape had just about reached Dumbledore's office when his wand vibrated and glowed green, alerting him that his wards had been breached. He stopped dead in his tracks. _If that boy has left our quarters, I swear I will kill him._

He let Dumbledore know that he'd have to come back later, and he returned immediately to the dungeons. His heart was racing, hoping that Harry wasn't sick or injured. He wanted to believe there was a good explanation, especially after the long conversation he'd had with the boy yesterday.

When he got to his quarters, they were empty. The potion's book was sitting on the couch and Harry was nowhere in sight. Remembering his invisibility cloak, Snape went to his wardrobe, reached up to the shelf and realized it was gone. _That arrogant, disobedient little brat! Oh, he is going to get it this time._

He closed his bedroom door (this time locking it with his wand), and went back to the parlor. He didn't know whether he should go looking for the boy or wait for him to return. If he had his invisibility cloak, tracking him down would be difficult. If he wasn't back in 30 minutes he'd go looking for him, for now he would sit and wait.

Not sure what else to do, he retreated to his armchair. He thought about exactly what he was going to do to the boy so that he never, ever even thought about disobeying him like this again.

* * *

Harry felt elated as he returned to the dungeons. It had been such a beautiful day, so he had walked around by the lake and laid out in the grass for a bit. The fresh air, and the adventure of sneaking out had energized him and put him in a very good mood.

Although he didn't have a watch, he figured he'd only been gone about 30 or 40 minutes. He'd still have plenty of time to read Snape's stupid potion book and put some words on a parchment before the old bat got back.

He opened the door and took off his cloak. He was about to hop on the sofa when he looked up and saw Professor Snape, sitting quietly in the armchair, rage in his eyes.

Harry gasped audibly. The blood drained from his face completely and he thought he might actually pass out..

Snape let the silence hang in the air for several seconds, increasing the tension in the room.

"Mr. Potter...how very disappointing," Snape drawled, his tone seething with cold rage. He got up from his chair slowly and walked over to Harry. Without a word, he put his hand out.

Harry put the folded cloak into his hand and let his head drop. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

Snape was unmoved. "Oh, trust me, you will be when I'm finished with you," he replied, his voice low and foreboding.

He put the cloak into his robes and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at Harry. At 6'2", Snape towered over the boy, and with his jaw clenched and his black eyes narrowed, he was a very intimidating presence. He waited for a few more seconds before he spoke, he wanted Harry to sense his displeasure.

Snape was glad he'd had half an hour to think about things and get his emotions under control. He knew that he would have a much bigger impact on Harry if he were measured and cold, rather than angry and emotional.

"So, let me get this right. You not only disobeyed my instructions to sit quietly and do your assignment, you then went into my bedroom-a place you know is off-limits, I might add-and proceeded to search through my wardrobe without my permission. Am I on track so far?"

Harry didn't respond, his eyes were staring at the floor and he was fighting tears of shame.

"Then, having rifled through my private things, you decided to steal an item that had been taken out of your possession due to prior misuse. Not satisfied with that, you decided to take this item, leave the dungeons and gallivant around the castle despite being told on no less than FOUR occasions that it was dangerous and forbidden."

Tears were falling from Harry's face onto the floor.

"Get your eyes off the floor. Look at me when I'm speaking to you," Snape barked.

Harry kept his head down but lifted his eyes up. Snape's face was fixed and hard, and there was anger in his eyes. It sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

"Is this correct, Mr. Potter or am I missing something?

"No, sir. That's it."

" _Is_ that it? I find myself wondering, given how quickly you left here after my departure, if this wasn't the first time you've done this. Is it, Mr. Potter?

Harry knew he was in so much trouble. He kept silent and prayed that the floor would open up and swallow him.

Snape stared at him for a moment before adding "I'd suggest you not add lying to your list of transgressions, Mr. Potter, you've already built up quite a tab."

"No, sir. I went out before," Harry squeaked out, tears still running down his cheeks.

Snape had suspected so much, but he wanted to hear him admit to it. "How many times?"

"Only once with the cloak, sir."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Were there other times without the cloak?"

Harry wanted to die, but he knew Snape was probably going to kill him anyway. "Well, there was the night you found me in the Owlery"

 _Finally!_ Snape had known it all along, but he had wanted Harry to admit to it. "I see. So, just to clarify, you weren't sleep-walking then?"

Harry sobbed out, "No, sir."

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Potter. How many times did you lie about that to my face? I gave you so many opportunities to tell the truth. Do you remember what I said I would do to you if I found out you were lying about that?"

"Yes, sir."

"What's that, then?"

Harry didn't think he could say it. He felt so embarrassed. "You said...you said you'd punish me."

"Be specific, I'm sure you must have heard me, what did I say I'd do?"

"Spank me." Just saying the words made Harry feel like a small child. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears.

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter and that was a promise. Although you have committed quite the list of transgressions. I'm not sure a single spanking is going to cover it."

Snape let that sink for a moment before he proceeded.

"I don't think I need to reiterate how extremely disappointed I am in you. While I don't excuse your behavior prior today, after our talk yesterday you knew—without a shadow of a doubt—that you were disobeying me when you left today. Did you not?

"Yes, sir."

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I don't know...I guess I just wanted to do something fun. And I was mad that you left me here after you said this was time we were supposed to spend together"

Snape couldn't help it, he smirked. "Well you certainly have my full attention now, Mr. Potter. Now that my meetings are on hold, I will make sure that you and your backside get _plenty_ of quality one-on-one time with me today."

Snape wanted as much build-up as possible. The spanking itself would last less than a minute, but If he was going to punish the boy, he wanted him to experience all of the fear and anticipation that he hoped would add to the production of it. He wanted this to be the first and the last time Harry ever even thought about disobeying him like this. He was a big believer in the psychological aspect of the punishment, so he was laying it on thick, hoping to make a strong impression.

"So, in your own words, you did it because you just...wanted to. Did you not understand me yesterday when I explained the rules to you?

"Yes sir, I did."

"Did you think you were smarter than me and that somehow you wouldn't get caught?

Harry was silent.

"Ah, I see." Snape walked over and closed the door to the study, flicking his wand at it, locking it. Then he swooped his wand in a circle above him, casting a silencing charm around the parlor, casually, without disrupting his lecture.

This did not go unnoticed by Harry. He felt his pulse quicken and his stomach sink. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"And I suppose you must think that you know better than me if you decided to ignore the rules I've put in place for your safety. Do you think your powers of assessment are superior to mine, Mr. Potter?"

Harry hated these rhetorical questions and he couldn't stand it any more, so the next thing he knew, he was blurting out. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. It made me feel good. When I had my cloak and I went off on a secret adventure, it just made me feel...happy. And free. I know I shouldn't have done it, I'm really sorry. Really really sorry."

Harry was practically begging for forgiveness. He felt awful. He hadn't liked lying to Snape and he hated letting him down.

"Well then, it seems to me that you knew the rules and made the decision to deliberately disobey me. I don't think there's much more to discuss. Come on, let's get this over with."

Snape grabbed Harry's wrist and walked him across the parlor. He sat down on the couch, standing the boy to the side of him.

"Glasses," Snape said, with his hand extended. Harry took off his glasses and put them in his hands. He tucked them into his robes.

Ever one to drag out the anticipation, Snape made a dramatic point of slowly unbuttoning and then rolling up his right sleeve. Then he took Harry's left forearm and pulled him gently over his knees.

"Do you know why you are being punished or do we need to review your extensive list of transgressions again?"

"Yes sir, I know." There was a certain amount of acceptance in his tone. Harry knew what he'd done wrong, and he knew this was coming. He would be glad to get it over with, the lecturing and the build-up had been absolute torture. He just wanted it to all be finished so Snape wouldn't be angry at him anymore.

"Very well." Snape's hand came down hard on Harry's backside. It took him a moment to recover from the shock of the first smack, but within a few seconds his entire backside felt like it was on fire.

Harry squirmed and yelped, but Snape held him securely around the waist and kept the smacks coming down at a regular pace. By the 10th smack, Harry was in tears, begging Snape to stop.

"We are far from done here, Mr. Potter. I intend to make this a lesson you remember for a very long time."

He continued raining down smacks. After another 30 seconds, Harry was a sobbing mess. Snape stopped for a moment to talk to Harry. "That was the spanking for what you did today. For trespassing, for stealing your cloak, and for deliberately disobeying me and putting yourself in danger by leaving the quarters."

"As for the fact that you snuck out twice before and lied repeatedly to me about it, I'm going to give you an additional six strokes with a ruler. I'm half tempted to haul you back over my knee again tonight to give you a second spanking just for lying to me, but hopefully this will make a strong enough impression."

" _Accio ruler_." A ruler came flying across the room from Snape's desk. He caught it with his right hand.

Harry was still crying over Snape's lap. Snape waited for a moment and then brought the ruler down hard with a loud crack. Harry yelped. Snape paused between smacks, he wanted Harry to feel each one. "You will NEVER leave these quarters without permission EVER again." He gave him another smack. "You do NOT disobey me" he brought down another smack. "And as for the lying." He gave him a particularly hard smack. "That ends NOW." He aimed the last two hard smacks on Harry's sit spots to drive the message home.

After the sixth stroke Harry just laid there sobbing. Snape set the ruler down on the couch and put a hand on Harry's back.

"It's finished now, you've been thoroughly punished Mr. Potter, and now it's over." He reached down and gently grasped Harry's arm, lifting him off his lap and setting him down on the couch.

Harry was crying so hard he was barely breathing. It wasn't just because the spanking had hurt- which it had- but because he felt terrible. Disappointing Snape was one the worst feelings in the world. He was afraid that Snape would never trust him again. _What if he doesn't want me as an apprentice anymore? He said he wouldn't teach me if he couldn't trust me_. These thoughts just made Harry cry harder.

Snape let him cry for a moment before he spoke. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the boy.

"That's enough. You need to breathe, Potter. There's no need to work yourself into hysterics over a few smacks. It's over. Now take a deep breath and calm yourself." Snape's words were firm but soothing.

Snape watched as the boy attempted to slow his breathing. After a few moments, he continued. "I don't know what possessed you to behave this way, Mr. Potter, but I hope it is very clear to you now that I mean exactly what I say. I have these rules for a reason. All of them. I had hoped you would trust me enough to follow them, but, regrettably, you needed to see for yourself that I am a man of my word. If you break these rules, there will be consequences. I hope that you've learned your lesson but if not, I will be here to do this again and again until you decide you're ready to behave responsibly."

Even though he was lightly scolding the boy, he was using the same calm voice he'd used the other night when he'd done the relaxation exercise. It had the desired effect and Harry was breathing normally now and was visibly less upset.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Harry said, with tears welling in his eyes again.

"I know you are. And now that you've been punished, we will move on from this. I'm not angry with you and I don't want you feeling upset any more. But I do want you to know that your days of running around like a feral child are finished, Mr. Potter. I am the one looking out for you now, and I will keep you safe, but it will be a lot easier if you listen to me."

Harry sniffled loudly before looking at Snape. "But, what if you don't want me now. You said for the apprenticeship that we had to trust each other, and I ruined that." Harry put his head down into his hands.

Snape put his hand under Harry's chin and pulled his face up gently. "Look at me- I punished you because you broke the rules and made some very poor decisions. And while I hope you don't make them again, it does not change my decision to care for you and teach you and make you my apprentice. You're a 12 year-old boy. You are going to make mistakes. It is my job to help you learn from them and figure out how to do better. What kind of teacher would I be if I kicked a student out of my class every time they didn't know the answer?"

He put a hand on Harry's back and gave him a pat. "Now go to the washroom and splash some water on your face." Snape stood up and pulled Harry up with them. He reached into his robes and handed him back his glasses. "Take a moment and collect yourself. Off you go."

Harry walked to the bathroom and closed the door. His backside was still on fire. He reached back and gave it a rub, trying to lessen the discomfort. _Idiot_ he said to himself in the mirror _. Let's try to avoid that in future, it bloody hurts!_ To be honest, he was already feeling better, the sharp sting was going away and now it was just a dull throb and a radiating warmth. He splashed his face with water and took another deep breath.

Now that it was all over, Harry felt embarrassed for having been punished like a little kid. Just thinking about it made his face burn red as he walked back into the parlor. He was glad to see Snape had gone to the kitchen. He sat down gingerly on the couch and waited patiently.

He heard Snape's voice calling out from the kitchen. "Do you want tea?"

Harry wasn't really in the mood, but he could see that Snape felt the need to do something for him. "Sure, thanks."

Snape pulled out two mugs and put tea bags in them while he waited for the kettle. When the water was boiling he filled the cups. He dropped two sugar cubes in Harry's cup and added a dash of milk. He stirred it with a spoon before dunking the tea bag several more times and then squeezing it up against the side of the cup with a spoon. He pulled out the tea bags, and brought the two mugs back to the parlor.

He handed one to Harry and then sat in his armchair. He let them sit in silence for a minute before he spoke again. "I had planned to take us to Hogsmeade this afternoon to do some shopping...not that you deserve it after the stunt you pulled." He narrowed his eyes at Harry, but he was struggling to keep a straight face and Harry knew he was giving him a hard time.

"Is this the part where I throw myself at your feet and beg you to take me?" Harry asked, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, Potter, you'll have to do better than that. I want to know all about how cruel your guardian is and how much you've suffered. Then maybe some heartfelt tearful regrets and of course, countless promises of how you'll never be naughty ever again. Throwing yourself at my feet would be a nice touch, but I'd expect you to be fully committed to the entire performance."

Harry smiled, he liked this Snape. The one who pretended to be serious when he was really just being snarky.

"As much as I've enjoyed this unexpected _quality_ _time_ we've had," Snape drawled sarcastically, "I didn't get a chance to have my meeting with Professor Dumbledore because _someone_ broke through the wards and forced me to come back early" Snape raised his eyebrow and gave Harry one of his signature looks.

Harry's eyes got wide and he turned his head toward his professor with a look of surprise.

"Oh yes, Potter, you didn't think I would forget to put wards up after your little adventure the other night? You're not the only one who sometimes has to learn the hard way. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice...well, that will never happen."

Harry turned red and stared down at his tea. _Dammit, I didn't think he'd actually put up wards! Sneaky git._

"I'll be back shortly. I want you to stay in your room until I return. While I'm gone, you will sit at your desk and write 'I will not lie to Professor Snape, nor will I sneak around behind his back, invade his privacy or steal from him to satisfy my own disobedient whims' 100 times."

Harry groaned before Snape added,"I don't think I need to remind you of what will happen if you so much as step a toe outside of your room." He picked up the thick wooden ruler from the couch and tapped it against his palm several times before walking over to his desk, opening the top drawer and putting it inside. He closed the drawer loudly for added flair.

Snape returned to the couch and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Go to your room and work on your lines. If you get finished and you're bored, you can read this." He picked up the potions book and put it in Harry's hands. Then he tapped his arm, "Off you go."

Harry walked to his room, potion's book in his hand, dreading having to sit on a hard chair and write those stupid lines. _Evil git, he knows exactly what he's doing. He just wants me to suffer_. Just as he reached his bedroom door, he heard Snape's voice.

"If you behave yourself and finish your lines, we will go to Hogsmeade when I get back. And you won't even have to throw yourself on the floor and beg. You can tell me later what a kind and generous guardian I am."

Snape smirked as he left his quarters.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> Your reviews keep me excited about writing when I know there are people who are looking forward to reading. 
> 
> So, please take a moment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Do you think Harry’s done sneaking around? Is Snape starting to allow himself to feel some emotions about Harry? 
> 
> What hobby do you think Harry will choose? Let me know your thoughts on anything!


	13. Tomber Pour Se Relever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who took the time to review the last chapters, THANK YOU! It's your feedback and your words of encouragement that inspire me to keep writing. For real. I hit a small wall, but it was knowing there were people reading and enjoying that helped me break through it. Please please let me know what you think after you read!
> 
> I thought I left the angst behind in the last chapter. I lied. There are some angsty angsty waters ahead. Please fasten your seatbelts and attach your life-saving personal floatation device. In the event of an emergency, your captain will be sipping on a cocktail, so it is every man/woman/person for themselves. Bon voyage!

Snape sat in Dumbledore's office. He had just filled him in on the meeting with Barclay and was eager to hear how things were going on Dumbledore's end.

"I'm a bit worried that things aren't going to move quickly enough, Severus," Dumbledore said as he ran his hand over his beard. "Harry is a good boy, but he's still a young boy, he will go stir crazy if he isn't allowed outside of your quarters for more than a few days."

"I agree. When I caught him sneaking around earlier he admitted to me that was the third time"—he paused for a moment remembering the first day in the infirmary when he'd caught the boy with the cloak—"I'm sorry, the FOURTH time he'd been out in the last few days."

Snape rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "I gave him a damn good hiding for it, so hopefully he won't even think about leaving my quarters again without permission. That said, I don't want to tempt fate. He might behave for a little while, but I agree, if the APM doesn't sort this in the next few days, we need another plan. Once the students get back, it will be a nightmare trying to keep him tucked away."

"I hope you weren't too hard on him, Severus, the boy has been through so much."

Snape's eyebrows both peaked and he shot the old wizard an indignant glare. "Oh please, Albus, he knew exactly what he was doing and what the consequences would be. Considering all of the rules he broke—repeatedly, I might add—he got off fairly lightly, I'd say. Anyway, you promised you wouldn't interfere."

A small chuckle came out of Dumbledore's mouth and his eyes brightened up. "So I did. I trust you, you know that."

In an attempt to soothe some of the tension in his face, Snape ran a hand across his brow, massaging his forehead. "So then, what do we do?"

Dumbledore took a moment to reflect. "I think you should try to find out from Master Barclay what his timeline looks like. If the apprenticeship can't come together by the end of this week, I think we need to get Harry out of Hogwarts."

Intense feelings of protectiveness flared up inside of Snape and his eyes went wide, he sat up in his chair and he lurched forward toward Dumbledore's desk. "You are not sending Harry away from here. He has nowhere safe to go, and I'm not going to put his life or his care in anyone else's hands."

Dumbledore was caught off guard by Snape's sudden movement and the anger that flashed in his eyes. He was like a wild animal protecting his cub.

"I understand your concerns, Severus. I wasn't suggesting that we send Harry away alone... Perhaps you and Master Barclay could arrange somewhere safe where you can take him. I imagine it will only be a few weeks at the most. We can certainly get Professor Slughorn or another Potion Master to cover your classes while you're away."

Snape considered this for a moment, sitting back in his chair. "It's less than ideal. I have OWL and NEWT students in final preparation for their exams. I'd hate for their performance to suffer with a lack of continuity…"

"I understand, of course we will try to keep Harry here, but his safety is too important. If Master Barclay thinks it will be more than a few days for the bond to be approved, we should get him out soon. If anyone sees him or this leaks, we'll have the Ministry breathing down our necks in no time."

Dumbledore's eyes, which normally had a twinkle, were creased with worry. Snape got the feeling there was more on his mind than he was sharing.

Snape picked at the armrest with his right hand. "I'll speak to Barclay again as soon as possible." _Where the hell could I possibly take the child?_ Snape felt exasperated just considering this option. The logistics were a complete nightmare.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment before he responded. "I'm sure we'll think of something. Master Barclay might also have some ideas. Don't worry about the details yet, I just want you to keep this as a possibility."

"Let's hope Master Barclay solves this problem for us. I'll be in touch when I know more."  
Snape stood up and smoothed his robes before walking toward the door.

"Thank you, Severus. Tell Harry I'll come down to see him sometime soon." He smiled and stood up as Snape left his office.

It took everything Snape had not to punch a wall on his walk back to the dungeons. Dumbledore was cautious in how he worded things, but it was obvious that he was concerned that if Harry stayed here, something was going to leak and they would lose him. _There's no way I'm going to let anyone take him._

* * *

Snape let out a long sigh as he walked into his quarters. It was eerily quiet. He took off his outer robes and hung them on a hook near the door.

Striding across the parlor, he made his way to Harry's room and knocked softly before opening it. He never waited for Harry to give him permission to enter, he considered his knock more of an announcement than a request.

When he came in, Harry was sitting quietly, quill in hand, hunched over his desk. Harry turned around and shot him a death glare, he was clearly still writing lines and not very happy about it. "The line you gave me is too freaking long, I've been sitting here for over an hour and I've barely done 40 of them!"

Snape was pleased. His objective had been to keep the boy busy the whole time he was gone, as well as forcing him to work on his atrocious handwriting. The fact that he would be doing it on a sore backside was just an added bonus that Snape hoped would remind him not to even think about getting into any mischief.

"Mind your manners, Mr. Potter. One would think after such a thorough spanking earlier, you might make an effort to be on your best behavior."

Harry turned bright red and turned back around to continue writing.

Snape smirked to himself. _This is too easy_. He was tempted to make the boy stay there and finish, but they had too much to do.

He walked over to the desk and picked up the parchment, looking over the lines. "Your handwriting really is abysmal, Potter. I should make you write lines every day until I see an improvement."

Of course he had no such intention, but he was having fun taunting the boy. "That said, I think this will be sufficient for today. Why don't you come along to the parlor and we'll have some tea."

Harry smiled up at him, pushed his chair back and stood up. "That chair is really hard, you know, some might even say that's cruel and unusual punishment" he said, as he dramatically reached back and rubbed at his bum, giving puppy dog eyes to Snape.

Snape smirked, "Is a hard chair really all it takes to defeat the hero of the wizarding world? How very disappointing."

Harry balked and grumbled under his breath.

"Would you care to repeat that Mr. Potter? Perhaps you haven't quite learned your lesson and you should stay here and finish your lines after all."

Harry batted his eyes and gave his professor a big, inauthentic smile. "I was just saying, sir, that it's so wonderful to have you back home."

"Let's go you cheeky brat." Snape gave him a stern look, but they both knew it was just banter.

They walked back to the parlor together, with Harry just a step behind Snape. He had a huge smile on his face, and he was clearly looking forward to spending the rest of their afternoon with his guardian.

Snape tapped the coffee table with his wand and the tea service appeared. Although he often made his own tea, it was usually when he needed something to do with his hands or was feeling a bit anxious. But he preferred summoning his afternoon tea from the Hogwart's kitchens, it usually came with some nice biscuits and snacks, things he normally didn't keep in his own pantry.

Harry jumped onto the couch and folded his hands, smiling to himself as he waited patiently for Snape to serve himself first.

Snape poured tea into a cup for Harry and added the milk and sugar for him before handing him the cup. Harry accepted it graciously and reached back for two biscuits.

"We can take a trip to Hogsmeade, Mr. Potter, but I will have to change your appearance and we will need to be very careful." Snape situated himself back in his armchair, holding his cup elegantly as he spoke.

"That's OK, I don't mind." Crumbs trickled down the side of his mouth and his chin as he chomped on a biscuit.

Snape looked at the boy spilling crumbs everywhere and felt disgusted. "Really, Potter, don't take such large bites. And chew with your mouth closed, you're covered in crumbs."

Harry reached his hand up to brush the crumbs off of his face, and then his lap. "Oh, sorry."

Snape tried not to react as the boy brushed all of the crumbs from his person onto the floor. _Merlin help me, this boy is practically a wild animal._ He took a deep breath and tried to suppress his obsessive-compulsive thoughts about the crumbs now all over the parlor floor.

"The Headmaster and I are very concerned that if someone sees you, it could make things very difficult for us with the Ministry. I hope we will be able to finalize your apprenticeship this week, but if we are not, you and I may need to take a trip away from Hogwarts for a little while."

Harry looked thrilled, he practically bounced off of the couch. "Wicked! Where are we going? Can we go anywhere? Like, could we go to Spain or Thailand or somewhere cool?"

"Calm down, Potter. Hopefully we don't have to go anywhere, but I want you to be prepared for the possibility. I don't know where we would go, but we would have to make a very secure plan with Professor Dumbledore and Master Barclay to go somewhere safe."

* * *

After they finished their tea, they got ready for their visit to Hogsmeade. Snape knew this was somewhat risky, but he also felt like it was important for Harry to have some things to occupy his time before his boredom got them both in trouble.

Snape rapped Harry on the head with his wand and changed him to appear slightly younger with dark auburn hair and brown eyes. He changed his glasses to rectangular frames, and the two walked to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived, Snape took Harry first to a stationary and art supply store. Snape was actually quite a good artist, something few people knew about him. He used to make little drawings for Lily, but other than her, he'd never shown his sketches to anyone. He sometimes drew beautiful specimen drawings of flowers and herbs and other potions ingredients into his lab journal, but otherwise he hadn't sketched for fun in quite a long time.

"Why don't we pick up a few different things. Do you like to draw or do you think you'd prefer to color or paint something that has already been outlined?"

Harry had no idea. He'd used crayons and markers in primary school but he'd never had his own at home. Dudley had all kinds of nice art supplies but he'd never been allowed to play with them.

"I don't know, I never really had any art supplies before. I would sometimes doodle in my notebooks at school, but I don't think I'm very good at drawing."

Snape nodded. "Perhaps we should get you a nice journal- then you can write or draw or put whatever you want in it. It's a good exercise to spend some time reflecting at the end of the day and just giving yourself a space to let your mind wander onto paper."

Harry picked out a nice journal bound in dark green leather. Snape bought him a really nice set of colored pencils and a few higher quality quills to write with, he'd noticed that Harry's quills were rather cheap and well-used, which certainly didn't help his penmanship.

Harry also picked out an origami book and some colorful origami paper (which was charmed so that it would move in a way consistent with whatever shape was created), as well as an 'adult' coloring book that was filled with Quidditch players and scenes that would move once colored in.

Next, they went into a toy store. Snape didn't have anything "fun" to do in his quarters, so he let Harry pick out a wizarding chess board and some card games. Snape also picked out a magical puzzle; he thought it was interesting because the image on the puzzle, as well as the difficulty/number of pieces could be adjusted with a charm. It was something they could do together more than once.

Snape was on a bit of a buying binge. He told himself that he was doing it for his own sanity—this way he didn't have to entertain the brat every hour of the day—but he also enjoyed seeing Harry get so excited. Based on the few things Harry had said about the Dursleys, and his casual comments about how he'd never had crayons or toys of his own, he got the sense that Harry's childhood had been devoid of nice things. As a boy who'd grown up poor, without anything new or nice, in buying these things for Harry, it was almost as if he was buying them for his younger self, and it made him feel good. Not that it was something he would ever admit.

They saved the book store for last. Snape was an avid reader and he wanted to encourage Harry to read for pleasure, something he hoped might eventually improve his focus for reading academic texts. Harry picked out an adventure book on dragon tamers and then another book that looked like some kind of mystery. Snape found a beautiful book that retold much of the history of the world, but through the eyes of wizards. From the heroes of the Roman Empire to Genghis Khan and Napoleon, it was the stories of the witches and wizards who existed alongside them but whose stories were never really told. Snape thought that might be a fun and informative read for a boy raised by Muggles.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day." Snape said to Harry as he shrunk the package of books into his robes. "Let's head back, we still have some work to do today."

Harry was thrilled. "Thank you so much, thank you for everything!" He couldn't believe that Snape, of all people, had bought him so many amazing things.

"Can we play wizard chess tonight? Or maybe we can work on the puzzle!" Harry was practically skipping the whole way back to Hogwarts. He jogged up ahead and then turned around, jogging backwards so that he could talk to Snape at the same time.

"We'll see. We need to review the work you did this morning. And I'd still like to do a little something with Potions today." Snape wasn't trying to kill the mood, but he wanted the boy to calm down, he was clearly very hyped up. "Now stop bouncing around and walk properly. If you keep flitting around like a Cornish Pixie you're going to trip and hurt yourself."

Harry was too happy. This was better than any Christmas he'd ever had. He was practically bouncing off the walls the moment they got back to their quarters. He couldn't wait to open everything up and look at it and touch it and try it and play with it. He was practically drunk on excitement.

Snape knew he was going to have a hard time getting Harry to focus now, and he wasn't sure quite how to get him to calm down. "Why don't you take your new things to your room and put them away carefully. When you finish, we can go to my study and review some of your work from earlier."

Harry didn't want to do school work. He wanted to play with his new things. He wanted Snape to play chess with him or Exploding Snap or do anything but review Transfiguration. He looked up at the clock and it was nearly 5:00. Dinner would be in an hour and a half. Maybe if he dragged things out long enough, Snape would change his mind and just give up.

"OK," Harry said cheerfully, as Snape pulled the parcels out of his robes to enlarge them again. He took them to his room and laid everything out on the floor, deciding how he would arrange things on his shelves and his desk.

* * *

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Harry had still not returned to the parlor. Snape had wanted to let the boy take a few minutes to calm down and put things away, but now he was sure that Harry was just wasting time. He was trying to be patient, but they had things to do.

He walked to Harry's door and knocked twice before opening it. On the floor, Harry was sprawled out on his stomach, playing with pieces from his wizarding chess set.

Snape cleared his throat. Harry continued as if he wasn't there. He crossed his arms and stared, waiting to be acknowledged. Seconds went by but Harry didn't look up.

He couldn't take it anymore, finally he broke the silence. "Excuse me, Mr. Potter. Didn't I ask you to put everything away and then come to my study? There is work to be done before you can relax."

"I'm not done putting things away. I just wanted to see them for a minute." Harry said, not bothering to look away from the wizard chess.

Snape took a deep breath. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with Harry. _Has the boy not learned anything from today? For the love of Merlin, what is he thinking?_ He clenched his jaw and put on an authoritative tone. "Mr. Potter, it was not a request. You will put that away right now and we will review your school work."

Harry ignored him.

Snape could feel his anger building, he did not like to be ignored or disrespected. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "You have three seconds to put that away, stand up, and come with me or you will not like the consequences."

Normally, any student who heard those words, in that tone, would obey immediately, recognizing the danger in Snape's voice.

"I'll come later," Harry said, casually, as if he'd completely forgotten who he was talking to.

In the blink of an eye, Snape had pulled out his wand, flicked it once and the chess set disappeared. He replaced his wand, reached down, grabbed Harry by the arm, and pulled him up on his feet. "We're going. Right. Now."

As soon as the chess set disappeared, Harry threw an absolute fit. It was like he was suddenly 6 years old instead of 12. He refused to move and put all of his weight down, trying to sit back down on the floor. "Why did you do that? I just wanted to look at it! That was mine! Give it back!" He was in tears attempting to throw himself onto the ground, but Snape had too strong of a grip around his arm.

Snape had no idea what to do. He'd never seen a boy Harry's age acting like a toddler. He reached down and gave Harry a sharp smack on the rear before gripping his other arm so he could hold Harry up with two hands.

"Potter, you stop this RIGHT NOW. What has gotten into you?" He gave him a small shake and tried to look at him in the eyes, but Harry was flailing around with his eyes closed.

Harry refused to stand and his legs were hanging in the air while he forced all of his weight down on Snape's hands. Snape was ready to hex him, but he knew that was not an option. Not knowing what else to do, he lifted the boy up and put him on his bed, hoping he wouldn't be able to hurt himself or Snape if this tantrum continued. Harry rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in his pillow and cried.

Snape was practically out of breath. He just stared at the boy on the bed in complete shock.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but this is completely unacceptable. You will stay here and calm down for 15 minutes and then we will talk. Don't you dare get off this bed, Potter."

Snape flicked his wand and dimmed the lights, hoping that would help Harry relax. He went back to the parlor to try and figure out what the hell had just happened.

Once again, Snape had done something kind for Harry, and once again, Harry had suddenly started behaving terribly. He was starting to see a pattern. He knew this was not normal behavior for Harry, but for some reason he was being triggered. He reacted poorly after Snape bought him clothes. He'd also had a small fit of defiance after they'd come home from a nice day out in London, and then this-whatever this was-which was infinitely worse.

Snape was the furthest thing from a child psychologist, but even he knew that this was Harry acting out because of some kind of past trauma. He'd heard of kids who had come from really difficult backgrounds suddenly being adopted or given a stable home and then they'd regress, subconsciously. He had just witnessed Harry acting like a small child, which seemed extremely out of character for him. Snape expected a certain amount of disrespect and general disobedience, but a full-blown temper tantrum? No, it wasn't normal. But then again, he'd said the same thing about Harry the day he'd attacked him over the invisibility cloak. It might be out of character, but it was becoming a regular occurrence and it needed to stop.

Sitting in his chair, Snape brought his hand up to rub his temples. _I'm not qualified for this_.

The clock on the mantle ticked away and Snape just sat there, staring off into space, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He was out of his depth. Discipline, he could handle, but this, it needed more than a firm hand.

When the fifteen minutes had passed, Snape was tempted just to just stay there. He didn't know if he had the energy to deal with Harry any more today. It was exhausting. But he also knew he couldn't just leave him sitting in his room forever. He took a deep breath and got up from his chair.

Snape knocked, and then entered Harry's room. Harry was still lying on his bed, sniffling quietly into his pillow. Snape pulled the desk chair over to the side of his bed and sat down.

Harry had heard him come in but he was too embarrassed to look at him. He had no idea why he had reacted the way that he was feeling horrible. He pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

Snape put a hand on Harry's back. "We need to talk. Turn around and look at me please." His voice was gentle but firm.

Harry rolled onto his side, facing Snape. He was too ashamed to look at him in the eyes so he looked down at his feet instead.

"Do you want to tell me what the atrocious display was all about?" Snape wanted the boy to talk to him, but he didn't want him to think that his behavior was going to be completely ignored.

Harry sniffed loudly and mumbled. "I don't know."

"Well, try. I'm hoping there's a good explanation, Mr. Potter, because I can't imagine after knowing how I feel about disrespect and defiance that you would be so quick to behave so poorly. Especially after being punished earlier today."

Harry started crying. He didn't know why he had acted that way. He had been so happy and excited about Snape buying him those nice gifts, he had just wanted to enjoy it. When Snape had made his chess set disappear, he felt an anger and sadness just explode inside of him and he couldn't control it.

Snape knew he was going to have to prompt the boy. "Were you upset because I told you that you couldn't play with your new things right now?"

Harry nodded his head, tears still coming down his face. "And then you took them away."

"You know that if you had just come in and finished reviewing your work with me, we would have been done in less than an hour. I was completely prepared to spend the rest of the evening playing chess with you or doing the puzzle. I just wanted you to do your work first."

"I guess I was just so happy to have these new things. No one ever bought me things like that before. Not even for Christmas or my birthday. Not ever. They always bought things for Dudley, but never me. I never had anything." Harry explained, tearfully. He put his head into the crook of his arm.

Snape was not surprised to hear this, but it confirmed his earlier suspicions that Harry had been neglected and mistreated by his relatives.

"They were despicable people, Mr. Potter. Did they harm you in other ways?" Snape looked at the boy, who was obviously in a great deal of emotional pain. "Can you sit up, please."

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, and slid his back against the headboard, hugging a pillow across his chest.

"They didn't beat me or anything, I mean, not really. But they never gave me food, they forced me to do all kinds of work around the house, and then they locked me in a cupboard under the stairs. They hated me. They always said really horrible things to me and they wanted me to suffer."

Snape wanted to believe that this was just melodrama. In fact, a year earlier he would have laughed at the thought that the spoiled little brat would dare complain about doing a few chores. But having met the Dursleys, and recognizing that there must have been something terribly wrong to make Harry run away, he believed the boy.

"What do you mean they locked you in a cupboard?" Snape's forehead furrowed and he could feel his anger returning, this time focused on Harry's disgusting relatives.

"That's where I lived. It was like my room. But they would put me in there anytime they got mad. They'd lock me in and leave me there, all alone, without food, with nothing to do for hours, or even days. They only ever let me out to cook and clean or do some kind of hard labor."

Snape reflected back to his own miserable childhood. His father had been an alcoholic who would often beat him and his mother. And although they didn't have a lot of money, and he'd never had new clothes or toys, his mother had always loved him and cared for him. Even his father would occasionally show him some affection when he wasn't drinking. He may not have had much, materially speaking, but he had never been truly neglected or unloved. What Harry was describing sounded unbearable, he couldn't imagine what it felt like to never have anyone show any love or care.

"That's horrible. Did they mistreat your cousin as well?"

A snort came out of Harry's nose when he laughed bitterly at the question. "You must be joking. They treated him like a king. They bought him everything he wanted, all of the time. He never had to do chores or cook or do anything. I wasn't even allowed near any of his toys. And they didn't even care if he beat me up or bullied me." Harry hugged his pillow tighter.

Snape reached out and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "What they did to you was cruel and unfair. I am sorry that you ever had to go through that. I want you to listen to me, you will _never_ EVER go back to those people, Harry. You're safe now."

Harry felt a warm sensation spread all over his body hearing Snape call him by his first name.

"They called me a freak. They told me I was worthless and useless and that they wished I had never been born to burden them."

Now that Harry had begun to talk, he was letting everything out. He wanted Snape to know just how awful his life had been. He didn't want to hide it from him anymore.

Snape continued to rub his hand on Harry's shoulder in a calming way. "That part of your life is over now, you never have to go back there. Your new life is here with me now, and I know that you are none of those things. You are a bright, capable young wizard and I believe you will do great things. I don't want you to ever think of those people or the words they've said to you again."

Harry felt good hearing those words from Snape. He felt safe and reassured. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I don't know why I did that."

Snape quickly adjusted his tone and his face to something more stern. "I understand that you've been through a lot. While that may explain your behavior, it does not excuse it. What I saw today was a tantrum I'd expect from a four year-old, not a 12 year-old boy. I understand you are dealing with some difficult feelings, but then you need to express that to me. I will not allow this kind of behavior to continue, Mr. Potter."

Hugging his pillow tighter, he let his chin drop down on top of it before looking up at Snape. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You know what my rules are and what kind of behavior I expect from you. If you _ever_ throw a tantrum like that again, I will treat you the same way I would a misbehaving four year-old and put you over my knee without a moment of hesitation. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." Harry blushed. He knew he had acted like a toddler and he was embarrassed by it.

"Now, we still have some time before dinner. I'd like to review your work. If we finish that, I will let you choose something fun to do before bed- we can play chess or we can work on the puzzle."

Snape gave his arm a firm pat, then he stood up and put the chair back at Harry's desk. "Now, up you get, let's go."

Harry got up and followed Snape to his study.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Snape sat down in the parlor and worked on the giant puzzle together. They set it up on the coffee table in front of the couch. Snape sat on the couch, and Harry sat on the floor. After looking at the box and deciding on an image (Harry chose a picture of a busy downtown London scene), Snape tapped the box with his wand and said the incantations that were written in the instructions. They emptied out 1,000 puzzle pieces.

As they worked on the puzzle, Snape and Harry talked casually. Snape was actually relieved to have an activity that kept both of their hands busy and allowed for little eye-contact and easy conversation. It was mostly Harry who talked, although he would occasionally ask Snape a question.

"When I finish my apprenticeship, will I be a Potion Master like you?" Harry asked as he searched for a half red puzzle piece to go on the top of the double decker bus.

"It depends. You'll be a junior apprentice until you come of age. You will still need to complete your OWLs and NEWTs, and if you do well, you can sit the first exam for Advanced Potion studies. I would hope after your apprenticeship you would find all of these very easy. Then if you choose to go on, you will need to find a research topic to work on during an advanced apprenticeship. When you complete your thesis and pass the Potion Master board exams, you can be a Potion Master."

Snape popped two pieces together to complete the top edge of the puzzle. He always started with the edge pieces and worked his way in.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work," Harry said, as he scanned a pile of pieces for one with part of a flower pot. Ten seconds later he shouted out, "Oh, I found it!" He picked up the piece and put it into a little area of the puzzle filled with shop fronts.

"You will have plenty of time to decide what you would like to do, and you will still have many options after this apprenticeship. That's why it's important that you keep up with your studies in other courses as well. I want you to be a well-rounded wizard."

"Could I still be an auror like my parents?" Harry looked up from the puzzle.

"You could. If you work hard and do well on your NEWTs you will be more than prepared to sit the exam for Auror Training." Snape paused and looked at Harry. "Your mother was brilliant at Potions, you know. It's an important skill for an auror. She did very well at Transfiguration as well, but Potions was her specialty, and she enjoyed it."

Harry smiled at this detail. "I hope I can be as good as her."

"I'm sure if you work hard and put effort in, you will do very well." Snape took this opportunity to re-emphasize an earlier lesson. He arched an eyebrow and gave a strong look in Harry's direction. "But you're going to need to put in more focus, Mr. Potter. I may need to slow our timeline a bit until you catch up, but I want you to make an effort to do quality work."

Snape pulled out a piece with the clock face of Big Ben and connected it to the partially completed tower. He hadn't done a puzzle in ages, he actually found it quite relaxing.

This continued until 8:30 when Snape sent Harry to get ready for bed. While he was getting ready, Snape sent an owl to Barclay to see if they could have a floo call later in the evening. He wanted to get an update on Harry's situation as soon as possible.

At 8:55, Snape walked back to Harry's room to check on him. He found Harry sitting in bed, reading his dragon book.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep!"

Seeing that Harry was reading, he decided to give him a few more minutes to enjoy his book, hoping to encourage him. "You can read for 15 more minutes and then it's lights out."

He shut Harry's door and returned to the parlor, hoping he'd hear from Barclay soon. He reflected on his earlier conversation with Harry and was glad the boy had finally opened up about his life at the Dursley's. Snape was livid that he'd been forced to stay in such horrid conditions and was determined to speak to Dumbledore about it.

When 15 minutes passed, he returned to Harry's room to turn off the lights. When he walked in, he saw that Harry had already fallen asleep, glasses still on his face, book in hand.

Snape walked over and slowly pulled the book out, placing a magical bookmark on the open page. He then reached over to take Harry's glasses, carefully removing them without disturbing the boy. He pulled the blankets up around his shoulders and then flicked the lights off.

* * *

At 10:00pm, the floo roared and Master Barclay's face appeared in the green glow of the fire.

"Good evening, Severus, I hope that this is a good time."

Snape put down the book he was reading and adjusted himself in his chair. "Of course, Master Barclay, thank you for making time. I just wanted to inquire about how things were going with the APM. Do you think we'll be able to complete the bond by the end of the week?"

Even through the distorted light of the floor, Snape could see that Barclay was holding onto some disappointment. "I'm not sure, Severus. I've had a chance to speak with seven out of the ten board members. I've been able to convince most of them, although two of them have been reluctant, and maybe another two are on the fence. All we need is the majority to say yes, but I still need to speak to the others. Our numbers aren't quite there right now. One of the board members is abroad in Japan collaborating on a project, he won't return until next week. The other two have just been busy and I will continue to try to connect with them."

"I appreciate all you are doing for this, thank you. I don't mean to rush you, but we are worried about keeping Harry hidden here at Hogwarts, especially after the students return next week. Dumbledore thinks that if the bond can't be performed by the end of this week, I should take Harry into hiding somewhere else until we can complete it."

Master Barclay's face showed that he was engaged in careful reflection. "I see your dilemma, Severus. I will continue to try and secure the necessary votes, but it might be a good idea to make a plan. Do you know where you would go?

Snape stretched his legs out before crossing them again. "No, not yet. I was hoping you might have some thoughts on it."

"I'll think about it. I will get back to you in the next few days to update you on my progress. We need six of the APM to agree, although I would feel more comfortable with more. How are things with Mr. Potter going?"

Snape debated how much to share with his mentor. He didn't want to give him a reason to change his mind or think any less of Harry. "He's still settling in. I'm afraid his school work has suffered with him not being in school all year, so we will have to work diligently to get him back on track. I think, however, he is quite motivated, so I am hopeful."

"It will take some time, there's no rush. Push him, but don't push him so hard that he loses his interest or gets frustrated. It is important to build up his confidence. If he thinks he can't do it, or he thinks you don't believe he can do it, he may stop putting effort in. I know that you have high expectations, Severus, and that is a good thing. But you must make sure you let him know that you only set expectations you believe he can reach. Perhaps you can set him up with some potions or tasks that you know he will perform well. Now is the time to boost him up, I am sure he is full of self-doubt at the moment."

Snape was impressed. He knew his mentor was a wise man and a great teacher, but he had made an especially astute observation about Harry's mental state. Now knowing what he'd been through at home, he imagined the boy did suffer from self-esteem issues, which was probably one of the reasons he hadn't tried very hard to do well in school. Aside from poor reading and study habits.

"Your insight is most valuable, Master Barclay. Thank you for this wonderful advice."

"We will speak soon. If you need anything else from me, please reach out. I'm here if you need any help. You've taken on a difficult task, Severus, but you're not in this alone. Please remember that."

Snape nodded his head. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your time. Have a good evening."

"You as well. Don't forget to take care of yourself, Severus." And with that, he withdrew from the floo leaving Snape alone in his parlor, feeling the weight of the world.

Snape considered pouring himself a firewhisky, but reminded himself that he would be getting up early in the morning and he needed a clear head if he was going to sit with Harry and spoon-feed him second year coursework.

Knowing he couldn't possibly sleep yet and feeling a bit wound-up, he sat down on the couch and looked at the puzzle. He began organizing the pieces into piles based on their color and the part of the puzzle they belonged to. All of the red pieces from the double decker bus, the blue sky pieces, the river Thames pieces, and skyscraper pieces were placed into neat little piles to make it easier. Having completed the top edge, he started piecing together the left edge of the puzzle. The methodical work of the puzzle helped ease his mind.

At nearly midnight, he got up to go to bed when he heard a noise from Harry's room. He froze for a moment to listen and he heard it again, at first it sounded like a whimper, but then he heard a scream. He jumped up and ran to the boy's room.

He burst through the door and saw Harry moving fitfully, crying out something unintelligible. Relieved he wasn't hurt or in danger, he realized that the boy was having a nightmare.

Snape sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on Harry's chest. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare. It's just a dream." He rubbed circles on the boy's chest, hoping to bring him out of his nightmare and ground him to his body in reality.

Harry's eyes flew open and he began to sob. He sat up and grabbed onto Snape's arm. "I dreamed I was back with the Dursleys. They were angry and they were torturing me. Then they locked me up and I was screaming to get out. I told them you were going to come looking for me but they just laughed at me and said that nobody wanted me. They said that even if they let me die in that cupboard, no one would miss me or come for me"

His whole body began to heave with his sobs. "It felt so real."

Snape reached his arm around Harry's back and patted it a few times before rubbing calming circles on it. "Shhhh, it's OK. It's not real. It's just a dream. You are never going back there, I promise you. I will never let them or anyone else harm you. You're going to be OK."

"Do you want some water? Or a warm glass of milk?" Snape offered, wanting to do something for the boy but not sure what. He wanted to avoid a calming draft if at all possible, he didn't want to get in the habit of drugging the boy every time he felt anxious or couldn't sleep. It would be easier, but it would only mask the problem, not solve it.

"Can I have milk, please?" Harry asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Snape tapped his wand on the table and a glass of milk appeared. He tapped it once more, casting a heating charm before handing it to Harry.

"Take slow sips."

Snape waited a few moments before opening the conversation again. "Do you often have nightmares, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sipped at his milk and paused. "Sometimes, but not usually about this. Sometimes I hear and see other things. Like screaming and hearing people being tortured. But then my scar will hurt. I almost never dream about the Dursleys."

"Hmmm...well, you've had an emotional few days. And I'm sure the fact that you talked about it today probably brought it to the forefront. Tomorrow we will do a relaxation exercise before bed, that should help clear your mind of any negative emotions and memories that are hanging around before you go to sleep."

Seeing that Harry had begun to calm down, Snape removed his hand from the boy's back. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," said Harry. "I'm tired but now I'm kind of afraid to go to sleep."

Harry laid back slowly, keeping his head on the pillow, but scooting his body down until he was almost flat.

"It's best not to worry about sleeping or you'll give yourself too much anxiety to fall asleep. Let's just focus now on relaxing a bit. I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath," Snape instructed, as he brushed his hands across Harry's forehead and down his face.

Harry craved his gentle touch. He had never had anyone soothe him as a child, and he didn't realize how much he needed it.

"Do you remember your peaceful place? I want you to close your eyes and imagine yourself there."

"Can you rub my back some more?" Harry asked shyly, hoping he could have some of the affection he was desperate for.

Snape was caught off-guard by the request, but he didn't want to tell him no. "Roll over onto your stomach."

Snape started with simple circles, and then he moved his hands up and down Harry's back, gently rubbing the tension out of his shoulders and his neck.

Harry smiled into the pillow, he felt so relaxed and happy. He could not remember a single other time in his life that someone had done something like this for him. The most physical contact he had with anyone was maybe a short hug. Having someone just soothe him with their hands felt amazing.

Snape continued silently for several minutes, hoping the boy would fall asleep. He waited for the heavy, even breaths to let him know that Harry had sleeping, but they didn't come.

Finally, Harry lifted his head up. "Thanks, that made me feel a lot better."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "I was hoping you'd fall asleep. Aren't you tired?"

"I feel more relaxed now, but I can't shut my brain up."

Snape knew that feeling well. He'd never been a great sleeper, and he constantly struggled with an overthinking brain that wouldn't shut up at night. He had trained himself to do meditations and use techniques to help himself but it was still a struggle. It was why he stayed up late and read.

Reflecting on what worked for him, Snape suddenly stood up and walked to Harry's bookshelf, pulling out the large, beautiful book he'd bought for Harry about the magical history of the world. It was more of a book of heroic tales, but he thought that maybe if he read this to Harry, it would give his brain something else to think about.

Pulling out the desk chair, he placed it next to Harry's bed and sat down. "I'm going to read to you for a bit. I just want you to lay down comfortably and just listen. Let your mind be free and just listen to the words I'm saying and imagine them in your mind."

Harry rolled onto his back. No one had ever read to him in his entire life. He felt that warmth spread over him again. He looked up at his guardian expectedly. "OK, I'm ready."

Snape opened the first page and began to read. His voice was like warm chocolate as he read the words, slowly but with inflection. He was a brilliant reader.

After a few minutes, Harry rolled onto his side facing Snape, putting one arm underneath the pillow and pulling it down slightly, so he was almost cradling it in his arms. He felt happy and peaceful as he listened to Snape tell the story of Ancient Egypt, the pharaohs, and the wizards. He didn't want to fall asleep, he was enjoying this all too much, but somewhere about 10 pages in, he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Snape tapped the page, setting a bookmarking spell that would open right to that page the next time it was opened. He walked over to the bookcase to replace the book before returning the chair to its place under the desk.

He leaned over the sleeping figure of Harry Potter and whispered, "Sleep well, Harry," before extinguishing the lights and walking quietly out of his room.

 _Merlin help me, I've become a cuddly old grandmother. Honestly, Severus, get it together._ He scolded himself, but he didn't really feel bad about it. He knew he'd done the right thing to comfort the boy, even if it made him feel supremely uncomfortable. This was a boy starved for affection and care. He knew that he would have to provide that as well as discipline and structure if he wanted the boy to trust him. He had known that when he agreed to the apprenticeship. The magical bond would only strengthen and hold if there was a deep connection. The stronger that bond, the more powerful both of their magic would be moving forward.

Snape walked to his room and closed the door. He glanced at the clock in his room, it was nearly 1:00am. He quickly got ready for bed and climbed in. He was exhausted, but now it was his own mind that was reeling. He was filled with self-doubt. He knew it was going to take a lot of patience and effort to help Harry work through everything. He didn't know if he was the right person for this after all.

He took a deep breath and began a meditation. He focused on his breathing and imagined himself in his safe place, a beautiful cave that opened to the sky, with a small waterfall. He continued to breathe slowly until he too, finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH, Lawwwwd. Harry is on the struggle bus. Snape is out of his depth.
> 
> Snape is being pushed out of his comfort zone at an alarming rate. What do you think he should do? Is he being too hard or too soft?
> 
> Coming up next, does the APM move forward with the approval or does Snape need to take Harry away for a bit? Will Snape confront Dumbledore about Harry's past?
> 
> Please review! Your comments, ideas, thoughts, and feedback are what helps me keep writing. I read (and reply) to each and every message (sorry Guests- I wish I could write back to you, but thanks for leaving feedback!). It is my writing fuel.
> 
> Every time you leave a review, a fairy gets their wings. All reviewers will receive a 20% coupon to Flourish & Blotts.


	14. Harry’s First Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has commented and reviewed! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

The last two days had gone by without incident. Harry and Snape were falling into a comfortable pattern. They spent the mornings in Snape's study, painstakingly going through his 2nd year coursework, and in the afternoons they spent time working on potion's concepts, preparing ingredients, and working in the lab. Snape had shown Harry how he organized his stores and took inventory and reviewed some of the tools they would use for creating potions.

Today Harry would be brewing his first potion with Snape, and he was both excited and nervous. Snape had taken Master Barclay's advice and was trying to set Harry up for success. They'd spent the previous day harvesting and preparing some of the ingredients, and he had helped Harry set up his own small space in the lab where he'd put away his new tools and organized things the way he liked it. Snape had also presented him with his very first lab notebook, which Snape explained was important for him to use to document each step as he went along, as well as any results.

"Now, Mr. Potter, the most important step before you begin brewing is to review your protocol, make sure you have each and every one of your ingredients—as well as making sure you have the right amount—and to get all of your tools ready. You don't want to start brewing and realize that you don't have enough of something you need. Look through the protocol now and make sure."

Snape knew that they had everything- they'd spent the entire afternoon yesterday collecting and preparing things for today. But he wanted Harry to get in the habit of checking everything more than once. Brewing potions was an exact science, and anything less than a painstaking attention to detail was setting oneself up for failure.

Harry beamed. He was wearing his new work robes and had his lab notebook in front of him. He couldn't wait to brew this potion.

"It says we need 3 diced flobberworms, 0.5 grams of crushed oyster shell, 3 drops of essence of thyme, 4 ground stag beetles, 0.1 g of bee pollen, 3mL of morning dew (collected at the spring equinox), and 1 shredded cocoon of a lunar moth. I have them all here."

Harry had lined up each of his ingredients in front of him as Snape had instructed. The dry ingredients were weighed and measured on small pieces of thin parchment paper, and the wet ingredients were measured out in glass vials. As a person who thrived on control and order, Snape was extremely organized in everything he did, but when it came to his potions and his lab, he was bordering on obsessive-compulsive. If there was one thing he would pass on to Harry, it would be this. He would never tolerate any disorganization or mess when it came to the potion's lab.

Snape nodded in approval. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Now I want you to scan the protocol to make sure that you do everything in the correct order, and that you do not begin any step without knowing that you have completed all of the previous steps and are prepared for the next several steps."

It was a fairly simple potion to brew, but that was the point. He wanted to train Harry, first and foremost, in good habits and proper technique.

Snape stood behind Harry, looking over his shoulder but holding himself back from getting too involved. As difficult as it was for him, a complete control freak, he knew it was important not to interfere. If Harry made a mistake, it was an opportunity to learn. He wanted Harry to do this on his own. It was important.

"Now, I want you to review your protocol again and mention outloud to yourself about any steps that might make things difficult. For example, if you need to change the light on the cauldron, or if you need to add an ingredient slowly or while stirring. Make note to yourself verbally about anything tricky."

Harry looked through the outline he'd made in his notebook and mentally read through each step, checking and double checking that he had everything in front of him in the right order.

"Out loud, Mr. Potter. When you speak the words, you'll remember hearing them and not just reading them."

Harry blushed slightly, feeling a bit silly talking out loud to himself. "Yes, sir. In this potion, I know that I need to let the flobberworms boil for 3 minutes before I add in the oyster shell. Then I need to wait until I see a violet colored smoke before I turn it down to a simmer and add in the next ingredient. Also, the potion needs to simmer for 5 minutes before I add in the morning dew, and at that point I need to be ready to stir immediately. At the end, I have to let the cocoon sit on the top and wait for it to begin to shimmer before I stir it 14 times."

Harry looked back at Snape for approval. He really wanted this to go well so that Snape would know he was taking it all very seriously.

"That's correct, Mr. Potter. When you are ready, you may go ahead and begin to brew. I want you to keep your lab journal open and follow along with the protocol, but if you notice something, you should note it down. For example, if it takes 30 seconds for the color to change, or if you notice that the solution becomes thick or gives off a smell. Write down all of your observations. This is a good habit to get into, it can be very important later to determine where something went wrong or to aid you as you make adjustments and begin creating your own potions."

Harry set up his cauldron and reviewed his protocol one more time. He could feel his heart rate increasing and his hands were shaking slightly as he reached for his wand to light the cauldron.

Noticing he was a bit shaky and clearly anxious, Snape reassured him. "Take a deep breath, there's no rush. You may begin when you feel ready. Focus your mind on your task and block out everything else."

Harry took a breath as instructed and closed his eyes for a moment. When he felt ready, he lit the cauldron and began adding his ingredients, following the protocol to the letter.

Over the next hour, Snape stood silently as he watched Harry brew. He could tell that Harry was extremely focused and was trying his best not to get anything wrong. He wanted the boy to feel empowered by this activity, so he sat back and refrained from offering any commentary other than the occasional safety reminder.

Harry continued to look back at Snape throughout the process. In usual Snape fashion, he kept his face neutral and offered neither advice nor admonition. He was merely a bystander, he wanted Harry to know that he was doing this on his own.

In the last step of the potion, Harry was supposed to add the shredded moth cocoon gently to the surface of the potion and wait for it to shimmer a bright silver before he stirred it in. He slightly overshot, Snape had seen the silver glow for at least 3 seconds before Harry began to stir, but he kept his mouth shut. After completing the final 14 stirs and leaving it on a low flame for 8 minutes, the potion was complete.

Harry turned the flame off and attempted to remove the cauldron from the heat before staring down into it and waiting expectedly for Snape to give his approval.

Harry looked up in anticipation. "Did I do it?"

Snape walked over to the bench to look into the cauldron, again keeping his face neutral and impossible to read. He paused for a moment and picked up a small ladle, dipping it into the potion and taking a closer look at the thickness and color.

"Let's see, Mr. Potter. It appears to be the right color, and as far as I could see you followed the protocol very well. I think you could have started to stir a bit earlier on the last step-you don't have to wait for the shredded cocoon to glow brightly, just begin to shimmer-but the outcome seems adequate. Shall we try it out?"

When it came to potions, 'adequate' was quite a compliment coming from Snape, he wasn't one to ever shower students with words of praise. Nonetheless, Harry was pleased. His shoulders went back slightly as he stood up straight, and a smile formed on his face. They had spent the last two days reviewing the protocol, harvesting the ingredients, and preparing for the brew. He felt like he understood every component of the potion, and he'd brewed it exactly right.

"Are we actually going to try it out?" Harry asked, unsure if he was ready to test his own potion.

Snape looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Of course, Mr. Potter. If one doesn't have enough confidence in one's own creation, there can be no expectation for anyone else to try it."

Snape would have never allowed Harry to take something that wasn't safe. He had overseen every step of the ingredient harvesting and preparation, as well as the brew. There was nothing in this potion that could harm him, even if it didn't work-although he was certain it would.

"Now then, I want you to take your dropper and administer three drops of the potion to yourself."

Harry dipped the dropper into the cauldron, pulling out a shimmering silver purple liquid. He hesitated a moment before opening his mouth and placing 3 drops onto his tongue.

Snape waited a few moments after Harry had taken the potion, and then flicked his wand, putting a darkening spell on the room.

The potion was called "Occulus Purpura" and it enhanced the activities of the visual purple, allowing for increased night vision. A few drops of this potion would allow a person to see the world with the same acuity and clarity of a nocturnal animal.

Harry swallowed the drops of his potion and waited as the dark lab was suddenly illuminated.

"This is brilliant! I can see almost everything." Harry moved his head around the lab, his mouth open and smiling.

Snape held out three fingers and asked, "Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Three, sir," he replied, taking a few steps and soaking in the bizarre experience of seeing the lab glowing like dusk, while still feeling the darkness all around him.

Harry continued to look around the room in amazement. He immediately imagined all of the cool ways he could use this potion, few of which he figured Snape would be pleased with. He chuckled to himself softly.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. Now I want you to note down everything in your lab journal so you can describe the effects of what you've brewed."

After a few minutes in the dark, Snape returned the lab to visibility with a flick of his wand. Harry was sitting on a stool now, writing in his lab book.

When the lights came on, Harry squinted his eyes and brought his hand to his face. "Ow, now the light feels too bright. It's giving me a bit of a headache."

"Note that down, Mr. Potter. What else are you feeling?"

Harry squinted at his lab book. He took off his glasses but he was still having a difficult time seeing his words on paper.

He looked up at Snape and replied "It's a bit harder to focus my eyes, I'm having trouble reading and writing in my book."

"A very keen and important observation. This is a wonderful potion for carrying out activities in the dark. Unlike a lumos spell, which casts light that others can see, this potion will allow you to see in the dark without giving away your location or giving others around you the same benefit of light. I'm sure you can imagine many instances when this might be helpful."

Snape paused for a moment to make sure that Harry was listening before he continued. "However, as with any potion, there will be side-effects and risks. In this case, if the light returns, you might find yourself at a visual disadvantage."

Snape pulled an antidote out of his robes, "We won't work on this today, but here's an antidote. It is important to always keep one with you anytime you use a potion that could put you at risk or that you may need to reverse quickly. Go ahead and take some."

He offered the vial to Harry who sipped it and grimaced. "Thanks."

"Now let's turn off the lights again and see if it worked." Snape cast a quick _Nox_ and the lab went dark again.

"I can't see a thing!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape restored the light once more. "Has your normal vision returned? How does it look when you try to read and write up close."

Harry hunched over his notebook and he watched as the words became immediately clearer. "It's fine now," Harry said as he stared down at the notebook. He looked up at Snape and smiled. "That was pretty wicked."

Snape nodded at him with approval. "Good preparation and focus is the key to successful brewing. Now I want you to bottle and label your potion and clean-up your area. You don't want any ingredients laying around in a dirty lab space, they could interfere negatively the next time you begin to brew. Even the smallest amount of an ingredient left on your bench could contaminate your tools or your workspace enough to interfere disastrously with your next brew. Do you remember how to label?"

"Yes sir, I put the name of the potion, the date, and my initials."

"Correct. If you bottle more than one vial, make sure you put a number on it so you know which batch they belong to in case you find out later that something isn't right. You can reference it with a page to your lab notebook if you like."

Harry collected the potion into a vial and labeled it just as instructed and began cleaning his lab area. Snape retreated to his desk as Harry finished cleaning all of his tools and wiping down the table.

A few minutes later, Harry walked over to his desk. "I'm finished, Professor." He presented him with the labeled vial and looked at Snape expectantly.

Snape put down his quill and took the vial, ensuring it was labeled exactly as he instructed. After determining it was acceptable, he stood up from his desk and motioned with his head for Harry to follow him. "Very well, let's go ahead and put this in your store. You will now begin to create your own collection of potions Mr. Potter."

Snape walked into the small room where he kept his own potion's store and sat the vial in an area of his he had cleared out for Harry. There were now three empty shelves where he wanted Harry to put his things.

He turned around and looked at Harry. "Once you begin to amass more potions, you will consider how you would like to organize and inventory your stock. Congratulations, Mr. Potter, this is the first potion of your personal store. Very well done, today."

Harry was over the moon hearing these words of praise. Even if it was a relatively simple potion, he had felt like he'd been a part of each step, from harvesting the ingredients, preparing them, brewing them, and testing the potion. He was proud of himself, and it showed in the look on his face and the way he held himself as they walked out of the lab.

Snape closed and locked the door to the store room before turning around to Harry. "I shouldn't need to remind you, but just so we're clear, Mr. Potter"-Snape paused for dramatic effect with his back against the door and narrowed his eyes on Harry-"this store room, and all of the potions within it, including your own, are completely off-limits to you unless I am with you. May Merlin have mercy on you should I ever find out you've ever stepped foot into that room without my permission." He glared at Harry with a look that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

Harry could feel himself getting nervous as he looked into Snape's eyes. Somehow the man could still terrify him with a few words and a look, even when he hadn't done anything wrong. Not that the idea hadn't crossed his mind. "I won't, sir. I promise"

Snape let his eyes continue to seer into Harry's for emphasis. "It would be in your best interest if you kept that promise, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and followed Snape as he walked back into the lab.

Before leaving, Snape returned to Harry's bench and inspected his lab area carefully, the way a military officer might do a white glove inspection of his soldier's bunk. Harry stood nervously behind him as he inspected every inch of the area where he'd brewed, ensuring that each ingredient was put away neatly and caps were on tightly. He cast a small _lumos_ with his wand and scrutinized every square inch of the bench to make sure there were no spilled ingredients or even the tiniest fleck of crushed oyster or bee pollen. He wanted the lab space immaculate, and he would not hesitate to make Harry clean it again if he found one tiny thing out of place. He was determined to instill good habits of organization and cleanliness in the lab above all else.

Finding everything surprisingly to his satisfaction, he put his wand away and turned back to Harry. In a stern voice to emphasize its importance he said "I want you to make sure you clean this space well every time you finish brewing, and then again before you begin your next brew. This is acceptable, but don't get lazy with it. I will inspect your bench each time we brew and I better always find it this clean." He gave Harry a pointed look.

Even though Harry knew he hadn't done anything wrong, he swallowed nervously. "Yes, sir. I will." Clearly the man was a bit of a freak when it came to a clean lab space, and he would have to remember to be extra careful.

Satisfied that Harry understood the importance of his words, his face softened slightly. "Very well. I'd say you've earned some tea and biscuits, so come along."

Even though Snape had ended things on a somewhat ominous note, Harry was still feeling pretty good about his potion. He knew Snape had been pleased and he felt a boost of confidence. He also liked knowing that Snape had made space for him in the lab, giving him his own workbench and his own little potion's store. It made him feel like he was wanted, and that Snape was planning to keep him around.

"Take off your work robes and hang them in the lab before you return to the parlor. I don't want stray pieces of stag beetle and flobberworms all over my floor and sofa."

Snape directed him to a hook near the door of the lab. "Hang them here. Putting on your robe should be the first thing you do when you come in, and taking it off should be the last."

Harry removed his robes and hung them as instructed. Snape motioned him through the door before closing and locking it behind them with his wand.

* * *

Back in the parlor, Snape and Harry enjoyed a cup of tea and some biscuits in relative silence. Snape was reading through some manuscripts while Harry sat on the floor working on the puzzle.

Since deciding that Harry needed more help getting through his schoolwork in the mornings, Snape had had very little time to get his own work done.

They were sitting there peacefully when there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped up excitedly to get it before he heard Snape's voice and felt a hand grip his arm tightly. "Sit down and stay quiet, Potter. You are not to answer the door."

Snape walked briskly across the parlor before opening the door slightly, carefully using his body to block the view of the parlor.

He was surprised to see Dumbledore there with Master Barclay. The three had been in frequent communication over the last few days, but Snape was not expecting them to stop by this evening.

"Headmaster, Master Barclay, how...unexpected." Snape attempted to stay polite although his displeasure was evident in his tone. He was a very private person and rarely invited anyone to his private quarters. He was absolutely not a fan of unannounced visits.

Snape opened the door and extended his arm, inviting them in with a gesture rather than words.

"Thank you, Severus. I apologize for catching you off-guard, we've just had some news that we wanted to discuss with you urgently," Dumbledore said. He flashed him a quick smile but his eyes revealed that his mind was heavy with worry. Seeing Harry in the parlor, he walked over and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ah, Harry, my boy. How are you?"

Dumbledore and Harry exchanged a few words of greeting while Master Barclay and Snape stood at the door.

"Good to see you, Severus. I hope we're not interrupting. I obviously wouldn't be here if this wasn't quite important. I apologize for barging in without an invitation." Master Barclay gave him a firm pat on his arm.

"Of course, you are always welcome. We were just having tea. Please have a seat in the parlor." Snape walked them to the sofa and flicked his wand. Two more teacups appeared on the table.

Harry sat frozen on the ground with a puzzle piece in his hand, unsure of what Snape wanted him to do.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you again. Aren't you going to say hello? It's customary to stand when your superiors enter or leave a room." Master Barclay gave him a gentle smile, but then flashed a quick look to Snape as if to say _Aren't you teaching this boy any manners?_

Snape got the hint and turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, please say hello to our guests and then go to your room. I will call you when we're done."

Harry stood up and walked over to Master Barclay and extended his hand awkwardly. "It's good to see you Master Barclay. I hope you're doing well."

Barclay shook his hand and then patted his shoulder. "I'm doing quite well, Mr. Potter. I hope you are settling in. How are you doing? I hope Professor Snape isn't working you too hard. How are your studies going?" The man smiled gently, knowing quite well about everything that he'd been up to, he and Snape had spoken nearly every night for the past several days.

"It's going well, sir. Snape taught me how to make the _Occulus Purpura_ potion today, it was brilliant!" Harry smiled excitedly, hoping Master Barclay would also be proud to know that he'd brewed his first potion today with success.

"That's Professor Snape to you, young man. But I'm so glad to hear it. That's a very useful potion indeed." His tone was gentle, but Harry instantly regretted his mistake and he felt his face flush slightly. He'd forgotten that Master Barclay was such a stickler for formalities, he would have to remember to try extra hard not to make dumb mistakes like that in the future.

"You may excuse yourself, Mr. Potter, the three of us need to speak privately. Find something quiet to do in your room. It might be a good time to make some corrections to your Charms homework." Snape said calmly as he reached for his tea.

Harry suddenly turned around to Snape, "But why can't I stay? If you're talking about me, shouldn't I be here too?"

Snape put his cup down loudly and glared at Harry. Before he could say anything, Dumbledore chimed in. "Let us talk first, Harry. We need to discuss some things as adults first, and then we'll all talk together." He smiled at the boy kindly, understanding that this was probably difficult for him.

Snape kept quiet, hoping Dumbledore's words had been enough for Harry. He glared at the boy giving him a non-verbal warning to do as he was told.

Harry saw the look, but it just made him more frustrated. "But I want to stay. I'll be quiet! It's not fair for you to talk about me without me here. It's my life too and I'm not leaving!" Harry's voice got louder as his emotions raised up in his chest.

Seeing that Harry was starting to lose control of himself, Snape stood up from his chair. "Please excuse us, gentlemen, while I escort Mr. Potter to his room."

Snape walked over to Harry and put both of his hands down on his shoulders. He whispered in his ear as he turned him around and firmly guided him toward his room. "Keep your mouth shut, Potter. Let's go."

Harry knew he shouldn't push it, he could feel Snape's anger in his tone and in the tight grasp he had on his shoulders. He closed his mouth and allowed himself to be propelled toward his room without another word.

Snape opened his door and pushed him inside, closing the door behind them. He grabbed Harry by one arm and turned him around to look at him. "When I tell you to do something, Potter, you do it. You do not argue with me and you do not throw a tantrum. Especially not in front of other people. If you ever embarrass me with your insolence again, I will return the favor and embarrass you."

Harry knew exactly what he meant by that and he could feel his ears and face becoming red.

"But it's not fair! If this is about me, I should be there too! You're treating me like a child." Harry complained, jerking himself to the side, attempting to free himself from Snape's grip.

"You are a child. And it doesn't matter what you think is fair or unfair, when I tell you to do something, you listen and obey. Now I've had enough of this nonsense. You will sit at your desk and work on Charms, and I will come and get you when we're ready to include you. And I swear to you Potter, if you're not on your best behavior, you and I will have a very _uncomfortable_ discussion when they leave."

Snape walked Harry to his desk and sat him down in the chair. "I will review your work after dinner, and I hope for your sake it looks much better than what you did this morning."

Harry was frustrated and annoyed, but he also knew that Snape was not in a mood to be messed with. The last thing he wanted was to be punished with Master Barclay and Dumbledore sitting in the next room. "Fine," he said as he stared down at his desk.

"Excuse me?" Snape grabbed his chin and pulled his face up so he could look at him in the eyes.

"I mean, yes, sir." Harry desperately wanted to roll his eyes, but one look at Snape's face and he controlled himself. He didn't have a death wish.

"Get your act together, Potter. When I come to get you later you better be the most polite, well-mannered boy I've ever seen or you will sorely regret it."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, trying to sound sincere.

Snape let go of him and walked to the door. He paused before he walked out and added, "I mean it, Potter. Do not test me."

He closed the door behind him firmly to punctuate his veiled threat.

Harry sat at his desk feeling sorry for himself. He hated when Snape turned on him like that, especially after they'd had such a good day working in the lab. He fumed to himself about what a tyrant he was while he pulled out his Charms assignment. _Stupid git._

* * *

Snape took a breath and returned to the parlor as calmly as possible. He hated looking like he had no control over the boy, especially in front of Master Barclay.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting." Snape sat back down in his armchair, dreading whatever conversation the two wizards had come to have with him.

"Nothing to worry about, Severus. We were just settling in and pouring ourselves some tea." Dumbledore flashed him a smile as he reached for a biscuit.

Master Barclay didn't say anything but gave him a slightly disappointed look. Snape knew what he was thinking, he was a man who had very little tolerance for poor manners and disrespectful behavior and he was clearly less than impressed with Harry's little outburst.

Snape sat down in his armchair and took a deep breath.

"We're here, Severus, because Headmaster Dumbledore and I are concerned that things aren't going exactly as planned. We think it would be prudent for you to take Harry away from Hogwarts as soon as possible." Master Barclay crossed his legs and sat back on the couch, looking at Snape with some concern on his face.

Snape had guessed this was the reason for the visit. "I see. Have there been other developments I'm unaware of?"

"I've tried to gather the support from the APM without going into details about the fact that the boy in question was Harry Potter, however, people are talking and there have been speculations. One of the board members approached me about it today, having heard rumors that it is Mr. Potter we're doing this for. We are close, I've secured five votes that I'm confident in, and another two that I think we will have shortly, but I'm afraid that I may need to explain everything to get them. The Headmaster and I worry that this could leak quickly and the Ministry will attempt to come find him here."

Dumbledore nodded before interjecting. "Severus, if the Ministry finds him here before we complete the bond, they will no doubt try to take custody of him. He's technically not allowed to be on school grounds right now. It would be safer for Harry if you take him away while Master Barclay continues to work with the APM."

Snape took a sip of his tea and replaced the cup and saucer on his lap. "I see. And what if they come looking for him here and find me gone as well? I don't want to be accused of kidnapping the Boy Who Lived."

"We will have to arrange things carefully. Technically no one knows he's here besides you, me, Minerva, and Poppy. With the help of Master Barclay, we can explain your absence as an important trip away for professional reasons. We will say you've been summoned to collect ingredients and brew a special healing potion for a concerning new strain of Dragon Pox that has had outbreaks in Asia. Master Barclay can provide relevant paperwork as needed."

"I have colleagues in Shanghai who do have evidence of a few small outbreaks. It will not be difficult to arrange a written request for your assistance," Master Barclay added. "The key is to make sure that you and Harry are somewhere safe where you will not be discovered."

"And where, exactly, might that be?" Snape asked, with a slightly indignant tone in his voice.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Dumbledore set his cup down. He reached out to put his hand on Snape's arm. "We have a trusted colleague who has a cottage in Wales where you and Harry can stay safely. We considered several places outside of the UK, but there were too many complexities to international travel if we wished to hide Harry. Even with alternate forms of identification, there would be a paper trail."

Snape exhaled loudly. He still hated the idea of leaving the safety of Hogwarts, not to mention the inconvenience of leaving his classes in the hands of someone else. "And what, exactly, would Potter and I be doing in Wales? How long do we think this is for?" He looked at Barclay.

"Two weeks, maximum, Severus. I'm nearly there. I just need to convince two more people and we'll have the votes we need. I may have to find some creative ways to persuade them, but I know it can be done. One of them has been looking for a book deal, and the other has been trying to secure funding for a sabbatical project in Kenya. If I can secure these arrangements for them with the promise of their vote, we'll have what we need. I just need a bit more time."

Master Barclay was a very-well connected wizard, and Snape had no doubts that he would do whatever it took to get the votes they needed from the APM. But he also knew that some of the wizards on the board recognized this, and would expect favors to be granted in return. He imagined that once this got out amongst the others on the APM board, he would probably have to start fielding other requests as well.

Dumbledore spoke up, "I'm hopeful that, while less than ideal, this will give you more one-on-one time with Harry without the distraction of teaching and having to care for other students. You can continue to work with him on schoolwork and potions, but you will have more freedoms than you do here. He will have space to go out and play, and you'll be able to move about in the village."

 _Great, just what I need. More quality time with the brat. What does he think, I'm going to take the boy on picnics and teach him how to ride a bike?_ Snape imagined being locked up in some Welsh cottage with the boy for two weeks without seeing or speaking to another adult. He was already feeling restless.

"This cottage is in a small Welsh village, far from any known magical communities. You will be staying there under the guise of being a cousin of the owner of the cottage, bringing your son to experience some fresh air after a long illness."

"When do we need to go?" Snape asked. The students wouldn't be back for another three days, and he hoped he'd have time to get some things organized.

"We'd like you to leave as soon as possible. Preferably tomorrow morning. We've made all of the arrangements, so the cottage is ready for you. It belongs to Potion Master Llewlyn, so he actually has quite a nice set-up there for brewing. From what I understand, he also has quite a beautiful garden where he grows many unique ingredients. I believe there's a caretaker and gardener who comes by to check on things and keep an eye on his plants, but we'll make sure that won't be a problem for you."

Snape had met Master Llewlyn a few times, briefly, but he didn't know the man well. He had seen him give a talk on a lucid dream potion once. If he remembered correctly, the man's specialty was potions related to alternative consciousness. He dabbled in potions and spells that had previously been considered only for recreational use, but were now being used to treat mental health conditions such as trauma, anxiety and depression. It was rather ground-breaking work, but there were still many skeptics who didn't yet recognize their potential and were convinced it was just a bunch of hippies abusing the potions to get high and trip.

"Does Master Llewlyn know we're going to be there?" Snape asked, glancing between Dumbledore and Barclay.

"He's away at the moment harvesting ingredients and working with a shaman in the Amazon for the next few months. I asked him for the favor and he happily agreed. I did not tell him yours or Harry's name," Master Barclay responded. "He's a good man, a bit of a free-spirit himself. He said that the members of the Shipibo tribe had been kind enough to share their homes with him, and that he would only be equally happy to share his home with another wizard in need."

"Very generous, indeed." Snape agreed. He hoped at some point he'd get to know Master Llewlyn, he was very curious to know more about the healing properties of some of these hallucinogenic plants. Although Snape was the last person anyone would describe as a "free-spirit," he had a great appreciation for those who could think outside of the box. He valued creativity and innovation greatly, and had great respect for a Potion Master who was willing to challenge the establishment when it came to finding ways to heal and bring relief to those who are suffering. It was something he strived for in his own potion making.

"As for your classes, I was thinking we'd bring in Professor Slughorn. He has experience, not only teaching potions, but also running Slytherin House, so I figured it would be the easiest for him to cover for you, if you agree," Dumbledore said, hoping that Snape would accept.

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Snape agreed. "That would be fine, Albus. I will write up the lesson plans and leave them all on my desk."

Barclay looked at Snape and nodded in agreement. "I will take you and Mr. Potter to the cottage tomorrow. I think it would be best if you could floo to my home in London early in the morning, and then I will drive us the rest of the way so that we don't raise suspicion when you come into the village. It will take us about four hours by car."

"Let's bring Harry in, shall we? I'm sure he'll have some questions." Dumbledore glanced in the direction of Harry's room.

Snape stood up, "I'll go get him, excuse me a moment."

Snape did his customary knock on the door before he opened it to find Harry sitting at his desk, his Charm's book open in front of him. _Good, at least he knows how to follow some directions._

Harry didn't look up when the door opened. He was still kind of mad at Snape and he wanted to make a point.

"Come, Mr. Potter, we want to discuss a few things with you." Snape stood in the doorway and waited for Harry to get up.

Harry didn't say a word but scooted his chair back and walked toward the door without making eye contact or acknowledging Snape.

Snape reached out and grabbed Harry's arm before he walked through the door. He could sense that Harry was giving him the cold shoulder. "Drop the attitude right now, Mr. Potter. I want you on your best behavior. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded, still refusing to look up at Snape.

"Look at me and give me a verbal answer, please," Snape said, trying to keep his voice calm, not wanting to rile the boy up.

Begrudgingly, Harry looked up and said "Yes, sir." He flashed him a fake smile for half a second as a small act of rebellion.

Snape ignored his petulant little display and smiled back "That's a good boy." He let go of his arm and patted him patronizingly on the head. He wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of being annoyed.

When they walked back into the living room, Snape brought a kitchen chair into the parlor and transfigured it into a small ottoman for Harry to sit, figuring he wouldn't want to squeeze himself between Dumbledore and Barclay on the couch. This way he could see all three of them as they talked.

Harry waited for Snape to take his seat and then sat down on the ottoman, trying his best to look patient and polite.

Snape nodded at Dumbledore to go ahead.

"Harry, my boy, thank you for being patient and giving us a few moments to talk. We were just discussing our plans for the next few weeks. I'm sure you are eager to go ahead with your apprenticeship bond, but it is taking us a bit longer to arrange everything. As you know, keeping you safe is our greatest priority, and we've decided it would be best if you and Professor Snape left Hogwarts for a little while until we can finalize everything."

Dumbledore spoke slowly and gently, unsure of how Harry would react. He knew the boy well enough to know that he was prone to emotional outbursts, and he just hoped he would stay calm.

Thankfully, Snape had prepared him for this possibility and Harry didn't seem too upset.

"Where are we going to go, sir?" Harry asked, keeping his voice calm and polite. Harry was still refusing to look at Snape but he was sure the man was giving him a look that said _You better behave_.

Master Barclay interjected, "I'll be taking you and Professor Snape to Wales tomorrow. A friend of ours has leant you his cottage for the next few weeks. It is in a lovely village near the coast, I think you will enjoy it there."

Even if he was a little irritated with Snape at the moment, he was excited about this adventure. He couldn't help it, his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Can I bring my broom? Can I go flying there?"

Harry hadn't been flying in almost a year and he missed it. He'd felt so cooped up this past week, he was dying to get out of the castle and get a change of scenery.

"We'll see. It's a muggle community, I don't know yet what our arrangements will be exactly, so we will have to make an assessment when we get there. You can bring your broom, but I'm not making any promises," Snape said, hoping they would have the space for Harry to let loose a little bit with the proper wards in place.

"I think the fresh air will be good for you, Harry. But this isn't a vacation, my boy. You still have a lot of work to catch up on and Professor Snape will continue to prepare you for your apprenticeship," Dumbledore added. "But I do hope that you'll feel better having some space to move around in, not locked up here in the castle."

"When are we going? Can I bring Hedwig?" Harry was already imagining himself spending his days outside, relaxing and flying and being free again.

"We'll leave early in the morning. You'll floo to my home in London and we'll drive from there." Master Barclay responded.

"Do you have any questions, Harry," Dumbledore asked, giving the boy a kind look.

"No, sir. Not really." Harry paused for a moment before adding, "Well, I mean, is everything OK with my apprenticeship? It's still going to happen, right? This thing in Wales is just temporary? You're not going to change your mind or anything."

Harry was legitimately worried that somehow things would fall through. Even if Snape did frustrate him sometimes, he had actually been really happy with the arrangement so far. He was starting to feel comfortable with Snape and was looking forward to being his apprentice. There was no way he wanted to be taken by the Ministry and shoved into a children's home or foster family. He would definitely run away again if it came to that.

Master Barclay smiled at Harry and tried to reassure him. "I give you my word, Mr. Potter, I am doing everything I can to get your apprenticeship approved. I'm sorry that it is taking longer than I hoped, but I am confident we will have it all resolved in the next few weeks. We are all very committed to seeing you get settled in your apprenticeship, so please leave that to us. You have nothing to be concerned about."

Harry nodded. Even though he didn't know him well, he trusted Master Barclay. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would lie to him just to make him feel better. He would still feel anxious until it was a done deal, but the man's words did ease his mind a little bit.

"Well, gentlemen, I am sure that you have plenty to do to prepare for your trip, so unless you have any further questions for me, I will take your leave." Never a man for wasting time, Master Barclay attempted to wrap things up. He set his cup down on the table and stood up.

Dumbledore stood as well, walking over to Harry and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing, Harry, we're taking care of everything. This will hopefully be a nice change of pace for you. Just continue to work hard and listen to Professor Snape. We'll hopefully have you back here very soon." He smiled down at the boy and squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

Snape stood and glanced over at Harry. "Stand up and say goodbye to our guests, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up and walked with Dumbledore to the door.

Master Barclay turned to Snape and said quietly, "He's a nice boy, Severus, but it would do him well if you taught him some manners. It's like he's been raised by wolves."

Snape wanted to roll his eyes. Barclay was being very melodramatic. Harry was generally a fairly polite 12 year-old boy, but Snape knew if they were going to be around the old wizard, he'd have to make sure he was well-versed in all of the 18th century etiquettes that Barclay insisted upon.

"Yes, Master Barclay, we're still working on it." Snape said, hoping that would be the last time he had to hear about it.

They walked to the door. Harry extended his hand and said, "Thank you for coming, Master Barclay. Have a nice evening, we'll see you in the morning."

Snape smirked as Master Barclay glanced back at him and smiled. He shook the boy's hand and said, "It was wonderful to see you as always, Mr. Potter. Get to sleep early tonight, I will see you and Professor Snape in my parlor at 6:00am."

After they walked out the door, Snape closed it behind them. Harry had already thrown himself onto the sofa and let out an exasperated sigh.

Snape glanced at the clock on the mantle, it was nearly time for dinner. He had a lot to do tonight to prepare and he wanted to get Harry to bed early. The last thing he needed was to be stuck in a car for four hours with a cranky pre-teen.

"Let's eat, Potter. There's a lot we need to prepare before tomorrow. I want you in bed by 8:00 tonight with everything packed." Snape walked to the kitchen and tapped the table. A place setting appeared immediately and a minute later, the food popped up.

Harry whined as he pushed himself off the couch. "8:00? Why do I have to go to bed so early? I'm never going to fall asleep then. That's not fair."

"Don't start. We have to get up very early tomorrow and I don't want to hear you whining the entire way to Wales. You can also consider it punishment for your rude little display in front of our guests. If I were you I'd consider myself lucky that's your only consequence." Snape glared at him and raised an eyebrow, hoping that would end the discussion.

Harry took the hint and sat down at the table. He waited for Snape to serve himself before putting some roast chicken on his plate. He took a rather large helping of mashed potatoes before taking a small scoop of peas and carrots. He looked up at Snape to see if he'd comment, but he didn't, so he figured that it was enough vegetables to satisfy the man.

* * *

After dinner, Snape cleared the plates with a tap of his wand and turned to Harry to discuss their plans.

"I want you to pack all of your clothes, all of your school books, and anything you want to do for leisure. I will come in to check everything before you go to bed. I want you to shower tonight before you sleep so that you don't have to get up even earlier tomorrow. You may be excused."

Harry got up from the table and walked to his room. He didn't really have much to pack. "What about Hedwig?"

"Hedwig will be fine here at the owlery. It might look odd showing up to a village in Wales with an owl in tow. Not to mention we will not be communicating with anyone via owl. We're supposed to be laying low, so let's not draw attention to ourselves."

Harry thought about arguing, but the man had a valid point. He missed Hedwig, and he'd like to have her around for his own company, but she was probably better off with the other owls.

"I'll be in the potion's lab packing up supplies to take with us. If you finish packing, you may read or do whatever you'd like to relax before bed. Don't forget to take a shower. When I come in at 8 o'clock, I expect to find you showered, packed, and in bed." He gave Harry a strong look.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, and made his way to his room to pack.

Harry laid out his clothes for the next day and then packed everything else up in his trunk. He left his dress robes hanging in his wardrobe, figuring they wouldn't need them if they were going to be living amongst Muggles. He put his books, his art supplies, and his card games into the trunk along with all of his school books, quills, and parchment. He hoped that Snape would pack up his potions supplies and work robes for him.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of Snape, Harry took a shower and put on his pajamas. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his journal. He had never kept a diary or a journal before, but he thought he would give it a try. He wrote about brewing his potion and then about the meeting with Barclay and Dumbledore. He wrote about how excited he was to be going to Wales and some of the things he worried about. _I hope Snape lets me fly, and doesn't make me do too much work...And I hope nothing bad happens with the apprenticeship. I don't want to be alone again. It's nice having someone look after me, even if he is a git sometimes._

Harry drew a little picture of the potion he made, pulling his colored pencils out of the trunk to color the silvery-purple liquid into the cauldron.

He was still making small doodles in his journal when Snape knocked on the door and came in.

Snape smiled to himself when he saw that Harry was using his journal. He wanted him to have a place to express his thoughts and feelings in the hope it would help him start to recognize and process the emotions he was having.

"Finish up, Mr. Potter." He waited patiently for Harry to close his journal and put it, and his colored pencils, back in his trunk. Harry jumped into bed and pulled the covers up.

In what was becoming a nightly ritual, Snape brought the desk chair over and sat next to Harry's bed. "Did you pack everything?"

"Yes, sir. I packed all of my clothes except my dress robes. I have all of my books and my other stuff. What about my potions things? And my work robes?"

"I'll take care of packing those up when I pack up all of the supplies from the lab. Now I just want to go over a few things with you about tomorrow," Snape said as he put his hand out, waiting for Harry to hand him his glasses. He cast a quick cleaning spell on them and folded them carefully onto the nightstand.

Without thinking, he pulled the covers up gently over Harry's shoulders, just under his chin. Harry smiled to himself, he had never had anyone tuck him in. He didn't say anything, not wanting to jinx it by making a big deal about it, but he enjoyed it when Snape took the time to put him to bed. He had only read to him that one night when he'd had a nightmare, but he secretly hoped he'd do it again. He kept the book by his bed just in case.

"Master Barclay will be driving us tomorrow, Harry. It will be quite a long trip. I want you to be on your very best behavior. You know he's very strict about manners and being polite, so I expect you to make an effort with that. When we're with him, you will greet him appropriately, and then you will only speak when you're spoken to. If he asks you a question you respond politely with 'Yes sir' or 'No, sir.' If he sits down, you sit down. If he stands up or leaves a room, you stand up. If we're eating together, you let him serve himself first and you do not eat or drink until he begins."

Harry nodded. "OK, I got it."

"I know some of these things seem silly, but Master Barclay is very old-fashioned and it is important for him. Since we respect him, we will show it by making an effort with these things. They are good habits for life, in general." He paused wondering how much he needed to belabor the point. "It's almost a four hour drive, so don't forget to keep some books or cards with you to entertain yourself."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, yawning.

"I want you to know that the rules will be the same, Harry, nothing changes just because we're going outside of Hogwarts. If I ask you to do anything tomorrow, I expect you to listen and obey without any argument. It reflects poorly on both of us when you disobey me and argue like you did today, especially in front of Master Barclay. I meant it when I said that if you embarrass me like that again, you will not enjoy the consequences." He gave Harry a stern look, but Harry was looking up at him with a rather relaxed look on his face.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I hope we won't have to discuss it again. I will wake you up at 5:15, then you'll get dressed and we'll eat a quick breakfast before we take the floo to Master Barclay's house. Now get some sleep, Mr. Potter, it will be a long day tomorrow."

Harry wavered for a moment before he finally got enough courage to ask,"Will you read to me a little bit? I don't know if I can sleep yet, it helps me relax."

Snape had a lot to do to pack and prepare his lesson plans for Slughorn, but he wanted Harry to sleep well. "I'll read you one chapter, but that's it. I want you to lay down and close your eyes. Take a few deep relaxing breaths first."

Snape reached for the book on Harry's nightstand. He dimmed the lights and waited for Harry to finish his breathing exercises before he opened up and began reading. In his most calm and relaxing reading voice, he continued the story of the Pharaohs and the wizards who had helped them with their magic. Before he finished the chapter, Harry was already drifting off to sleep. Snape closed the book and put it in Harry's trunk before extinguishing the lights with a non-verbal spell.

* * *

Snape spent the next several hours organizing his stores and carefully packing up and shrinking the potions and supplies he wanted to take. He did a quick inventory of both his personal stores and the student supply cabinet. He trusted Slughorn to take over his teaching duties, but he hated the idea of anyone else being in his supplies. He was sure he'd return to find everything a disorganized mess.

He wrote out detailed lesson plans for each of his classes, with special attention for the NEWT and OWL preparation. He'd be damned if Slughorn was going to ruin his perfect record when it came to pass rates.

He did a quick sweep of his office to make sure that anything personal was locked away before returning to his own room to pack. He didn't have very much in the way of Muggle clothing, but he hoped it would be sufficient for two weeks. He would rather miss wearing his frock coats and teaching robes.

It was after midnight by the time he'd finished everything up and gone to bed. He said a silent prayer that everything would go smoothly tomorrow. He hated to admit it, but it made him nervous to be around Harry with Master Barclay. He desperately wanted the man's approval, especially when it came to this apprenticeship, and he hoped Harry would behave.

* * *

The morning came quickly for Snape who woke up before 5am to shower and dress himself before waking Harry. He went over his own checklist at least twice before he felt comfortable that he had everything. He'd shrunk it all down and arranged it in a small charmed leather duffle bag that had compartments where he could separate his clothes from his potions supplies. He would shrink Harry's trunk into that.

He woke Harry out of a dead sleep and it took him a moment to get his bearings. Snape cast a dim light over his room that would slowly brighten over the next few minutes, hoping that would give Harry a gentle wake-up.

"Get dressed then go and wash your face and brush your hair. Be in the kitchen in fifteen minutes."

Snape was exhausted but had a burst of nervous energy. He wanted to make sure they were on time getting in the floo, he knew Master Barclay would not be pleased if they were even a minute late.

Harry practically sleep-walked to the table. "It's so early."

"An astute observation, Potter, however does the rest of the world keep up with you," Snape replied sarcastically but with a small smirk.

They ate breakfast quietly. At 5:45am, Snape sent Harry to the washroom to brush his teeth, fix his hair, and use the loo one more time before they left. While he was in there, Snape shrunk one of the boy's pillows and put it in his bag.

At exactly 5:56, Snape stood Harry in front of the floo for the last rundown of the checklist. Harry rolled his eyes while Snape fussed nervously for the twentieth time. "Come onnnnn, we've got everything, stop worrying."

Snape was tired and a bit on edge, so he snapped back at Harry, "Watch your cheek. The next time I have to remind you it will be with my hand across your backside." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted sounding so harsh. He just wanted everything to go smoothly. He took a deep breath and picked up the duffle bag.

Finally satisfied that he hadn't forgotten anything too important, he threw the floo powder into the fire, grabbed Harry's arm and stepped into the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Snape and Harry’s first apprentice brewing session? 
> 
> So they’re off on an adventure to Wales!! Do you think Snape and Harry will survive a 4-hour car ride with Master Barclay? 
> 
> New adventures await them in the countryside.
> 
> Please comment and review! I love hearing from you and it keeps me writing when I know there are people reading and enjoying! Let me know your thoughts!


	15. On the Road

* * *

Snape kept a firm hand on Harry as they stepped out of the floo, knowing he was still a bit unsteady when traveling by wizarding means.

He checked his watch, it was 5:59. Not too early and not yet late. Perfect. Snape breathed a sigh of relief. He dusted himself off and stepped forward, keeping his grip on Harry.

"Perfect timing! Good morning Severus, Mr. Potter," Master Barclay greeted them enthusiastically.

"Good morning Master Barclay," Harry said, his head still feeling a bit woozy. He was grateful that Snape still had a steadying hold on him.

"Please, take a seat if you need a minute. I know floo travel can be a bit...disorienting. Would you like a glass of water or some juice?" Master Barclay looked sympathetically at Harry, whose face was still a bit pale from his floo journey.

"No, sir. I just need a moment."

Master Barclay put his hand on Harry's back and nodded at Snape who let go of his arm. He guided him to the couch and sat him down.

"It will pass shortly. Just relax for a moment." Master Barclay then turned to Snape, "Have a seat, Severus. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Snape took a seat next to Harry. "Yes, thank you, that would be lovely."

Barclay had hoped to get started as soon as possible, but he wanted to make sure that Harry was completely recovered for their long car journey. He didn't want to put a nauseous boy in the car and have him feeling sick the entire way to Wales.

The three of them sat in Barclay's parlor for several minutes while Snape sipped at his tea, hoping that the caffeine would give him a boost.

Within a minute, Harry was feeling back to normal and he sat quietly on the sofa, looking around Barclay's parlor. It wasn't what he expected at all. It was quite modern and chic. It looked like the home of a very well-to-do Muggle who enjoyed throwing parties and entertaining. Unlike the dark wood and heavy fabrics of the dungeon, it was light and fresh with a Nordic aesthetic. It might have looked cold if not for the many photos and interesting pieces of art that gave it some color and life.

"I like your house, Master Barclay, it's really nice" Harry said. Snape looked up from his cup and glared at the boy but said nothing.

Master Barclay beamed. "Why thank you, Mr. Potter. I must admit, I didn't do the decorating myself, but I think it works." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes sir, I feel just fine now."

Snape brooded as he finished his tea. He hoped Harry wasn't feeling this talkative the entire trip.

Barclay glanced over at Snape "Very well, then. If you're both ready, we can head out. We have quite a long day of driving ahead of us. I may have slightly underestimated the time of the trip a bit, not realizing that a good portion of our journey will take us on smaller roads."

Master Barclay stood, and Snape and Harry took that as a cue to stand and follow him into the foyer.

"We'll take my car, it's parked just out front. Does anyone need anything else before we go?" Barclay looked eager to leave, and reached for the door handle before awaiting an answer.

"No, sir, I'm ready," Harry said, clearly excited about the trip ahead. He followed quickly behind Master Barclay as he opened the front door, bounding right past Snape without a second thought.

As Harry skipped out the door ahead of him, Snape mumbled sarcastically "After you, your majesty" before rolling his eyes and closing the door behind himself.

* * *

Master Barclay lived in a beautiful neighborhood just between Paddington and Notting Hill. There were little parks and community gardens along the streets and in the afternoons and on weekends, there were often people jogging, walking their dogs, and bringing their children out to play. But at just after 6:00am, the streets were still dark and quiet.

They walked about 50 meters until they got to a silver Mercedes parked on the left-hand side of the street. Master Barclay pushed a button on his keyring and the lights flashed, unlocking the car doors.

"Wow, is this your car?" Harry looked up at Barclay with his mouth open, impressed.

"Yes it is, Mr. Potter. I do a fair bit of collaboration with my Muggle counterparts, so I often need to drive around to meetings and conferences outside of London. Although I much prefer the efficiency of wizarding travel, it is quite a comfortable ride, I find."

Snape walked around to the passenger side door and waited patiently for Barclay to get in or give him a signal to go ahead. The cup of tea hadn't helped his mood at all, he grumbled to himself about how much he hated riding in cars.

Without waiting for anyone else, Harry opened the car door, jumped in the backseat and sprawled himself out on the luxurious leather seats. He smiled to himself until he heard an angry tapping on the window. He looked up to see Snape's face glaring down at him, motioning for him to sit up and mouthing _Sit up straight_!. Harry ignored him and continued to explore the backseat, pulling on a leather handle and bringing down a large center console.

After placing a few things in the trunk, Master Barclay slid into the driver's seat. Snape followed suit, opening the door on the passenger side and closing it firmly behind him, making his displeasure evident.

As soon as he sat down, Snape whipped around to look at Harry. The boy was still somewhat sprawled out across the seats, but he had pulled the middle console down and was leaning on top of it, opening and closing a set of cup holders that retracted from the end of it.

Snape reached back with his right arm and smacked Harry's hand. "Don't play with that," he snapped, his face in a deep snarl. Harry locked eyes and stared at him defiantly as he slowly pushed the cup holder back in. He flashed a toothless smile at Snape as it clicked audibly.

"Sit properly, Potter," Snape said as he pulled Harry's right leg down off the seat and onto the floor, adjusting his body roughly until he was sitting up straight. Snape held himself back from giving him further words, not wanting to do so in front of Master Barclay, but his eyes and his face screamed at Harry that he better behave.

Harry crossed his arms and sighed loudly as he leaned back on the seat and looked out the window. The car hadn't even left the street yet and Snape was already being a horrible git.

Master Barclay turned the ignition and started the car. "Everyone please put on your seatbelts." As he put it in gear, he glanced up in the rearview mirror and smiled at Harry. "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Potter, you should have plenty of space back there if you'd like to lie down. Please just remove your shoes if you wish to put your feet up."

Harry buckled his seatbelt and then proceeded to remove his trainers rather dramatically, dropping them one at a time and letting them thud the floor of the car. When Snape looked at him again, he gave him a smirk as he folded his feet up onto the seat and curled up with his head on the cushioned center console.

Snape fumed silently as he put on his own seatbelt. He was certain he would strangle the brat before they ever reached Wales. Thankfully Barclay seemed to be in a rather chipper mood, seemingly enjoying the opportunity to take his car out for a little road trip.

Master Barclay pulled onto the street and they made their way out of London, thankfully still early enough to avoid any major traffic.

Everyone remained silent for the first half an hour. Harry rested quietly in the backseat, dozing off comfortably as he stretched along the seats. Snape sat rigidly in the passenger seat with his arms folded across his middle, staring out the front window with his jaw tightly clenched. As they got on the M4, Barclay was beginning to get restless with all the quiet.

"Do you mind if I put on the radio, Severus?" Barclay asked, smiling at the brooding wizard to his left.

"By all means," Snape replied, gesturing to the sound deck. He glanced back over his right shoulder to check on Harry, relieved to see him asleep.

Barclay fiddled with the buttons, cycling through several radio stations before finding something he liked. He settled on a BBC 4 radio program talking about the rise of HIV/AIDS amongst youth communities in Scotland.

It was hardly uplifting commentary, but at least it broke the silence. They continued on for another forty-five minutes before Harry's voice floated up from the backseat.

"Um, Master Barclay, can we stop soon? I need to go to the loo." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

Snape jerked around and snapped at him. "I told you to go before we left."

"I did! It's been hours!" Harry whined loudly. He scowled at Snape.

Barclay reached out and patted Snape on the leg. "Relax, Severus. It's probably good if we all stop and stretch our legs. I could use a cup of coffee anyway." Master Barclay looked up at Harry in the rearview mirror. "Can you wait a few minutes, Mr. Potter? I think there's a service station coming up shortly."

"Yes, sir." As soon as Barclay looked away from the mirror, Harry stuck his tongue out at the back of Snape's head, hoping no one could see him.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into a large service area. Barclay decided to fill-up the car while Harry and Snape went inside to use the washroom and buy snacks.

Snape got himself and Master Barclay a coffee while Harry went to the loo. When he came out, he wandered down the aisles looking at all of the crisps and candy.

"Can I get something to eat?" Harry asked Snape.

"No, we'll stop for lunch in a few hours."

"But what if I'm hungry before then? Please?" Harry pleaded with his best puppy dog face.

Snape was unmoved. "I said no. I don't want you hopped up on this processed rubbish. You'll survive."

Just then Master Barclay strolled in, rubbing his hands together as he made his way toward Snape and Harry. Snape handed him a coffee. Barclay took it and smiled. "Perfect, thank you Severus."

Master Barclay took a sip and then looked over at Harry. "Do you want to pick out a snack, Mr. Potter?"

Once again, Harry paused to smirk at Snape before looking back at Barclay, "Yes sir, that would be great. Can I get anything?"

"Of course, just try to pick something that won't leave crumbs in the backseat."

Snape was ready to explode. He didn't want to speak against Master Barclay but he hated being undermined. His cold eyes found Harry and he added "Absolutely no candy. Try to pick something healthy."

Harry paced down the aisles looking for a snack that Snape would approve of. As soon as Master Barclay wandered out of view, Snape pulled Harry aside and growled at him. "You better straighten up, Potter. If I see another one of your impertinent looks, you'll be sitting on a smarting backside all the way to Wales."

Harry jerked himself away and glared back at Snape with indignation. "I didn't even do anything! Jeez, why do you always have to be in such a bad mood all the time." Harry scowled and turned back to look at the snack mixes.

Snape grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close, whispering harshly. "Do NOT get an attitude with me. You're on very thin ice, Potter. This is your last warning" He let the boy go, willing himself not to make a scene.

Now Harry was in a bad mood. He hated getting yelled at when he hadn't done anything. He picked up a packet of trail mix and walked up to the front where Mr. Barclay was waiting, browsing Muggle magazines.

Snape followed behind. When he got near the register, he held out his hand and Harry gave him the trail mix, putting it in his hand with just enough force to let the man know he was not happy, but not enough to arouse his ire. Snape ignored him and put everything on the counter to pay. He threw in a pack of white tic-tacs for himself. He hated coffee breath.

They piled back in the car and got on their way. Five minutes later, Harry was bored. He hated the talk radio. "Can we put on some music instead? This is kind of boring"

Snape closed his eyes and cringed to himself. He definitely wasn't going to survive the rest of this trip.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Do you have any preferences?" Master Barclay replied kindly. He didn't mind music, anything was better than driving in silence.

"Um, anything really. Not classical. Maybe BBC One?"

Barclay pushed around on the buttons until they settled on some pop music. "Is this OK?"

"Yes, sir, this is great." Harry smiled. He was glad Master Barclay was being so nice to him. If only Snape could take a page out of his book.

Over the next half hour, Harry sat quietly and looked out the window, humming along to some of the music. But soon he was bored again.

"Want to play a game?" Harry said out loud to no one in particular. "We could play 'I Spy' or we could play a game where we try to find all of the letters from the alphabet on license plates."

Snape swiveled around in his seat and looked at Harry. "If you're bored, you can read a book or play a game silently to yourself. Do not distract Master Barclay while he's driving."

"I don't like reading in the car, it makes me carsick." He kicked his foot absent-midedly against Snape's seat. "Why do you have to be such a git?"

Snape had tried to control himself, but he finally snapped. He reached back and gave Harry a hard smack on the side of his thigh. His eyes flashed with anger as he pointed a finger in his face. "Enough. Sit quietly. I don't want to hear another word out of you." He gave Harry a stern look before turning back around in his seat and reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Harry got real quiet. He brought his feet up on the seat and hugged his knees, rubbing his leg where Snape had smacked him. As he stared out the window, tears welled up in his eyes but he was too angry to allow them to fall.

In the front seat, Barclay turned to Snape, giving him a disapproving look. "Take a breath, Severus, get your emotions under control."

"He knows better than to give me cheek, I've given him several warnings." Snape let out an exasperated sigh. He hated riding in the car. Being stuck in the car with his judgey mentor and his impulsive ward was an absolute nightmare.

Another hour of awkward silence went by before Harry spoke up again. "Can I have my snack mix, please?" He was clearly still upset, making a vague attempt to sound polite despite the frustration evident in his voice.

"You may." Snape reached down and pulled it out of a plastic bag at his feet. He turned around to hand it to Harry. "Don't spill anything."

Harry ignored him and took the package out of his hand without looking at him. He then opened the packet, picking out the small M&Ms inside the trail mix and popping them into his mouth. _Idiot_. _Didn't even realize there was candy in here_. He smiled to himself for the small act of subterfuge.

As they crossed into Wales, Master Barclay turned down the radio and spoke up. "I suppose I should give you both the backstory we're working with. Severus, you're a cousin of Master Llewlyn, and for the purpose of your time there your name will be Mr. Elliot Prince. You are a teacher at a boy's prep, but you've taken leave to care for your son, Harry, who has been ill for the past few months. He has recovered now, but you are taking him to the countryside to finish his convalescence while he regains his strength."

"So my name is still Harry?" Harry perked up in the backseat and smiled, popping a green M&M into his mouth.

Barclay glanced at him in the mirror. "I figured that would be easier for both of you. You shouldn't need to use these names often, but if you do go out into town, you may need to introduce yourselves. It's quite a small village, people will notice you there."

Harry was kind of into the idea of having a secret identity. "So, what's my backstory then? Is Snape my real dad? What happened to my mom?"

" _Professor_ Snape, Mr. Potter. Mind your manners, please. But yes, for the purpose of your time there, Professor Snape will be your real father. I didn't really come up with a story about your mother."

Harry pushed himself further up in his seat and strained forward against his seatbelt, leaning between the two front seats. "So maybe I can make it up...Oh, I know! When I was little my father was such a mean and horrible person that my mother couldn't take it anymore, and she ran away. She tried desperately to take me with her, but my evil father wouldn't allow it, and then she went mad, and was never heard from again."

Harry laughed to himself, quite amused with the story he'd come up with. Snape turned to him and arched a brow.

"Very clever, Mr. Potter. That was the story we told you, not wanting to crush your delicate spirit. But in reality you were such a horrid little brat, constantly throwing tantrums and whining and refusing to do as you were told, that your poor mother couldn't take it anymore. Loving her as I did, I told her that she should go off and be happy, and that I would suffer the insupportable torture of raising you until you became of age."

Now it was Snape's turn to smirk. Harry sat back against the leather seat, defeated.

"Fine, then I guess she died."

Snape's voice rose up from the front seat. " _Tsk tsk tsk_. Killing off your poor imaginary mother without a second thought, how very cruel of you, Potter." Snape responded with snark.

Barclay jumped in, hoping to lighten the mood. "Or maybe she just couldn't take time away from her job, and she's working back in London, hoping that you two would enjoy a few weeks of father-son bonding time."

Harry squinted his eyes and threw a snide look at Snape. "Yeah, I guess that could work too. Although who would _ever_ want to be married to Snape. He's mean and greasy and everyone hates him. It's way more believable that she ran off and went mental or maybe even threw herself off a bridge." Harry said, with more than a hint of genuine bitterness in his tone.

Master Barclay's face fell immediately and his gentle smile disappeared. He turned around and gave Harry a stern look. "Mr. Potter, that's quite enough. I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect of _Professor_ Snape. Please apologize to him, and address him properly."

Barclay kept his voice even, but Harry knew he'd crossed a line. It was the first time the older wizard had ever truly scolded him. He felt bad that he'd upset the man, but not bad at all that he'd disrespected Snape. Snape deserved it, he'd been scowling and snapping since they left this morning.

"I'm not apologizing to him, he's been a complete prat all morning," Harry mumbled angrily to himself, although in the silence of the car, everyone heard him quite clearly.

Harry leaned back and sat in quiet defiance, refusing to apologize.

Barclay looked over at Snape with a look of shock. Snape, somewhat humiliated, was filled with silent rage. He snapped his head around and glared at the boy with daggers in his eyes. He couldn't believe Harry would speak to him that way, especially in front of Master Barclay. Attempting to save face and keep himself in control in front of his mentor, he took a breath and gave Harry another chance to apologize, hoping he'd take it.

"What was that, Mr. Potter? Was there something you'd like to say?" He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep his temper in check.

"Not anything you want to hear," Harry sassed, crossing his arms and staring out the window.

"Very well, then, we will revisit this later." Snape responded evenly, with an icy edge in his voice that Harry recognized as a promise of impending doom.

You could cut the tension in the car with a knife. Master Barclay was truly shocked at Harry's behavior, but he didn't want to overstep his role. This was something Snape would need to sort out, and not while they were zooming down the M4 at 70mph.

The uncomfortable silence continued for several more minutes before Master Barclay spoke up. "We should probably stop for an early lunch soon. Keep an eye out for anything that looks interesting, I'd prefer if we didn't have to eat fast food."

As they got off the M4 and drove through the backroads, they saw a sign for an adorable little village restaurant and pub. It was still quite early for lunch, but Barclay pulled off the road and hoped for the best. He parked the car on an empty gravel drive on the side of the pub and stepped out of the car, giving himself a quick stretch.

Harry opened the car door and got out as soon as the engine turned off, walking briskly toward the restaurant.

Snape grabbed the back of Harry's shirt as he fled past him. "Not so fast, Mr. Potter." He glanced over at Barclay before returning his attention to Harry, "Please go ahead, Master Barclay, I just need a moment to speak to my ward. We will join you shortly."

"Of course, Severus," he nodded and walked ahead, leaving the two outside.

The blood drained from Harry's face, he knew he was in trouble now.

Snape let go of Harry's shirt and walked back to the car, opening the door to the backseat without a word. He sat down with his feet outside on the gravel and crooked his finger. "Come here, Potter."

"What? Why?" Harry started to panic. He froze to the spot where he was standing.

Snape attempted to keep his voice low, but it was still dripping in anger. "To me. Now. I warned you, but you decided to act up and embarrass me anyway, so let's get this over with."

Harry looked incredulous. "No! This isn't fair!"

Snape tilted his face slightly and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You made your choices, Potter, and now you will suffer the consequences. If I have to come and get you, I promise you will regret it. Come here. Right. Now."

Harry knew it was futile to fight with the man. He also knew he'd more than crossed the line, even if it had felt justified at the time. He didn't want to anger him further. He looked around, grateful that the street and parking lot were completely empty.

He slowly shuffled toward Snape. As soon as he got close enough, Snape's hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling Harry within inches of his face. "You've been a petulant little brat all morning. I gave you several chances to behave but you decided to keep pushing me. So much so that Master Barclay had to say something to you, at which point you had the gall to defy and disrespect him as well. Unacceptable, Mr. Potter. Un...acceptable." He shook his head with disappointment.

Harry dropped his head and mumbled,"Sorry."

Without fanfare or further discussion, Snape pulled Harry over his left knee, bringing half of his body inside the car, and leaving his legs dangling outside. Snape didn't waste any time and brought his hand down several times quickly on Harry's backside. After about ten solid smacks, he pulled Harry up, stood up and closed the car door behind him. "Let's go."

The whole thing had lasted less than 10 seconds. Compared to his last spanking, it was extremely short and to the point. Harry was more than surprised to find himself upright so quickly. His bum was throbbing, and he had tears to his eyes, but he hadn't even had time to process what was happening before it was over. He looked at Snape somewhat confused. _Is that it?_

Snape bent down and looked in Harry's eyes. "That's your last reminder, Potter. Don't you ever disrespect me like that again, _EVER_. Especially in front of Master Barclay. I can promise you if there is one more cheeky reply, wayward look, or disrespectful tone, I don't care where we are or who is there, I will take down your trousers and give you a proper spanking." He stood up and put a hand on Harry's back, pushing him toward the pub. "Now, let's go inside and try to have a nice lunch and you can apologize to Master Barclay."

Harry was still in a state of shock, he had expected a lot worse. He had no doubts the man would follow through on his threat, so he just nodded his head and followed Snape into the restaurant. He slid into the booth across from Master Barclay, determined to be on his best behavior.

Snape sat down next to Harry. Master Barclay smiled and passed the menus across the table, searching their faces for a clue as to what had happened. Snape's face was neutral, but much more relaxed, and Harry, while subdued, didn't look particularly distraught. Barclay was pleased that the situation had been managed with what appeared to be little drama.

They perused the menu for a few moments before Snape casually cleared his throat. Harry looked briefly at him before turning back to Master Barclay. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful in the car, Master Barclay. It won't happen again." His face turned red as he spoke and soon his eyes dropped back down to the menu, too embarrassed to keep eye-contact.

"I appreciate your apology, Mr. Potter. Let's just enjoy lunch, now, shall we? The food looks delicious." He gave Harry a reassuring smile.

Snape was relieved that Barclay hadn't made a big issue out of things in front of Harry, although he was sure he'd hear about it later when they were alone. He hadn't wanted to punish Harry during the trip, but he didn't want things to escalate. Being cheeky with him was one thing, but repeatedly disrespecting him and defying Master Barclay was quite another. He knew he couldn't just let that go, it would send the wrong message to both of them. He had gone fairly easy on the boy, but he just hoped that that little smacking had been enough to grab his attention and change his attitude. He just wanted to get through this dreadful trip with everyone in one piece.

After the food arrived, Harry was in a pretty good mood, and Snape began to let his guard down and enjoy some light conversation and a bit of banter. After a round of tea and a final visit to the loo, everyone piled back in the car in a much better mood.

The last hour and a half went by peacefully. Snape relaxed a bit and Harry sat quietly in the backseat, enjoying the sights of the Welsh countryside. Master Barclay occasionally pointed out interesting landmarks or historical facts, and they all arrived at the cottage in one piece. Miraculously.

By the looks of the rolling hills and farms, they were clearly way out in the countryside. They would be staying in a village on the outskirts of Cardigan, a quaint little town on the West coast of Wales. Harry pressed his face to the glass as they took a right onto an empty country road, and then turned down a long gravel drive.

The cottage was bigger than Harry expected, but it looked quite old. It had a thatched roof and some of the wooden shutters looked quite well-worn. There were beautiful gardens on all sides of the cottage, and overall it appeared well taken care of despite its age.

Barclay parked the car in front of a small garage and walked to the door. He lifted up a potted plant to the left of the doorway and found a small key. He reached down to pick it up and inserted it into the lock. The key stuck, and it took a few times of pulling it in and out and jiggling it before he could turn it, but finally he opened the door.

"Or you could just use your wand" Harry said sarcastically under his breath. Barclay hadn't heard him, but Snape smacked him on the back of his head and gave him a warning look. Harry stifled a small laugh.

As if on cue, Barclay turned around and said "You're living as muggles here, gentlemen. So, no unnecessary magic. We're trying to keep a very low profile."

He opened the door and the three of them walked through and made their way into the parlor. The furniture was worn and somewhat mismatched. The walls were covered with a fabric wallpaper that was peeling and faded in many places. It couldn't be described as pretty, but it was charming in its own way. It certainly had personality.

Harry plopped down on a beige and maroon striped couch. "I guess this is home, sweet, home now." He looked at an old cuckoo clock on the wall, it was barely noon.

Barclay and Snape walked through the parlor to investigate the rest of the house. There were three bedrooms and an adorable kitchen with vintage looking olive green appliances. The kitchen opened up into a back garden that Snape was eager to explore. He knew that Master Llewelyn grew many exotic ingredients and he was looking forward to seeing what all he had on the property.

"There's a potion's lab, but it's quite hidden," Master Barclay remarked. "Master Llewelyn gave me the instructions, let's see if we can get it to open."

He pulled out a piece of parchment he had folded into his pocket. Walking over to a bookcase in the parlor, he said an incantation and tapped one of the books on the third shelf with his wand. Suddenly, the bookcase swung open and a secret passageway opened revealing a spiral staircase going down into a cellar.

"Aha, I think we have it. Would you like to accompany me, Severus?" Barclay looked up at Snape, clearly quite pleased with himself.

Snape was pretty impressed. As someone who enjoyed his privacy, he appreciated that Master Llewelyn had gone through the trouble of not only building his personal potion's lab, but hiding it away in such a clever manner. He was certainly interested to see what all he had, hoping he'd get plenty of time there to brew.

Barclay and Snape made their way down the winding stairway into what turned out to be a pretty enormous potions lab. He had an entire area of the lab where he kept his potions ingredients and an area for preparation. There was a small offshoot that extended underneath the back garden and contained an aerial greenhouse. Natural light poured in from the glass of the extension.

"How very clever and well-designed," Snape said as he wandered through the lab, looking up at the plants growing on the ceiling of the greenhouse. It was a beautiful lab with plenty of space to brew and prepare ingredients.

In addition to the greenhouse extension, there was another small room that was clearly used as a study. Despite being underground, it was not dreary or dark, Master Llewelyn had cut sky-lights allowing for enough natural light to keep it airy. It was quite the opposite of Snape's dungeons, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Master Llewelyn had clearly put a lot of time and effort into building his sanctuary and workspace.

"This is quite a lovely space," said Barclay, looking around and nodding to himself. "I hope you and Mr. Potter will be able to do some good work while you're here."

"Without a doubt. I could happily spend my entire day down here brewing," Snape remarked.

Just then, Harry poked his head down the stairs, wondering what everyone was getting up to. He looked at Snape before he continued down the spiral stairs.

"You may enter, Potter," Snape said, nodding at Harry to come down.

Harry came bounding down the rest of the stairs. He looked around and ran his hands across one of the benches. "This is wicked!"

"We'll spend plenty of time here from tomorrow, for now let's go back upstairs and get settled. I want you to take a rest for a bit and then you can work on some lessons." Snape looked at Harry and gestured to the stairway, motioning his hand upwards. "Come on, let's go."

Harry wandered toward the back of the lab to get a better look at the aerial greenhouse. He was just putting his hand on the door when he heard Snape shout.

"Potter, don't!" Snape's voice came out rather loud and urgent. "We have no idea what plants he is growing in there, it isn't safe to just walk in like that. Come on, back to the parlor."

Snape walked over and put his hands behind Harry's shoulders, guiding him back toward the stairs. "Honestly, Potter, you're worse than a toddler. You should know better than to go off exploring a greenhouse filled with potion's ingredients. Clearly I need to spend more time reviewing safety protocols."

He gave Harry a stern look and ushered him up the stairs. Realizing Barclay was nowhere in sight, Snape looked around briefly to locate his mentor.

Barclay had gone inside Llewelyn's study, looking for anything interesting on his desk much in the way a guest might browse through the medicine cabinet while visiting a friend's house. He wasn't snooping, per se, but he was curious about what Master Llewelyn might be working on. Not finding anything particularly intriguing, he made his way back to the main lab.

"Shall we have a cup of tea and unwind?" Snape asked him, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, of course." Barclay took the hint and followed behind them, the three of them making their way up the stairs.

When Snape reached the parlor, Harry had already situated himself back on the couch.

"Did you hear me, Potter? I want to get you settled into your room so you can rest for a little while before doing some studying," Snape said, crossing his arms and staring at Harry.

"I can rest here just fine."

"No, you may not. You were up incredibly early this morning and I want you to take a nap. You can still get in several hours of schoolwork before dinner if you work efficiently, but you need to rest first." Snape's voice was calm but his face and his tone made it clear that he wasn't going to argue about it. "Up you get, Potter."

Harry glanced over at Master Barclay whose back was facing them as he closed the secret passageway and replaced the bookcase. He definitely didn't want to push Snape any more today. "Fine, I'm going. But I still feel like I'm too old for a nap."

"Excuse me?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "Want to try that again? I would hope after our conversation earlier that you might consider your words carefully before you speak again."

Harry's face flushed red. "Yes, sir. I'm going." He dramatically pushed himself off the couch. "How do I know which room is mine?"

Barclay turned around, "The Master bedroom is to the left. There are two smaller rooms to the right, Mr. Potter, choose whichever one you like best." He paused for a moment. "I'll put on the kettle, Severus, why don't you get Harry settled and then we can talk over tea."

Snape went over to his duffle bag and pulled out Harry's shrunken trunk, putting it in his hand and following behind Harry.

Both rooms were practically identical, but Harry chose the one that looked out onto the backyard. It had an old iron bed frame with a double bed, a small nightstand, and a wardrobe. Snape would need to transfigure him a desk.

Harry jumped on the bed and the springs creaked loudly. It wasn't the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in, but it wasn't terrible.

Snape set the boy's trunk down on the ground before enlarging it with his wand. He looked up at Harry. "It's been a long journey and an excruciatingly long day. I want you to try to sleep, then I will come and get you and you can do some schoolwork. I don't want to hear a peep out of you, do you understand? We'll talk about your abysmal behavior in the car after Master Barclay leaves." Snape narrowed his eyes slightly, driving home his earlier displeasure.

"I don't need a nap, I'm not a baby," Harry replied, careful to keep his tone light, still afraid that Snape might decide to follow through with his promise of a "proper punishment" if he heard the least bit of sass.

"You may sleep or not sleep, but you will stay in your room, on your bed and rest quietly for at least the next hour. It's up to you, but I don't want to hear any complaints about you being too tired to complete your work later. I can assure you that any whining after the fact will not be received well." He cocked an eyebrow for effect.

"Yes, sir." Harry kicked off his trainers and curled up on top of the bed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was feeling pretty exhausted.

"I mean it, Potter. I don't want to see or hear from you for the next hour. I will come and get you when it's time to do your work. Now get some rest." Snape flicked his wand and darkened the window that looked out on the backyard, dimming the light in the room considerably. He walked out and closed the door quietly behind him.

Harry attempted to keep his eyes open, but within five minutes he was off to sleep.

Snape returned to the parlor. If he was honest with himself, he would kill for a nap right now, but with his chronic sleep issues, he generally tried to avoid sleeping during the day. Not to mention, he was sure Master Barclay would want to talk for a bit before he got on the road.

He sat on one of the mismatched armchairs. It was shorter and uglier than his chair at home, but he preferred it to sitting on a couch where he might be forced to share his personal space.

Master Barclay continued to tinker around in the kitchen as he prepared their tea. "It looks like Master Llewelyn left a lot of the non-perishables, but you'll need to do some shopping, Severus, so you and Harry can prepare your meals." He opened up some of the cabinets, revealing cans of beans and veggies, some pasta, rice, and a jar of tomato sauce.

Dammit Snape thought to himself. He forgot they were going to be living as Muggles, he was going to actually have to prepare meals for the next few weeks. He was already missing Hogwarts desperately. At his own home at Spinner's end, he had a house elf, but here he would be completely on his own when it came to cooking and cleaning.

"Did you get Harry settled in?" Barclay asked as he carried in two cups of tea. He handed Snape a mug with a colorful alpaca on it before settling himself down on the couch.

Snape rolled his eyes at the kitchy mug before taking a sip. "Hopefully he'll sleep for a bit. He's so tragically behind in his coursework, he can't afford to miss a single day." He crossed his legs and held his mug with both hands.

"He'll catch up, it's important just to stay consistent with him, Severus. I don't think the boy has had much stability or structure in his life. Just giving him that will be an enormous gift."

They sat quietly for a moment before Barclay spoke up again. "I know your job is a difficult one. To be both a parent and a teacher to him is a challenge. You must find a way to separate them out so that Harry knows what to expect from you. It's normal for him to push boundaries, he's trying to see for himself if you'll remain consistent."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I'm doing my best. I've tried to set clear rules and expectations, but he still seems intent on pushing me. It's rather infuriating."

"I'm sure it is. But you need to stay in control of your emotions, Severus. You can still maintain firm boundaries without losing your temper at him. It will be important for you to give him care and affection as well. He can't only see you as a disciplinarian or he'll become resentful."

Barclay looked at Snape, but he was staring off in the distance, deep in thought. "I'm trying."

"Well, you need to continue to make an effort. This time here will be good for both of you. You'll go shopping and cook food together and you'll get to play happy little family. You should make time to do fun things with him as well. Take him on walks, go outside and play with him. Give him space to be a boy. I'm sure it's been oppressive for him to be locked up with nothing but studying and rules all day. I understand why he's feeling the need to act out."

Snape repositioned himself in the chair, turning toward Master Barclay before running his fingers through his hair and letting out a deep sigh. "I think he needs more than I can give him. I'm not sure I'm cut out for this."

Barclay put his mug down rather loudly. "Nonsense, Severus. Absolute rubbish. You need to get it together. You are more than capable of doing this, and you owe him your best effort. The boy needs you, desperately." Barclay gave him a hard pat on his knee. "Self-pity doesn't look good on you. Buck up, boyo, you've got work to do."

These words hit Snape like a bucket of ice water in his face. He was not a person who let himself indulge in self-pity, nor did he show his vulnerabilities to others. He steeled himself and sat up straight. "You're right. My apologies."

"You can do this, I have absolute faith in you, Severus." Barclay smiled at him before letting out a small chuckle. "That boy certainly knows how to push your buttons. I thought your head was going to explode in the car today."

Snape narrowed his eyes and looked right at his mentor. "That's not funny at all. He's lucky I didn't skin him alive. If he ever pulls that again, he won't sit til he's of age."

"Yes, well, let's all hope he's learned his lesson then. He's going to push you, Severus, it's normal. That said, it's best to nip that kind of behavior in the bud. You know how I feel about manners and respect."

"I do. Believe me, if he learns nothing else from me, he'll learn to comport himself like a gentleman." Snape tapped his fingers on his mug and exhaled loudly.

"I have no doubt he will. Just remember he's still a 12 year-old boy, give him space to let loose sometimes. It will make it easier for him to behave when it's necessary." Barclay's face was reassuring.

Snape put his mug on the table and leaned back in his chair. "I guess I'll have to put wards up outside so he can fly. So much for keeping a low profile."

Master Barclay stood up and walked toward the backdoor, pulling a sheer curtain aside and looking out the window. "I think you'll be fine, there's plenty of space. The next cottage isn't for another mile or so."

He walked back to Snape and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to do well, Severus. Enjoy your time here. Get out and do things with the lad, bond with him. Have some fun." He gave him a few pats. "Now I should be heading back."

Snape felt better after his little talk with Barclay. He would never admit it, but he needed a bit of reassurance. He stood up to walk the man out. "Thank you, Master Barclay. I really appreciate all of your help arranging this and getting us here. I give you my word that we will make the most of our time here."

"I'll be in touch with you as soon as I know what's going on. If you need anything, anything at all, please reach out Severus. I want to support you as much as I can." Barclay walked toward the door. "By the way, Master Llewelyn has a car you can use to go into town. You do know how to drive, don't you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Theoretically. I've done it before, but I wouldn't say I'm...proficient." The truth was that he hated cars. He'd driven one a few times in the summer after his last year of Hogwarts, but other than that, it had been at least ten years since he'd driven. He was not a fan of Muggle transport. At all.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're a resourceful man, Severus. Take care of yourself." Barclay clapped him on the back before going out the door.

Snape stood in the doorway and watched until he saw Barclay's car pull away. He closed the door and locked it with a key, something he hadn't done in ages. Returning to his dumpy little armchair, he sat down to make a plan for the rest of the day, but despite his best efforts to fight it, he closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was fast asleep, his mouth falling slightly open as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!
> 
> Your reviews are my life blood! I LOVE hearing from all of you. So please let me know what you're enjoying, what you're thinking, or anything really.
> 
> Can Snape and Harry play happy little country family? Lots of things up in the air at the moment, but hopefully they will get in some good bonding time and they can finally relax a little and have some fun. Hopefully.


	16. Happy Little Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so SO very much to all of you who have been faithful readers and reviewers- your dedication and encouragement have kept me going. Your comments mean SO much to me!
> 
> Also, I was kind of thinking it would be fun to have a piece of FanArt for this fic- so if anyone has recommendations for people who enjoy drawing Snape- I’d be open to maybe doing a commission. 
> 
> So, I don't want to make Harry's trauma the focal point of this story, but I do think it influences some of his behavior. Not just in his inability to control his emotions and his tendency to regress at times, but also in how he deals with his anxiety. As someone who has experienced PTSD, one of the surprising ways some people deal with the anxiety that comes with trauma is to seek out risky situations. Somehow, wires get crossed and sometimes you can only feel "normal" when your brain is flooded with adrenaline. Calm situations make you feel anxious, and risky situations make you feel calm. Since Harry hasn't learned how to identify, articulate or process these feelings, he sometimes acts on them. Just wanted to give some context.

Snape awoke with a start, disoriented. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings and realize he had fallen asleep in the armchair in Llewelyn's cottage. _Dammit_. He looked up at the clock, he'd been asleep for over an hour.

He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, moving his head side to side to relieve the slight cramp.

It was nearly 2:00pm. Remembering he would need to prepare dinner later, he walked into the kitchen to see if he could make do with anything already laying around. He really wasn't really in the mood to go grocery shopping today.

Searching through the cabinets, he found several cans of beans and tomatoes. He opened the freezer hoping to find some frozen meat or vegetables, but it was empty save for a few ice trays.

After browsing through the spices, he figured he could hobble together a vegetarian chili. It wouldn't be anything elaborate, but it would do. Then he and Harry would still have time to do some school work and have an easy evening.

He walked back to Harry's room and gently opened the door. Harry was curled up on his side, still asleep. He was tempted to let him sleep a bit longer, but he wanted him to go to bed at a reasonable hour.

He knocked on the open door gently. "Time to get up, Potter."

Harry moaned a bit and rolled over.

"I want you up and in the kitchen in fifteen minutes to start your school work." Snape closed the door, hoping Harry would do as he was told.

Back in the kitchen, Snape put on the kettle and opened the back door. He took a quick stroll around the back garden. Even though they were half a mile from the shore, he could smell the salty sea air and feel the ocean breeze. He took a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air and the quiet calm.

While it wasn't quite warm, it wasn't too cold either, so he left the backdoor open while he puttered around in the kitchen, preparing a tray of tea and biscuits.

He put the tea set on the kitchen table and poured himself a cup while he waited for Harry. Just as he was about to get up and check on the boy, Harry came barrelling out of his room with his books in his hands.

Harry dumped the books unceremoniously on the kitchen table. "I'm here," he said breathlessly. He plopped down in a kitchen chair and put both of his hands on the table.

"So it appears. As subtle as a bull in a china shop," Snape replied silkily. "Take a moment to compose yourself. We'll have tea and then get started." Snape opened a box of UHT milk he found in the cupboard. While he drank his tea black, he knew Harry liked milk.

Harry poured himself a cup and stirred in some milk and sugar. He dipped a biscuit into his tea and let it linger until it got soft. He popped it quickly in his mouth before it fell apart. He looked up at Snape and wiped a small drizzle of liquid as it slid down his chin.

"Charming," Snape said before continuing. "It will be a short day. I want us to take a walk before dinner. It's nice outside, it will be good to stretch our legs after a long day in the car." Snape sipped his tea and nodded at the school books. "Wipe your hands and then pull out your herbology book. We'll spend tomorrow morning going through the gardens, so it would be good to review."

Harry groaned slightly as he pulled out the book. "I hate herbology. It's so boring."

"Stop whinging. It's extremely important to have a strong foundation in herbology if you want to be good at potions." Snape scooted himself closer to the table so he could see Harry's book clearly.

They spent the next hour and a half going through an herbology lesson. Harry was surprised how quickly the time went with Snape talking him through the chapters and asking him questions as they went along. It was a drain on the Potions Master, but he recognized that it was a better use of time to walk Harry through the lessons rather than leave him to study on his own.

At quarter to four, Snape ended the lesson. "Take the dishes to the kitchen sink, Potter. We'll need to do them by hand. Hopefully that's not beyond your skill set."

"I used to do the dishes all the time at my relative's house," Harry replied, a bit indignant. "I'm not totally useless, you know."

"Excellent, then that will be one of your chores here," Snape replied as he stood up from the table. "Let's be quick about it. You wash and I'll dry."

Harry brought the tray to the sink and filled it with soapy water. As he washed and rinsed the dishes, Snape said nothing, but was quietly impressed. Clearly this was a chore Harry had done many many times before.

Snape dried the last saucer before wiping his hands on a clean dish towel. He turned to Harry. "Grab a light jacket and put on your trainers, then we'll head out."

"I don't need a jacket, I'm fine," Harry replied as he rinsed the sink. He shut off the water and grabbed the clean hand towel from Snape, drying his own hands. "It's not even cold outside."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. We're going to walk toward the sea, the temperature will drop and the air is moist. Now stop arguing and do as you're told." Snape's words were harsh, but his tone was light. He sounded like a nagging mother hen.

Harry sighed loudly and walked toward his room, not quite stomping, but with enough force on each step to ensure Snape knew he was irritated at the request.

"Without the attitude." Snape's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Snape made his way to his own room where he put on a dark gray sweater over his button-down. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror. _You're too thin_. He preferred the way he looked in his robes, he felt much more powerful. In his muggle clothes he felt...ordinary.

He returned to the parlor and found Harry sitting on the couch, lacing up his trainers. Harry looked up at Snape. "Where's _your_ jacket, then?"

"Mind your cheek, Potter. I'm an adult, I decide if and when I need a jacket." Snape raised one eye-brow but his voice was relaxed. "Besides, I put on a sweater. Now let's go."

Snape grabbed the key off the small credenza in the hallway and the two walked out the front entrance. He locked the door behind them and slipped the key into his pocket.

They made their way up the gravel drive and took a left onto the long road. Harry jogged ahead a bit up a small hill. "I can see the ocean!" he shouted excitedly, looking back at Snape with a smile.

"We'll walk in that direction, then." Snape was glad he had on his sweater, the air got cooler as they reached the top of the hill. They followed a small path that led to a cliff overlooking a beach.

"How do we get down there?" Harry asked, leaning over the side of the jagged rocks.

"Don't stand so close to the edge," Snape scolded mildly. "I'm sure there's a way down, but we'll just walk on the bluffs for now." The wind whipped in Snape's hair as they made their way along the cliffs. He closed his eyes and took in the sea air, feeling totally at peace for a tiny moment in time.

They walked for nearly a mile alongside the ocean before turning back around. Harry had a lot of pent-up energy and ran back and forth ahead of Snape. By the time they made it back home, both of their faces were cold, wind-chapped and pink, but their bodies were warm from the vigorous exercise.

When they arrived home, Snape lit a fire in the parlor and made his way to the kitchen, Harry following on his heels.

"I'm making chili for dinner. We'll go to the shop tomorrow." Snape said as he pulled out everything he needed from the cabinet. He took out two small onions and a clove of garlic from the fridge and rolled them in his hand, smelling them. They looked a bit pathetic, but they weren't rotten. He turned to Harry, "Can you chop onions, Potter?"

Harry enthusiastically grabbed the small bulbs from Snape's hand. "Definitely! I'm a pretty good cook, actually. I used to cook all the time at my relative's."

Snape pulled out a large knife and a cutting board and placed it on the kitchen table. "Good. Get to work, then. Do a few cloves of garlic as well."

While Harry chopped, Snape opened up several cans of beans and tomatoes, and arranged the spices he needed from the cabinet. He then got out a large pot and put it on the stove. Although he didn't cook often, he was a pretty decent chef, treating it much in the same way he did his potions. But, as a single person, he hadn't had much need to cook for himself, especially when at Hogwarts. While he enjoyed good food, he felt his time was better spent doing other things so it wasn't something he'd done in ages.

When Harry finished chopping, he looked up at Snape. "I'm finished."

"Bring them here, Potter," Snape said, turning around from the stove and motioning with his hand. "We'll saute the onions and garlic first, and then add in some spices."

Harry brought the chopping board up to the stove. Snape stood over the pot much in the same way he stood over his cauldrons and the comparison wasn't lost on Harry. He had arranged all of his ingredients in front of him on the counter in the very same way he did when he brewed. He was meticulous, organized, and focused in all things, even cooking.

Snape took the chopped onions and garlic and scraped them into the pot before covering them with some oil and lighting the stove. He adjusted the flame so it was low, and picked up a wooden spoon. He waited for the oil to bubble gently before he spoke again.

"You want to saute on a low heat, and make sure you move everything around gently with your spoon. The garlic is especially prone to burn. You want the onions soft, but not brown." He explained to Harry as he cooked, keeping his eye carefully on the pot while he pushed the chopped aromatics gently around in the oil.

Harry stood by his side, watching him closely.

"OK, now hand me the paprika and the cumin." Harry moved quickly around to his left side to grab the herbs off the counter. He handed them to Snape who measured them out and dumped them into the pot. "It helps to add the spices directly to the oil on a low heat, it will help their flavors blossom," he explained. "Now the chili powder."

Harry handed him the chili powder which he added in as well. "Can you smell the flavors?" Snape asked, looking at Harry for the first time since he began.

Harry smiled up at him. "It smells amazing."

Snape nodded. "Now we'll add in the beans and tomatoes, then we can turn up the heat and let it simmer for a while." Snape grabbed two cans of black beans and a can of pinto beans and dumped them into the pot. Next he put in two cans of diced tomatoes. He stirred them all together and handed two empty cans to Harry. "Fill these up with water from the sink."

Harry did as he was instructed and handed them back to Snape who poured the water into the pot. "That's it, we'll wait for it to simmer and then leave it for a while to let the flavors soak in."

Snape continued to stand over the pot while Harry washed the knife and cutting board at the sink. When the contents of the pot started to bubble, he turned the fire down slightly and covered it before returning the spices back to the cabinet.

The two relaxed quietly in the parlor while the chili slowly cooked. Snape edited some manuscripts he was working on and Harry read quietly in front of the fire.

At 6:30pm, Snape sent Harry to set the dinner table while he went to the stove to serve up the chili. He did some last minute seasoning and adjustment of the salt and pepper, and once satisfied, he ladled it into two bowls. He found a small block of cheddar cheese in the fridge and brought it to the table.

Harry slurped up the chili. "This is really good." He smiled at Snape, who responded with a nod and a brief smile.

"Thank you for your help today. Tomorrow we'll go to the market and stock up on fresh food."

When they finished their meal, Harry did the dishes while Snape sat at the kitchen table and wrote out a grocery list. Ever the organized one, he first sketched out a week's worth of meals and then began adding necessary ingredients to the list along with the basics such as milk, eggs, bread, and butter.

"Is there anything you don't eat, Potter?" Snape looked up at Harry, "I don't want to cook a meal and then find out you won't eat it."

"I'll eat most things. Not a huge fan of ham, I guess, but I'll eat pretty much anything," Harry replied. After he finished the dishes, he sat back down at the table across from Snape, watching him as he scribbled on a notepad. Even with a simple task such as a grocery list, Snape was deep in concentration, his jaw tight and his eyes focused.

Snape looked through his plan. Breakfast was simple enough, and he figured he could get multiple meals out of each thing he cooked if he planned carefully. Tomorrow he would cook a chicken roast, and then he'd use the leftovers for sandwiches and chicken pot pie or soup. He was pretty sure they could have three days worth of meals from that if he managed correctly.

"What kind of biscuits do you like with your tea?" Snape looked up from his list at Harry who was sitting patiently and quietly across from him at the table.

"I like the McVitie's chocolate digestives best. But gingersnaps are good. Oh, and I love Jammie Dodgers!" Harry's mouth started to water as he thought about his favorite biscuits.

"In other words, you like all of them," Snape replied, drolly. "What do you like in the morning? We're not at Hogwarts so you'll not be getting 20 things to choose from."

"Eggs, toast and jam, porridge...I'm not that fussy, really. I used to not even get breakfast at the Dursleys, so it's not that big of a deal." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Snape stopped writing and looked up from his list in disgust. "That's ridiculous. You're a growing boy, and as long as I'm around there will be no more missing meals. Ever again." He looked back down at his notepad and huffed loudly. He mumbled to himself with his head down,"Unbelievable. I can't believe they withheld food from you. Utterly shameful."

"I'd sneak food at night sometimes so I wouldn't be too hungry in the morning, it was alright." Harry wasn't sure what to say, he could tell Snape was properly incensed to find out he had been refused basic meals.

Snape slammed down the pen and looked up. "There's no excuse for what they did, Potter. I hope you know, while I won't tolerate gluttony, I don't want you to ever go hungry here. If you're hungry, you tell me or you help yourself to the kitchen. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry didn't smile, but he felt his insides warm knowing that Snape cared for him enough to make sure he would never be hungry. He paused for a moment before adding, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for being a decent human being. Honestly, Potter." Snape shook his head and let out a deep breath. He looked down his list but now he was upset and having difficulty concentrating. He made a mental note to add this to his list of grievances when he spoke to Dumbledore. He put his pen down and sat back in his chair. He'd review his list again tomorrow before they went to the shop.

Snape stood up from the table and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at Harry "What will it be tonight? Do you want to play chess or work on the puzzle?"

"Let's play wizarding chess!" Harry jumped up from the table and ran to his room where he pulled the box out of his trunk, returning to the parlor to set it up.

Snape walked over to the kitchen cabinets, looking to see if Llewelyn kept any wine or whiskey around. He found an old bottle of cooking sherry, but quickly put it back. He wasn't that desperate. He returned to his grocery list and added "booze." Although he didn't make it a habit to drink often, he did enjoy an occasional nightcap after a long day. Today would be one of those days, but alas, he'd have to go without.

He returned to the parlor and sat down on the couch. Harry sat on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table and unfolded the board. Snape reached gently into the box and started to put chess pieces on the black and white squares.

Over the next hour, they played two games. Snape won both of them, but Harry held his own. After the last match, Snape looked up at the clock. "Time for bed, Potter."

Harry looked up and scowled. "It's only 8:05, can't we play one more game?" he pleaded.

"Absolutely not. It's been a long day. Go to your room and get ready for bed, I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Snape said matter of factly.

Harry stayed on the floor and looked up at Snape, giving him puppy dog eyes and a melodramatic frown, hoping he'd change his mind.

"Potter, put the game away and go get ready for bed. I'm not going to tell you again." Snape's voice was calm, but firm.

After giving an exasperated sigh, Harry put the board and the pieces back into the box and walked to his room.

Fifteen minutes later, Snape knocked on his door and entered to find Harry sitting up in bed, waiting patiently in his pajamas.

Seeing no chair, Snape sat on the edge of Harry's mattress. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep!" Harry replied. He gave Snape a broad smile, showing off all of his teeth.

"Good. Now I want to talk about your behavior earlier today." Snape kept his voice calm and soft, but he gave Harry a disappointed look.

Harry's ears turned bright red and a blush crept across his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. Do you remember what I said my three main rules were, Mr. Potter?"

Harry dropped his head down and fidgeted with his hands on the quilt. "Yeah."

"Eyes up please. Tell me." Snape put a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face.

"No disrespect, no lying, and do what you say."

"That's correct. I don't expect you to be perfect, but today you were extremely disrespectful several times. I know you know better than that, and it was very disappointing to hear you speak so rudely to me. The fact that you did so in front of Master Barclay made it even worse."

"I know, but you were being really mean and unfair to me. I just got frustrated." Harry replied, looking down again at the quilt.

"We've discussed this before. You're entitled to feel frustrated or angry, but that will not ever excuse disrespectful behavior or name calling. You've been punished, so we'll put this behind us, but I'm very serious about breaking this habit of yours, Mr. Potter. I want you to make an effort to control your attitude and your mouth when you get upset. I'm not going to tolerate it. Do you understand?"

Harry felt genuinely bad. In the moment, he'd felt completely justified and he couldn't have cared less what Snape or Barclay thought, but now, hours later, he was embarrassed about what he'd said. "Yes sir, I understand. I'm really sorry. I just get angry sometimes and things just come out."

Snape nodded. "I appreciate your apology, but I want to see you do a better job at controlling yourself. So, next time you feel angry or frustrated or upset, I want you to imagine a Stop sign in your mind. Then I want this image to remind you to take deep breaths before you speak. Let's try it."

Harry looked at Snape quizzically and waited for him to guide him through the exercise.

"Close your eyes and imagine a Stop sign. Now take a deep breath in. Hold it for five seconds and let it out slowly." Snape watched Harry as he exhaled, his eyes closed. "Then you keep doing this until you feel better. Hopefully that will give you enough time to think before you speak."

Harry opened his eyes and stared back up at Snape. "OK, I'll try."

"Very good." Snape patted him gently above his knee. "Do you want me to read you a chapter in your book or do you want to read quietly to yourself for a few minutes?"

"Will you read to me, please?" Harry's eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Glasses." Snape put out his hand, taking the glasses and placing them gently on the bedside table. He stood up and went to Harry's trunk. He pulled out his book before walking to the wall and flipping off the overhead light. Although he was trying not to use _too_ much magic, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell, producing a small orb of soft blue light that hovered above the bed. "We'll buy you a reading lamp tomorrow."

Snape sat back on the edge of the bed and opened the book. "Lay down and get comfortable." Harry snuggled down in the bed and turned onto his side facing Snape. "Now close your eyes...Good boy."

As usual, Harry drifted off to sleep before Snape finished the chapter, lulled by his low, calming voice and tired out by a long walk on the cliffs.

Snape continued to read for another page or two after he was sure Harry was asleep, slowly letting his voice get quieter and quieter until he was nearly whispering. He marked the page and closed the book, and pulled Harry's covers up around him.

Before he stood up, he brushed Harry's fringe gently from his forehead and stared at the lightning bolt scar. He traced it gently with his finger and his thoughts went immediately to Lily. Seeing Harry like this, his heart was full with a desire to care for and protect him. He smoothed the boy's fringe once again over his forehead before he whispered, "Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Snape wandered through Llewelyn's gardens. Snape taught Harry how to sketch out a map of each section in his lab notebook marking which important plants were found within. Snape had been curious to explore and was pleasantly surprised to find not only copious amounts of interesting potion's ingredients, but an herb and vegetable garden as well.

He had Harry harvest and organise several plants for brewing, as well as picking some herbs, zucchini, eggplant, tomatoes, and peppers to bring to the kitchen.

After lunch, the two went to the potion's lab where they spent time chopping, crushing, pickling, and extracting different components of the plants they'd use to brew future potions.

At 2:00pm, Snape decided it was time for an outing. He and Harry walked out to the garage and opened it up to find an old red Peugeot hatchback. Per Barclay's instructions, he found the key in the visor above the driver's seat.

Snape really hated driving, but he knew it was likely too far to walk with all of their groceries. There were two old bikes leaning up against the side of the garage, but even then they probably would struggle to get everything home. Besides, Snape didn't even know if Harry could ride a bicycle.

"Do you actually know how to drive?" Harry asked, sensing Snape's hesitation.

"Of course, Potter. My father was a Muggle, he had a car." He didn't bother to add that he was often too drunk to drive it, and Snape had had to go into town and bring it home on more than one occasion after he'd abandoned it outside a pub or some random woman's flat. Snape had never been properly taught to drive, and technically he didn't have a license, but he was pretty sure he could take the car a few miles into town without killing them. Hopefully.

Snape opened the driver's side door and looked at Potter. "Well? Get in, we don't have all day."

Harry opened the door and sat down. He was a bit nervous but he kept his mouth shut, recognizing that nothing good would come of him continuing to question Snape's driving ability. He clicked his seatbelt without prompting and said a silent prayer.

Snape fumbled with the keys, and it took him a moment to familiarize himself with the pedals and the gears before he finally reversed out of the garage. His brow was furrowed and he cursed to himself quietly as he attempted to do a three-point turn and pull out of the driveway. Harry was practically in cold sweats, but he said nothing, gripping the side of the seat for dear life.

Once on the main road, Snape managed to bring them into the village without any drama. The streets were quiet, and there was a grocery store, a pharmacy, a cafe, and several small shops all in a row. Snape pulled into a parking spot and put the car in park.

"You see, Potter, I don't know what you were being so dramatic about, I'm perfectly capable of operating a vehicle." Snape felt quite pleased with himself as he exited the car, closing the door behind him.

As they walked through the supermarket, Harry was on the verge of bursting out laughing. Seeing his intimidating Potions professor, in muggle clothes, pushing a shopping trolley and price-comparing boxes of pasta had to be one of the funniest things he'd ever seen. He wished he could take a picture and share it with Ron, he'd definitely get a kick out of it.

Snape stayed on task, going down his list and sticking to his plan with military precision. As a person who valued efficiency, he spent no time meandering aimlessly down aisles or impulse buying random items. He even split up the list and sent Harry to go fetch items in other parts of the store.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Harry asked casually as he placed eggs, milk and butter into the cart.

Snape looked up momentarily from his piece of paper. "It's not on the list, Potter. And you don't need any more sugar or I'll be pulling you off the walls."

When he was sure the man wouldn't see him, Harry rolled his eyes, Snape was no fun at all when it came to food. The fact that he got to have biscuits with his tea was pretty much the only time the man let him have something sweet.

"You may pick out whatever fruit you like to eat. If you need a snack between meals, that's what you can have."

 _Oh joy_ , Harry thought, _how generous of you_. He walked over to the produce section and picked out a couple of apples, some bananas, and a few oranges. Snape eyed his selections critically as he put them in the trolley, but he said nothing, seemingly approving of his choice.

As they stood in line for the check-out, Harry browsed the candy by the register, running his hands along the chocolate bars. He wanted to ask if he could have a Kit-Kat, but he knew the answer would be no.

"Don't even bother thinking about it, Potter," he heard the man say over his shoulder.

After they loaded the groceries into the car, Snape decided they would walk down the High Street to see what else was there. They took a brief detour into a bakery where Snape picked up a freshly baked loaf of multigrain.

Harry eyed the delicious baked goods but said nothing.

Snape saw him staring through the glass with longing and relented, not wanting to deprive him of an occasional treat. He had worked hard today and behaved himself quite well. "You may pick out one pastry, but we won't make a habit of it."

"Really? Thanks!" Harry pointed out a lemon tart and the nice young lady behind the counter boxed it up for him.

"You don't sound like you're from around here. Are you two here on holiday, then?" she asked, not recognizing either of them. Her name tag said "Sarah," and she looked like she was probably just 18.

Harry looked up at Snape who begrudgingly responded. "Something like that. We're staying in my cousin's cottage for a few weeks."

"Lovely," she replied in a sing-song Welsh accent. "I hope you enjoy your time here."

Snape did his best to eke out a smile. "Thank you…"-he looked at her nametag-"Sarah, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again." He nodded his head and grabbed his change, handing Harry the loaf of bread and the small packet with his tart.

Making small chat with strangers made Snape feel supremely uncomfortable. He loathed it, but he also didn't want to seem rude, especially in front of someone he was likely to see again. That said, he couldn't get out of the bakery fast enough.

They walked down the street until they came to a small second-hand shop. Snape walked in, hoping he'd be able to find a few things for Harry's room.

The elderly man sitting behind the counter greeted them cheerfully when they walked in. "Good afternoon, lads, can I help you with anything?"

Snape looked around. "Just looking for a few things for my... _son's_ room." He paused at the word 'son'- it felt odd, but he felt his heart jump a little at the same time. "We need a small desk and chair for him to study."

Harry knew they were just playing along with their made-up backstory, but hearing Snape refer to him as his son made his heart swell. He'd never heard anyone refer to him as their son. Even if it wasn't real, it made him feel good and he immediately got into character.

"Hey _dad_ , can I look around a bit?" Harry looked at Snape with a cheeky smile.

"Stay close by and try not to break anything." Snape scowled at him.

"Don't worry, _dad_ , I won't!" Harry wandered around the store while Snape went to look at the furniture. He could have probably transfigured something into a desk, but it wouldn't last very long and the quality would be lacking. He was hoping Harry would spend a significant amount of time there, so he figured it would be worth investing in a proper piece of furniture.

The old man showed him to the back where there was a small student desk and chair. It looked quite old; the wood was worn and there were some scratches and ink marks on the surface, but it would certainly serve the purpose. Snape could always modify it as needed.

"This will work fine." He looked at the price tag, 40 pounds. Not cheap but not terribly expensive. Growing up rather poor, his mother had always haggled for a good deal and he couldn't give up the opportunity to see if he could save a few quid. "It's not in the best condition, I'll give you 30 pounds for it."

He picked up a small desk lamp with a 5 pound sticker on it. "And I'll take this as well."

The man nodded his head, "Alright, then. Do you need anything else?"

Harry popped up from behind them with a football in his hand. "Hey dad, can we get this too? Then I can play around with it in the yard during my breaks. Please?"

"Fine," he looked at the old man. "That will be all."

After Snape paid, he turned to Harry, "I'm going to go get the car, you stay here with our things."

Harry stood awkwardly alone in the store, staring out the window while he waited for him to return with the car.

Finally, the old man spoke up. "New in town, are you?"

Harry turned around to face him. "Um, kind of. We're just staying for a few weeks at our cousin's house," Harry replied, hoping the man wouldn't ask too many questions.

"I see. Are you not in school?" the man asked.

"Well, usually I am, but I've been ill. My dad's a teacher, so he's homeschooling me for the rest of the term." Harry replied, getting a bit into character. "He's pretty strict, I'd much rather be in regular school, but he won't let me. Hopefully I'll go back next year."

The old man chuckled out loud. "I got the feeling he was a no-nonsense sort."

"Oh yeah, he pretty much forces me to study from dawn 'till dusk. He almost never lets me have a break. Just work work work work, all day." Harry exaggerated.

Just then, Snape reappeared in the doorway. "What's that, then?"

"Your son was just telling me that you're quite the slave-driver, I hope you'll let him have a bit of time to enjoy the beautiful Welsh coast. He's a young lad, it'll do him some good to get some fresh air. It's good for his health," the old man said to Snape.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry before turning to the old man. "Thank you for your concern, sir, I assure you my son will have plenty of time to play outside, as long as he does his school work and behaves himself." He shot Harry a pointed look. "Now let's go, son, I need your help to get these things in the car."

As soon as they stepped outside, Harry couldn't help it, he erupted in laughter. "Don't be mad, _father_ , I was only kidding."

"Hilarious. I'll make sure to laugh hysterically when I'm tanning your hide later," Snape quipped. "Now make yourself useful and put this in the car."

Snape desperately wanted to shrink everything down, but he obviously couldn't pull out his wand in the middle of town. Pretending to be a muggle was extremely inconvenient. He sighed loudly as he put down the backseat and shoved the desk, chair, lamp, and football into the boot. He had to arrange it several times before the hatchback would close, but he finally got it.

"Let's go, brat."

As soon as they pulled into the garage, Snape shrunk down all of the furniture and put it in his pocket. "Bring the groceries in, please and put them away while I set up the desk in your room."

Snape enlarged the desk, chair, and lamp in Harry's room. The desk was a little bit small, so he modified it appropriately, making it slightly wider and longer. He picked Harry's schoolbooks off the floor and lined them up against the wall at the back edge of the desk. He then carefully arranged his quills and colored pencils neatly on top before plugging in the lamp. He switched it on and off to make sure it worked. _Perfect_.

Even though it was a small thing, Snape had put thought and care into setting up Harry's desk just right, hoping he would have a nice space where he could work on his own. He wanted him to be able to write in his journal or color or draw in the privacy of his own room. Snape felt like his own desk was a place where he felt comfortable and happy, and he wanted the same for Harry.

Pleased with himself and the set-up, he rejoined Harry in the kitchen and helped him put away the rest of the groceries. It was not even 4:00pm yet. While he thoroughly believed Harry would benefit from studying for a few hours, he wanted him to get some fresh air and unwind.

"Do you want to go outside and play for a bit?" Snape asked Harry, as he closed the fridge.

"Can I fly?" Harry looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Pleeaaaaseeee?"

Snape paused for a moment, bringing one hand up to massage his forehead. "I need to put up the wards. And you'll need to stay within the boundaries. I mean it, Potter, if you go beyond the boundaries and someone sees you, we'll both be in a lot of trouble. They could take you away and I'd lose custody of you." Snape's voice was serious.

"I will, I promise! Please, I haven't been on my broom in ages." Harry folded his hands together and bent his knees, pleading with his whole body.

Snape took a deep breath in and out. "Fine, but you are not ever allowed out to fly without asking my permission, do you understand? I don't want there to be any mistakes with this. Go get your broom, I'll put up the wards and we'll walk the boundaries together."

Harry ran off to his room to get his broom, while Snape opened the back door and walked around in the garden, trying to decide where it was best to set-up the wards. As far as he could tell, there weren't any neighbors nearby. There was a small patch of trees up a hill to the right which would block visibility quite well, but it was less protected on the left.

Snape looked up as Harry bounded through the door with his broom in hand.

"I'm going to put up invisibility wards over the entire yard, but I want you to stay to the right of the house, it's more protected by the natural landscape. You will not fly higher than 30 feet, and your boundary is the trees over there and the back garden." Snape pointed to a small grove of trees leading up the hillside.

Snape moved his wand in a sweeping motion as he spoke incantations Harry had never heard before. For a moment, Harry could see a flash of green light as the boundaries illuminated briefly.

"When you get close to the boundary, you will feel it vibrate. That is your sign to back off. If you break through the boundary, the wards will alert me, and I swear to you Potter, you won't see that broom again until you're 30." Snape glared at Harry with his most serious Professor look. "Riding your broom is a privilege and a responsibility. One wrong move and you lose it, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I won't cross the boundary, I promise."

"I certainly hope you keep that promise. Now, stay low, don't go too high, and for the love of Merlin don't do anything ridiculous on your broom, I don't want to have to regrow any bones."

"Can I fly now?" Harry was about to burst with excitement. His body was practically twitching in anticipation.

"You may. But I'll be watching you. Don't you dare do anything daft." Snape looked right into Harry's eyes. "Off you go, then."

Harry jumped on his broom and flew up into the sky, reveling in the freedom and ecstasy of cruising through the air. He smiled so widely he felt like his face might cramp, but he couldn't contain the pure joy he felt being back on his broom.

Snape wanted to leave him to it, but he was afraid, so he stood there for nearly ten minutes, watching Harry fly through the air, swooping and dipping and doing the occasional flip. Finally he decided to leave the boy alone for a little while and he returned to the parlor. He attempted to read for another half an hour, although he had trouble concentrating, constantly feeling the urge to go to the window and check on Harry.

At 5:00pm, Snape walked back into the garden and motioned for Harry to bring it in. Harry, not wanting to give him any reason to take his broom away, quickly returned to the back garden and landed on the ground with a jolt.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Snape said, relieved that Harry was back in one piece.

Harry was slightly out of breath and his face was glistening with sweat and pink from the wind and his exertion. "That was brilliant. Thank you so much."

Snape nodded toward the door. "Go put your broom away and clean yourself up. Then meet me back in the kitchen and we'll get started on dinner." Snape put a hand on Harry's back and guided him through the door, closing it and locking it behind him.

Harry and Snape made small talk in the kitchen as Harry cut up veggies to go with the roast. They would roast the chicken with potatoes and onions in the oven, seasoned with fresh rosemary and sage they picked that morning. On the stove, Snape prepared a kind of modified ratatouille, sauteing zucchini, tomatoes, and eggplant from the garden to create a bright vegetable medley.

Snape was quite pleased with the way his dinner turned out, and he enjoyed having Harry's company in the kitchen. True to his word, Harry remained helpful, washing and prepping vegetables and cleaning the dishes as they went along.

At the end of the meal, Harry did the dishes while Snape put away the leftovers and wiped down the kitchen counters. They were a good team.

"That was so delicious. I've never had vegetables straight from the garden before, that was brilliant!" Harry said. He finished washing the last plate before turning to look at Snape. "Can I have my lemon tart for dessert?"

Snape nodded. "It's in the fridge. You don't have to eat it all tonight, it might be prudent to divide it in half so you can enjoy some again tomorrow night."

Harry heard him but put the whole thing on a plate and sat down at the table. He looked up at Snape. "Do you want some?"

"No, thank you, Potter. You enjoy."

* * *

After dinner, Harry brought out the puzzle and worked on it quietly while Snape did more editing of his manuscript. He took an occasional break to put some of the puzzle together, but for the most part they were pretty quiet having spent the entire day in each other's company.

At 8:15, Harry was sent to get ready for bed, and Snape, preoccupied with his work, told him he could read or write in his journal until lights out at 9.

Harry had hoped Snape would come in and read to him, but when the man appeared at 9pm, he merely turned off the lights and told him to go to sleep. Harry tried not to feel disappointed, but he did. He laid awake for nearly an hour before he could fall asleep.

His sleep was fitful. He wasn't having horrible nightmares, but strange dreams kept waking him. At 4am, awoken for what felt like the fifth time, he couldn't get back to sleep. He turned on his new reading lamp and attempted to read, but he felt too restless.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and hoping that would settle his mind a bit. When it didn't, he moved to the parlor and sat for a few minutes in front of the dying fire. He tried to work on the puzzle, but he couldn't even focus on that.

Harry was totally wired, and he wanted to get some fresh air and just move. He opened the back door and stood in the doorway, breathing in the cool night air. It was nearly a full-moon, so despite being the darkest time of the night, he could see the plants and flowers illuminated clearly in the garden. Just walking out in the night air, he had an overwhelming urge to fly on his broom.

He walked back in and sat on the sofa, contemplating his next move. He knew he wasn't allowed out on his broom without Snape's permission, but it was the middle of the night. He would stay inside the boundaries and besides, it was dark, no one would see him. He was sure just 10 minutes on his broom would calm his mind and he'd be able to sleep.

The small voice in the back of his head was telling him it was a terrible idea, but once his mind was set, he couldn't change it. He walked to his room and got his broom. He pulled on a hoodie for warmth and slid his trainers on, grabbing his broom as he walked out.

Within a minute, Harry was flying through the air. He pulled his broom up high enough so he could see the ocean in the distance and then swooped down to the trees, making sure he didn't get too close to the boundaries. He always felt a rush when he flew, but this time it was magnified by the fact he knew he shouldn't be out there. The adrenaline rush calmed his restlessness and flying in the moonlight put his mind at ease.

After 15-20mins, he was starting to get cold and he could tell the sun would be coming up soon. He landed in the grass, already damp with dew, and crept quietly back inside. The house was quiet and Snape's door was still closed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he gently closed his bedroom door, putting his broom in the corner and pulling off his trainers and hoodie before climbing back into bed. He fell asleep quickly, a smile still on his face.

* * *

Snape awoke well-rested and made his way to the kitchen to have his cup of tea and a few moments to himself reading before he woke Harry. As he went to put on the kettle, he noticed a few smudges of dirt on the kitchen floor. He furrowed his brow, how had he missed this last night? He was sure the kitchen was spotless before he went to bed last night.

He wet a rag in the kitchen sink and bent down to clean it.

At 7:30, he went in to wake Harry. He knocked loudly and said "It's morning, up you get. Take a shower and be down for breakfast in thirty minutes."

At 7:45, Snape still hadn't heard the shower, so he went back to the boy's room. Harry was laying in bed, still very asleep. Snape walked over to his bed and roused his shoulders. "It's time to get up, Mr. Potter. You're already running late. Get up this instant." He crossed his arms and loomed over Harry while he stirred.

"I'm tired, I don't feel well," Harry moaned, rolling over to face away from Snape. "Just let me sleep."

"Are you sick?" Snape asked, unsure whether he should be concerned that Harry was ill, or angry that he was being played. "What's wrong with you, then?"

"I'm tired. I just need to rest." Harry mumbled into his pillow.

Snape put a hand on the boy's forehead, it felt cool. "You don't have a fever, Potter. Is something hurting you?"

Harry stayed silent, the truth was he was just exhausted from not sleeping, he knew there was nothing wrong with him. "I don't know, just leave me alone."

Snape took a deep breath and closed his eyes while he exhaled loudly. "If there's nothing wrong with you, Potter, you're going to get up right now. This isn't a holiday, you will not laze about in bed all day. Get. Up. Now." He pulled the covers off the boy.

"Stoppp," Harry whined, grasping for the quilt.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you're not off the bed and on your way to the shower, you will not like what happens next." Snape was irritated, he wasn't a morning person anyway, and it was taking everything he had to keep himself from losing his temper. "One…"

Harry rolled over, moaning.

"Two…" Snape dragged out his count and gave Harry a serious look.

Harry sat up and scowled at Snape. "I'm up. Jeez."

"Out of bed, now. Let's go." Snape took his arm and pulled him out of the bed. He put a hand on his back and pushed him toward the door. "Into the shower, now. I want you showered, dressed, and downstairs in a much more agreeable mood in fifteen minutes."

Harry mumbled and moaned as he walked to the washroom and Snape shook his head. It wasn't even 8:00am yet and he was already exasperated.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry dragged himself dramatically to the kitchen table and plopped down in a chair, sighing loudly as he did so.

"Well, good morning to you as well, Mr. Potter. Did you sleep well?" Snape said, sarcastically, putting down a plate of eggs and toast in front of Harry.

Harry didn't say anything and reached for his juice, leaning his head on his left hand that was propped up on the kitchen table.

"Sit up properly, and take your elbow off the table," Snape said, his tone more stern. "Mind your table manners, we're not in a barn." He reached across the table and tapped Harry's elbow firmly.

Harry put his arm down and picked up his fork, scooping up a fork full of eggs and shoving them into his mouth without making eye contact with Snape. He was tired and wasn't in the mood to be nit-picked about table manners this early in the morning.

Snape leaned back in his chair and stared at Harry while he sipped his tea. He could see the dark circles under his eyes. He had sent the boy to bed at a decent time, there shouldn't be any reason why he'd be this tired. He knew something wasn't right.

"When I came into the kitchen this morning, I saw something curious, Potter. Do you know what that was?" He paused for a moment to allow Harry to contemplate his rhetorical question.

Harry stopped chewing and looked up at Snape, his eyes flashing momentarily with fear. They quickly glazed over again and he shook his head before looking back down at his plate and shoveling another helping of eggs into his mouth.

"It looked like small muddy footprints across the kitchen floor. I could have sworn I left the kitchen clean last night before we went to bed. Do you know anything about this?" He kept his voice nonchalant but he watched Harry's face carefully, waiting to see how he would respond.

Harry looked up at Snape, "My trainers must have been muddy yesterday. Sorry, I'll make sure I take them off before I come into the house next time." He lied with ease, appearing to be completely unaffected by the question.

"Are you sure you weren't sleepwalking again, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, knowing that the boy must have gone into the backyard after he was sent to bed. It was clear he hadn't slept and there was no other explanation for the dirt. "Think carefully, you know how I feel about lying," Snape added, with a dangerous glint in his eyes and an edge to his voice.

Harry considered this for a moment. He knew Snape would know he was lying if he denied it completely, so he figured he could tell a partial truth and see if he could get away with a little emotional manipulation. He put down his fork and looked up at Snape with a really contrite look on his face. "I'm really sorry, Professor, I couldn't sleep last night and I was feeling really anxious. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I really needed some fresh air, but I didn't want to wake you up. Please don't be mad at me."

He attempted to tear up a little and scrunched his face up as though he were holding back tears. He was going to lay it on thick, then hopefully the man wouldn't punish him. "I'm really really sorry."

Although he wasn't thrilled that Harry had gone outside in the middle of the night, he felt his heart physically ache thinking about Harry being awake and anxious alone in the night. "Is that why you're so tired this morning?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah, I just kept having bad dreams and then I got upset. I tried to read and relax my mind but I couldn't." He was exaggerating and definitely putting on some theatrics, but it wasn't a complete lie.

Snape's face softened and reached his hand out and patted Harry's shoulder, trying to calm him. "It's OK, don't get upset. I'm not angry. If that ever happens again, I want you to come get me. I don't want you wandering around outside in the middle of the night though, it's not safe."

"I won't. I just stepped out for a minute to get some air." Harry's lie was so convincing, he almost believed it himself. He could see the concern on Snape's face and he felt a pang of guilt tighten in his stomach.

"Right, then. We'll make sure we do more relaxation before bed tonight. And after breakfast I want you to go back to bed and take a nap. I seriously doubt you'll be able to focus on your schoolwork if you didn't sleep at all last night."

Snape felt bad that he had given Harry a hard time this morning. He knew he had a lot of trauma in his past, and he wanted Harry to trust him enough to come to him if he was having problems. He didn't want him to ever worry he'd be mad if he was feeling anxious or afraid.

"Will you read to me before bed? That helps relax me too," Harry added, figuring he might as well milk it for all he could while he had the chance.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged," Snape said as he poured himself some more tea.

Harry wanted to smile but he forced himself to keep up his little Oliver Twist sad orphan act as he put some jam on a piece of toast and took a bite. That had gone better than expected. Not only was he not in trouble, but now Snape felt bad for him and he was going to get to go back to bed and he'd secured himself a bedtime reading.

After he finished breakfast, he stood up to take the dishes but Snape put his hand out. "Leave it, Potter, I'll take care of this today. Go back to bed and get some rest."

"Thank you," Harry said, as he made his way back to his room. As he changed back into his pajamas, he really started to feel bad. Snape had been so nice to him, and he'd lied right to his face. He climbed into bed and laid down. He could feel a growing knot in his stomach as the guilt washed over him, but his exhaustion won out and soon he was back asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please review! 
> 
> What do you think of our happy little family? Snape is trying so hard, but Harry is learning how to manipulate him, oh noes.
> 
> Is there anything you’d like to see Harry & Snape do while they’re on their little country escapade? Feel free to make suggestions or requests. 
> 
> On a personal level, this story has been a huge part of keeping me going. I lost my baby a few months ago, she should have been born this week, but she was too sick and didn't make it to term. Writing this fic and knowing that there are wonderful people out there reading and enjoying it has given me something positive to focus on and look forward to, even in my darkest moments of grief. I know these are difficult times for so many people. Just know that I appreciate every single person who reads this and comments or gives Kudos or just enjoys anonymously. It might seem like a small thing, but you all mean a lot to me. THANK YOU for being on this journey with me.


	17. I Believe I Can Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still with me in this story! Thank you SO much to those of you who have left comments- you’ve helped me through a difficult week and I always love knowing what you’re thinking!
> 
> Buckle up, kiddos. We got some fluff, but we also have a bit of angst and emotion going on in this chapter. But hopefully Harry and Snape are beginning to make some progress. If only they could learn to ask for help when they need it. Both of them struggle with this!

* * *

Snape let Harry sleep until almost 11:00am. For the first time in a week, he was actually able to get some of his own work done peacefully and he was tempted to let Harry sleep even longer if not for the fact it would mean the boy wouldn't sleep at night.

He knocked on Harry's door and walked in. Harry stirred when he heard the knock and rolled over, pushing himself up in the bed.

"Have a nice nap?" Snape asked, looking the boy over carefully for any signs he was unwell.

"Yeah, but I still feel kind of tired." Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on his face before sinking back onto the bed.

"Good, then maybe you'll still sleep tonight. Take a few minutes to get dressed and I'll make you some tea."

Snape returned to the kitchen and put the kettle on, and then cut up some oranges while he waited for the water to boil. He arranged the slices on a small plate and took a cup of tea to the parlor, setting it down on the coffee table with the plate of fruit.

Harry opened his door and strolled slowly into the living room, his hair sticking up in all directions, still looking quite exhausted. He slumped down on the couch and reached for an orange slice before mumbling "Thanks."

Snape nodded and then paused for a moment to readjust himself on his chair. "Have you always had difficulty sleeping?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes." He sat back on the couch and sipped at his tea. "I get restless and my mind just won't shut up."

"Mm," Snape replied, understanding fully what that felt like to struggle with an active mind. "Well, we'll try a few things and see if we can't improve it. But I need you to be completely honest with me about what you're feeling so I can help you."

Harry's heart dropped a bit, he knew how important honesty and trust were with Snape and he felt a twinge of guilt about lying to him earlier. He took another sip of tea and tried to swallow any urge he might have to tell him the whole truth about last night.

Snape could sense that Harry wasn't really in the mood to talk, and he didn't want to push him. He pulled his sleeves down and smoothed down the fabric of his pants before looking back at Harry "I just want you to know that I will never be angry with you if you're having trouble sleeping. There are lots of things we can try—even potions if we need to—but I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Harry avoided eye contact and took a few seconds to set his cup back on the table. "OK, I will." He was desperate to change the conversation. After another moment he added, "Do you think I can go outside again later? It helps me relax when I can fly."

"If you focus on your work today, I will see that you get some time to fly later."

They sat awkwardly for a few minutes while Harry finished his tea and then moved to the kitchen table to begin their school work for the day.

After lunch, Snape took Harry down to the potion's lab and they worked on prepping ingredients and reviewing protocols for their next brew. Snape took Harry into the greenhouse and pointed out a few more interesting plants and quizzed him on some of the others they had already gone over, making sure it had all stuck.

In the late afternoon, Snape let Harry fly as promised and then they spent a relaxing evening cooking, eating, playing chess and casually talking.

* * *

When it came time for bed, Snape made an extra effort to spend time working on relaxation exercises. He did a guided meditation and some breathing exercises before he took out a book to read. Snape was midway through the second page when Harry opened his eyes.

"Can you tell me about my parents?" Harry asked, seemingly out of nowhere. Snape had made casual references to knowing his parents a few times in the past, but he had never elaborated.

The question caught Snape off-guard. He set the book in his lap and looked at Harry, unsure of what to say.

"What do you want to know?" Snape said, exhaling audibly. This wasn't a conversation he was prepared to have, especially right now.

"I don't know. Anything. I don't remember them at all." Harry looked up at Snape expectantly, pulling the quilts up around his shoulders. "I saw them, you know. In the Mirror of Erised."

Snape felt like he'd been punched in the gut. As much as he loathed James, he had never gotten over Lily, but both of their deaths still weighed heavily on him. It was part of the reason he felt so responsible for Harry. He felt a deep sadness that the boy would never know his parents, or the love they clearly had for him.

"I went to school with both of them, but I knew Lily best," he finally said evenly, refusing to let his emotions come to the surface. "Your mother was a beautiful and talented witch, and a very kind person."

Harry didn't respond, he just looked at Snape, willing him to continue.

Snape readjusted himself on the chair, forcing himself to control his own emotions. "She loved you very much, you know. Both of them did."

"What was she like?" Harry said, desperately wanting him to give more details.

Snape paused. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with Harry. He sighed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sleep now, Harry. We'll discuss this more another time."

Harry sat up in the bed slightly, "But I don't want to discuss it another time, I want to talk about it now!"

Before he could think about what he was saying, Snape reacted, "I said we will talk about it later. It's late, now lay back down and go to sleep!"

Snape tossed the book onto the bedside table and stood up. He pulled the chair back to the desk before pausing and resting both of his hands on it, letting his head hang down. He took in a breath. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at the boy and he felt immediate regret for how he had responded.

"No one ever tells me anything. It's not fair." Harry shouted before turning himself over on his side, facing away from Snape. He pulled the covers up over himself and added, "I hate you."

Snape didn't know what to do. He was filled with self-loathing and disgust for how he had handled the whole thing. He knew he should make an effort to comfort the boy, but he didn't know what to say. He hadn't dealt with his own emotions about it, how was he supposed to share them with Harry? He could barely even think about Lily without feeling heartbroken, so he did everything he could to avoid it, refusing to even allow himself to remember her face.

"Goodnight, then," Snape said tersely as he walked over and turned off the bedside lamp. He stood for a moment to look at Harry, wishing he could figure out what else to say. After a brief pause, he walked out, closing the door softly behind himself.

When he heard the door close, Harry began to cry. He was soon sobbing into his pillow, missing his parents and desperately wishing his life were different, wishing that he felt loved.

Snape stood outside of his door, his hand on his own head, cursing himself for not knowing what to do or say. _You fool. You imbecile._

He walked back to the parlor and sat stiffly in his chair, running the conversation over and over again in his head. He thought about Lily and he hated himself more. He imagined what she would be thinking if she could see him right now. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._

Snape sat for several minutes before he finally stood back up again and walked to Harry's door. He could hear the boy crying inside. He paused for a moment with his hand on the door handle before he finally found the courage to open it.

Snape walked through the dark room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone," Harry replied loudly, jerking his shoulder away from Snape's hand. "You don't care about me at all. No one does. I wish I had just died that night with my parents." He sobbed louder at his own words.

Hearing these words, Snape felt physically ill. He could hear the pain and suffering in the boy's voice and in his heart-wrenching cries.

Snape reached out with both of his hands and put them on Harry's shoulders. "Stop it. That's enough. Don't ever say that."

"You didn't even want me. You only took me because Dumbledore forced you. You don't care about me, you won't even say my name. You hate me."

Snape paused for a moment, Harry's words cutting him like a knife.

"I don't hate you at all. I will admit that I could have never imagined that we'd find ourselves in this situation, but no one forced me. I wanted you. I wanted to take you as my apprentice, to teach you things and help you become a great wizard."

Snape breathed in deeply before continuing. "I want to take care of you. Harry, please... look at me."

He put his hands on Harry's shoulder, pulling him slightly, encouraging him to roll over.

Harry allowed Snape's hands to turn him over, but he still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Come here," Snape said softly, motioning for Harry to scoot himself closer. "Please."

Harry sniffled as he moved closer to Snape, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"This is an adjustment for both of us. I'm trying. I made a commitment to care for you, and I take that very seriously. You are very important to me."

Snape wasn't great at sharing his emotions, but he could see and feel the pain in Harry's face and he wanted desperately to reassure him and make him feel better. He reached his hand out and put it on the boy's head, gently stroking his hair.

Harry's tears started again, and he closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Shhhh, don't cry, please don't cry" Snape said, moving his hand down to Harry's face, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

They sat silently for a few moments before Snape spoke again. "I cared for your mother very deeply, Harry. I was thinking about her when I decided to take you in. She loved you more than anything in the world. Your father too. I know I will never replace them, but I promised them in my heart that I would do my best to help you grow into the kind of man that would make them proud."

Harry pushed himself up and looked at Snape. Silence passed between them before Harry awkwardly put his arms around him, placing his head on his chest.

Snape froze and his body went rigid, he was completely caught off-guard by Harry's gesture. He reached up with his right hand and patted Harry on the head, unable to bring himself to put his arms around the boy and return the embrace. "Shhh...we'll figure this out."

Harry pulled away and his face blushed slightly. He laid back down on his side, pulling the pillow vertically so he could hold onto it.

"Will you read to me some more? Just til I fall asleep?"

Snape sat upright and put his hand through his hair before returning it to his forehead. "It's late, it's already past your bedtime and you didn't sleep properly last night," he said as he reached down and pulled the quilts up further, tucking them around Harry.

"Please?" Harry let his words linger. He didn't want to be alone right now.

Snape took a deep breath and relented. "Very well, But I want you to close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll read you one chapter, but that's it."

He didn't want to leave the boy by himself while he was feeling so vulnerable, so he picked up the book, and began to read, slowly and softly until he was sure Harry drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Snape let Harry sleep in a little since it was his day off. He took the morning to read and do some of his own work, enjoying the quiet time to himself. He had thought a lot about the previous night. He was torn about how to talk to the boy about his parents. Especially James. He didn't think he was the right person for that at all, he would have to think about it more.

When Harry came wandering into the parlor just after 9:00am, Snape looked up at him. "Well rested, I hope?"

Harry nodded his head, still groggy from sleep.

"Breakfast?" Snape asked, setting his papers down.

"Yeah."

Snape stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the milk, eggs and juice. He set the milk and the eggs on the counter and poured Harry a glass of orange juice, placing it on the kitchen table in front of him.

"There's some porridge on the stove, do you want eggs as well?"

"Yes, please." Harry said as he took a sip of his juice.

Snape added a bit of milk to the porridge and turned on the stove to heat it up. He pulled out another pan and cracked the eggs into it.

After a few minutes, he dished up the eggs and spooned the porridge into a bowl. He'd flavored it with cinnamon and a bit of sugar. He turned back to look at Harry, "Do you want bananas in it?"

"OK, sure."

Snape sliced a banana into the bowl and brought that and the plate of eggs over to Harry. He was going a bit out of his way this morning to make things extra nice, he was still feeling guilty about everything that had happened the night before.

Harry ate quietly while Snape made himself another cup of tea, and then sat down across the table from him.

"I was thinking we could make our way down to the beach today if you like. Or we can go into town."

Harry looked up from his plate and smiled. "Yeah, the beach would be good." He spooned some of the porridge into his mouth before adding, "Can I swim?"

"I think it's a little too cold to get in the water right now." The Atlantic ocean was freezing, even in the middle of summer, but certainly in April it would be insupportable. He didn't want the boy to catch his death of cold.

After breakfast, Harry brought his dishes to the sink, and Snape took them from him, deciding to do them himself. He sent Harry to put on his trainers.

"We'll take the car up the road, I saw a beach access closer to town."

"Can I bring my football?" Harry asked, smiling for the first time that morning.

Snape turned off the sink and shook the water off of his hands. "I don't see why not."

After Snape finished the dishes and they were both ready, Harry followed him out the door and they got in the car, this time Snape feeling much more self-assured as he reversed out of the garage.

* * *

A few miles up the road, Snape pulled into a little access drive that took them to an overlook. He parked the car and the two got out, Harry with his football in tow.

They walked down a set of rickety wooden stairs, taking them from the cliffs down to the beach. On the bottom stair, Harry sat down to take off his socks and trainers, squishing his toes in the sand.

"Feels good!" he said, as he rolled up the legs of his trousers. He looked up at Snape with his brow furrowed, "Aren't you going to take your shoes off?"

Snape contemplated this for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time he'd walked barefoot on a beach. His family hadn't taken many trips to the seaside in his childhood, and as an adult he'd been too busy. Not to mention, no one takes trips to the beach by themselves. He'd gone once with Master Barclay to a conference in Barcelona, and a group of other Potions Masters and apprentices had spent the day on the beach, but Snape had refused to wear a bathing suit and had stayed in the shade, fully clothed while the others laid in the sun and played in the water. He had never been much of a beach person.

"I'll be fine," he said, as he stood on the steps, looking out at the water.

"Come on," Harry pleaded, smiling up at him, "Pleeeeeease!"

Snape reflected for a moment before he relented. "Fine," he said, and he sat down on the stairs and removed his shoes and socks. He rationalized it to himself that it would be easier than vanishing all of the sand from them later.

As he stepped onto the beach and felt the cool sand between his toes, a little shiver ran up his spine. It really did feel good, and he realized how few physical pleasures he allowed himself.

Harry raced toward the ocean while Snape walked slowly toward the crashing waves.

Snape could hear Harry squeal as the cold water made contact with his feet.

"Don't you dare get wet, Harry James Potter! I will not be pleased if you catch pneumonia!"

Harry walked into the tide and then ran back onto the beach as the waves chased him onto the shore, sinking his feet into the sand as the water pulled back all around him. He stuck his hands in the wet sand and then rinsed them again as the water rushed up around him, his feet sinking deeper.

After rinsing his hands and feet, Harry returned to the dry sand and kicked gently at his football where he'd left it. He dribbled it down the shore as Snape followed behind him.

"Wanna kick the ball with me?" Harry asked, smiling as he maneuvered the ball around on the beach.

Snape had never been particularly athletic. He'd enjoyed Quidditch as a student at Hogwarts, and had secretly always wished he could have played, but he'd never played sports in his childhood and he'd never had the confidence to try out. Besides, he was too focused on his studies. He considered himself fairly coordinated, but as an awkward child, the other kids in Cokeworth had never included him in their games.

Snape's dad had been a fan of the Wolverhamton Wanderers, and he would often sit around and watch the games with him on the weekends when his dad was at home. Unless of course he'd decided to go down the pub and watch them there, stumbling back in later in the day either drunk with glory or pissed beyond belief that his team had lost. Overall, Snape didn't hold that many happy memories when it came to football; between the teasing neighborhood kids and his own alcoholic father, he imagined his life would have been better without it.

But here Harry was, wanting to kick the ball with him.

"Pass it here, Potter," Snape said, motioning for Harry to take a jog further down the beach. When Harry was suitably far away, Snape gave the ball a kick and sent Harry running after it.

His kick had sufficient speed, but it wasn't entirely accurate. Thankfully, the ball didn't roll around too quickly on the sand, and Harry was able to catch up to it, stopping it and turning around to return the kick. He passed it back to Snape who returned it again with a huge force of power, forcing Harry to run further down the beach to fetch it.

They continued to make their way up the beach while passing the ball back and forth.

After a while, Snape reached down and picked it up. "I think that's enough," he said, working hard to control his breath, not wanting to seem as out of shape as he felt. They'd managed to make their way quite far down the shore, and Snape was ready to turn back.

Harry sat down on the sand, breathing hard. To be honest, he was the one doing most of the running for the ball, and he was quite exhausted. "That was fun," he said, smiling up at Snape, his hair windswept and his cheeks pink.

Snape walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down beside him, grateful to give himself a bit of a break. For several minutes, they stared out at the waves and didn't speak.

"I'm glad I'm here," Harry said, breaking the silence. "This is so much better than being at my relatives."

Snape wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded his head while he searched for the words. "Me too." He awkwardly reached an arm around Harry's shoulder and patted him before resting his hand there momentarily.

Harry felt so perfect in that moment, the overcast sun shining above him and a cool breeze coming off of the ocean. He leaned gently into the distant embrace but stopped himself before his head made contact with Snape's shoulder.

"Shall we go into town for lunch?" Snape asked, dropping his arm, and dusting the sand off his hands. He pushed himself up to standing, brushing the sand off of his trousers as he straightened himself up.

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry replied, standing up and then reaching back down to pick up his football. "I'm pretty hungry, actually."

They made their way back to the car, Snape walking with composure and Harry dribbling the ball through the sand, occasionally passing it to himself up the beach and then running to go get it.

When they got back to the wooden steps where they'd left their shoes, Snape looked around before sitting down and casting a quick spell to eliminate the sand from his feet. He did the same for Harry, and the two put on their socks and shoes. But even with the spell, Snape still felt like he could feel stubborn pieces of sand everywhere.

* * *

They went for a late lunch at a little place called the Cardigan Arms, an adorable little chippie that sat on the outskirts of town. They both had the fish and chips with mushy peas, and left feeling full and satisfied.

It was just after 3:00pm when Harry and Snape returned home, well-fed and worn out.

"Take your shoes and socks off and leave them by the door," Snape commanded, "we don't need to be traipsing sand all through the house."

Harry did as he was told, pulling his trainers off without untying them and dropping his socks on top.

Snape made his way to the kitchen to put the kettle on, he was ready for his afternoon fix of caffeine. Harry sprawled out on the couch while he waited for Snape to return with tea and biscuits.

"By all means, make yourself comfortable, there's nothing I enjoy more than serving you," Snape said loudly from the kitchen as he pulled out two mugs and placed teabags in them.

Harry smirked, he knew Snape enjoyed complaining about his laziness, even though he didn't mean it. "What's wrong? Is putting biscuits on a plate too strenuous for you? Perhaps I should come and help, you are getting to be quite elderly." He snickered to himself.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Snape said in his low silky voice,"I am a Potions Master after all. One never knows when my hand might just _slip_ over your cup and you find yourself at the mercy of an enslavement potion, or perhaps even a potion that turns you into a small adorable animal. A quiet one, preferably. Perhaps a sloth? Yes, that would be quite suiting."

Snape set down a tray containing two mugs of tea and a plate of Jammie Dodgers before settling into his armchair, a cup of tea perched at his lips.

Harry reached down for his mug. Even though he knew Snape was joking, he eyed it suspiciously before taking a sip.

Snape looked at him and gave him a mischievous smile, "Enjoy your tea, Mr. Potter."

They sat in the parlor for an hour, drinking their tea and putting pieces of the puzzle together casually.

"Can I go out and fly for a bit before dinner?" Harry asked, looking up at Snape and giving him a wide smile.

"We'll start making dinner in a bit, why don't you do something quietly inside for a bit."

"But I want to fly! Please please please!" Harry begged, standing up from where he had been sitting on the floor, working on the puzzle.

"Not today, I'd rather you rest a bit, do something relaxing like read or draw or write in your journal." Snape was sure Harry was exhausted from his emotional night and a long day out playing at the beach, he didn't want him to have an accident because he was tired.

Harry was annoyed that Snape wouldn't let him fly. "Flying does relax me, I don't feel like doing anything inside. I'm always inside!"

Snape cocked an eyebrow and stared at Harry, "Mind your tone. You've had enough excitement for one day, so unless you'd prefer to stand in the corner, I would advise you to find something quiet to do."

Harry was tempted to kick the table or tell Snape to bugger off, but he controlled himself, instead stomping to his room. "Fine, I'll be in my room."

Snape took the dishes to the kitchen when he heard Harry's door close a bit too loudly for his liking. He let it go, hoping Harry was just tired.

While Harry brooded in his room, Snape put the bones from the chicken into a pot with sauteed onions, garlic, celery and carrots and made a giant pot of chicken broth. He left it on the stove to simmer while he read and compiled citations for his manuscript.

After an hour, when he hadn't heard a sound from Harry's room, he walked to the door, knocking softly before opening it.

Harry was on his bed with a book, but he'd fallen asleep, his glasses halfway down his nose, curled up on top of the quilts.

Snape walked over and picked up the book, marking the page before putting it on his desk.

"Wake up," Snape said. "It's nearly dinner time, why don't you come and help me finish the soup?"

Harry scrunched his face up, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly six o'clock, come on, up you get." Snape patted him on the arm. "I want you to sleep tonight, so no more napping right now."

Snape got up and walked to the door, hovering there to make sure Harry was moving.

* * *

In the kitchen, Snape had Harry cut up a few more veggies while he drained the broth, putting half of it away in the fridge for later use. They combined the vegetables with the leftover chicken and Snape added half of a box of pasta to make a delicious chicken and vegetable stew.

During dinner, Harry yawned and stayed quiet, too tired to make much conversation. Snape ate quietly, completely content to not have any idle chatter, he too was tired from the night before.

After dinner, they played wizarding chess and at 8:00 Snape sent Harry to take a bath and get ready for bed. He also hoped the warm water would relax him and make it easier for him to sleep.

"Off you go, I want you to take a bath tonight," Snape said as he put the chess pieces into the box. "Merlin knows there's probably sand everywhere, you don't want that getting into your sheets."

"But it's still early, and it's the weekend, can't I stay up a bit longer?" Harry whined as he folded up the chess board. "I'm not even tired."

This was clearly a lie, Harry has been barely able to keep his eyes open since dinner. Snape wanted to laugh at the suggestion.

"Go take a warm bath and brush your teeth, and I'll read to you when you're done." Snape pointed toward the washroom.

Harry put the lid on the box and went to his room to grab his towels and pajamas before returning to the washroom to run his bath.

Harry would never admit it, but the bath felt amazing. He luxuriated in the warm tub, soaking and relaxing as he slowly soaped himself. He lathered his head with shampoo before laying down with his head under the water and holding his breath for as long as he could before popping up for air. He rinsed himself several times before stepping out and drying himself off with a big fluffy towel.

Even though it wasn't late, he was exhausted. He changed into his PJs and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed and waiting for Snape.

A few minutes later, Snape came into his room to read to him as promised. As usual, Harry was fast asleep within 20 minutes.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start at 5am. He'd been deep in sleep but he'd dreamt about his parents and then he heard his mother scream. He felt unsettled and couldn't go back to sleep. He looked over at the broomstick in the corner of his room.

He mulled it over for a few minutes before peeking his head outside of his room to make sure Snape's door was closed. Again he felt a voice telling him not to, but he pushed it away. He knew Snape had told him to wake him if he was having trouble sleeping, but he didn't want to. It wasn't _that_ serious. He just needed a few minutes to calm his nerves.

He grabbed the broom and tiptoed quietly across the parlor. His socks and shoes were still sitting by the door and he grabbed them, putting them on quickly before he reached for the back door.

Even though the moon was still nearly full, there was a heavy cloud cover, and he couldn't see as well as he had a few days ago. He lifted off, but unlike the last time, he didn't feel as free. He was nervous, and a little bit guilty, and he couldn't really get into the same headspace as he has been before.

Harry continued to fly, trying hard to make sure he stayed well within the boundaries, but every minute that passed, he felt less and less easy about it. He wasn't enjoying it at all the way he had last time. He kept waiting for the release, the adrenaline, the euphoria, but it never came.

After a few minutes, he decided it was enough. Flying wasn't doing what he hoped it would, and he just felt bad about it. He headed toward the ground, but in the darkness his mistimed his landing, skidding along the ground with his left ankle bending behind him. He flipped over the front of his broom, skidding onto the grass. His ankle burst into pain. He curled up into a ball on the lawn, holding his foot and knowing that he had hurt himself badly.

Harry laid there for a few minutes, crying quietly to himself before he tried to sit up and see if he could move his ankle gently. Sharp pains shot through him as he rubbed his ankle with his hands. He wasn't too far from the door to the house, but he wasn't sure if he could make it.

A few more minutes went by before he attempted to stand up. He gently put his foot down, and immediately felt an excruciating pain shoot up his leg. He had to clamp his hands around his mouth to keep from crying out. There was no way he could put weight on it.

He bent down and tried to crawl toward the door, moving slowly and holding his injured ankle above the ground while he dragged his broom alongside him. He finally made it inside, sitting up on his knees to close and lock the back door.

 _Shit_ , Harry thought. He knew he was really hurt and there was no way he was going to be able to hide this from Snape. But he reasoned to himself it would be better in the daylight after he woke up rather than calling for him right now. He continued to crawl along the kitchen floor, making his way to the front entrance where he took off his shoes and socks before crawling through the parlor.

Harry was in so much pain, he felt like he was being stabbed in the ankle. He could tell his foot was swelling and he had shooting pains going up his leg. This was bad. REALLY bad. He dragged himself slowly back to his room, his broom in one hand as he slowly propelled himself across the floor using his hands and knees.

When he got back to his room, he put his broom in the corner and then pulled himself onto the bed. He was sure he was covered in dirt and grass and when he reached down to touch his ankle it was hot and swollen. He was in so much pain. He desperately wanted to call out to Snape.

He curled up onto his bed, leaving his injured foot outside of the blanket, and cried into his pillow. He knew he'd never get back to sleep now and he would just have to wait until the sun rose before he called for Snape.

* * *

Snape woke up before the sunrise, glancing at his clock and silently cursing to himself. It wasn't even 6:00am, but felt like something wasn't right. He sat up in his bed and listened but didn't hear anything. Still, he felt deeply unsettled.

He got out of bed and walked to his door, opening it slowly and listening again. Finally, he heard a faint cry from Harry's room and he rushed toward it, opening the door without his customary knock.

"Harry, " he said hurriedly, "what's wrong?" Without thinking he cast a silent _Lumos_ so he could see, rushing to the boy's beside. "Did you have a nightmare? What's wrong?"

Snape put his hand on Harry's forehead, worrying he might be ill. Harry's cries intensified at his touch.

"I'm sorry!" he heard the boy cry. "I'm really sorry."

Snape was completely confused, it wasn't even daybreak, what could the boy possibly be apologizing for. "Harry, what's wrong? I'm here, it will be OK." He stroked the boy's head, still somewhat groggy from his own sleep.

"I fell," Harry said, crying. "I hurt myself." The boy reached down and grabbed onto his left foot. "It hurts so bad."

Snape moved his wand over to Harry's ankle, seeing immediately that it was purple and swollen. He quickly cast a diagnostic, running his wand over his foot and ankle.

"What the hell?" Snape exclaimed without thinking, "You've broken your ankle and sprained several ligaments. What happened?"

Harry cried even harder. "I fell. I'm sorry. It was an accident."

If Snape had been half-asleep before, he was suddenly wide awake. His disbelief and his anger got pushed to back as concern and action took over. He cast a cooling charm and jumped up, running toward his room to grab potions from his emergency kit. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

He returned a few moments later, several potions in hand. Something for the pain, something for the swelling, and a potion that would help aid the knitting of the bone and ligaments. He handed them to Harry. "Take these."

"I don't want -" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence before Snape barked out, "No arguments! You will take them RIGHT. NOW."

Harry put the first vial to his lips and swallowed, grimacing slightly before he returned the bottle to Snape's hand as another vial was shoved into it. After the third potion, Harry laid back, feeling admittedly better already. His toes were getting cold as a result of the cooling charm Snape cast around his foot, and the sharp pain started to dissipate.

Snape set down the empty vials, taking a deep breath. "Feeling better?" he asked, calmly, finally feeling his adrenaline settle.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. Thank you." He was dreading the conversation that would happen next.

"Care to tell me how you managed to do such traumatic damage to your ankle at 5-something in the morning?" Snape asked, suspiciously, taking a deep and dramatic breath while he crossed his arms.

Harry desperately wanted to come up with a brilliant explanation, but he couldn't. He knew he was going to be in trouble, but he didn't want to lie anymore. "I'm sorry," he said, truly feeling it.

"Sorry for what?" Snape asked, his tone going cold. Even in the darkness, he stared down at Harry, the whites of his eyes glinting in the small amount of light in the room.

Harry readjusted himself in the bed, not wanting to make eye contact. "I woke up...and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Snape allowed the silence to answer for him, refusing to make things easier for the boy. His eyes continued to bore down on him.

"I went outside for a few minutes, and I fell," Harry said. He knew the truth was inevitable, but he was having a hard time saying it.

Snape stared down at him for another few seconds before he responded. "I see. So you just tripped in the dark, then?" he asked, his tone dubious.

"Uh, not exactly," Harry answered, swallowing loudly. "I took my broom out...and I couldn't see well and landed badly."

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see Snape's reaction.

Snape remained stoic, internally feeling anger and surprise, but refusing to react outwardly. He took another moment before he responded. "I see."

This was even harder for Harry to deal with, Snape was so cool and calm, he didn't know what else to say. He felt horrible.

"Perhaps I was unclear in my instructions, is that it?" Snape asked, his voice shockingly neutral.

Harry shook his head, "No, sir. No. I knew I shouldn't, I just felt restless. I'm sorry. I'm really REALLY sorry."

"Mmm," Snape responded, shaking his head slowly, not being able to respond with words. As shaken up as he felt, his words were gentle. "Well then, if your pain is better, I'd suggest you try to get back to sleep...prop your foot up on a pillow so it won't swell." He reached over Harry to grab an extra pillow, enlarging it with a silent spell and then placing it underneath his injured ankle, helping Harry adjust his foot gently on top of it.

Harry was starting to feel warm and sleepy from the pain potion Snape had given him. He laid his head back down on his pillow and pulled the blankets up.

"I don't want you to even think of getting up, Harry," Snape said. "Your ankle needs time to heal, so try to sleep. If you need anything, I want you to call out. I'll come and check on you in a little while." Snape tucked the blankets tightly around Harry before reaching down and touching his injured ankle. He tapped it gently and Harry felt the sensation of compression all around it, as though he had on a bandage, but it was made out of air.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, the potion's effects extending out from his belly and wrapping him in what felt like a warm, calming blanket from the inside.

"I know," Snape said, putting his hand on Harry's head, running his fingers softly against his forehead. "Just sleep now."

Snape stood for a minute, making sure Harry was asleep before he walked out of the room, his heart still racing. Even though he was still tired, he knew he would never go back to sleep. He walked out of Harry's room, leaving the door slightly ajar as he made his way to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

* * *

Snape sat in his armchair, sipping his tea and trying to make sense of everything he was feeling. He was angry, but more than that he was deeply concerned. Seeing Harry hurt and in pain had affected him deeply. Knowing that he had been injured on his watch made him feel extremely guilty and negligent, even though he recognized that Harry was the one who had acted irresponsibly.

He'd given him a pretty powerful pain potion, one he knew would probably knock him out for a few hours, nonetheless, Snape got up every 15-20 minutes to take a look and make sure the boy was still OK.

After an hour, Snape had gotten up to retrieve some of his own work, but he couldn't focus at all. He wished he could talk to someone. He thought about reaching out to Master Barclay, or even McGonagall, but he finally decided he didn't want anyone else to see him in this state. Besides, what would they think of him? That he was such a clueless guardian that Harry managed to sneak out and injure himself when he was sleeping only a few feet away.

As the morning light started to seep in through the windows, Snape forced himself to get it together. He walked back to check on Harry one more time, relieved to see him sleeping soundly with his foot still elevated on the pillow.

At 8:30 am, Harry opened his eyes to see Snape standing over him, holding several vials of potion. "Take these," he said, first handing him a light blue one, and then one that was deep purple. Harry swallowed them and cringed, and then flopped back down on his pillow.

Snape sat down on the edge of the bed and took Harry's ankle in his hands, massaging it gently and murmuring incantations as his fingers passed over the bones and ligaments. After setting his foot down gently on the pillow, he cast another cooling spell around it before once again tucking the quilts around Harry's body.

"How are you feeling," Snape asked, as he set his hands into his lap.

Harry could feel the potions taking effect again, and although his ankle was still throbbing slightly, the sharp pain was gone, and he felt relaxed and comfortable. "It's better...thank you."

"Do you need anything?" Snape asked, a look of concern etched deeply in his face.

"Nuhh-uhh," Harry mumbled, "I'm good."

Snape adjusted himself slightly, he felt enormous relief that Harry was no longer in pain, but now that his concern was starting to fade, he felt disappointed and angry. "You'll rest today, so your ankle can heal, but I hope you know that you are in quite a lot of trouble, young man. You and I are going to have a very long discussion when you're feeling better." His voice was soft, but he let his fingers tap Harry's forehead to emphasize his point.

"I know," Harry said, rolling over onto his side facing Snape. He was too tired and drugged up on potions to feel too embarrassed by the gentle scold. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, with his eyes closed, his hand reaching out and landing on Snape's knee, grasping him like a teddy bear.

Snape lifted Harry's hand off of his leg and put it beside him on the bed. "Well then, I'll leave your door open. Call out if you need anything, I don't want you out of this bed." He stood up and walked toward the door.

For the next few hours, Snape made his way back and forth to Harry's room, watching him sleep and making sure he cast a cooling charm on his ankle every hour. The swelling was improving, and by mid-morning, his ankle looked nearly normal again.

At 10:30am, Harry woke up, groggy from his disjointed sleep and all of the potions. The pain in his ankle was mostly gone, and he moved his left foot in a circle, surprised that he could do so without any discomfort. He tossed the covers off of him and rotated himself to the side of the bed, letting his feet dangle above the floor. He shifted himself down so his weight came onto his good foot, before gently lowering his left foot down beside it. He hesitated before he shifted his weight slightly onto his left foot. It felt stiff, and a bit achey, but nothing like the pain he'd felt before.

Just as Harry was starting to stand, Snape appeared in the doorway. "I thought I told you not to get up from this bed," he said sternly. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Harry. "It seems we have some work to do when it comes to listening."

Harry sat back down on the bed, his face flushing. "I just needed to go to the loo."

"Did I not tell you to call for me if you needed something?"

"Yeah, but my ankle is feeling better now. I can manage." Harry let his head drop down slightly, he knew he should have asked for help, but he hated feeling dependent on anyone.

Snape walked over and stood over him, putting both of his hands out. "Hold onto me and stand up slowly."

Harry put his hands on Snape's, allowing himself to be pulled up slightly, putting most of his weight on his right foot. He gently set his left foot onto the ground, holding tightly onto Snape.

"How does it feel?" Snape asked, looking down at Harry's left foot.

"It feels a bit stiff and achy, but it's not painful."

"Walk slowly, and hold onto my hands." Snape walked backward as Harry stepped forward, holding tightly to his small hands.

They inched toward Harry's bedroom door and then out into the hallway in front of the washroom. "I think I can get it from here," Harry said, somewhat embarrassed. He didn't want Snape walking him into the loo.

Snape stood at the doorway and nodded his head. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Harry limped slightly into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, mortified that Snape was hovering just outside. He took care of his needs and washed his hands, drying them on a hand towel before opening the door.

Snape waited to guide him into the parlor where he set him up on the couch, propping his ankle up once again on a pillow. The swelling was practically non-existent now, but Snape didn't want to take any chances.

Harry laid on the couch while Snape brought him tea and breakfast. If it weren't for the fact that he knew he would soon be in trouble, he would have quite enjoyed it, Snape was pampering him.

Instead of starting his school work, Snape let Harry rest on the couch all morning. He read and napped, and few words were exchanged between them.

After a casual lunch on the couch, Harry was feeling practically perfect, but he was enjoying having Snape take care of him, so he didn't want to say anything.

At 2:00pm, Snape gave him a final dose of potions and examined his ankle once more, running a full set of diagnostics before feeling satisfied he was better. To be sure, he had Harry stand and walk and hop on each foot, at which point it was clear to both of them that Harry was fully healed.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, it appears you're back in full health." Snape's tone was ominous, and Harry sat back down on the couch, swallowing nervously.

They both knew, with Harry well again, he had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please PLEASE Review!!! Your comments and reviews keep me motivated to write, plus I just love to hear what you’re thinking :)
> 
> This was an emotional chapter for Snape. He was WAY softer than he normally is, but now that he’s made sure Harry is healed, I don’t think it’s going to be a very pleasant conversation!! 
> 
> What do you think? Will Snape keep his cool or is it game over for Harry?


	18. Lessons Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the best- thank you SO SO much for all of your feedback :)
> 
> Also, I doubt I need to tell you at this point, but- Warning: Angst and spankings ahead. One step forward, two steps back sometimes, but our heroes are learning.

Harry fidgeted on the couch, attempting to run out the clock until he could figure out how he was going to deal with Snape. He was enjoying being taken care of, and he didn't want it to end. He definitely didn't want to be punished.

"My ankle is feeling a lot better...thanks for that," Harry said, as he laid himself back on the couch. "But I don't want to push it too much, ya know. It's still a bit achy." He paused for a moment as he stretched his legs out on the sofa and forced a yawn. "And I'm feeling kind of tired, I think those potions made me loopy."

Snape recognized that Harry was stalling- he'd been a teacher for more than ten years, and he was fully aware that the boy was trying to avoid the inevitable confrontation.

"I'm not going to force you to talk if you're feeling unwell." Snape sat back down in his chair and tapped his fingers along the arm rests. "But we WILL have a discussion, Mr. Potter, and when we're done, you will be punished. The outcome will not change, so it 's up to you how long we drag this out."

Snape sat calmly, picking up a stack of parchment from the table beside him. He shifted his eyes down to the paper as he spoke, while still managing to let his voice sting lightly. "But, by all means, take some rest."

Harry's ears and face burned red. He knew he was in trouble, but hearing Snape spell it out made his stomach drop and his adrenaline surge. He couldn't contain himself. "But it was an accident, you can't punish me for having an accident!"

Snape let his hands fall dramatically, dropping the papers into his lap before slowly dragging his eyes back to Harry, completely exasperated. "Are you really going to insult me by suggesting I'd punish you for having an accident? Honestly, Potter…" he shook his head slightly and scolded Harry in his most patronizing tone. " _Tsk tsk tsk._..You know damn well why you're in trouble, so save us both the indignation of making such an absurd accusation."

This shut Harry up quickly. Snape was right. He'd known the second he grabbed his broom that he was breaking the rules. Not just once, but twice. That said, he wasn't about to admit it, so he dropped his head onto one of the throw pillows and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.

In a battle of wills, Snape would win, hands down, anytime and anywhere. He was more than prepared to wait until Harry was ready to admit his wrongdoings.

After ten more minutes of laying there silently, his thoughts and emotions circling frantically in his mind, Harry finally sat up, his arms behind him as he propped himself on the couch. "Fine, I'm sorry."

Snape lifted his eyes casually from his papers. "Pardon?" he drawled, slowly. "What was that? I'm sure it couldn't possibly have been an apology, I certainly did not hear remorse or contrition."

" _Uggghhh_ ," Harry groaned loudly, throwing himself backward onto the pillow. "I said I'm sorry. Really sorry. I felt bad the second I got on my broom." He lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes before he continued. "But I hurt myself, badly...I think I've been punished enough."

"Is that so?" Snape asked, the skepticism evident in his tone. He arched an eyebrow as he glanced over at the boy.

"Yes." Harry answered quickly, with spite in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I see. So it was just a one time lapse in judgement, was it? And you feel that you've learned your lesson?"

Harry didn't say anything. Guilt gripped at his insides, but his self-preservation was on full throttle. He avoided answering directly. "I'll never do it again, I swear."

A small laugh escaped Snape's lips, "That might just be the most honest thing I've heard all day. Oh, you definitely won't do it again, Mr. Potter, because I'm taking your broom. You've lost your flying privileges for quite a while."

Harry's face fell and a few more seconds passed before Snape pressed on. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask a question," Harry sassed, squinting his eyes with disdain.

Snape's face hardened as he leaned forward out of his chair, his eyes boring into Harry. "I'd watch my tone if I were you, you're in enough trouble as it is."

Harry pressed his lips together and stayed silent, not wanting to make things worse.

"Well?" Snape asked, dragging out the word.

"Well, what?" Harry replied, with a little more attitude than he intended.

"Was it a one time lapse in judgement or is there something else you want to tell me?"

Harry sat for a moment, contemplating his options and staring up at the ceiling. "I said I was sorry and you're taking my broom anyway, so what does it matter?"

Snape gathered the papers from his lap. He tapped them on his knee to straighten them before setting them carefully on the table and turning to face Harry. "Oh, I think it matters very much."

Harry swallowed again, trying to decide whether it was best to own up or stay quiet. He hated when Snape played these mind games with him. He kept his mouth shut and let another few seconds pass.

"You know exactly how I feel about dishonesty, so I hope you don't disappoint me further," Snape said, piling on the emotional blackmail, but keeping his voice even. He folded his hands across his lap and stared down at the boy, expectantly.

Harry pushed himself up on the couch, exploding, "You don't get it, you don't understand! I wasn't trying to break your stupid rules. Maybe I know what helps me, and I was just trying to take care of myself!"

"Lower your voice right now!" Snape barked at him. "You will NOT disrespect me."

Snape's sudden change in tone caught Harry off-guard, and his bravado quickly evaporated. He took one look at the Potions Master and backed down, slinking into the couch and diverting his eyes.

Harry lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "I told you, sometimes I have trouble sleeping and nothing works. I just thought if I could fly for a few minutes, I'd feel better." Harry felt himself choking on the words, suddenly feeling very emotional. "It's not like I left the boundaries or anything, I just wanted some fresh air."

"And I told you, in no uncertain terms, that you are _never_ to fly without my permission. Doing so in the dead of night…"—Snape reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose—"you're lucky you didn't break your neck, Harry!" Now Snape's voice was filled with emotion."For Merlin's sake, you're 12 years-old, do you even realize how dangerous that was?"

"Well, I guess I do now," Harry mumbled sarcastically.

"That's quite enough of your cheek! This is not a joke," Snape responded angrily. He took a breath before he continued. "There are rules for a reason, I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Fine, I get it. I said I won't do it again, what else do you want from me?" Harry snapped back at him, feeling tired and frustrated.

"Excuse me? What do I want from you?" Snape was indignant, and his eyes opened wide and his anger rose up in his chest. "I don't know, maybe a little respect? Some remorse? Perhaps you, actually deciding to follow the rules for once in your blessed life!"

Snape could feel the anger taking hold of him and he needed to get himself under control. He fixed his eyes on Harry and pointed in the direction of the hallway. "Go to your room."

The tension hung in the air before Harry responded. "No," he said quietly, as he scooted down in the cushions, refusing to move from the couch, "I'm not feeling well..."

"Get up and go to your room. Right. Now." Snape's voice dropped down into the low, authoritative register that he reserved for the most serious transgressions. It was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine.

When Harry didn't move, Snape stood up from his chair and took two intentional steps forward, towering over the boy. He kept his voice even but stern. "I will levitate you, or you will walk, but you are going to your room. Now."

Harry didn't know why he was being so difficult, something inside of him had just taken over and he couldn't make sense of his emotions. Nonetheless, he knew he had pushed Snape to his limit, and he gave in. "Fine," he said, as he slowly attempted to stand up.

As angry as Snape was, he was still worried about Harry's ankle, so he reached out gently and grabbed onto Harry's arm, patiently helping him stand up.

"Get off me, I don't need your help," Harry spat, ripping his arm out of Snape's grasp as soon as he was on his feet.

Snape grabbed his arm again and landed two hard smacks on his backside. "Enough!"

Harry froze and reached his hands around to protect his rear, tears welling in his eyes.

"What on _earth_ has gotten into you?" Snape was genuinely shocked and extremely irritated. He took a breath before he continued, willing himself to keep his emotions under control. "I am going to help you back to your room, and then you are going to lie down and rest until you can act like a civilized young man, do you understand me?"

Harry nodded his head, trying to hold in the tears.

"Let's go."

Snape gripped the boy firmly and they walked slowly to his room. Harry's ankle felt mostly normal, but his body felt weak and tired and he was on the verge of an emotional meltdown.

When they arrived at Harry's room, Snape lifted the quilts and helped him climb into bed. Before he covered Harry up again, he took his ankle into his hands, examining it carefully and running his fingers softly along the bone. "Are you in pain?"

"No," Harry choked out, shaking his head. "It's fine."

"Good." Snape set his foot down gently and pulled the covers up over him. "Rest. But you better get your attitude under control, Mr. Potter, I've had quite enough of your cheek. Am I clear?"

Snape glared at Harry and raised a single eyebrow, driving his words home with the expression on his face.

Harry felt his face flush, and he nodded his head.

"Pardon?" Snape hissed.

"Yes, sir." Harry amended, quietly annoyed that Snape was forcing him to say it out loud.

"Do not get up from this bed. If you need something, you call me. Otherwise, you rest. If you can't sleep, you lay there and think about your abysmal behavior and how you might avoid this kind of trouble in future."

Snape's words were terse and he was still clearly still very irritated. Despite his displeasure, he tucked the blankets around Harry and flicked his wand at the window, blocking out the sunlight that was streaming in from the back garden.

"We will finish our discussion when you're in a better frame of mind."

Before he walked out, Snape took Harry's glasses off of his face and set them down carefully on the bedside table, letting his words hang ominously as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Snape cast a sound amplifying charm on Harry's room so he could go down into the potion's lab while the boy rested. He wanted to replenish some of his own emergency stores, and he desperately needed to keep his hands busy. He was at his wit's end, and he needed something to do with his nervous energy.

For once, he missed being at Hogwarts, knowing that Minerva, or even Dumbledore, was just a short walk away. Even though he rarely asked for advice, he appreciated the camaraderie and the opportunity to talk with other adults. He could use that right now.

He brewed more of his pain potion, borrowing ingredients from Master Llewelyn's garden, and after seeing the fresh Valerian root and Mitragyna plants, he started a batch of an extra potent calming draft as well.

Over the next several hours, Snape kept his mind and his hands occupied with several potions, allowing himself to enter a zen space where he found peace in the protocols and precision of his brewing. After bottling his work, he finally returned to the parlor.

Snape closed the secret passageway to the potion's lab, and walked down the hall to Harry's room. When he entered, Harry was on his bed, awake, laying on his stomach and writing in his journal.

"Awake, I see" Snape said, walking over to grab the desk chair and placing it at the side of Harry's bed before taking a seat.

Harry stopped writing and closed his journal before rolling over to face Snape. "Yeah...still a bit tired though."

Snape nodded. "Those potions can wear you out. It takes a lot of energy to heal bones and ligaments, and the pain potion has sedative effects."

Harry fidgeted but didn't say anything, unsure of where this conversation was going to go.

"I will bring your dinner in to you, and then I want you to have an early night." There was no hint of anger in Snape's voice, but he also wasn't inviting any additional conversation.

"But what about our discussion?" Harry asked with a sullen look on his face.

"Oh, we'll have it, but not right now. I want your full attention, and you've had too much excitement and too many potions today to make it worthwhile. We'll revisit that tomorrow when you're feeling better."

Harry felt the red creeping onto his cheeks. "Or we could just let it all go and put this behind us?" he added with a hopeful smile.

Snape scoffed. "Nice try. We'll put it behind you, but probably not in the way you're hoping."

When Harry didn't respond, Snape got up and walked to the kitchen where he warmed up a bowl of the chicken vegetable stew and toasted a few pieces of multigrain bread with butter. He set it on a tray and brought it back to Harry on the bed.

"Eat."

Harry reached for the spoon and began eating quietly.

After finishing his dinner, Snape brought Harry one more potion, an adapted version of Dreamless Sleep he was working on that wasn't entirely "dreamless" but blocked out anything frightening. The potion was actually more of a lucid dreaming potion, where a person could guide themselves to dream about whatever pleasant thoughts they wished to have.

"Take this, it will help you sleep. Try to think happy thoughts," Snape said as he handed Harry the vial.

"Like what?" Harry asked, looking at the vial of deep blue potion dubiously.

"I'm sure you can think of something. Just imagine something nice, a beautiful dream you've had before or one you wish you could have."

Harry downed the potion without further question.

After ensuring he was comfortably tucked in bed, Snape decided to walk Harry through one of his visualization exercises. He mentally guided Harry through a beautiful botanical garden before helping him gradually make his way to his "happy place" down by the river. He spent a long time describing every detail along the walk until he was sure Harry had fallen asleep, hopefully taking his pleasant thoughts and images with him.

* * *

Harry woke early the next morning, having slept so much the day before and having downed Snape's sleeping draught. He couldn't remember his dreams, but he'd known they were pleasant. He moved his foot around and his ankle felt perfect, and overall, it was the most well-rested he'd felt in a long time.

He slowly opened the door to his room and walked to the parlor, still in his PJs. He heard Snape tinkering in the kitchen, making his morning tea.

"You're up early," a low voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I slept all night though." Harry sat on the sofa, curling his feet up underneath him, and pulling one of the throw pillows under his right arm as he made himself comfortable.

"Very good." Snape brought his cup of tea into the parlor and sat in his chair. "Why don't you go shower and get dressed and we'll have breakfast. We missed one full day of lessons, I don't want to waste any time today."

Harry stared at him, somewhat confused. Didn't they still have unfinished business? This was killing him, he just wanted to get it over with so they could move on. "I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I don't want it to interfere with your lessons, so we'll talk this afternoon instead of your free time."

"You're joking." Harry said incredulously, sitting up slightly on the couch. "You've been torturing me since yesterday, how am I supposed to focus on my school work with this hanging over my head?"

Snape set his mug down on the table before looking back at the boy. "Fine. Are you ready to talk then?"

"Yeah…"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry's answer.

"I mean, yes sir." Harry was going to try really hard to keep his emotions in check, he knew from experience that Snape was much more reasonable when he was being honest and polite.

"Go on." Snape sipped at his tea while he waited for Harry to begin talking.

"Aren't you going to lecture me?" Harry asked, unsure of what the man wanted him to say.

"I'm going to listen. You said yesterday that I didn't understand, so I want you to explain yourself. And I want you to be honest." Snape tried to keep his tone even, but stern. Although he wanted Harry to feel heard, he didn't want him to think that he could get away with breaking the rules, especially when it put his life at risk.

Over the past day, Snape had gone through a whole range of emotions. He had been truly distraught when he'd found Harry injured, and he'd cycled through anger, disappointment, fear, sympathy, and hurt. He had tried so hard to let Harry know he would be there for him, and it upset him greatly to know that the boy still didn't trust him enough to come to him when he needed help.

Harry was nervous, but he took a deep breath and attempted to steel himself. "I had a dream about my parents... I can't remember it all, but the last thing I heard was my mum screaming and then I woke up."

He paused before he continued. "I didn't want to wake you, it seemed so stupid to get you up. I couldn't even remember the dream, but I just felt stressed out. So, I thought I would ride on my broom for a few minutes and see if that helped. But it didn't. It just made me feel worse."

"Why did it make you feel worse?" Snape asked calmly.

"Cuz you told me not to. And I didn't want to lie to you again." Harry's face immediately froze, he hadn't meant to let that slip. His eyes widened and he shut his mouth quickly, hoping Snape wouldn't pick up on it.

But he did.

"What do you mean, lie to me again?" Snape asked, his jaw tightening and his eyes narrowing slightly.

Harry tried to cover. "I mean, I didn't want to lie to you at all. I don't like lying to you." He felt his face and his neck flush, the red creeping up into his ears, betraying him completely.

"Harry, tell me the truth." Snape could feel that Harry wasn't being completely honest and he wanted to put an end to it, right now.

Harry felt tears welling up inside of him, and he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer, the guilt had been eating away at him. "I, I…" he swallowed nervously before he could begin again, "I went flying once before. Nothing happened, but it made me feel better, so I thought I'd try it again... But, it was a mistake. I'm sorry. So so sorry!"

Tears were now streaming down his face, and he buried his head in his arms, too ashamed to look at Snape. He felt a wave of relief for getting it out, but at the same time his body tensed, knowing he was in deep deep trouble.

Snape was livid. He shouldn't have been surprised, but hearing Harry admit it was like a punch to the gut. He gritted his teeth before forcing himself to speak. "Was this the morning I found the mud on the floor?"

Harry nodded his head

"Put your head up and look at me!" Snape hissed.

Harry didn't want to, but he lifted his face off of his arms, forcing his eyes up at Snape. The man was fuming.

"So you sat here and lied right to my face?"

Tears continued to pour down Harry's cheeks, he felt horrible. "Everything else I told you was true! I just left out the part about the broom... I didn't want you to be cross with me."

Snape scoffed and slammed his hand down on his arm rest of his chair. "You didn't want me to be cross? So you lied? How do you think I feel now?"

"Not very good." Harry whispered.

"You're damn right! Not only did you deliberately disobey me and take your broom out—in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT—then you lied to me about it. And in case that wasn't enough, you went out and did it again, breaking your leg and risking your life!"

Snape thought back to the conversation he'd had with Harry a few days ago, when he'd asked him about the mud. He was particularly upset at how the boy had manipulated him, giving him a sob story and making him feel bad for him. He couldn't believe he'd walked away from that conversation actually feeling sorry for the boy and refusing to lecture or punish him.

"You're in serious trouble, Mr. Potter. I don't even know what to do with you. You've broken every single rule I've given you. You've lied, you've disobeyed, and you've had the absolute gall to disrespect me by playing me for a fool."

"But I haven't!"

"Silence!" Snape roared. He pointed behind him. "Go the corner."

Normally Harry would be inclined to protest such a childish and pointless punishment, but there was no way he was going to argue with Snape in his current state. He got up and slinked to the corner, careful to avoid coming within reach of the angry Potions Master.

Snape needed to calm himself down. He knew he was too angry to punish Harry or even continue to talk to him. He felt like an idiot for believing his lies, and for not recognizing the fact that he was being played. In all of his years of teaching, he'd prided himself of being hyper aware of his students and their motivations. But he'd been blinded by his desire to help the boy, and make him happy. He was outraged that despite this, Harry still felt the need to hide things from him and go behind his back.

He let the minutes tick away on the clock, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes, he thought back to a conversation he'd had with Barclay. _Be consistent, the boy will push your boundaries, but it's important to be consistent._ The words rang in his head.

As much as he wanted to throw himself a pity party about how nothing he was doing seemed to work, Snape tried to remind himself that Harry wasn't going to change overnight. He's a 12 year-old boy. He is going to push boundaries and challenge authority, and make mistakes. Snape was taking it personally, but he knew he shouldn't. He was losing his objectivity. This was not about him. Harry had never had anyone to truly hold him to account, and he was rebelling against it, testing his authority. Not to mention, he was working through his own trauma. As much as it felt like a set-back, he tried to remind himself that this was part of the progression. He couldn't afford to complicate things with his own emotions.

Snape desperately wanted the boy to trust him and come to him, but he knew if he went soft now, Harry would lose respect for the boundaries he was setting. No, he needed to put an end to this. He'd set out the rules clearly from the start, and if Harry was going to violate them, then there needed to be consequences. Every time. He'd be doing them both a disservice if he wavered on this.

After about 15 minutes, Snape had calmed down considerably and had given himself enough of a pep talk to carry on. He called Harry out of the corner.

"Come here, Harry." Snape said calmly, but with authority.

Harry walked slowly over toward Snape, standing just out of reach.

"Closer," Snape said, pulling his sleeve gently with one hand and pointing in front of him with the other. Harry shuffled closer to him until he was standing a few inches from his feet, his head hanging down..

"I'm very disappointed in you, Harry. Not only have you put yourself in danger, repeatedly, but you have done so deceitfully. You knew flying on your own was against the rules, and yet you did so anyway. On top of that, you hid it from me and lied about it. I will never be angry or upset with you if you can't sleep, or you feel anxious, but that is not an excuse to break the rules. If don't feel well, or you need something, I want to come to me. You do not need to solve things on your own."

Harry fidgeted in front of him. "I know...I'm sorry."

"I appreciate your apology, but that doesn't mean there aren't consequences."

Harry could feel his stomach drop to the floor. He was expecting this, but hearing Snape say the words made him start to panic. Harry looked up and pleaded, "Please, don't punish me. I'm sorry!"

Snape got up from his chair and took Harry gently by the wrist, walking him over to the couch before sitting down. "There are rules. When you break them, when you deliberately disobey me or lie to me, you will be punished. We've discussed this. Now let's get this done with."

Snape took off Harry's glasses and set them on the table before pulling him gently over his knees. Harry wished now he'd changed into his jeans, he was still in his pajamas and he knew they would offer little protection.

Without any further words, Snape's hand fell hard on Harry's backside, and the room echoed with loud, dull smacks. Harry was right, his backside was burning after the first smack, his thin PJs doing nothing to protect him from Snape's determined hand.

Smack after smack fell steadily and after about five, Harry couldn't help it, he started to cry. Snape kept one hand firmly on his back, keeping Harry from wriggling away from him. After ten, Snape picked up the pace and started to spank him more quickly, without letting up on the force. Harry couldn't believe how much it hurt.

"Owww, please, I'm sorry!" Harry cried, begging Snape to stop. But his cries fell on deaf ears.

"Do you have any idea how reckless it was flying your broom in the middle of the night? Alone?" Snape punctuated every few words with especially hard smacks.

Snape paused for a minute, Harry sobbing over his lap. "That was for taking your broom out, for putting your life at risk, and for disobeying me. As for the lying…" He looked around and grabbed one of the throw pillows, quickly transfiguring it into a solid wooden ruler. "You're going to get 10 strokes with the ruler. I'm done with the lying, Harry. This needs to end."

Harry cried even harder but didn't say anything. Snape brought the ruler down with a loud _thwack._ He took a moment before he brought it down several more times in rapid succession before he paused to speak. "No. C _rack!_ More. _Crack!_ Lying," he said, finishing it with two hard cracks, right on top of each other.

By now, Harry was lying limp across his lap, sobbing into his legs. Snape put the ruler down and put his hand gently on Harry's back. "That's enough, it's done now."

Snape pulled Harry up, helping him to sit on the couch. Harry did so, gently, still crying pretty heavily. Snape summoned a handkerchief and handed it to Harry before putting his arm around his shoulder, and bringing him in for a side embrace.

Harry turned his head toward Snape's chest and cried into him. Snape reached over with his left hand and gently stroked his hair. "You're OK. It's all over."

They sat this way for several minutes, Harry crying gently into him, and Snape doing his best to comfort him, rubbing circles on his back and shushing him gently.

"I'm really sorry," Harry mumbled, restarting a fresh batch of tears.

"I know you are. I forgive you. But don't you ever do anything like that again." Snape scolded him in his most gentle voice. He lifted Harry's head up with his fingers and looked him right in the eyes. "I swear to you, Harry, if you ever put yourself in danger like that again, I will take down your trousers and give you a proper hiding."

Harry's cheeks burned red and he nodded his head, dreading to imagine what that might entail. "I won't, I swear."

"Good," Snape said, pulling his head back into him, "You scared me half to death."

Snape comforted Harry until his tears stopped and he only heard a sporadic sniffle. He patted him on his back and said, "Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up, and I'll make us some breakfast."

Harry nodded his head and stood up, wiping his face with his sleeve before heading toward the washroom. After he turned the corner in the hallway, he reached back to rub his backside, trying desperately to get the sting out. Snape had laid into him pretty hard, but the sharp sting was already being replaced by a dull throb. He was not looking forward to spending the rest of the morning sitting down

* * *

While Harry showered and got ready, Snape went to the kitchen. He cut up some fruit and then decided to whip up some french toast to go with the eggs. He laid out the food on the table along with some honey and a jar of strawberry jam. He refilled his own cup of tea before sitting down and waiting for Harry to return.

A few minutes later, Harry walked into the kitchen, his hair wet but combed. He sat down gently in the chair across from Snape but kept his head down, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"I hope you like French toast," Snape said casually as he sipped his tea. "There's honey and jam, I wasn't sure what you liked."

"Thanks," Harry said, as he reached for a fork, serving himself from the plate in the center of the table.

Although Harry was generally not very chatty in the mornings, he was especially quiet and subdued as he ate. Snape kept wanting to break the awkward silence, but he didn't know what to say. Even though he felt like he was right to punish him, it was becoming more difficult for him to do so. He tried to push his own feelings of guilt aside.

"I thought we might change things up and work in the potion's lab this morning," he finally said. "It might be useful to do so me practical work."

Harry looked up from his plate, "Really?"

Snape felt relieved to see a small smile cross Harry's face, he knew the boy enjoyed brewing, and it would give them the chance to do some bonding and have a change of pace. "Yes, I want to stock up on a few potions while we're here, it would be a shame to waste the fresh ingredients we have growing all around us. I hope you're up for a challenge today."

"Definitely!" Harry was excited now, they'd spent time prepping ingredients, but Harry hadn't brewed since they were at Hogwarts, and he was really looking forward to it.

"But I'll need you to be extra focused. This is not our lab space, so we'll need to take particular care not to damage anything."

"I'll be really careful, I swear! What are we making?" Harry's face had brightened considerably and Snape's guilt started to fade.

"I have a few ideas in mind, why don't we go downstairs and take a look at everything and then you can decide which potion interests you most."

Snape couldn't believe himself, when had he become so soft? He just wanted to see Harry happy again and was going out of his way to try and make him feel better.

"Let's clean up the dishes and then we'll head downstairs."

Harry grabbed the plates and the silverware from the table and brought them to the sink. The two of them did the washing side by side, finishing quickly as Harry was eager to get to the lab.

Downstairs, Snape had laid out Harry's cauldron and tools in a small area at the end of the bench where he'd set up his own supplies. They put on their work robes and Snape opened up a book. He pulled up one of the stools close to Harry and sat down to review several different potions.

As they thumbed through the protocols, Harry decided to brew a simple fever reducer. It was slightly more complex than what he'd brewed before, but Snape was confident he could handle it.

"Before you begin, I want everything in order. Copy the protocol into your lab book first, and then prepare all of your ingredients in front of you. Do not begin brewing until you come and get me and I make sure everything is correct."

"Aren't you going to watch me?" Harry asked, looking over at Snape. The man had always stood behind him for every step.

"Not today, Mr. Potter. I will be here, working on my own potions. If you have questions or difficulties, I expect you to come to me, but otherwise, I trust you can manage most of this on your own."

Snape wanted him to feel confident to start doing things on his own, and he also hoped it would encourage Harry to learn to ask for help. If he could get him to feel comfortable asking for assistance in the lab, maybe he would have an easier time doing so outside of the lab. He would be just a few feet away, paying close attention but trying not to baby him too much.

"You may get started. I will be right here if you need anything. I don't expect you to know everything, but I absolutely expect you to ask questions and let me know if there's something you need help with. This is not a test, it's a learning exercise. I will be disappointed if you don't come to me for clarification. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." He was nervous, but determined.

"And you're to come get me to review the protocol before you light your cauldron."

"OK, don't worry, I got it."

"Very well. I'm right here if you need anything."

For the next several minutes, they worked quietly but separately to gather and prepare ingredients. Snape kept a watchful eye from afar, but he wanted to encourage Harry to work independently. He didn't want to hover, so he busied himself on a potion he knew he could make in his sleep.

Half an hour later, Harry walked over to Snape with his lab notebook in hand. "I think I'm ready."

Snape stood up and Harry followed him over to his side of the bench. Snape looked around at the ingredients, measured, weighed, and set-up on the counter just the way he'd taught him.

"Very good, now walk me through the protocol."

Harry read the protocol out loud, step by step, pointing out each ingredient as he did so. Snape peppered him with questions at each step.

"And what is the dandelion root for?"

"To stabilize the anti-inflammatory properties?"

"Not quite. It aids in digestion of the potion and slows the metabolism of the other active ingredients to prolong the antipyretic effect. It also acts as a mild stomach soother, making the potion more easily tolerated."

"Oh, OK."

"You might make a note of that in your lab book," Snape said sternly, tapping his notebook. Harry moved quickly to pick up a quill and annotate the margin.

"You should also be sure to chop the willow bark more finely. The important alkaloids are inside the cellulose- you need to disrupt the cell membranes to get the most out of it. After you do that, you may begin brewing."

Harry took a few minutes to chop the bark up into smaller pieces before he set a light under the cauldron.

Over the next hour, Harry worked diligently, double checking each step before he went on to the next one, hoping he wouldn't make any mistakes.

Snape stayed at his end of the bench, watching out of the corner of his eye while he stirred ingredients into his own brew, attempting to look busy.

"Professor?" Harry called from over his cauldron. "Will you come look at something for me?"

Snape walked over and stood behind Harry. "Yes?"

"Does this look like the right consistency? The protocol said to wait until it was slightly thickened before I added in the tulsi leaves. I don't know how thick it's supposed to be."

Snape picked up a ladle and dipped it into the contents of the cauldron, pulling it up and then pouring the liquid back in. "I'd give it another few minutes. You want it to be like a thick, creamy soup. Not so thick it doesn't pour out, but a little bit more than this."

"OK, thanks," Harry said, jotting notes in his lab book.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, I think I'm good."

Snape nodded and returned to his cauldron, pleased that Harry had taken his instructions to heart. He wanted him to think critically, but also feel at ease coming to him if he needed help.

When he finished with his potion, Harry bottled it and labeled it, and set to work cleaning up his work area and putting everything away. He did an extra wipe down of his bench before he brought his potion to Snape for inspection.

"Here, I've finished, sir." He held his vial out for Snape.

Snape took the vial and inspected the potion before opening the top and smelling it. He swirled it around to look at the color and consistency before replacing the stopper and handing it back to Harry. "Well done, Mr. Potter. Your first healing potion. For obvious reasons we won't try this one, but it appears to be correct."

Harry beamed. "Thank you."

"Go put this on a shelf above your bench and then you can help me with the last few steps of my potion."

Harry practically skipped over to his bench, proudly placing his vial on the shelf before hurrying back to stand at Snape's side.

For the next hour, Harry helped Snape, watching carefully as his professor talked him through each step and handing him ingredients or stirring the cauldron as directed.

By the time lunch rolled around, Harry was in an extremely good mood, and the two of them went back upstairs to eat.

"We'll do some book work after lunch."

Harry looked up from his plate. "Do we have to? I really want to brew some more."

"We'll brew again tomorrow, but we still have a lot to do to catch up on your classwork."

* * *

After lunch, despite Harry's protestations, they sat down at the table and worked through lessons on History of Magic and Herbology. Neither one were particular favorites of Harry's, but with Snape walking him through everything, they were making quick progress.

When they finished up in the afternoon, Harry looked at Snape with disappointment in his eyes, not sure what he would do without his broom. "Do I still get free time today?"

"I would be well within my rights to make you sit at your desk and write lines, but I don't want you inside all day. Why don't you take an hour outside and play in the back garden while I get some work done."

"But it's boring by myself," Harry whined. "Can't I just fly for a little while? Please? I've learned my lesson, I swear. Can't I just have my broom for a few minutes?"

Snape looked at Harry dead in the eyes, his face hardening. "If you know what's good for you, you will not mention your broom again. So you can either find a way to entertain yourself outside, or I'm happy to give you another few smacks with the ruler and sit you down at your desk to write lines every day for the rest of this week. It's up to you. My schedule is very flexible."

Harry got the message loud and clear. "Nevermind, I'll go outside."

"Wise choice." Snape replied, opening the back door. He pushed Harry through it, tossing his football into the yard. "Out you go."

Harry kicked his ball around feeling somewhat sorry for himself, making himself feel better by imagining all kinds of ways he'd make Snape regret being so harsh with him. He mumbled to himself as he laid down in the grass, closing his eyes and soaking up the last bits of the afternoon sun. He wasn't there five minutes when he heard a woman's voice calling out softly.

"Hello? Excuse me? Good afternoon, lad, sorry to disturb you. Is your father home?"

Harry sat up and shaded his eyes with his hand. A few feet away was a young woman in her late 20's, with a soft face framed by wavy blond hair. _Who the hell is that?_

"Hi there. I'm Elizabeth, I help Professor Llewelyn with his garden." She smiled down at Harry and lifted her hand up in a half-wave.

Harry was shocked, but pleasantly surprised by the beautiful woman standing in front of him, with the sun shining behind her head making her glow almost like an angel. He brushed his hands off on his trousers and adjusted his glasses while he attempted to compose himself. "Um, hi. I'm Harry." _Nice, Harry, that was slick._

"Nice to meet you, Harry," she said, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I hope I didn't frighten you. Is your dad here?"

His dad? Oh yeah. Snape. "Uh, yeah, he's inside." Harry pushed himself up from the ground and walked to the back door. He opened it up and shouted inside. "Hey Dad, there's someone here to see you!"

Harry turned back around to Elizabeth. "Just a sec, I think he's working."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape is becoming so emotionally attached, he can't even feel righteous about handing out discipline anymore. But hopefully he's finding other ways to help Harry learn to ask for help. Even if he still can't manage to do it himself. They're both stubborn as hell, so learning and adapting is still painful for both of them.
> 
> On the plus side, I'm inserting a random new character to spice things up.
> 
> Please Review! I love hearing from you!


End file.
